


Rydia: Heart and Heartache

by Aegis_Runestone



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fan Lore, Fantasy, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 116,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis_Runestone/pseuds/Aegis_Runestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over two years have passed since the destruction of Zeromus. During this time, Rydia of Mist has been rebuilding her home-village--now a bustling town--with the help of Cecil and Rosa Harvey. Determined to restore, or rediscover the summoner bloodline of Mist, Rydia has opened her home as a school to children wishing to learn the summoning craft. One day, she finds Kain Highwind on the mountainside of Mist and coerces him to return to Baron, and what follows is an adventure of love and shattered dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created around 2006ish, the first publication of this fan story was in July of 2012 at FanFiction.net after going through several revisions offline. The story obviously clashes with The After Year's, yet I hope you enjoy this alternative sequel to Final Fantasy IV.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV, nor Square-Enix's characters such as Rydia, Kain, Cecil, etc. They belong to Square-Enix. This is just a fan work dedicated to my all-time favorite game. Also, I **did not** steal any ideas from FFIV: The After Years. This is my own story, written up from my own ideas, thus, all new ideas, character interpretations, events, etc. are reserved by me._

 

Rydia: Heart and Heartache

by

Aegis Runestone

 

Chapter 1

As the school bell rang, the door burst open and a congregation of children ran out into the roads of Mist. Rydia let go of the bell's rope and rushed to the open doorway.

“Have a good day, children! Don't get into any trouble!” she called.

Some of her students turned around and waved at her. Rydia waved back, a pleasant smile spreading onto her face. They then turned around and ran into the town. She was very pleased; her pupils had worked hard today, and she wondered which one had that potential inside of them.

Musing to herself, she walked back into the school house—which doubled as her home—and closed the door. Her entire place had been remodeled to meet her needs. Her old living room, which had consisted of a small space with a fireplace, had been expanded into a spacious room with many tables scattered around the room.

With her living room expanded, Rydia had moved her private quarters to the back of the house. A door, which she kept bolted during class, now stood between the classroom and her chamber.

Sitting down at one of the tables, Rydia played with the plain brass ring on her finger. _Mother..._ she thought. She no longer cried when she thought of her mother. Instead, she felt a strange sensation of regret and love, combined into one emotion.

She took the ring off her finger and gazed at it. _I hope you've been watching me; I'm certain you're proud of everything I've done._ She paused, running her finger down the ring's band. _And I still have your ring._ Rydia placed it back on her finger, and sighed. Other thoughts that disturbed her entered into her head. _Perhaps a stroll down town will help me clear my mind._

She stood up, and opened the door to the house. _Ah, nothing like a sunny afternoon._ She smiled, and ran her fingers through her green hair. Rydia walked down the road toward the central square of Mist.

Years before it was a town, Mist had been simple village, and Rydia a mere child. Then, a ring had been delivered by a dark knight named Cecil, and a dragoon named Kain. Although Rydia didn't know then that they had not expected the ring to release a circle of Bombs nor set the village on fire, as a child, she attacked them in her summoner rage.

_All the summoners... supposedly died._ But Rydia didn't believe it. She knew someone in this town, maybe one of her students, could summon eidolons again.

She shook her head. _I_ _'m supposed_ _to be_ _out_ _on_ _a walk to clear my mind._ She took in a deep breath and turned her thoughts elsewhere.

As she passed several houses down the road, she received friendly smiles and waves from various townspeople. A few children beamed at her and others cheered at mere presence. Rydia sighed, and yetonly returned the gestures.

She reached the central square—defined by its large fountain in the middle. The square was busy as usual; Rydia saw trading caravans from Baron, Damcyan, and Kaipo. Merchants, within their simple yet appealing stands, called out to attract shoppers. These wooden stands were decorated with tapestries, clothes, and whatever other items were sold by that particular merchant.

She glanced to her right and saw the town's inn; once a tiny building, now a large two-story building to house many, many travelers. Far more than what the people of Mist ever imagined.

_Thank you, Cecil,_ she thought, a proud smile spreading over her face. _This dream of mine wouldn't have been possible without you._

Then, a couple of women—one of them was a mother to one of Rydia's students—ran up to her from the fountain, leaving the other gossiping ladies behind. Rydia swallowed, she knew what was coming.

“Oh, Rydia! It's so good to see you!” the first woman, named Elena, said. She whipped one of her blonde bangs from her face. “My daughter has been talking about you all day since class ended. She's hoping she'll be able to summon a chocobo soon!”

“I'm sure she'll be able to,” Rydia said with a pleasant nod.

The other woman, rather plump, clasped her hands together. “And it wouldn't be so if it weren't for you and restoring our home!” she said. “We're so grateful.

Rydia giggled. “You already thanked me before.”

“Oh, but, once isn't enough!”

“I appreciate it,” Rydia said with a smile. _Good, that subject hasn't come up yet._

“You're wonderful with children,” Elena chimed in. The summoner bit her lip. “I know you're young, but you should get married!”

She groaned under her breath. _Not this again!_ “I'm only twenty-one years old,” Rydia tried to say as gently as possible. “I don't think it's time for me to—”

“Oh, Rydia, don't be so modest, twenty-one is the perfect age to become married.” Elena smiled with excitement.

The other woman raised a hand. “We've heard the rumors,” she said with a knowing smile. “Prince Edward of Damcyan is interested in you. Surely, a prince must tickle your fancy!”

Rydia nearly slapped her forehead. _Wrong Edward._ “Uh... last I checked, Edward was still rebuilding his castle.”

“Indeed,” Elena added, biting her lip. “And... um... it's the _other_ prince who is interested in Rydia. Not Edward of Damcyan.”

She paused. “Uh... oh. I, um, must have misheard!” she said, placing her hands behind her back.

“Regardless, I've heard he's almost finished with the repairs,” Elena continued. “That is, because our blessed king provided the funds.” She gazed at the summoner with hopeful eyes. “Though, still, you ought be wedded. It would be good for you.”

“I'll... consider it,” Rydia lied. She smiled at Elena and her friend, and then took a step back. “Excuse me, I need to continue my walk. I... I'm very tired from teaching today. Again, thank you for your kind words. I'll see you later.”

“Oh! Very well,” Elena said, beaming. They waved good-bye to the summoner and then returned to the fountain. Rydia didn't listen to any details, but she could hear them talking excitedly with the other women there.

She sighed, and took a deep breath. _It_ _isn't as if_ _I don't want to get married... I just don't feel ready yet._

Rydia changed her direction from the town and went to outskirts. Many trees lined the mountain side of Mist. She walked over the green field that had slowly been pushed away from the extension of the town. She hoped that it wouldn't go any further.

There was a stump sitting in the middle of field. Rydia smiled. _I remember this stump. I came here a lot._ She sat down on it, and began to let her thoughts leave her mental state for a moment. Her body and shoulders relaxed, and she let out a calm sigh.

After several moments, not knowing the time that had passed, Rydia came to herself, feeling peaceful and refreshed. She smiled, finally letting go of all her troubles. _This feels... good._

Rydia looked down at the stump and patted its roots. “You and I have spent a lot of time together, eh? Remember that day when I brought my students here? It was their first day at my school.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia and the children gathered around the stump in a circle. It was just past noon, and the children had all eaten their lunch.

“All right, children,” she said. “We're going to go around the circle, starting on my left, and introduce each other by name and our favorite hobby. Ready?”

“Ready, Miss Rydia!” the children chorused.

One by one, they went around the circle doing as she had asked them. Some were excited, others were shy. Regardless, once they had finished, a girl raised her hand.

“Yes, Milina? What is it?” Rydia asked with a gentle voice.

“My mommy told me that you were almost eaten by a big snake once!” Milina said, blinking. “Is it true?”

There was a chorus of “wows” and rapid talking among the students. Some of them (mostly boys) looked excited. Others looked concerned—fearful even.

Rydia's face split into a smile. “It is true,” she said. She heard a chorus of gasps from her pupils. “It's all right. His name is Leviathan, and he is the king of the eidolons. I was a child like all of you at the time, and I was headed on my way to Baron with Cecil.” Rydia raised a finger. “Then our ship was attacked, and I was thrown overboard into the sea.”

“Oh no!” one girl said.

“Don't worry, I'm still here, aren't I?” She couldn't help but giggle, watching spreading smiles over the faces of her students. “Anyway, Leviathan swallowed me and took me to the land of the eidolons: the Feymarch. There he spit me out.”

“That sounds yucky,” another girl remarked.

Rydia nodded. “It was... a little disgusting. However, Leviathan told me why he had brought me to the Feymarch: to counter the evil Cecil and my friends were facing.” She grinned. “Although Leviathan looks soo _scary,_ ” she said, wiggling her fingers. “He was a very kind person, and a great teacher. Because of his teachings, I became a powerful summoner.”

“He taught you? Were you scared?” one boy asked.

“Yes, he did. I was scared only for a little while,” Rydia said, resting her chin upon her hands. “But I became used to the Feymarch. There were monsters there, too, but they were all very friendly and kind to me.”

The children looked astonished, and it seemed like they didn't know what to say. There was a long silence until Milina spoke up again.

“Wait, if you were a child... mommy also told me that two years ago you helped the paladin beat the bad guys!” she said. “How come you're all grown up now?”

“Hmm...” Rydia wasn't sure how to explain. _This concept may be beyond their understanding._ _I have to try, though._

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat. “You know how a clock moves its arms, right? To tell the time?” Her students nodded. “And after that we have days, then weeks, then months, and then years.” Her students looked at her with curiosity. “Well, in the Feymarch time goes by more slowly inside it than outside of it.”

“What do you mean, Miss Rydia?”

“Well, basically, when I was there, I spent twelve years in the Feymarch while my friends had only been separated from me for two months.” Her students still looked confused. “Well... say you're here, and it's been an hour. In the Feymarch, that would be like a week has passed.” She knew the comparison wasn't accurate, but..

“Oh!” They nodded together. Rydia smiled with relief; they all smiled back at her.

“All right,” she said. “It's getting late, it's time for you all to go home. Tomorrow, I'll start teaching the basics of summoning eidolons.”

 

-S-

 

“That was a few days ago, wasn't it?” Rydia said to the stump. It had been a week since then and there had been little progress, but she wasn't going to give up. A smile spread over her face as she thought of her school.

Then, another thought crossed her mind. _Edge..._ The other prince—Edward 'Edge' Geraldine, heir to the throne of Eblan; the kingdom of ninjas. She sighed; sure, sometimes he was annoying, but over the past two years, Rydia had grown comfortable around him.

There was a problem, though; Edge wanted to marry her. He was willing to wait until she was ready (which she appreciated), but he also wanted to keep her dream of reviving the summoner bloodline alive; which meant she needed to continue to teach.

Edge had been pondering over ideas of how to compensate the two. One of his ideas was to let her go teach in the morning, and then pick her up in the afternoon back to Eblan. However, before even Rydia could see the problem, Edge did.

_“If I did that,”_ he had said. _“Then you wouldn't be able to see the kids if they wanted_ _to spend_ _more time with you—extracurricular stuff—and if I needed you for a court in the morning, you wouldn't be there.”_

_“Edge...”_

_“Argh... Rydia, sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince. There's not a girl in the world like you. I love you, but I don't want to shatter that dream of yours.”_

Rydia smiled at the thought of that memory, but then frowned. _What do I do?_ She wondered. _What can I do? If I become a queen, then..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle coming from the mountainside. The growling of monsters and the battle cry of the warrior that sounded so familiar to her.

Rydia got up and ran around the trees over to the ledge up the mountainside. She made a sharp turn and saw an ugly display of monster corpses on the ground. Above them stood a knight—a dragon knight, also known as a 'dragoon.'

The summoner smiled as she looked upon the dragoon. He was armored head to toe in blue armor made of dragon scales, and the armor even appeared that of a dragon's. His helmet had a pair of small dragon wings on either side. In his left hand, he held a white lance that glowed with a blue aura.

Rydia walked up to him—his back still turned to her. It had been a long time since she had seen Kain.

 

-S-

 

Kain wiped the blood off his lance. Frustrated, he noticed that he didn't even sweat once during combat. _There must be something more challenging than this!_ he thought.

“Well, well, well...” a voice said behind Kain. He turned around to see a beautiful woman with shining green hair that he hardly recognized.

While her outfit was still a deep green in color, the rest of her clothing had changed. No longer were her arm-drapes plain green, but they were a translucent green, and they hung from her long sleeves at each end. The sleeves did not cover her shoulders, however. At the end of each side of her sleeves were golden cuffs. Her neckline was noticeably higher now, revealing little. Her hair was a bit shorter, and her hairclip now carried a ruby in it instead of a sapphire. The only thing that was the same were her knee-high boots.

“... Rydia?” Kain said. “You look... very regal in that outfit.”

She beamed. “Thank you, Kain.”

_She remembered my name?_ “What are you doing here?”

Rydia cocked a friendly smile and folded her arms. “I was about to ask you that same question. Last I heard of you, you had left for Mt. Ordeals. Now... maybe you don't realize it, but you're on the mountainside just south of Mist.”

“I see. It doesn't matter why I am here though.” Kain turned away from her. “... the Light at Mt. Ordeals held nothing for me. Therefore, I left, and went across different mountains in the world, seeking a challenge. But all of that is of no import to you.”

He could hear her walking slowly towards him. “Really? I don't know about that; one of my friends goes 'missing' for over two years is rather important to me.”

Kain looked at the ground. “I'm no friend, I'm a traitor.”

He heard her groan with disbelief. “Are you seriously telling me that you're still berating yourself over that, Kain? I guess you didn't go to Baron on your travels then?”

“Why would I?” He said, slamming the butt of his lance on the ground, and gripping it tightly.

“Kain...” said her gentle voice. “Cecil and Rosa... they miss you.”

He frowned. “I'm not worthy to speak with them.”

“Oh please...” Rydia said, sounding concerned. “Don't do this to yourself, Kain. Leave yourself behind and go see others. You'll go insane if you keep living alone.”

“I am not returning to Baron until I am ready.” He gripped his lance firmly and started to walk away. Then he heard a chant behind him and Rydia appeared in front of him. He grit his teeth. “You're quite stubborn about this.”

“Listen to me,” Rydia said, her voice gentle, yet firm. “I don't think a month, no—even a week, that goes by without Cecil saying 'I wish Kain were here.' Besides, you know everyone has forgiven you; even Edge has. Really, they want you back, Kain.”

He wanted to refuse, but the kindness in her voice made him think twice. _Is this really true? Do they want me to return? After all I've done, conscious of my own sins and not even acting against them?_

“... Kain?”

He blinked, and he realized that he had been silent for some time. “... You're not going to let me go, are you?” His grip on the lance loosened. “Very well. I will return to Baron.”

Rydia smiled brightly. “Do you mind if I come with you then?” she asked. “I haven't seen them in awhile myself.”

“As you wish, milady.”

She chuckled. “No need to call me that. Come, let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting over the horizon. Rydia and Kain had just exited the southern opening leading into the Cave of Mist. Together, they headed south, side-by-side, for the chocobo forest to find a couple to ride. Kain's lance was still strapped to his back, while Rydia had her whip—a dragon's whisker—coiled at her waist.

She had packed some bags before leaving, just one shoulder bag this time. Kain had stayed at the edge of town, insisting he didn't want to be seen. He had promised her he would wait. And he had.

“It will be past nightfall by the time we reach Baron, Rydia, and it has already been several hours since we left Mist. Are you certain that this is appropriate?”

“Don't worry, the guards will recognize me, and might even recognize you,” she said calmly. The summoner had kept a curious eye on the dragoon thus far, watching his actions and words. _I hope he stays at Baron. They need him... they miss him._

“And if they don't?” Kain's voice was skeptical.

“Then explain who are. If they don't believe you, then I will vouch for you.” She smiled. “Two witnesses are better than one.”

He nodded. Kain was silent for some time; Rydia frowned a little, and then asked, “Is something the matter?”

“It is nothing, nothing at all.” He didn't even look at her.

_Is he worried? Wondering about how Cecil and Rosa will respond to him?_ Rydia sighed, and put her hands behind her head. “Well, you're going to see some new and interesting things at the castle, Kain.”

“Hmm?” He looked at her.

“Cecil did away with the dark knights, and replaced them with men who are trained with the sword of light.”

“That is not surprising,” Kain said, looking away once again. “Though,” He paused, and his eyes trailed over to her. “How on earth did he ever find another paladin? I was certain he was the only one.”

“Oh, they aren't paladins,” Rydia said, placing her hands behind her back. “Just 'knights of the light' or 'sun knights' as Cecil calls them. They don't have any white magic, but Cecil found a way to instill holy power within their weapons without having to surrender any of his own.”

“I see. I assume that the Red Wings and the Baron dragoons are still there, however.” His voice lacked confidence.

“That's correct.” Rydia nodded. _What's wrong with him? He acts like everything related to him has been blotted out._ “The current commander of the Baron dragoons is... well...” She cocked her head to one side. “He's not up to your caliber, Kain. And yes, Cecil said so.”

He froze. Even the helmet shadowing his face could not hide his surprise. “... 'caliber', you say?” Kain cast a curious glance at Rydia. “Why would he say so?”

Rydia laughed. “Because he knows you and your skills as a dragoon and a leader.” She looked at him with a smile. “Cecil said you were a talented one.”

For the first time today, she saw Kain smile. _That's better!_ she thought.

“Come,” he said. “We must make haste to the forest if we are to reach Baron before midnight.”

 

-S-

 

A couple of hours later, they reached the chocobo forest. There, the yellow birds—large enough to ride—were busy pecking at and eating the gysahl greens in the forest. It was a small place, probably not large enough to actually be considered a 'forest'; but ever since the days that that chocobos were discovered, the people had called their homes by that name.

Kain never had a love for the creatures, but nor did he hate them. They had an odd smell to them that was difficult to describe, save that it was usually unpleasant. “Wild ones... these will be difficult to ride.” He frowned, gazing around the circular opening in the woods where the birds were grazing.

Rydia half-smiled at him. “Don't be alarmed. I have ridden many wild ones in order to visit Cecil and Rosa.” He watched as she took a leaf from a tree, and began to lure a chocobo to her. _Shouldn't she be using the greens to attract them?_ He wondered. It worked, however, and the chocobo went to the summoner.

“Ah!” she yelped as the bird grabbed at the leaf. Rydia withdrew her hand immediately before the chocobo could take a bite. Kain saw her examine her hand carefully, and he saw no blood on it.

“I thought you were good at this,” He said.

Rydia gave him a warning glance. “Well, I'm a summoner, not a chocobo trainer. Though, they usually don't try to bite me,” she added, blinking. She shrugged.

“Do you require some assistance getting on, Rydia?”

She snorted lightly with a smile. “It's not a bother for me, but thank you, Kain.” She leaped up onto the chocobo's back. The bird made a loud “wark!” before rearing up. However, the summoner caught hold of the neck and managed to keep herself from being thrown off. Kain rushed over to help, but by the time he arrived, somehow Rydia had calmed the creature down.

“Impressive. I've never seen anyone tame a wild one without using any gysahl greens first,” Kain said, looking up at Rydia.

“Well, I cheated.” She giggled. “I used a similar incantation that I recite to summon a chocobo without actually summoning one. It seems to soothe the wild ones.”

“Indeed that it does,” the dragoon responded. He looked at the sky, and saw the twilit sky with few stars. “I best get my own so we can make our way to Baron quickly.” He still felt uneasy about seeing Cecil and Rosa again.

Kain walked cautiously to one of the chocobos on the other side of the woods. Running would just startle the bird, and he desired not to waste any more time. Taking some gysahl greens from the grass he approached the bird and offered them to it.

The chocobo looked at Kain curiously, but then took a small bite from the greens. The dragoon patted and stroked the animal's neck before climbing onto its back. It did not rear like Rydia's had, instead, it appeared to be enjoying its meal. _It appears I stroked it in the right place._

“Huh, nice job, Kain,” Rydia called to him from the other side of the forest. “I've never seen you tame a chocobo before.”

“It's merely basic knowledge about how to capture a wild one,” He explained. “Experts can easily catch a wild chocobo and ride it without needing to use the greens, or so I've heard.” Noticing her interest in the subject, Kain said, “Let's not linger, lest we do not reach Baron before midnight.”

He saw Rydia nod in agreement, and he mounted his chocobo. And with that, the two rode eastward.

_Cecil... I... huh...?_ Kain found himself swerving left and right, breaking his thoughts. He latched his arms around the chocobo's neck, pulling lightly. It was a challenge for him, but the bird calmed down, and obeyed his directions. With his mount under control, Kain stared off into the distance at Baron Castle; its spires rising into the air.

He felt the wind press against his face as he rode, but it did not bother him. He glanced back to see how Rydia was fairing; he noticed that she was keeping up with him, though her hair had become messy, and she looked a little tired.

Even after a few minutes of riding, Kain could see the castle more clearly as he drew closer. What he saw, surprised him. The structure had several towers now instead of just the east and west towers. Baron Castle was larger than Kain remembered, and he scratched his helmet; wondering how it had changed from within. How much gil had Cecil put into reforming it?

_Perhaps, I will find out when I arrive._

 

-S-

 

Cecil Harvey looked out over the battlements atop the top roof of Baron Castle. He watched the distant moon, its missing twin making the night sky seem empty; even after two years. A part of him longed for the sight of the second moon. Yet, the other half of him felt at ease upon the ground of his planet.

He recalled his father's words during his trial to become a holy knight. _“A paladin's heart knows no malice...”_ his father had said, and Cecil smiled. The gentle breeze brushed across his face and let his white cape sway gently in the wind. He felt at ease, peaceful. _The kingdom is running smoothly, and my sun knights are keeping to their training. Cid and Rand with their men have kept the Red Wings in good shape,_ he thought.

One thing about the state of the castle bothered him though: the dragoons. The commander was only semi-competent, and the size of his forces was beginning to dwindle. _So few want to join the dragoons these days. I'm sure this would grieve Kain to see this, wherever he is._

With a sigh, Cecil recalled the day of his marriage; Kain had been the only one who did not come. Two years had passed, and still, he wished that Kain would return from his training, or at least visit the castle.

“Dear?” a female voice called behind him.

Cecil turned around, and faced his wife, Rosa Farrel Harvey, who's shimmering eyes caught the moonlight. She was wearing her lavish white, regal garments and her white cape that spread out behind her. Upon her head was a royal tiara made of silver and gold.

“What is it, love?” Cecil asked. He walked over to her.

“Aren't you coming to bed? It is very late.”

“Yes, I was just relaxing after training the knights today.” He stroked her shoulder affectionately. “I'll be there in a few minutes.”

“All right.” Rosa smiled. They leaned towards each other and shared a kiss. “I'll be waiting for you.” She turned around and went down the stairs leading into the lower level of the castle.

Cecil sighed, and then faced the moon again. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps approach him.

“Your majesty?” the voice of a soldier asked.

Cecil turned to face the soldier. He was garbed in the same uniform of every Baron soldier, save the sun knights and the dragoons. He was garbed with purple scale mail and a gold helmet, and in his hand, he held a long spear.

“What is it?” Cecil inquired. The soldier seemed to be a little uneasy about something.

“Two people have approached the castle on chocobos, mi'lord. A man and woman. They desire to seek an audience with you.”

Cecil blinked, it was close to midnight. “Did you identify them?”

“One of them has the appearance of an armed dragoon,” the soldier explained. “And the other is a woman clothed in green.”

_A dragoon? I don't remember sending any dragoons out of the castle today. Could it be...?_ Hiding his surprise, he asked, “does the woman have hair of the same color?”

“Yes, my liege.”

Cecil half-smiled. “Very well, take me to the main gate. I want to see them myself.”

“Begging your pardon, your majesty, but are you certain? It is unknown whether the dragoon is ours and he is heavily armed. Your safety is vital.”

“It will be fine, soldier. Besides, he is with Miss Rydia, if I'm not mistaken.” He began to walk down the stairs, the soldier following him. “And do not concern yourself, if the dragoon is a foe, I am able to defend myself if necessary.” He patted the holy sword, Ragnarok, sheathed at his side.

“Very well, my liege.”

Baron did not have enemies these days. The times of war had passed with the death of the evil lunarian, Zemus, who had caused Cecil, his friends, and entire planet much pain and heartache. Over two years ago, he was slain upon the second moon, and although the spirit of his of hatred, called Zeromus, rose to extinguish all life, Cecil and his allies defeated him in a ferocious battle. With the passing of Zemus and Zeromus, the paladin's planet had not seen war since.

However, Cecil sought to keep peace by maintaining a large army at Baron; the world would not be threatened again under his watchful eye.

After traveling through the ground level corridors of the castle, Cecil passed over the grassy courtyard near the entrance. The courtyard was a large area that covered the entire front of the inner castle. One side was for training only, and the other was a garden. A stone road in the middle divided the two.

When Cecil and the soldier reached the gate, he turned to the soldier and asked, “do you have night duty?”

“No, my liege.”

“Then you are dismissed to your quarters. Sleep well,” Cecil added with a smile. The soldier bowed before him and then headed back into the castle.

He turned to the guards. “Open the gate.”

“Yes, your majesty!” They moved away from the gate, and pressed the switches on both sides of the gate's walls. Slowly, the gate rose into the slit in the stone arch above him.

Cecil advanced without hesitation as the entrance was open. He heard the two guards walking behind him, their metal armor clinking faintly as they strode. The paladin welcomed their intent to protect him, but he had a feeling that there was nothing to fear from his guests.

They were just as the soldier had described them, a dragoon armed with a long lance strapped to his back, and a woman wearing green robes. Cecil noted the whip coiled at her side. Behind them were two chocobos, grazing the grass at the front of Baron's drawbridge.

The woman approached him with a bright smile on her face, however, the dragoon did not move. Cecil heard the guards advance, but he stopped them with raised arms. “Go back to your posts, I can handle this,” he told them. The men hesitated, but then obeyed his command.

The woman ran forward and wrapped her arms around Cecil's neck quite happily. He couldn't help but smile. “It's good to see you again, Rydia. It has been over a month since we last saw you, correct?”

“Yes, it has,” she said, letting go of Cecil. Her hair was a little frazzled. “I brought someone here to meet you.”

“I see.” _If that really is Kain... then..._ Cecil kept his excitement leveled. _After all this time..._

“Do you know who he is?” Rydia asked. He noted the eager smile on her face.

“I have a guess.” Cecil chuckled. “His armor and his lance are both awfully familiar. Not to mention the way he has set his hair.”

Even in the darkness of the night, the paladin could tell that he had been watching them. Rydia turned around and looked over at the dragoon, and called to him, “Kain, come over here! Cecil wants to see you.”

Cecil restrained himself from running out and hugging his old friend. Instead, he watched as Kain walked up to the summoner and the paladin slowly.

A smile spread onto his face. “Kain...” he said.

To Cecil's surprise, the dragoon then fell to his knees and bowed his head before the paladin. “I am... at your service... your majesty.”

Cecil pulled him to his feet. “Now, now. I'll have none of that, old friend. It would be very uncomfortable for you to worship me like His Late Majesty.”

“But—”

Cecil smiled. “Don't argue, Kain.” He paused, and patted his friend on the shoulders. “Welcome home, welcome back to Baron.”

The shadows of the night hid the dragoon's expression. “Thank you... Cecil.”

“Come, I'll make a place for you, Kain, and we'll show you the rest of the castle tomorrow. It has changed since you were last here.” Cecil turned and he led his friend and the summoner pass the gate and into the castle.

 

-S-

 

The next day, Kain looked down to the new courtyard from the second floor balcony. He examined the courtyard laid out between the front gate, and the entrance to the main part of the castle. The garden on the east side of the courtyard was beautifully arrayed with flowers of all kinds. He knew it was Rosa's doing. He remembered that she had always wanted a garden in Baron, and it seemed Cecil had obliged her.

_Rosa..._ he thought with a longing sigh. _I have not seen you in years._ Yet, she was married now, Kain knew that. Even still, his heart would accelerate every time he thought of her.

Kain heard a clash of blades to his right and he looked over to see that the west side of the courtyard, there were knights in radiant white armor exchanging blows with gleaming white swords. _Those are the Knights of Light Rydia mentioned. I wonder where the dragoons train?_ He peered around the new castle.

In the old castle, the dragoons trained near the east tower. Now, he wasn't sure anymore. It seemed that the area where the dragoons had once trained had been enlarged for something else. Knowing Cecil and Cid, Kain assumed it was a landing zone for airships like the Red Wings.

“Kain!” a female voice called.

He turned his head to his left and saw Cecil and Rosa approaching him. He turned completely to face the couple. Cecil was still wearing his blue crystal armor with a white cape behind him. A crown of silver adored his head, and Kain could see that he still carried Ragnarok with him.

But it was Rosa that truly caught the dragoon's attention. She looked as beautiful as he remembered—enticing green eyes and long silk-like blond hair. Kain caught his breath before it could escape as he gazed upon her. He eyed her hands and noticed the wedding ring on her right hand, and he cringed.

“Is there something the matter, Kain?” Cecil asked.

Returning to his senses, he said, “no. I am merely... tired from my journey yesterday.”

“I imagine it was a long one,” Rosa said. “Traveling from Mist to here would be tiring for even the strongest. Even so, I'm glad to see you again, Kain.”

“As... I am... to see you, Rosa.” _That's all I can manage... she's... Cecil's now._

“So, where would you like to start with the tour of the new castle, Kain?” Cecil asked. “Some construction remains to be done, but it is close to completion.”

“I'm curious to see where the dragoons train,” Kain responded. “It appears where they used to train has been... replaced. I have not seen any of them there; only your sun knights.”

Cecil smiled. “Sounds like Rydia already told you about them. Very well. I'll take you to the Dragoon Platform that was erected between the newer towers.”

_Dragoon Platform?_ He raised his brow curiously at Cecil.

He chuckled. “You'll see. Come!” He beckoned with his hand toward the towers, and then began to walk in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting the revised version of Chapter 3 that FF.net does not have. This is because of the massive change I've made to the plot and it would confuse people at fanfiction.net if I uploaded this chapter there now.

Kain was led to the Dragoon Platform—a suspended plate—between the eastern towers. _How did I not notice this_ _place_ _before?_ he wondered. There, he could see many novice dragoons with iron spears training against dummies. To Kain's dismay, the novices were failing horribly to strike their targets.

“See?” Cecil said. “While I'm not familiar with dragoon training, even for novices, they just...”

Kain could see what Cecil meant. The trainees were not jumping properly to strike from the air. Then, he saw a man dressed in red and gold dragoon armor; clearly the commander. He buried his face in his hand and growled with frustration.

“No, no, no!” the commander shouted. “What is wrong with all of you?”

_What? Doesn't he understand?_

Kain walked forward and stopped next to the shaking leader. The man looked at him and his jaw dropped. “Are you...? You must be...!”

Kain didn't look at him. Instead, he said with a raised voice, “no! To perform a proper jump, it is required to use your legs and arms to propel yourself. Avoid use of your bodies as focusing on your weight will hinder your air-time! Also, such extravagant flips in mid-air are unnecessary; you will miss your target!”

The novices stopped their training and stared at Kain with wide eyes. He could hear them whispering under their breath, awe-struck.

The Dragoon Commander scowled at him. “See here, Kain Highwind!” There were excited whispering among the novices upon hearing his name. “I know who you are, but _I am_ the commander around here!” He approached him and looked the dragoon in the eye. “I already taught them about using their arms and legs!”

“Yet, I can tell that they are using their bodies,” Kain said with a calm voice. “And why did you not teach your pupils about flipping while airborn?”

“You...!” The commander raised his fist.

Cecil stepped between them, pushing them away from each other. “No, that's enough!” He looked at the commander. “Rand, it's all right. Kain here is merely teaching them how he learned to fight as a dragoon.”

Rand worked his jaw. “Your majesty, forgive me, but you assigned me to be the commander of the dragoons! I should be their teacher.”

 _Such arrogance,_ Kain thought with disapproval. _Yet... I am not one to talk._

“I understand your pride, Rand,” Cecil said, patting him on the shoulder. “So, I know it hurts it to see someone else intervene your position. However, Kain is a master at dragoon tactics. Perhaps he can assist you.”

“But... I...”

“Master Knightstar!” one of the novices called out. Rand looked at him. “May I attempt Master Highwind's advice?”

Kain saw his mouth twitching. “... I... all right, fine. Proceed.”

The novice nodded; looking eager, and then squat down. He placed his hands on the ground, and jumped into the air. Kain smiled with pride.

The novice turned his spear downward over his head toward the practice dummy. With a deft landing, he executed a perfect strike through the dummy's center. He pulled out his spear and stepped back with a surprised gasp. The other novices cheered for him.

“That was wonderful!”

“Such a fantastic landing!”

Rand slouched forward, with wide dumbfounded eyes. “How...? Even after all I've done...!”

“What do you mean?” Kain asked.

Rand glared at him. “You...! Argh! That was the first time one of my trainees successfully landed a strike in weeks.”

“Well, that one has innate talent to be sure,” Kain replied, motioning his head toward the novice. “Even with the technique I taught them, it is still difficult to pinpoint for a beginner to pinpoint his target.”

“That's... not the point!” Rand growled.

“Rand, calm down,” Cecil said. “Kain is only trying to help. He was the Commander of the Dragoons under our Late Majesty. He assigned Kain the position for a good reason.”

He took a deep breath and then knelt down before Cecil. “Please, your Majesty, I have put in my best efforts to train these men as dragoons. I understand Highwind's expertise...”

Cecil raised a hand to quiet him with a gentle smile on his face. “I know... you have your pride. Yet, so few wish to join the dragoons these days. I fear they may fade away. Yet, I recall your most recent patrol with the Red Wings. It was very impressive.”

Rand fell silent for a moment, and then said, “I have always loved the skies,” he said, his voice soft.

“Yes, and being both the Lord Captain of the Red Wings and the Commander of the Dragoons has left you spread thin, hasn't it?” Cecil asked.

Kain blinked. _This man leads both sections of Baron's military?_ _How does he rest?_

“That is true,” Rand admitted. His voice betrayed a tone of humiliation.

“Then, let me help you,” Cecil said. “Arise.” The man got to his feet. “I hereby relive you as Commander of Baron Dragoons, but you, Rand, shall remain in command of the Red Wings. You take pride and joy in the air, and that's where you'll be.” He smiled again. “And that's where you are best.”

For the first time, he saw Rand smile. “Thank you, your majesty.”

Cecil nodded. “That is, Kain, would you accept becoming the Commander of the Baron Dragoons again?” The paladin turned to him.

Kain didn't say anything for awhile. _He... trusts me now?_ “I... can we speak alone, first?”

Cecil blinked, and then nodded. “Of course,” he said. He looked at Rand. “For now, keep training the dragoons as... it seems Kain is not ready yet.”

“As you wish,” Rand said. He turned and continuing instructing a group of disappointed looking trainees.

Kain and Cecil left the Dragoon Platform, and headed to the back door of the eastern tower.

“What is the matter, my friend?” the paladin asked with a raised brow.

They passed through the tower door and Kain bit his lip. “But... I did not plan on staying in Baron permanently. You know what I—”

The king stopped and faced him with a serious expression. “Kain... you still blame yourself for manipulated by Golbez?”

“I'm sorry. I cannot, no, I should not even be here,” Kain said, looking away. “I was a traitor to you twice, and I don't want to fall again. You know my will is weak.”

He heard Cecil sigh. “Let it go, my dear friend. Let it go. Rosa and I... we would be glad to have you here at Baron. You know this is your home. No amount of wandering is going to make you feel better about yourself.”

The paladin patted Kain on the shoulder and the dragoon looked at him. There was a caring smile on his face.“Rydia told me about your hesitation; your fear. I know it's something that will take time to let go. But please, stay here with us. It's not as if I will confine you here, but wherever you travel, be sure to come home.”

Kain paused, his jaw hanging a little. Rydia was right; they had missed him _._ “You... truly forgive me? Both you and Rosa?”

Cecil grinned. “Yes, both of us. And Cid, of course.” He chuckled.

The dragoon allowed a smile. “Very well, I will make my Baron my home from now on.”

“Good,” Cecil said with a wide smile. “Come, I'll show your place.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia walked alongside Rosa in the gardens. She let out a sigh. “Every time I come here, Rosa, I'm just amazed at the work that's been done with the courtyard.” Rydia gazed around at the various flowers arrayed across the garden. She even recognized a few types that came from Mist.

She heard Rosa giggle. “I'm glad. I spent many hours perfecting it.”

“Wait, _you_ worked on it?” Rydia asked with a surprised smile. She looked over at an amused looking Rosa. “You're the queen! You shouldn't be laboring in a garden.”

“Well, there were some servants that helped, but...” Rosa smiled. “I assisted in any way I could. Despite their complaints like yours.”

Rydia grinned. “All right then.”

There was a brief silence between the two as the summoner examined a group of flowers. She took in a deep breath to take in the lovely smell.

“Rydia...?” Rosa said. The summoner turned around to face the white mage. “Edge has been talking to us about your thoughts on marriage...”

She sighed and her shoulders sank. “Rosa, you know I hate that topic.”

“Yes, yes,” Rosa said with a nod. “I'm sorry. You've always said that you don't feel ready.”

“It's... not just that,” Rydia said. She half-frowned, sighing. “Edge... he's matured a bit these past two years; I love him, but...” She groaned. “If I marry, I want it to be for love. People bother me about this because they want a political alliance with a kingdom.”

“But you know Edge, Rydia,” Rosa said. “He wants marriage to be for love, too. He's probably as interested in an alliance as you are; which is to say none at all,” she added with a chuckle.

Rydia giggled. “That's true. He's also being fairly patient with my decision.”

Her friend nodded. “As for the alliance,” she continued. “I assume they believe they'll be able to receive the funds they desire to expand the town?”

“Yes,” Rydia responded, looking at the grass. “I don't want to be a tool, and Mist has already grown strong enough. I wonder why they want more? The people look to me as a leader... and yet some complain...”

“Rydia...” She looked up and saw Rosa walk over to her and embrace her. “You're a good person. Don't worry yourself about it now. Focus on your school, so that Mist may yet have their summoners return.”

“You don't believe that the bloodline is lost, do you?” Rydia asked with a smile, yet she knew her answer.

“Of course I don't,” Rosa said. “There were true soldiers left when we freed Baron from Golbez's grasp, there must some survivors with the summoner bloodline left in them at Mist.”

A gentle smile spread over Rydia's face. “Thank you, Rosa.”

“Anything for you, my dear. Come, let me show you the rest of the gardens. They've expanded a little since you were last here.” Rosa headed a little ways to the east—deeper into the garden.

“Wonderful,” Rydia said. “I cannot wait to see the rest.” She followed Rosa, and sighed pleasantly; the subject of marriage was not pressed further.

 

-S-

 

Kain walked across the battlements of Baron Castle with Cecil at his side. He was looking down at the courtyard where he saw Rydia and Rosa in the gardens, talking. _I wonder what they are conversing about?_ He thought.

“So,” Cecil said, jarring the dragoon from musings. “I assume you've accepted my offer now?”

Kain turned his head and looked at Cecil. “Indeed. It has been a long time since I have trained dragoons, however.”

Cecil grinned. “And yet, it seems you haven't lost your edge,” he stated. “You'll become used to it once again. Though, you will be assisting Rand on missions.”

“Strange...” Kain said slowly. _This isn't like_ _him_ _._

“What is it?”

“You seem to be building up Baron's military forces, Cecil,” he said. “What for? I assumed there was no ill-will among the nations.”

Cecil nodded at Kain. “You are correct, but there are some rogue nations rising up, looking for power. I'm creating a strong military in order to defend weaker cities like Mysidia. We also don't know if someone like Golbez could arise.” He looked at Kain in the eye. “Just because the second moon has left us, doesn't mean we won't have enemies.”

“Fortunately, it sounds like you have plenty of allies,” Kain responded.

Cecil nodded again, this time, with a smile. “Indeed. So far, all the nations except Damcyan have allied with us.”

“And why has Damcyan not yet formed an alliance?” Kain asked, raising a curious brow.

“Because Edward hasn't completed the new castle,” Cecil answered, continuing to walk. Kain followed him. “I already sent an epistle offering the alliance to him, but he refused saying he'll ally with us once his kingdom is rebuilt.”

“Hm... I'm assuming he feels that a broken kingdom is not useful?”

“That's what he implied,” Cecil said, cocking a smile. He paused, studying the dragoon's face. “Kain... since you arrived, you appear to be a lot less arrogant than I remember you. No offense to you, my friend. It was actually one of your endearing traits. But... what happened?”

“There was nothing,” Kain said simply.

“Nothing? What do you mean?”

Kain sighed and hung his head. “The Light—your father—held nothing for me at Mount Ordeals,” he explained. “I know he died giving you his power, but I had hoped there was some sort of remaining essence there. But there was none. Two years in solitude... knowing of my weakness... I suppose that changed me.”

“I see,” Cecil said. He looked away and then back at Kain. “Listen, don't dwell on your weaknesses. I see that the lack of success humbled you, but that doesn't mean you are weak. You're one the strongest warriors I know.” He pat Kain on the shoulder.

“Thank you again, Cecil,” Kain said after a long pause, a smile spreading over his face.

Cecil nodded. “Anytime,” he said. “Now, would you like to see your living quarters? After all, I don't want you live here in a guest room,” he added with a chuckle.

Kain worked his jaw. _Have they truly forgiven me? I know I consented to live here, but... it's hard to believe... after all my betrayals..._ Cecil's words about the past echoed in his mind and Kain erased the thoughts. Then, he nodded. “Yes, show me.”

“All right, follow me then,” he said. He beckoned with his hand, and Kain walked behind Cecil, taking occasional glances back the garden. He could not see Rosa from his vantage point. He frowned, but continued to follow his friend.

 

-S-

 

“So, how fares the school, Rydia?” Rosa asked her as they crossed into the deeper area of the garden, underneath the battlements. Columns supported the ceiling above, and around them were beautiful flowers that Rydia could not recognize.

“Good,” she said. _Look at this gorgeous place!_ She thought. “You don't grow food here, do you?” _They didn't the last time I was here._

“Of course not,” Rosa said. “I asked Cecil, but he insisted that the people from the town of Baron work in their fields instead. He wants them to have their own place in this kingdom.”

“Oh, right,” Rydia said, slapping her forehead. “I forgot. You said that to me last time.”

Rosa put her hands on her hips. “So, your teaching is merely 'good?'” she asked, cocking her head to one side. “Surely, there must be more to it than that.”

The summoner faced Rosa, sighed, and frowned. “I... I enjoy teaching them, but... it's difficult; frustrating even. I haven't... had any real progress. It seems impossible; and yet my students try so hard, and yet not a single one has been able to summon a chocobo.” She put her hands in her face. _Oh no, don't cry, Rydia._ A tear rolled down her cheek. “I... I don't know what to do.”

Se felt Rosa hug her. “It's all right, dear. It will take time before they are strong. Didn't it take you years in the Feymarch just to learn how to summon your Mist Dragon, Ifrit, Shiva, Titan, and Ramuh?”

Rydia looked at her, she could feel more tears breaking from her eyes. “Yes, but... this is a simple summon. Not a powerful eidolon,” she said. “It—”

The white mage shook her head. “No, no, it'll be all right, Rydia.” She smiled. “It will be all right. They—at least one of them—will learn to summon a chocobo soon. I know it. Just give it some time.”

“But...” Rydia looked away, letting go of Rosa. “I feel like a simple school teacher sometimes. I can't spend all day trying to make them summon. It becomes boring, and not exciting. Both for me and the children.”

“What do you teach them then?”

“Mathematics, some history, some literature to read,” Rydia said, listing them off. She wiped her eyes. “But... summoning is what I _really_ want them to master. Yes, a good intellect is needed to summon well, but I feel... that I'm failing.”

Again, Rosa embraced the summoner. “Dry your eyes,” she said. “You're not failing. You will succeed.” She smiled at Rydia. “Again, give it time. I'm sure at least one of your students will summon an eidolon one day.”

They broke away. “All right,” Rydia said, returning the smile. “Thank you, Rosa.”

“You're welcome, 'little sister,'” she said.

Rydia wiped her eyes, and began to feel peaceful. _I hope you are right, Rosa. I really do._

They continued to walk through the garden as Rosa showed to her all the different flowers, and some from various countries and nations far off. Rydia turned her mind away from schooling for the moment, and enjoyed the beauty around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kain was led by Cecil to his living quarters, which was in the western tower on the second floor—just below the paladin's and his wife's private residence.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Kain asked him. “The people may begin to wonder why you've given me a room so close to your own.”

“Nonsense,” Cecil responded. He opened the door. “Though, I do agree with you that it might seem a little like favoritism to give you this room. But it's the only non-guest room I have left.”

Kain worked his jaw, and then nodded. “I suppose I cannot refuse,” he said. He entered the room after Cecil.

The dragoon was not surprised. It was a very lavish room, though probably not as ornate as Cecil and Rosa's, and yet it was not the same as the room Kain used to sleep in.

Kain's eyes ran over his new quarters. Although the walls were still made of gray stone like his old room, the windows were set with beautiful sky-blue curtains. The floor was covered with a rug of matching color, and it had a silver trim. The bed was also veiled by a matching set of curtains. He walked over and pressed his hand against the bedding; firm, yet soft.

 _Is he really certain this is a wise choice?_ Kain kept his mouth closed and turned to Cecil. “Thank you, my friend. You are too kind to grant me this.”

Cecil smiled. “You're welcome, Kain. By the way, I'm positive Cid will want to see you, would you like to see him?”

Kain grinned at the thought of Cid. “Certainly!”

 

-S-

 

“Where have ya been, Kain?!” Cid exclaimed, punching the dragoon's shoulder. “We've all miss'd ya! Even Edge! Ya better not keep him from seein' ya. Or I'll give ya a whoopin'!” he added, his voice playful.

Kain laughed. _He hasn't changed in the least,_ he thought. They were outside the west tower on the stone floor. The dragoon welcomed the fresh wind, yet Cid carried his usual thick scent of airship oil.

Cid was a large, bulky man with thick muscles. He was quite older than Cecil or Kain, but he hated to admit it. He wore a set of blue pants with thick suspenders over a white shirt. And along with the smell, Kain could see oil stains on his shirt. Over his eyes, he wore a large set of goggles, and he had a large brown beard.

“It is good to see you again, Cid,” Kain said. He couldn't help himself; smiling.

“Yeah! It's great to see ya, too!” the engineer said. “Now, where have ya been? It's been two years since I last saw ya. Ya didn't even come to Cecil and Rosa's marriage and coronation.”

“I... I felt unworthy to attend,” Kain said. “I sought out the Light at Mt. Ordeals; the very power that changed Cecil into a paladin. There was nothing for me there...” he frowned and looked away from Cid for a moment, and then looked back. Kain licked his lips. “I traveled all over the world, seeking a challenge to improve myself, but I found none.

“Then, I ran into Rydia on the mountainside of Mist. She... coerced me to come to Baron. Eventually, I gave in, and agreed.”

“Unworthy?” Cid laughed heartily. “That's ridiculous! But I'm glad yer back. Heh, Rydia's a strong girl. Ya know she pretty much rebuilt Mist single-handily?”

Kain blinked, and his breathe escaped him for a moment. “Really? Where did she obtain the money to do such a task?”

“What? Ya mean she didn't tell ya?” Cid asked, sounded quite surprised.

Cecil, who had been silent, spoke up. “Rosa and I gave her the money to restore the town. Not even restore it, but expand it. She sealed the chasm that she had created over two years ago, and now there's a trade route with Kaipo.”

Cid nodded. “She also has a school and everything fer summoners; believes she can restore the bloodline.”

“I never knew. She never told me on the way here,” Kain said, stroking his chin. “Amazing... I had forgotten about her determined will.” He glanced at the engineer. “You sound doubtful about her school however.”

“When the village was destroyed by the Bomb Ring, I really didn't believe there are any summoners left,” Cid said. He shook his head. “But, she has the right to make her school. If she does find a way, well, I'll eat my own airship.”

Cecil chuckled. “I don't think that's necessary, Cid.” Kain nodded in agreement.

“Well, I gotta embarrass myself somehow!” Cid said, letting out a laugh. “Ya both know that I put my pride on the line fer anything.” He grinned. “By the way, I sent Edge a letter by one of my airships since Rydia's here.”

“Without my permission?” Cecil said, with a side-glance at Cid. He smiled. “I'm joking.”

Cid laughed and patted the paladin on the back with a strong palm.

 _Edge?_ Kain worked his jaw for a moment. “It truly has been a long time since I've seen the Prince of Eblan,” he said. Looking away, he added, “how we use to bicker...”

Cecil chuckled. “I wouldn't worry about that,” he said. “Edge has changed a bit these past two years. He's a little more mature now; still hot-headed, however.”

“Very well,” Kain said. “It will be a pleasure to have him around.”

 

-S-

 

“Edge is coming?” Rydia asked Rosa.

The white mage nodded. “Yes, Cid told me he sent word to him as soon as you arrived.”

Rydia frowned. “Without your permission?” she said.

“Well, no,” Rosa said. “But he didn't come to visit last time you were here, so I thought it was appropriate for him to see you.” She smiled. “Don't tell me you've fallen for someone else.”

Rydia snorted. “No,” she said with a grin. “I haven't. It's just... that...” She shook her head, and she felt her grin fade. “I already told you this.”

Rosa patted her on the shoulder. “Don't worry,” she said. “I'm sure you'll make a wise decision when the time comes. You know Edge would never force you.”

Rydia smiled. “Yes, that's true. Well, I look forward to seeing him again.” She placed her hands on her hips. “When do you think he'll arrive?”

“I'm not certain,” she said. “But I imagine he will be here soon. It won't be difficult to spot him coming,” Rosa added with her own grin.

Rydia chuckled. “How could anyone miss the Falcon? I seriously think—since he's a ninja—that he should paint it a color that will match the sky. Right now, it's too obvious.”

“Have you suggested such?”

“Yes, I did. But he said he already loves the current color.” Rydia rolled her eyes; a gentle smile still upon her face. “I guess he'll never be able to sneak up on his opponents by air.”

“Perhaps, he won't need to,” Rosa pointed out. “Anyway, we should probably prepare for his arrival. No doubt Cecil, Kain, Cid, and the others will be there.”

Rydia paused when Rosa mentioned Kain. She glanced over to her. “What do you think of Kain now that he's back?” she asked. “Are you afraid he might try to steal you from Cecil?”

“Oh no,” Rosa chuckled. “Kain may have 'betrayed' us in the past. But we all know Golbez was the one who manipulated him. Kain is a dragoon, and he will keep the honor of the knighthood he trained in.”

“Yes,” Rydia said, nodding. “You're right.”

“As for what I think of him since he's returned,” Rosa continued. “Well, I'm glad he's here. If Rand doesn't keep the dragoons in one piece, we'll have another Commander; one we can truly trust. If anything, he visited the Light on Mt. Ordeals, I doubt his mind will be taken again.”

“Hmm... he told me there was nothing there for him,” Rydia said.

Rosa smiled again. “Maybe nothing he could see, but I think the Light had something for him. After all, the Light was Cecil's father. He may have given everything to his son, but perhaps there was remnant left for his son's best friend.”

“I think you're stretching that idea a little bit,” Rydia said with a laugh. “Maybe you're right, but... I believe we could find a different way to help Kain's will. Anyway, we ought to head over to the airship landing. He doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

“Indeed,” Rosa agreed.

Rydia followed her friend out of the gardens and into the castle. _Edge... I also wish there was a way... without me becoming a queen,_ she thought.

 

-S-

 

Rydia and Rosa arrived at the Airship Port; often called the ‘landing’ because it wasn’t really a port, but a large flat area of the castle south of the western towers which allowed airships to dock. It was even large enough for the entire fleet of the Red Wings, the Enterprise, and two guest airships.

There, they ran into Cecil, Kain, and Cid.

The fleetmaster greeted Rydia with a bear hug. “So good ta see ya, girl!” he said.

Rydia winced from the crushing force of Cid's embrace. “Ah... yes. Nice to see you, too, Cid.” He let go of her, and she took a deep breath. “I'm glad you're still well.”

“Of course I am!” he said. “I'm always doing great!”

She smiled at him. “Obviously. How's your daughter?”

“She's just fine,” he said. “But, eh, ya know her. I gotta be careful or she'll blow up on me like a bad engine!” he added with a hearty laugh.

Rydia chuckled. “Yes, yes,” she said. “I remember.”

“Ah!” Cecil exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. “There's Edge's airship now!”

Rydia could see the Falcon in the distance. Its crimson hull clashed against the blue sky, and stuck out of the clouds like a red comet. The hull's mithril plating shimmered in the sunlight as the airship approached.

It wasn't very long until the Falcon was over the port. Rydia stepped back and she watched it land. The airship's loud propellers overhead would have damaged Rydia's ears had she not been used to the noise. And she would have been blown away by the powerful wind airships generated.

The Falcon touched the landing with a gentle thud, and the propellers winded down to a quiet stop. Rydia heard the sudden swish of the wind and saw two Eblan soldiers on the ground. They helped lower the gangplank. Many guards walked down it, but she couldn't see Edge.

Rydia smirked as she heard a puff of smoke behind her. “Hello, Edge,” she said, turning around to see the Prince of Eblan behind her. “I had a feeling you'd sneak up on me.”

“And why not?” he said with a smug, yet dashing voice. “Is there another way to greet a beautiful lady?”

He was wearing a gray ninja mask with white clothing and a matching cape. He carried two swords crossed on his back—the powerful katanas, Masamune and Murasame. He had his usual black boots on with matching bracers.

She chuckled. “Well, I suppose there are others,” she said. “But a smoke bomb is the one of the most dramatic ways.” She paused, and then gave him a hug. “How are you?”

Edge returned the embrace, and then let go. “Great as always! Being a prince is still tough, especially when he's nagged constantly by his Chancellor.” He chuckled. “How about you—eh?” he stopped, glancing to Rydia's right.

She followed his gaze to Kain, and then she looked back at the ninja. Even with his face mask, she could tell from his eyes that he was surprised to see the dragoon.

“Kain?!” Edge exclaimed. “Is that...?”

Rydia saw the dragoon nod with reluctance. “Yes, it is I,” he said. “I know, it has been a long time.”

She heard Edge chuckle. “Two years, over two years even, old buddy,” he said. “Don't look at me like that, I've let go of what you 'did,' since it was really Golbez's doing.” Rydia glanced over at Edge to see him look at Cecil with his arms on his hips. “I bet you were glad to see him, eh?”

“We all were,” Cecil said with a generous smile.

Kain looked to the side and then returned his expression to Edge. He half-smiled. “I was quite surprised. My convictions… were incorrect.”

“Where did you go, anyway?” Edge asked, stepping forward; he was side-by-side with Rydia.

“To Mt. Ordeals,” Kain said. “I tried to seek out the Light that changed Cecil, but... I found nothing there for me. I traveled all over the world seeking challenges in order to train myself... and then I ran into Rydia.”

Edge glanced over at her. “Heh. You convinced him to come back, huh, Rydia?” he asked, folding his arms. While it was subtle, Rydia thought she heard jealousy in Edge's tone.

 _Huh?_ Rydia blinked. “Yes, I did,” she said with a smile. “He was a little stubborn, but he came.”

“I see,” Edge said, rubbing his chin. He shrugged. “Anyway, shall we go around and see all of Cecil's new toys?” he said to her.

Cecil laughed. “You've seen them all already, Edge.” He smirked. “I don't have any new 'toys' for you to gawk at.”

“Oh come on!” the ninja replied. “I admire them. I don't gawk at them.”

Rydia giggled. She noticed Kain and Rosa smiling along with Cecil, and Cid had a wide grin split on his face. Even some of the soldiers, both of Baron and Eblan, seemed amused.

“So, since Kain's here now,” Edge said. “I'm betting the dragoons are being better trained.”

“Yes, they will,” Kain nodded. “I have assisted the current commander about training techniques.”

“... assisting?” Edge blinked. “Assisting? You're kidding me! _You_ should be the commander, Kain! Not that incompetent jerk Rand.”

“Don't worry, Edge,” Cecil said to him. “Kain will be made the Commander of the Dragoons soon. We haven’t had time for an official ceremony since he arrived late last night. Rand, despite his ‘incompetence’ is very good with the Red Wings, so I think it’s a fair trade.”

“Oh, then all’s well!” The ninja remarked. He cleared his throat. “If you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time alone with Rydia.” He turned to her. “If that's all right with you.”

Rydia shrugged and then nodded. “That's perfectly fine with me,” she said.

“Well, just play nice, you two,” Cecil said with a slight teasing tone in his voice. Rydia saw Rosa elbow him in the ribs. He shot a look at her, yet was still smiling.

“Oh please,” Rydia said, rolling her eyes.

“Eh, forget them,” Edge said next to her. She felt his hand fall on her shoulder. She looked at him and he was leaning into her a little. “Come on. Why don't we go down to the courtyard, eh? I've got a gift for you.”

Rydia raised her brow. “Oh really?” She chuckled. “Oh, all right. Lead the way, Edge.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia strode through the gardens with Edge. _I wonder what he brought?_ She glanced over at the prince, who was admiring Rosa's work.

“Wow,” he said. “This place has changed a little since I was last here. Rosa's done a good job.”

Rydia sat down on a bench and looked at Edge with a raised brow. “You knew Rosa worked in these gardens?” she asked.

“Sure did!” Edge replied, turning his head to her. “Cecil told me about it. He was pleased that his wife was helping out the servants.” He cocked his head. “Don't tell me you didn't know.”

“I didn't,” she said. “At least, until Rosa told me earlier today.”

“So, how long are you staying?” He asked, walking over to the bench slowly and then sitting down next to her.

“Only the weekend,” Rydia said. “School always starts on Monday.”

She heard Edge make a quiet noise. “That’s true, it always does. Why not try to take a break one day, you know? Come visit me for once and we could go flying.” Edge approached her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

“What if I came with you on a weekend?” she proposed. “Then, I could spend a day with you and I could get my lessons ready.” She smiled.

“Sounds like a fantastic idea!” Edge exclaimed. “That way, I won't get in the way of your dream.” That would have sounded sarcastic coming from anyone else, but from Edge, it was respectful.

“Thank you,” Rydia said softly. She lowered his face mask, and pressed her lips to his.

And he held the kiss for a moment before releasing, a grin spread on his face. Edge let go of Rydia, and then cupped his hands. “Here.” There was a puff of white smoke, and in his hands were a set of flowers.

Not just any flowers either. The petals were a very deep purple—so deep that the petals were almost black.

“For you, milady,” Edge said, handing them to her.

Rydia smiled as she took the flowers from Edge. She raised them to her nose, and their scent was far different than any she had experienced before. Bitter, yet very sweet at the same time. She felt the petals, and they felt like silk.

“Do you like them?” the ninja asked.

Rydia nodded. “Yes, I do. Thank you, Edge. It's very sweet of you.” He beamed at her. “What are these flowers called, though? I've never seen such black petals before.”

Edge cocked his head to the side, and then straightened it. “They're a special breed from Eblan. We call them 'Shadow Flowers.' In the shade they turn a deep dark blue, but in the light, they are the color you see now.”

She blinked. “Isn't Eblan surrounded by a small desert?”

He let out a friendly laugh. “Yes, it is. But that doesn't mean we have our private gardens outside that area. They've been there for years.”

“I never saw them before.”

“That's because Rubicante destroyed Eblan, remember?” Edge replied. “After all this time, we finally got the gardens growing again.”

Rydia smiled a gentle, and kind smile at him. “Heh, then the flowers fit your culture, don't they?”

Edge chuckled. “You might say that.” He paused. “I'm glad you like them; keep them, Rydia, they are just for you.”

“Thank you,” she said, her heart filled with warmth. “I promise to take care of them.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark in the Sealed Cave; the only thing creating light was the magma pools in the cavern. Kain stood outside the makeshift cottage Cecil and the others had setup before falling asleep. Despite his wounds from the intense battles before, Kain stood at the ready with his spear in hand, keeping a lookout for any monsters that would try to sneak towards the cottage.

 _The voices... they keep coming back,_ he thought. _This almost the exact same thing that happened to me before! What if...?_ he heard someone yawn.

He turned and saw Rydia closing the door to the cottage quietly. “You're awake,” he noted.

“Oh, hello, Kain.” She smiled before stretching. “How has the night treated you?”

“Well, I suppose. Mind you, I am still wounded.”

“Don't worry.” Rydia walked over to him, and patted his shoulder. “Cecil said he would take the second watch to let you get some rest.”

“May I ask why are you awake?”

“I can't seem to sleep tonight.” Rydia leaned against the back of the cottage and allowed herself to slide down its side until she landed on the floor. “Even though... I am very tired.”

Kain turned around and faced the broken doorway to outer caverns. “Then why did you come out here? I am not the best of company... and I am... not trustworthy.”

“According to who? Edge?” He heard Rydia giggle. “Cecil told me about your so-called 'betrayal', Kain. Really, it sounds like it wasn't your fault. Don't scold yourself. If you need to blame someone, blame Golbez.”

“Yet, I was conscious of the things I did.” Kain tapped the butt of his spear lightly on the ground and looked down. “I don't see why—”

“Oh, don't start, please...” she said kindly. “Let go of that, Kain. Let it go. Don't hold onto the past's mistakes.”

“I suppose you're right.” Kain looked back up, scanning the area for any missed intruders. He could still hear the voices in his head, and so, he changed what he was thinking of. _Rosa... I could never be yours, could I?_ “Rydia... what is Cecil to you?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“What do you think of him?”

“Well... he's like an older brother to me.” Rydia paused and let out another yawn. “Since he protected me when I was a child, I started to see him as the brother I never had. I suppose I could have seen you the same way... if you had been around that is. I'm curious, Kain, would you have protected me like Cecil did?”

“Of course,” Kain turned his head to look back at her, and saw her emerald eyes peering back at him with a curious flicker. “Cecil and I had already agreed on that when we met you.”

Rydia smiled. “Thank you.”

“... I'm sorry about your mother.”

“Oh, don't! It wasn't really your fault, nor Cecil's.” Rydia tilted her head. “Really... it was like you had a blind-fold over your eyes and didn't know where you going or what you were doing until the ring went off.”

“I thank you for your kindness, Rydia.” He smiled at her and then turned his attention to the broken door at the end of the cavern again.

Then he heard her stand up. “Something's bothering me tonight, though. I feel something... a presence and it seems to be around you, Kain.” She sounded worried. “It’s Golbez, isn’t it?”

“You’re observant.” He swallowed. “It's true... I've been hearing... voices in my head. I'm worried that I might lose my mind to him once more.” _And then Cecil and Rosa would never trust me again._

“Don't worry. It won't be your fault if Golbez takes control of you.” Kain heard Rydia take a step toward him. “I have an idea. If he does try again, I will counter-spell it, and you'll be fine. Just make sure you try to resist him as well.”

“I will. Believe me, I do not wish to be again taken by his craft.” This time he turned to face her completely. “I thank you, again, Rydia.”

She smiled. “You're welcome, Kain.”

 

-S-

 

He awoke. The moonlight crept through the curtains and onto the floor. Kain blinked his eyes open and sat up in his bed. _A dream?_ He wondered. _But... that actually happened!_ Why was he dreaming about Rydia? _How_ _odd..._

He yawned. _Best not to let_ _the_ _memory_ _bother me._ He scratched his head, and then laid back into his bed.

Kain closed his eyes, and in his mind saw her face. _“Come back to Baron. Cecil, Rosa, Cid, they miss you!”_ she said, the voice echoing in his head. He knew how lonely he felt now that Rosa was married to Cecil. _Where... is mine to be with?_

He shot up and rubbed his eyes. _She was so kind... always so kind..._ He shook his head. _No, I will forget about this. I don't need it in my life._ He laid back down, sighed, and went to sleep. However, Rydia kept walking into his dreams.

 

-S-

 

“Mmmm!” Rydia stretched as she slipped out of her bed in Baron Castle. She cocked her head to one side and then to the other while blinking her eyes. After fixing her hair and face, she slid into her garments and grabbed her whip.

She opened the door and walked out, rolling her shoulders. “Ahhh....” It was a cloud-less day and the sun was peeking up over the mountains. She decided to walk up to the battlements to watch the gardens below.

As Rydia walked across the battlements over the front gate and then saw a dragoon standing on them, watching the front gate. “Good morning, Kain!” she said with a wave.

The dragoon turned his head toward her and nodded. “Good morning to you, too, Rydia.”

She walked casually toward him. “So, how are you this lovely day?” Rydia asked. “Did you sleep well?”

Kain glanced away from her for a moment. “Yes, I did,” he said after a pause. “I had strange dreams, however.” He looked away. “Very strange.”

“Would you like to share them with me?” she asked.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I do not think you would be interested.” He wiped his sweating face.

Rydia cocked her head, “are you warm?” she asked.

“Oh, I was assisting Rand earlier this morning,” he said. “Those dragoons… they are difficult to train, though very willing to learn.”

She nodded, placing her hands behind her back. “Ah, I see. You were up early,” she noted. Blinking, she added, “Cecil still hasn’t made you the Commander of the Dragoons?”

“Not yet,” Kain answered. He looked at her. “There is a required ceremony in the military for promotions. At least in Baron.” She paused and then nodded slowly. “How long are you staying here, Rydia?”

“Oh, I'm going to be leaving this afternoon,” she said, putting her hands behind her head and facing south, above the front gate. “It's Sunday, and school starts again on Monday, so I'll need to be at home in order to teach my students.”

Kain paused again. “Would you mind if I came along? I am curious about your school.”

Rydia blinked. “I don't mind at all,” she said. “You can come with me. My children might be interested in you.”

“Your children?” Kain said, sounding confused. “I mean no offense, but—”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Rydia said, waving it away. “I'm not offended at all.” She nodded her head soberly. “Yes, I call them 'my children' because... I feel like they belong to me. It's rather selfish of me to think so, but... I love them dearly. I hope one day I'll see one of them summon a chocobo.” She bit her lip. _If... they ever manage to._

A voice sounded from below, and Rydia looked down to see a man carrying a silver harp with a yellow cape. He wore a hat with a feather in it, and was dressed head it to toe in regal scarlet clothing. She smiled, knowing exactly who he was.

“Please!” the bard said. “I need to see the king!”

“We don't let bards in without permission from his Majesty!” Rydia heard one of the guards say. “Be gone.”

“If you knew who I was, you wouldn't bar me from Cecil,” he said with a warning voice.

“How dare you call his Majesty by his name—!”

Then, the bard took out a necklace. Rydia could barely see the insignia of Damcyan—the Fire Crystal on its crest.

“Is that...?” Kain said, pointing at the bard.

“Yes, it's him,” Rydia responded with a smile. “I wonder what he needs to see Cecil for.” She looked at Kain and put her hand on his shoulder. “Say... why don't we go down there and meet him?”

“Certainly,” the dragoon said. “I would like to see him again.” Kain turned toward the edge of the battlement facing the garden and jumped down. Rydia heard his boots softly press the grass as he landed.

The summoner herself focused and then said with a quiet voice, “ _w_ _arp._ ” She slid through the battlement floor and appeared in the gardens.

Rydia led the way to main gate. It opened, and she heard the guards apologizing to the bard. “We did not know you were the Prince of Damcyan. Forgive us, Your Highness.”

The prince passed through the gates, smiling at the guard. “Do not fret over it. I'm confused for a bard all the time.” His eyes looked forward and he stopped. “Rydia! I did not expect to see you here today!”

“Edward!” Rydia ran forward and embraced him. “It's good to see you again. There's a friend you haven't seen in awhile, too.”

He let go of Rydia and looked behind her, his eyes widened. “Kain? Is that you?”

“Indeed,” Kain responded. Rydia looked behind her to see the dragoon approaching. “I know I have been missing for some time, but I have returned home to Baron.”

Edward grinned. “What made you return?”

“Rydia convinced me to come back, and Cecil, Rosa, Cid, and Edge have truly forgiven me of my... past misdeeds. I felt like I should stay here for them,” he explained.

“Well,” Edward said with a kind smile, placing his hands on his hips. “Yang, Palom, Porom, and I have also forgiven you. So, don't worry, my friend.”

Kain nodded, a smile spreading over his face. “Of course. I assumed as much after Cecil welcomed me so warmly. If you do not mind, what business do you have here?”

Edward's face split into a pleasant grin. “Oh, I'm keeping that secret until I can speak with Cecil,” he said. He stroked the strings on his harp.

“Hey, Edward,” said a voice from the shadows.

The bard’s smile widened and looked toward the direction of the voice. “Hello, Edward,” he responded.

Edge appeared from the shadow of the battlements. Rydia guessed that he was grinning from the sparkle in his eyes. “Nice to see you here. How's your castle coming along?” Edge asked.

“That is to remain a secret, my friend,” Edward repeated, moving his fingers across the strings of his harp again. “So, where is Cecil? In the throne room?”

Rydia laughed. “He's probably not there because he doesn't like the throne room. He always said that it makes him feel 'too important.'”

“That it does,” said Cecil's voice.

Rydia leaned over to see around Edward (who had spun around), and standing there, in his armor, was the king of Baron. “Edward, it's a great honor to see you in Baron. What brings you to my castle?”

Edward played with his harp again. “I will tell you, but would you be willing to gather everyone to your dining hall? I want them all to hear my announcement,” he said.

Cecil nodded. “Very well, I will call a meeting there shortly.”

He and Edward left Rydia, Kain, and Edge behind. The three looked at each other and exchanged shrugs.

“I think I know what the announcement is,” Edge sung wittingly. “Heh. That's very good for him and his people.”

Rydia nodded and chuckled. “Ah, I think I know what you mean,” she said. She adjusted her golden hairclip on her head.

“Is it just me,” Kain said, attracting Rydia's attention with a pondering voice. “Or has Edward become more... cheerful?” He turned to Rydia and Edge. “I remember how sorrowful he used to be.”

The summoner giggled. “Oh, yes! He's quite happy these days,” she said. She stretched her arms back and placed her hands on the back of her head. “You can probably tell that he's gotten over Anna.”

“Uh-huh, I heard he's found someone else,” Edge said. Rydia glanced behind her and saw the prince adjusting his bracers, but his eyes were still fixed on Kain. “Hopefully, Anna won't be offended from the Spirit World.”

“I’m certain she isn't,” Rydia replied, raising a finger. “Come on, let's get to the dining hall. I'm curious about Edward's announcement.”

 

-S-

 

The new dining hall was something Kain hadn't expected. He assumed that it was the typical area where the soldiers partook of their meals. Instead, he was surprised by Cecil's continued expansion of the castle.

The new dining hall, possibly only for close friends or royalty (though Kain assumed the former), was a beautiful stone structure held up by many pillars of marble. The carpets had a golden-colored trim and the cloth was made of the finest material.

“Kain?”

The dragoon looked up; he had been feeling the carpets. Edge was looking at him with a questioning gaze. “What are you doing? You're acting really strange,” he said.

“Ah, I was a bit surprised by this new hall. I've never seen it before,” Kain said. “I wanted to see if... ah, nevermind. Do not concern yourself with it, Edge.”

The ninja paused, and then shrugged. “Fine by me,” he said and he sat down next to Rydia at the large, long table, which had rounded corners. It was made of white oak that had been well polished.

Kain removed his helmet and sat down opposite of them onto a cushy chair. Everyone else—Cecil, Rosa, and Cid—was already seated, facing each other. Then, he heard the stroke of a harp's strings and looked to the head of the table. There stood Edward, smiling pleasantly. The dragoon noticed that all had turned their attention to him.

“So, what's the news?” Cid asked. “Good or bad? Hopefully good. I always like good news.” He grinned.

Edward bowed. “Allow me to sing you a song about what has happened,” he said. He put his harp to the side and began to strum its strings.

 

_Once, my castle was ruined by fire,_

_Taken was the Crystal by ire._

_Then, after the war was fought,_

_I returned to where the Crystal was ought._

_Years passed on..._

_And builders worked on._

_And soon, the castle was whole once more!_

 

As Edward finished the last cords of his song, the whole room broke into applause. Kain’s mouth dropped, and then formed into a smile as he joined with the clapping.

“That's wonderful, Edward!” Rosa said, beaming.

“Indeed,” Cecil chimed in, putting his arm around his wife. “Congratulations on finishing your castle.”

“And what a flashy way to tell us the news!” Edge added. He clapped again. “I approve.”

“So, is there some sort of special celebration yer going to hold?” Cid asked, his face filled with a wide grin.

Edward nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I'm planning to hold a ball two weeks from now. I've already invited all our friends and the people of the other kingdoms. Yours, Cecil, was the last on my list. Though, I did plan to go to Mist and Eblan, but Rydia and Edge are already here.”

“Two birds with one stone,” Edge said with a chuckle. Kain caught Rydia rolling her eyes.

“And because this is such a special occasion,” Edward continued, a witty smile on his face. “I'm adding a little twist: the ladies will choose who they want to take to the ball.”

“Ah, blast!” Cid said, slapping his knee. “Well, there goes my chance,” he added, laughing heartily.

“Oh...” Rydia spoke up. “I'm sure I can find a nice girl in Mist who would love to take you out, Cid.”

Cid laughed again. “Oh, Rydia... always thinkin' of others. It's okay, girl,” he said, still grinning. “I can dance with myself.”

“No, I'm going to find you someone, Cid,” Rydia said, flashing a grin back at the fleetmaster. “Even if you don't want someone to dance with.”

“All right, fine,”Cid replied. “I hope ya find a pretty one.”

“I'll do my best,” Rydia said with a playful smile.

“Well, the choices here are rather obvious,” Edge said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. “I mean, a dark elf's going to show up if Rosa doesn't pick Cecil.”

“And what about me?” Rydia said, raising a brow. “You think I'll pick you, Edge?” she said, elbowing him in the ribs. Kain could tell she was teasing, though.

“So, what about Kain?” Edge asked. He looked over at the dragoon. “Who's going to take him?” Kain blinked. He didn't remember the ninja showing compassion toward him before.

“I'm certain there's someone in Baron I could go with,” the dragoon said. “Though, that seems to destroy the point of the twist,” he added. “I would need a lady to ask me.” Yet, even as he said it, the pains of loneliness set into his heart. He sighed quietly.

Edward shrugged. “If the situation calls for it, it will be all right to ask a lady if you cannot find one. Though, I'm sure we can help you, Kain,” he said.

“Thank you,” he said, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

_Later..._

“You wish to see Rydia teach?” Cecil asked Kain, feeling surprised.

The dragoon nodded. “Yes,” he said simply.

Cecil leaned against the battlements above the front gate. There was a slight breeze, cool, and carried a fresh scent. He raised his brow. “I was going to assign you as Commander of Baron Dragoons today,” he said. “A ceremony was planned to be held.”

“I assumed as much,” Kain said, nodding. He faced south, and gazed at the horizon. “I saw the knights, the soldiers, and the dragoons preparing proper poses and gestures used when a soldier is promoted.”

“And yet, you still want to observe Rydia's school?”

“Indeed.”

Cecil turned, and with a small smile asked, “why?” Before Kain could answer, he added, “no, I trust you. I'm merely curious as to your sudden interest in her.” _It'll be problematic if Edge were to discover this._

He shook his head. “No, not her,” he said, his voice genuine. “I want to know, no, see how she plans to restore a lost bloodline.” He glanced at Cecil. “At least, perhaps, it is lost,” he added with a note of guilt in his tone.

The paladin stood up. _He still feels responsible._ He walked over to Kain and placed his hand on his shoulder, and smiled. “All right, go then. But, please, do return within two days at the latest.” He saw his best friend look at him, and his face carried an expression of relief. Cecil returned a smile. “And don't feel guilty about the Bomb Ring incident. Rydia has already forgive me, she has forgiven you, too. You know that.”

Kain nodded. “Thank you, my friend.”

“I'll postpone the ceremony for when you return. Rand should be able to handle the dragoons for a day or two,” Cecil said, walking away. He paused, and added, “and... well, you'll see.”

 

-S-

 

_That afternoon..._

Rydia was packing her belongings for her trip home to Mist. Her dragon whisker whip was coiled on her waist as she busily folded clothes and placed them in her baggage. Pausing, she recalled Edward's words when he left:

_“I hope to see you all there!”_

A smile grew on her face; his figure had been so triumphant, so confident as he had strode past the castle gates. _So much has changed in so little time,_ she thought, her smile widening.

Then, Rydia’s mind wandered over to the upcoming ball. _Two weeks... I won’t even need to decide; who else but Edge?_

She finished packing; Rydia lifted each luggage in her hands, and strained her arms a little, yet it wasn’t a hassle. She headed over to her door, opened it, and then glanced back into the room with a longing sigh. _Two weekends before I see this place again. I promised Edge I'd see him next time._

After a brief pause, she turned and exited her room.

As Rydia passed through the halls, several guards greeted her while on their patrols. She saw some blush at the sight of her, yet she brushed their reactions by with a smile. When she approached the front gate, she stopped and looked up into cloudy evening sky. _Kain wanted to come with me. Where is he?_

“You look confused, milady,” a voice said in front of her. She looked down to face one of the guards near the front gate. “Is there something wrong?”

“Ah... well,” Rydia started. She paused. “Yes, there is. Have you seen Kain Highwind anywhere nearby?”

“I'm afraid not, milady,” the guard said with a sympathetic frown on his face. “I have not seen Master Highwind since this morning.” He glanced at her luggage. “What did you need him for? Assistance?”

Rydia chuckled. “Oh, no, no, no.” She shook her head. “He said he wanted to accompany me home to watch me teach. But he doesn't seem to be here.”

“We could search the castle for him,” the guard suggested.

Rydia shook her head again. “That's kind of you,” she said, patting the guard on his shoulder. “But I need leave momentarily because the journey is several hours.”

“I understand, milady,” he said. “We'll open the gates for you.” The guard went back to the front gate and nodded at his companion. Together, they started turning the gears that held the gate in place. Slowly, the front gate began to rise.

 _I suppose he's occupied with assisting Rand,_ she thought. And yet, she oddly felt a little disappointed. _Ah, well._

After a minute of gear turning, the gate opened. Rydia waited a second for the dragoon to arrive, but no one came. Sighing, she passed through the gate and the guards lowered it behind her. _Well, I better hurry._

“Ah, you're here at last,” said a voice to her right. The summoner turned her head and saw Kain standing there, next to the chocobo stables; he had his helmet on. She couldn't help but smile, and he returned it. “You look troubled, Rydia.”

“Oh, it's nothing. I merely thought you had forgotten,” she said with a shrug. “You aren't assisting Rand with the dragoons then?”

“Indeed,” he said with a nod. “I informed Cecil about our trip, and he was fine with it; Rand can handle the dragoons for a couple of days if need be.”

“Ah, that's good,” Rydia said with a giggle. “At least Rand gets his ego stroked for a little longer.” She glanced at Kain. “He's going to upset when he loses his position as the commander.”

“I agree,” Kain said. “Let us hope things change for the better.” He paused, and then said, “come, let's not linger any longer.” He turned around and pointed with his hand to the stables. “The guards gave us permission to use the chocobos, so we won't have to go to forest.”

“Oh? You asked ahead of time, then! Thank you, Kain, that was thoughtful of you,” Rydia said, she found herself beaming.

He nodded, and waited for her to approach the stables before walking over himself.

 

-S-

 

Rydia rode her chocobo through the forest. It had already been an hour since she and Kain had left Baron. They would have to rest after going through the Mist Cavern and awaken early to arrive in time for her class.

“Rydia,” Kain said, breaking her thoughts. “What did you think of the new dining hall?”

“Oh.” Rydia chuckled. “It's nice; I've been there before.”

“I see,” he said. She glanced over and saw that he was focused on the path. “I'm astonished Cecil would build something so grand considering his humble personality. The carpets were trimmed with authentic gold even... I was... quite surprised.”

“Did you talk to Cecil about it?” Rydia asked without looking at him. She held onto the chocobo reins and kept her eyes forward.

“I did actually,” Kain replied. “I asked him about its purpose, and well, he told me that it was made for friends when they came to dine or sup with him. Edge had some interesting comments about it.”

Rydia chuckled again, feeling amused. “Doesn't he always?” she remarked.

“Indeed,” he said with a disapproving voice. “He talked a little too openly about Cecil and Rosa producing children; thinking it was some sort of joke.”

She sighed. “Yes, well, that is Edge for you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He has matured, yet sometimes can't restrain himself.” _Still, he's not a bad person,_ she thought with a fond smile.

They continued the ride to Mist, and passed through the cavern that led to the town. By the time they exited the cavity, it was already nightfall. They only had one tent, and Rydia had no issue with Kain sharing it with her; however, he was rather reluctant to agree.

“Listen, I will keep watch for you,” he said after arguing with her for several minutes. His confident figure did not match his slightly aggravated voice. “It isn't appropriate for us to sleep in the same tent alone, Rydia.”

She shrugged and then sighed; too tired to continue the argument. “Fine,” she said, resigned. “It's best we're up early so I don't miss teaching the lesson.” She paused and half-smiled. “So, just make sure you get some sleep, all right?”

Kain paused, he stroked his chin and looked at her. “You have a lesson prepared already?” he asked, sounding impressed.

Rydia's smile shifted to a grin. “I always do,” she said. She waved at him with a gentle smile. “All right, good-night, Kain.”

 

-S-

 

Kain awoke half-way to the sound of Rydia's voice. He felt himself being shaken; the summoner's soft hands gripping his arm. After a moment, he could hear her clearly.

“Come on! We're going to be late!” her voice sounded exasperated.

Blinking, he sat up and shook his head. He still had his spear in hand; had he fallen asleep while on watch? “Are you hurt?” he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

Rydia's head shot back for a second in surprise. “What do you mean? I'm not hurt at all.”

“Good,” Kain said. He stood up, and pulled his visor down to hide his face. _She could have been injured by a monster while I was slumbering,_ he thought. _What a disgrace._

“What's wrong?” Rydia asked, placing her hands on her hips; a curious look spread over her face. “You sound disappointed. What for?”

“You could have been hurt,” Kain said. “I fell asleep during my watch. Such shameful—”

“Oh, stop!” Rydia rolled her eyes. “What happened to your confidence?” she asked with a sad frown. “Please don't tell me you still feel guilty.”

“No, no, I'm not. And this has nothing to do with my confidence,” he argued. “I am knight after all!” He bit his lip, realizing how loud his voice had been. “I apologize, I mean no ill toward you.”

“It's fine,” she said, patting his shoulder. “Come on, Kain,” Rydia said. She had already grabbed her baggage and began to head toward the Town of Mist in the distance.

Without responding, save a single nod, Kain ran and caught up with her. Mist wasn't very far away; fifteen minutes at most. He walked beside the summoner, keeping his lance out in one hand. Even during the day, monsters had a tendency to attack lone travelers.

The dragoon offered a hand to Rydia as they walked. “Would you like me to carry one of those?”

Rydia smiled kindly at him. “Thank you, Kain,” she said with a soft voice. “But I can manage; I always have.”

“As you wish,” he said. He continued to hold his lance in his left hand, glancing around at the mountaintops. _I fought some of those creatures near this mountainside._ It seemed very odd to him that they were not around. _Perhaps they are asleep._

They approached the gates of Mist, and Rydia stopped him. “Put your lance away, Kain,” she said with a gentle voice. “The gate guards are apprehensive of armed warriors. If you have your weapon out, they'll think you're here to raid the place.”

“Hm.” Kain rubbed his chin with his right hand. “That is an odd way to treat a knight.”

“Yes, I agree,” she said, sighing with resignation. “But we've had attempted thefts of trading caravans, and the murder of their occupants by bandits of late.” She sighed again, this time with annoyance. “I really despise them... trying to take advantage of the town.”

Kain nodded and strapped the Holy Lance to his back. He could feel her irritation, and he shared it. _Some men... must they lower their honor to that of monsters?_ “Rydia, did we not pass through these gates to Baron?”

“Well, yes.”

“Shouldn't the guards recognize me then?”

Rydia chuckled. “Most likely, unless they are a different guard patrol.” She paused. “If they give you any trouble, I'll vouch for you.”

“Very well,” Kain said.

He followed her to the gates. They were large wooden palisades with a spiked arch overhanging the main doors of the gate. The two guards there were poorly dressed for combat; leather armor, common swords and small bucklers. Even just by looking at the way they held themselves, Kain could tell they had little combat training.

“Ah, Miss Rydia!” one of the guards said, he had an eager glimmer in his eyes. “Welcome home! We've missed you.” He peered around her and his expression darkened, yet Kain could see a little fear in his eyes. “Who's this?”

He frowned. “I am Kain Highwind of Baron. I'm escorting Lady Rydia home.” _A different guard shift indeed._

“Kain?” the guard snorted, his companion rolled his eyes. “No way, that guy went missing years ago. Make up a better story or—”

“Oh, stop!” Rydia growled at him. “This _is_ Kain, and even if you don't want to believe it, he's a good friend of mine. He won't bring any harm to Mist—I promise.”

“Oh!” The guard looked abashed. “Of course, Miss Rydia. If he's your friend then, there should be no problem.” He glanced over at Kain, trying to stand up straight. “You may enter,” he said in an attempt to sound confident, but a tone of shame washed over his words.

The guards opened the gates, and Kain followed Rydia into the town. When he was here last, he had not taken a proper look at Mist. And what he saw astounded him.

The homes and buildings were beautifully made from some of the finest wood he had ever seen. Each building used light, inviting colors—white, light blue, warm red, ivory, and so forth. There was a feeling of relief here.

Kain kept gazing around in awe. _Did Rydia really lead the rebuilding of the town? It's... wonderful._ As he continued to follow her, he saw the central square—in the center of which sat a well-kept fountain; beautiful, too like the rest of the town.

“Kain?” Rydia asked with an amused voice. “You look surprised. It's not like Mist is a lovely city like Troia.” Kain glanced over to her to see that she was smiling teasingly.

“Yet even so, I am amazed at how much work you put into this town,” he said. “I remember how charred and broken down this village was after the Bomb Ring incident. Only your house and the inn survived.”

“Yes, and everything has expanded,” she noted, pointing to every building. “Including my own. But, I couldn't have done it without Cecil and Rosa.” She placed her hands behind her waist. “I'm really grateful to them.”

“Indeed,” Kain agreed. “Yet, you were the one who put in the effort.”

Rydia laughed gently. “Well, I didn't work alone. I had a lot of friends—some from Kaipo and Damcyan—help rebuild the village into a thriving town. It's taken the two years you've been gone for Mist to grow this big.” She sighed, and Kain saw her bite her lip. “Yet... I don't really want it to expand any longer.”

Kain blinked. “Why?”

Rydia exhaled, sounding downcast. “These people... they look to me as a leader, Kain. And—” Then a voice cut her off. Kain looked and saw a homely dressed woman with a smile approach the young summoner.

“Oh, Rydia!” she exclaimed with joy. “You're back! The mayor has been wondering where you were.” There was strong scent of overused perfume from the woman.

“What are you doing up so early?” Rydia asked.

“Oh, I was watching my little Milina. She's been waiting for you, too,” the woman said. She stepped closer to Rydia and whispered something into her ear. However, Kain's attuned senses allowed him to barely hear.

“Mayor... advice... you,” was all he could make out. _Does she... advise the mayor here? Or is it the other way around?_

Rydia looked taken aback, and she brought her hand to her lip. “Again? When will he learn to manage the town on his own?” she asked with a deep sigh.

Elena shrugged. “I really don't know.” She paused and saw Kain. “Oh, who's your friend? What a _rather handsome_ dragoon,” she added with a playful smile.

He saw Rydia wince, which was shortly replaced with a gentle smile. “He's Kain Highwind.” As soon as she said his name, Elena jumped back with wide eyes. He feared the worst. “He returned to Baron just a short while ago and he wanted to see me teach.”

A smile reappeared on her face. “Oh, how nice,” Elena said, yet her voice had a slight hint of disappointment. She looked at Kain. “I hope you'll be leading the dragoons again?”

“Soon.”

“Oh, good!” she responded. “Some of the sons here wanted to join, but were a bit discouraged.” Elena looked at Rydia. “Have you had a chance to speak with Edward? Prince Edge, I should say? Did he say anything interesting?”

“Elena please—” Rydia raised her hands.

She sighed and then nodded. “Ah, nevermind, I'm sorry,” she said, waving her hand. “Welcome home, dear.” Looking at Kain again, she added, “and to you as well, Master Highwind. I'm sure the king was quite pleased to see you.”

“Indeed,” Kain said. “Cecil was glad to see me return. Now, if you would, please excuse us... I'm sure Rydia needs to hurry to her school to start the lesson on time.” He saw her give him a smile of gratitude.

“Oh, of course,” Elena said. “Milina will be happy to see you again, Rydia.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Elena. I will talk with you later.” She beckoned Kain with hand toward her home. He nodded also, and followed the summoner.

 

-S-

 

Rydia exhaled with relief. _Thank goodness she didn't press that subject,_ she thought. Despite her pushiness, Elena was the summoner's closest friend in Mist; yet she lacked some tact. Constantly prodding her to get married, Rydia didn't appreciate it; especially not in front of a friend.

“Rydia?” Kain's voice sounded behind her. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine, don't worry,” she lied. She was beginning to feel odd around him ever since Elena's comment on Kain's appearance. _Comment? She was just noting his well-built physique._ Regardless, she still felt a little awkward.

“Is this it?” he asked. Rydia looked up. Without knowing it, she had led him to her tall, two-story home even while lost in thought.

“My,” Kain said, sounding impressed. “Your home seems to be the largest in town.” He walked up beside her and glanced over. “It's very beautiful.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Kain.” The house was made of sturdy stone walls, reinforced by wooden beams. It was covered by a flat roof of tiles. Above the front door within a small spire was the school bell. Rydia looked upon it with pride and gratitude at the same time.

They took in her baggage. Rydia went to her private chambers, and placed everything inside. She opened one of the bags and pulled out her lesson plan for the day. As she left her quarters (and locked it), she thumbed through the plan to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

_Summoning practice, lore, math, lunch break, literature, and history..._

“Hi, Miss Rydia!” a child's voice called out.

Rydia saw Kain spin around. Standing there with eager smiles, were her students. Dropping her lesson plan, she allowed the boys to tackle her and the girls to hug her. She shared their embrace and she laughed with a joyful voice. Rydia released the children and saw Milina look at her with sadness.

“We missed you!” she said, Rydia remembered that she had just turned seven. “Why do you always go away for the weekend?”

She released the children and they all stood back. “I visit my friends, Milina,” she said with a kind voice. “I miss them, too, and I'm always happy to see them.” She paused, and looked at Kain. “We have a visitor, dear children,” she added.

All of the students turned to face the dragoon. Some smiled, others gazed upon him with excited awe. And each one of them seemed to be out of breath.

“Good day, little ones,” Kain said with a nod.

“Are you the dragoon who helped the paladin kill the bad bad lunarian?” one of the boys asked.

“I am,” Kain said, swallowing. Rydia could almost sense his feelings of apprehension. Were her students going to talk about his so-called betrayals? Or were they going to focus on the good in him? The noble dragoon that had struggled valiantly to resist Golbez the second time he was controlled.

“Wow!” the children chorused. “You did so many nice things for them and us!”

“Yeah!” Milina said. “Miss Rydia told us about you and paladin fighting that bad lunarian. You were so brave.”

Rydia saw a look of surprise on his face, shortly replaced by a grateful smile.“I thank you...” he said quietly. “You are all indeed wonderful children. Rydia is fortunate to have you as students.” The students all blushed, yet they appeared to be a little confused.

“Could you tell us about the battle?” one of the girls asked. The rest of the children chimed in. “Please? Please? Pretty please?”

Kain chuckled. “Your teacher never told you?”

“I just told them my perspective,” Rydia said with a wink. “Maybe they would like to hear your point of view, Kain.”

“Very well,” he said. He sat down on the grass and the children followed suit as if he was a teacher's aid. Rydia also took a seat on the grass, and interlaced her hands, leaning her chin against them.

“I will tell you then about your teacher's great assistance in the battle and our paladin's—now king—great courage against Zeromus; the ‘bad’ lunarian.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kain gasped, making a futile effort to move, yet Zeromus's power was too strong, and he collapsed. He tasted blood in his throat and his vision darkened. _I cannot die here..._ he thought. _I have to... help stop... Zeromus._ He was about to lose consciousness when he heard Cecil's voice.

“Brother!” he said with a gasp. Most likely to Golbez.

“Cecil...” Golbez said, wheezing. “The Crystal... it must be... you who uses it. Ugh!”

Then Kain heard the paladin's crystal boots touch the glass floor. “This is... the end for you, Zeromus—not us!”

A dark wicked laugh echoed through the chamber. “What can you possibly accomplish, wounded as you are? I sense the blood of my kind within you, and that will prove no boon; only death!”

Kain heard the sound of a sword being drawn. _He's actually going to fight the monster? Cecil..._

“My lunarian blood...” Cecil said, grunting. He let out a violent cough. “The Light that shines within my veins... you underestimate it! I will not fail. I cannot fail. _You will not destroy all I hold dear!_ ”

At that moment, Kain lost consciousness not before thinking one thing: _Cecil... I could never have courage like you..._

Suddenly, he felt energy enter into his body and he rose from the ground. The images of the young twin mages—Palom and Porom appeared next to Zeromus.

“We're going to help you!” Porom exclaimed.

“Don't let this loser get you, Cecil!” Palom smiled, his figure victorious.

Kain peered around and saw that Edge, Rydia, and Rosa had also arisen. Their wounds were heavy, but they were alive. He looked over to Cecil and saw that he was the most wounded—even nigh unto death.

Palom and Porom's images faded away, only to be replaced by Edward and Tellah.

“I admire your courage, Cecil. Everyone else, share his courage!” Edward said.

“Remember,” Tellah said. “Trust in yourselves! Do not let this nightmare get the best of you.”

The prayers of the sage and bard gave Kain the health to stand. The dragoon felt his wounds close and blood no longer clogged his throat. “Thank you...” he said. He saw Edge had risen to his feet as well.

Tellah and Edward's images vanished like the twin mages had, and were replaced by the visages of Cid and Yang.

“Focus!” Yang said. “Your strength is only as mighty as your faith!”

“You all come home safe, ya hear?” Cid said. “Or I'll have to kill ya myself!” he added with a laugh.

Their images vanished as the others had. Kain saw Rydia and Rosa rise to their feet, both of them cleansed of their injuries. “Thank you, everyone,” Rydia said with a smile on her face.

“Yes, continue to pray for us!” Rosa chimed in.

Then the images of Fusoya and Golbez appeared. “Moon, shine your light upon Cecil!” There was a flash of bright light and the paladin was illuminated. His wounds closed, and he stepped up and supported himself on his feet.

“My dear brother...” Golbez said. “My darkness stained the Crystal... now let your holy light purify it! Zeromus!” he added, facing the lunarian. “Show your true colors!”

Their images vanished and Zeromus growled. “How is this possible? All of you should to be wrought in death beyond hope! So be it, Come! Let me drag you into my darkness!”

“Not today, Zeromus,” Cecil said, brandishing Ragnarok. Kain took out his Holy Lance and heard the sound of Edge whipping out his blades. “You will fall here!” He raised the Crystal in his left hand, and a portion of light left his body and entered the mystic jewel.

An explosion of holy light blasted the lunarian and the Crystal shattered.

“Grr... ugh... rgh!” Zeromus growled. Then, arms split from his body and he grew into the most horrid monstrosity that Kain had ever beheld in his life. “You cannot win...” Suddenly, the chamber around them vanished, and they found themselves floating in moving space. “Ha ha! This is my zone, and I have control over it!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Edge said with confident arrogance to Zeromus. He held a Fuma Shuriken in his hand.

“Such measly earth weapons mean nothing to me!” Zeromus cackled.

“Oh really? I don't think so!” Edge retorted, tossing the shuriken at the lunarian. The weapon struck true, and spilled Zeromus blood.

“What!? Impossible! How...?” He let out a fearsome growl. “Grrr... rah! _Flare!_ ”

There was sudden blast of extreme energy that hit Kain, and he let out a grunt of pain. He tasted blood in his mouth, but glared back at Zeromus with determination.

_Yet... how will I jump?_

“Kain!” Rydia's voice called to him. The dragoon looked over at the summoner. She was pointing behind him, her emerald eyes aflame. “Let me make a platform for you! _Blizzaga!_ ”

Ice collided together, forming a small platform. Kain was wondering how he would leap off the slippery surface, but he trusted that Rydia had a plan.

And she did.

“ _Break!_ ” she chanted, turning the icy platform into a rocky slab. “There you go! Use that to strike him!”

Kain nodded. “Thank you, Rydia!” He swam over to the platform and stepped upon it. Oddly enough, he felt steady on the platform. _If Edge's shurikens can strike him, then my jumping attack should work!_

The dragoon pushed himself to leap into the air, and he flew upward. Pointing his lance at Zeromus, he fell and struck the lunarian in the chest, spilling more blood. Kain bounced off his foe and landed on the platform Rydia had made for him.

“No! No!” Zeromus cried. “I'll turn you to dust!” Kain felt the gravity of the area reverse and he was pushed backward. Lightning broke across the space, striking him and all his allies. He heard Rosa scream, Rydia shriek, Edge yell, and yet nothing from Cecil.

Then, there was a giant explosion in the middle of arcing lightning that blasted Kain off his platform. A single glance told him that it had shattered to pieces. He exhaled rapidly, feeling blood run down his face. He grit his teeth and pushed himself forward. _One more strike like that... and we_ _are finished._

“ _Curaja!_ ” Rosa's voice echoed. Bright healing light surrounded each member of the party and Kain felt his wounds close again. He smiled. What would they do without their white mage?

“O Father of Eidolons, Bahamut!” Rydia's shouting voice echoed. “I call upon thee for thy aid!” Summoning orbs spun around her and then split away.

A large gray dragon appeared at her side. He glared at Zeromus, but said nothing. Opening his mouth, Bahamut unleashed a devastating ray of energy onto the lunarian. For the first time, Kain heard Zeromus scream. It was the most frightening and deafening scream he had ever heard. Shrill and dark at the same time, Zeromus's shout threatened to break Kain's ears.

Bahamut vanished, and the lunarian was covered with open wounds.

“No... I.. cannot die...” he gasped, spitting out blood. “I... I...”

“You'll do nothing,” Cecil said with finality. Taking Ragnarok in hand, Cecil swam over in a swift swoop and slashed across Zeromus's body. The holy power of sword combined with the lunar light given to the paladin opened a mortal wound in the lunarian.

Zeromus screamed again, the light shifted, and Kain found himself standing in the moon's core chamber. The party stood together carrying triumphant figures and locked their eyes on the monster.

“I will never die... as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men!” he said in hoarse gasps. Rays of light burst from his body. “Urrrgh... gaaaaah!” And with a final roar, he disintegrated into particles.

 

-S-

 

Rydia felt the passion in Kain's telling of their battle with Zeromus; she hadn't told her version in such detail. She looked at her students and saw stunned faces of wonder and respect. And then, she saw, to her shock, that Milina was glowing a green light.

 _Could it be...?_ Rydia thought, eager.

“W-wow...” one of the boys said. “That's... amazing. The paladin was so brave!”

“Yeah! And Miss Rydia helped, too!”

Kain nodded. “Indeed she did,” he said. He lifted his palm into the air slightly. “She was a priceless ally and friend to our struggle.”

“Wait...” Another boy paused. With an expression of awe, he gave Rydia a stunned stare. “You... summoned Bahamut?”

“I did,” she replied with a nod. _Why didn’t I tell them I_ _once_ _could?_

The first boy raised his hand. “Bahamut’s the ‘Father of the Eidolons,’ right, Miss Rydia?” he asked. “You summoned him!” He beamed. “That means we can all summon chocobos!”

At the boy’s words, the children all cheered.

“What's happening to me?” Milina said. The children stopped and looked over at her. Stunned expressions—again—crossed every face. “I'm... I'm glowing?”

Rydia stood up, clasping her hands together. _I remember... I glowed like that when—_ Suddenly, Milina was surrounded by green summoning orbs, which circled her and then flew away.

There was a cry in the distance; the cry of a chocobo. Rydia looked up to see one leap over her school and land next to Milina. The girl was startled, but calmed down as the chocobo nuzzled her hair.

Tears began to roll down Rydia's cheek, and unspeakable joy filled her heart. “Milina! You did it! You summoned a chocobo!” she exclaimed.

“I... I did?” Milina asked. She giggled as the bird kept playing with her hair. “But... how?”

“It was the dragoon's story!” one of the boys said. “It had to be!”

 _Yes... it was... it_ _had to be_ _Kain's version of the story._ Rydia wiped her wet eyes, yet they could not dry. And a part of her didn't want them to. _Thank you, Kain. My dream... they weren't just vain_ _beliefs_ _._ Rosa had been right about the summoner bloodline. And she was grateful for the white mage's faith.

Soon, all the children were trying to summon like Milina had. A few of them started to glow like she had, but no one else was able to conjure a chocobo. Others were disappointed, but Rydia cheered them up.

“Don't worry, for some it takes a little more effort than others,” she said, patting one of the girls on the shoulder. “I'm sure you'll eventually be able to summon just like Milina soon.”

Time passed by quickly, and soon it was time for a lunch break. The children went into the school house with their meals to eat, leaving Kain and Rydia alone.

She could still feel her eyes soaked, and there was no end to her tears. She felt a wide smile on her face, and her heart was warm and peaceful.

“It appears that your dream is coming true, Rydia,” Kain said from behind her. “I'm glad for you.”

Rydia spun around and embraced him. She felt him stagger a little, probably surprised at her reaction. “Thank you, Kain. Thank you so much...!”

“You... you are very welcome.” She felt his arms wrap around her. They held each other for a moment, and then released.

“Will you stay for the rest of the day?” she asked. The odd feelings about Kain returned to her, yet they did not feel quite so awkward. “I mean... you haven't seen a whole school day yet.”

He paused for a moment, as if to think, and then he nodded. “Of course,” Kain said. “I'll leave tomorrow morning.”

“All right,” Rydia said. She wiped her eyes again. She reached into her pouch and searched. Finally, she found the small piece of paper and pulled it out. She smiled at Kain as she handed it to him.

“This is...?”

“It's an inn voucher,” Rydia said, pointing at it. “It'll allow you to stay a night at the inn without any payment required. Think of it as thanks for helping my students.”

Kain smiled, and bowed his head. “I appreciate it, Rydia. What else do you plan to instruct the little ones in, today?”

“Well, since Milina summoned a chocobo; there will be more summoning practice, but after math. And after those, It will be literature, and finally history,” she explained.

“I see, it'll be interesting to observe,” he remarked. Rydia gave him a small smile and after a pause, she beckoned to him. “Come, I want to see how the children are.”

 

-S-

 

It was late, and Rydia had to sleep. With a deep yawn, she approached her bed, thinking about the day. _Milina summoned a chocobo... a chocobo! All because she heard Kain's version of the story._ Her smile did not fade despite her waning energy. She undressed and slid into her bed, sighing.

Kain's image kept crawling into her mind as she tried to sleep. A thought entered her head.  _ Perhaps... you have another choice. _

_ Another choice? For the ball? _ Rydia opened her eyes and began to muse to herself about her thoughts. Her feelings for Kain at that moment were  strong , but she knew they would only last for a short time.  _ Maybe... I could ask Kain to the ball instead. _ She frowned.  _ But what about Edge then? ... I don't know. _

She laid back down into bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have a noticed that during the retelling of FF4's final battle has a lot of additional dialogue. I, personally, think it's all very good, save Zeromus's. The original Chapter 7 made Zeromus sound like a whiny, generic villain. I've revised his to sound more like a being of Hatred and Darkness, yet, I'm still unhappy with the mid-combat dialogue. Suggestions are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning rays told Kain it was time to rise. He got up from his bed and took up his armor, and lance. He recalled observing Rydia teach the previous day. She was magnificent. Always showing her care and love for the students, she had a talent for keeping the childrens' attention, even when they were not learning about summoning.

“All right,” Rydia had said after their lunch break. “I know you're all excited to practice summoning again, but you know my rules. We should cover every subject.”

Her pupils all moaned with disappointment.

“But...” Rydia added with a smile. She raised a finger. “What would you want to do? Practice summoning for twenty more minutes or go straight to math?”

Kain was surprised. _She's giving them options?_ he thought with wonder. _A_ _different_ _teaching style_ _than I've seen before._ Yet, it seemed to Kain, a possibly effective approach.

“Summoning!” they all cheered, jumping up and down with utter excitement.

Rydia's smile split into a grin. “All right, then,” she said, raising her voice over the joyful cries. She waved her finger up and down. “We'll practice for twenty minutes and then we'll move onto math. Does that sound fair?”

They all nodded, and again, cheered. Gathering in groups, they began to focus with each other; concentrating on summoning. Kain watched as many of them gripped their hands, and closed their eyes with determination on their faces.

Within a few minutes, again, some of them began to glow like Milina did earlier. Most of them lost the glow, but a couple finally called upon their young powers and chocobos arrived to their aid. The others became disappointed again, but Rydia (and the students who had successfully summoned) continued to encourage them.

“I did it!” another student cried as a chocobo arrived at his side.

“Wonderful!” Rydia exclaimed, clapping. Kain thought he saw a few happy tears. “You worked so hard, Mark.” Her eyes ran over the other students. “Don't worry, and don't look so sad, my students. You all have the potential in you to summon. I know it!”

Her compassionate words cheered up the unhappy. _She really is..._ _talented_ _._ _Perhaps I should take a page from her book._ Then, Kain blinked; Rydia shimmered, and yet, he knew there was no magic. _Just like when Rosa—nevermind, I am imaging things._ He looked again, and she was no longer radiant.

Soon, twenty minutes had passed, and the now happy pupils were ready for math. Rydia led them into the school house, and Kain followed. Inside, he sat at one of the tables, away from the students, and continued to observe the summoner teach.

 _That was yesterday..._ he thought, returning to the present. He recalled how he felt when the students had seen him as a noble person; adored and respected. Much like when he instructed the dragoons before the Bomb Ring disaster. _She is truly_ _fortunate_ _to have such wonderful_ _children as her_ _students_ _._

He finished putting on his armor, and strapped his lance to his back as usual. Kain thanked the innkeeper on his way out. Outside, the rays of the sun poured onto his body, but he did not feel the heat. He took in the distant scent of a wild chocobo—always a foul smell—and he assumed Rydia was teaching again.

Kain walked toward the school house to see it once more before he returned to Baron. There were not many chocobos as before, and the students were still trying their best to summon. When the students saw him, they ran up to him.

“Will you tell us the story again, please?” one of the boys, Mark asked.

“Yes, please!” Milina pleaded. “It might help the others! Please, Mr. Kain?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I'm sorry, children,” he said. They all sagged their shoulders. “But I need to return to Baron to fulfill my duties. The King needs me I'm certain. But, perhaps I will come back one day,” he added with a smile.

The children were quiet, and then one of them said, “Okay... promise us you'll come back!”

“Of course he will,” Rydia said. Kain looked up to see her approach, a broad smile on her face. “Right, Kain?”

He nodded and returned the smile. “I will. I promise.”

“Tell the King 'hi' for us!” Mark said.

Kain nodded again. “Farewell,” he said to them. He turned around and headed for the Mist Cavern, hearing a chorus of 'good-byes' from the childrens' sweet voices. It made him wonder, _w_ _ill I ever be a father?_

 

-S-

 

It was late at night when Kain returned to Baron Castle. He was greeted by the guards and allowed inside. Then, he froze; Cecil was standing the in courtyard, staring at Kain with a friendly smile, and folded arms.

He blinked. “You were waiting for me at this hour?”

The paladin chuckled. “That is an interesting way to greet someone, Kain.” Cecil regained his composure. “How was your trip to Mist?”

“Very enjoyable,” Kain responded. “I watched Rydia teach, and she is astounding. She's capable to hold the students' attention without fail. She also negotiated with her pupils that day I was there if they wanted to continue summoning training or go straight to mathematics. I've never seen such a teaching style.”

“The children wanted to learn more about summoning?” Cecil asked with a raised brow. He scratched his chin. “That's odd. They usually do, but Rydia has always had a hard time finding the potential in them.”

“Not this time,” Kain said. Cecil perked up and blinked. “I was asked by her pupils to tell them the story about our battle with Zeromus. I decided to go into great detail, and because of it, a young girl named Milina was able to summon a chocobo. It appears the summoner bloodline has not been lost as many have feared.”

“Amazing!” Cecil exclaimed with wide eyes. “Kain, you must have made her day! She's been trying to get them to summon a chocobo for months!” He patted him on the shoulder. “Well done, my friend!”

“Thank you,” Kain said, responding with a small smile. “But I don't think it was my story alone. The children noticed Rydia had summoned Bahamut during the battle; and they knew his identity. The mere knowledge of their teacher's talent increased their determination to learn. And that's when Milina summoned the chocobo.”

The paladin's jaw dropped for a moment, and then his smile widened. “Absolutely wonderful,” Cecil said. “You, and I, probably have no idea how much joy this brought her.” He paused, and then added, “however, I was waiting for you for a different reason. I trust you already know what.”

“My promotion ceremony?” Kain asked. He blinked. “Why, at this hour?”

“Because it will start tomorrow afternoon and I want you to be ready by then,” he explained, walking away a little, and then turning to him. “It does not need to be said that you will need rest; I want you wide awake for the ceremony. I’m sure as do you.”

Kain nodded.

“I already sent invitations to everyone,” Cecil continued. “Edge, Rydia, and Edward have accepted, but Yang had to decline due to some business. As for Palom, Porom and the Mysidian Elder, they had to politely reject the invitation due to some business there.”

“Palom? Politely rejecting an invitation?” Kain asked with a half-smile.

Cecil returned it. “You have a point. Porom and the Elder probably coerced him into behaving properly.” He walked and pat Kain on the shoulder. “Now, it's best you retire for the evening. Tomorrow's a big day for you.”

Kain nodded, and left his friend's presence.

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

Kain stood in the central courtyard of Baron between the training grounds and Rosa’s gardens. His Holy Lance held in his relaxed left hand, was pointing upright. He was flanked by the men of Baron, on his left, the sun knights, and on the right, the dragoons.

Rand stood opposite of him on the other side of the courtyard, taking the same pose as Kain. And between them, albeit to the side, were Cecil and Rosa. Kain could see his friends gathered behind the dragoons: Edge, Rydia, Cid, and Edward.

“Everyone, at attention!” one of the Baron military captains shouted. The soldiers saluted with vigor.

“Thank you,” Cecil said gesturing to the men to relax. Rosa nodded in approval. He scanned the troops. “As of today, Rand Knightstar will no longer be the Commander of the Baron Dragoons due to recent events.” He turned to Rand. “I, and the rest of Baron, thank you for taking on the dual positions of commander and Lord Captain.”

Rand knelt before Cecil. “I thank you, your Majesty.” There was a deep frown on his face, and yet at the same time a relieved glimmer in his eye.

Cecil motioned Rand to rise. “Indeed, now you can focus your energies commanding the Red Wings.” He scanned the troops again and after a pause, continued, “As many of you know, Kain Highwind, the previous Commander of the Baron Dragoons under His Late Majesty, has returned home. To him, I offered him his former position here in the military, and he has accepted.” He turned to Kain. “We are glad to have you back with us.”

Kain knelt, bowing his head. He recalled Rosa instructing him to be formal during the ceremony. “I am deeply grateful, your Majesty. I will serve with the expertise as I did under our Late Majesty.”

“Rise, Kain,” Cecil directed. He rose to his feet. “Master Knightstar and Master Highwind, you two will be working together, at times, during some missions, and on others you shall be on your own. I trust the both of you.” He smiled. “Let us help the nations of our home maintain the peace we had enjoyed for the past two years.”

The soldiers, Kain, and Rand saluted Cecil and Rosa. _For peace,_ Kain thought.

The King and Queen of Baron nodded at the military, and they all burst into applause. Kain noticed his friends from behind the dragoons joining in the applause. Edge appeared as if he were restraining himself from cheering loudly. Cid seemed to share Edge's sentiment and Edward had a pleasant smile.

Rydia was beaming, and the sight of her radiant face filled his chest with warmth, and for a moment, he saw Rosa instead of her. He blinked, and the summoner was herself again.

For once, Kain's body relaxed and he smiled. _Thank you, Rydia, for bringing me home,_ he thought, glancing at her one more time.

 

-S-

 

Mere hours after the ceremony, Cecil approached Kain; his face was grave. “I have unfortunate news,” he said, ushering him toward the inner gate leading into the castle.

“What? What was happened?” Kain asked. He tightened his grip on his lance.

“I received a report from the hanger: one of the Red Wings is missing, and we have an excellent source of information on who,” he said, leading Kain down the corridors of Baron Castle. The dragoon listened.

“There have been some of my own men defecting from the military of late,” Cecil explained, walking quickly. “These rebels have been causing significant trouble, and they have been working with some rogue ninjas from Eblan.

“At the hangar this morning before the ceremony, our mages detected traces of ninjustu,” he continued. “And only some of Rand’s soldiers have direct access to the Red Wings. We can only assume these rebels are behind the theft.” He exhaled a worried sigh.

“I see,” Kain said. He worked his jaw. Cecil had been right earlier—the reasons for building a military were already starting to be revealed to the dragoon. “So, the airship was stolen right under our noses.”

“Precisely,” the paladin said, nodding. He folded his arms. “Being the Commander of the Dragoons, I need you to work with Rand and the remaining Red Wing forces and find the airship. You will commandeer an airship with a crew of dragoons and Rand will come with you. He’ll be commanding two of the Red Wings with his own troops—consisting of sun knights and Baron soldiers.”

“Very well,” Kain said, doing his best to avoid calling Cecil his liege. “It will be done. The airship shall be returned to Baron speedily. Do we have any information on its possible location?”

“Yes,” Cecil said, nodding. “An hour after the ceremony, my scouts returned. They reported that the rebels were last spotted over the Damcyan Desert. Though, they could be anywhere by now.” He paused. “I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon, but it is an emergency, Kain.”

“You have nothing to fear,” Kain said with a confident smile. “I have not forgotten how to command an attack force.”

“Good,” the paladin said, returning the smile. “Be sure to bring back the rebels alive. I'm certain Edge will want to deal with the wayward ninjas.”

“I agree,” Kain said. “I will head to the hangar at once.”

 

-S-

 

_One week later..._

The cool air swept through Rydia's short hair. It was a pleasant feeling to ride on an airship and be above the clouds. She sighed with a smile, and took in the scent of fresh air. The Falcon flew across the sky like a gigantic crimson bird. It had taken Edge a lot of effort to convince Eblan's Chancellor to let him fly alone.

Yet, even the flight on the Falcon was not enough to ease her troubled heart. _Kain... you did so much for me. What can I do_ _for_ _you?_ she wondered. The ball was a week away; and, as far as she knew, the dragoon had no partner. Her heart ached at the thought.

“Having fun, Rydia?” Edge asked from the helm. The Falcon made a gentle turn to the left, and gave its passengers a lovely view of the world below. Rydia spotted the island of Agart—the large hole leading to the Underworld still there.

She broke from her thoughts. “Yes, I am,” Rydia responded. She smiled, leaning on the rails of the airship. “I always love airship rides, Edge. I feel like I'm free.”

“Especially when flying with me, eh?” Edge said with a laugh.

“Oh, yes!” Rydia couldn't help but giggle. She indeed felt free on an airship, except perhaps not this time. She went silent, wondering what to say.

“Are you okay back there?” Edge called. Rydia glanced over to see him looking back at her; concerned. “You've been really quiet this time.”

Standing up from the rails, she took a step toward him and opened her mouth. “Edge... how you feel if I asked someone else to the ball?”

“... who?” he asked; a hint of envy in his voice, and yet with a curious tone.

Rydia walked up until she was behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to rub them lightly. “Kain,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Edge asked. “You've been thinking about him?”

“A little,” she said. She felt anxious, and exhaled to loosen her muscles. “Last week, he came with me to observe me teach my students. When I introduced him, they wanted to know about the final battle on the moon.”

“Zeromus...” Edge said with a quiet voice, so quiet that Rydia almost missed it. “Your children, not to be rude, but they didn't give Kain any lip, did they?”

Rydia smiled again. “Oh no,” she said. “They saw him as the noble dragoon that helped the paladin 'kill the bad bad lunarian.' It made him happy, I'm sure.”

“Oh, of course,” Edge responded. His voice still carried a tone of jealousy but remained gentle. “How did he tell the story?”

“Different than how I had,” Rydia responded. “He went into more depth—even describe the things we said in that battle. I'm surprised of how accurate his memory is, yet... he focused on Cecil's courage... and the fact that I summoned Bahamut.

“The students were amazed, and they became so confident in their potential to become summoners... merely because of Cecil's courage, and my summoning of the Father of Eidolons.” Rydia paused, recalling the moment Milina had begun to glow. A tear dripped down her cheek. “And Milina... summoned a chocobo.”

Silence. Rydia could almost imagine Edge saying to himself, _“I failed. Dammit. I failed.”_ She rubbed his shoulders with a little more vigor. _No, you didn't,_ she thought.

“Hmm... well,” he finally spoke. “A chocobo... you've been working so hard to find the bloodline, and it isn't lost! I'm happy for you.” His feelings were genuine; Rydia knew it without even having to listen to the tone of his voice. “So, I'm assuming... you want to ask Kain to the ball?”

Rydia sighed. “I... I really am not sure to be honest.” She hung her head. “He did something wonderful for me, and yet I don't think anyone has asked him.” She bit her lip. “I feel like I ought to repay him, and yet... I want to go with you, too.”

She felt a hand pat her on her shoulder. Rydia looked up to see Edge's face looking at her; she could sense a smile behind his face mask. “Don't worry about it,” he said. “I'm sure you'll come to a decision. You've never struck me as the type of woman that could never make a choice and stick with it.”

Rydia smiled at him. “You're right, Edge,” she said.

“Don't let your worries ruin the flight, Rydia,” he said. “Let them go into the wind for now, and let yourself choose later. Just enjoy the ride. I hate seeing you so unhappy.”

Her smile widened. “Thank you for being so sweet.”

“Always, Rydia, always for you,” he said.


	9. Chapter 9

_That same day..._

Six days had passed since Kain had seized the rebels, and returned the stolen Red Wings home. And just as Cecil had said, the rebels were a combined force of Baron soldiers and Eblan ninjas. Some of Rand's own men guided the ninjas to the hangar, where they used ninjustu to remain undetected. Together, the renegade forces hijacked the airship, and headed for Damcyan.

After being dispatched, Kain and Rand had the assistance of Baron scouts, black and white mages to help trace the ninjustu. Over Mount Hobs, they found the rebels. Rand had suggested using bait to lure the stolen airship into ambush, and they did so. The rebels refused to surrender and bloody battle ensued.

But Rand, Kain and their forces defeated the rebels and detained the living; taking them to Baron. The renegades from Eblan were sent to Edge, while the remainder were given to Cecil.

He sighed; it had been a long time since he fought such a ferocious battle, not even the monsters during his two year hermitage had been so challenging. Kain felt he would need proper recuperation at this rate.

 _The ball..._ he thought. Kain looked up toward the sky, as if looking for something. He had yet to acquire a partner for the ball. If the subject was brought up; he could easily get any single woman in Baron to ask him considering his status.

But each time he considered it, an image of a woman in emerald green came into his mind. _Rydia... why? Why am I thinking about you?_ He shook his head, and frowned. _Cecil,_ _that's why._

He recalled the day he had completed his mission, and his report to the paladin.

 

-S-

 

“Excellent job, you two!” Cecil praised Kain and Rand. He placed a hand on on their shoulders. “You both came through for me. And Edge, I might add.”

“Of course, my liege,” Rand said, bowing his head. He was no longer wearing the armor of a dragoon, but that of a captain with a flowing red cape. “The rebels put up quite a fight, but Master Highwind and I were able to conquer them.” A smug grin passed over his face. “Not an issue.”

Cecil side glanced at Kain. “From what I heard from the soldiers, it was a bloody battle. We should be more cautious as I don't want to lose too many men to this cause.”

Rand's grin vanished. “Yes, your Majesty,” he responded. He took a step back and bowed again. “If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my men and the fleetmaster examining the airship.”

He nodded and dismissed Rand, and Kain. And yet the dragoon did not leave. Cecil blinked at him.

“Cecil... I wish to speak with you in private,” Kain requested.

He frowned. “About what?” He gazed at his friend for a moment and then nodded. “Something is bothering you, I can tell.”

Kain nodded. “If you would,” he said.

“All right,” Cecil said. “Follow me.” He led Kain to the gardens of the castle and turned east into a secluded section of the garden. There, he sat down on a bench and beckoned to his friend. “Come, sit.”

He nodded again, and sat down next to Cecil. Kain removed his helmet and sighed. “It's... Rydia.”

Cecil froze a moment. “Rydia?”

Kain bit his lip. “Yes,” he replied, not looking at him, but at the grass. “That day when her student summoned a chocobo... she hugged me as thanks.”

“Well, that should be expected,” Cecil said.

The dragoon shook his head. “That's not it. I felt...” He stopped, how could he explain this experience to his friend? “... joy. There's only one other woman, who made me feel as such when she embraced me.” He glanced at Cecil. “Rosa.”

“I see...”

“And it was not only that day, but I've also been having dreams on occasion about her,” Kain continued, still staring at the grass. “Particularly, the time she offered to help me in the Sealed Cave.”

“Sealed Cave? When in the Sealed Cave?” Cecil asked. “I do not recall this.”

“You were asleep,” he explained. “I was taking watch after we had retrieved the Dark Crystal, and Rydia came out of the cottage, telling me she couldn't sleep. We talked for awhile, and then she offered to counter-spell Golbez if he tried to take my mind again.”

“That's right,” Cecil said. “I remember her attempting the counter when Golbez was trying to get a hold of you.” He sighed. “It was a shame that she wasn't strong enough at the time to pierce his magic.”

“Indeed.”

There was a quiet pause between the two with Kain wondering what to add; what else to say.

Then, Cecil spoke. “When she saved us from Golbez, I was hoping Rydia would catch your eye,” he said softly. “After all those subtle advances on Rosa...”

“You noticed?” Kain asked with surprise.

He nodded. “I did. I suppose it was a selfish and yet selfless desire on my part: I wanted you to leave Rosa alone, and yet I didn't want _you_ to be alone.” Cecil looked at Kain. “Edge and Rydia have been courting since shortly after Rosa and I were married. I feel you missed an opportunity.”

 _An opportunity..._ Kain thought. He looked up, and realized he had never once considered Rydia from the time that she saved them from Golbez until recently. “This is too fast, though,” he added.

“I never said you had to pursue her vigorously, Kain,” Cecil responded. “However, think about what you did for her last week.” He finally looked at the paladin and saw a kind smile on his face. “You made her dream come true; something Edge had been struggling to do for a very long time.

“Rydia and Edge have been considering marriage for awhile,” he continued. Kain bit his lip. “The problem is... if they married, she would become the Queen of Eblan. What happens then?”

Kain paused. “... she can't teach.”

“Exactly,” Cecil said with a nod. “Eblan and Mist are a continent apart from each other, and even with the fastest airships, there isn't a way Rydia could teach _and_ rule Eblan alongside Edge at the same time.”

“She could be a figurehead,” Kain suggested, wondering why he even said it.

“Edge thought that was a good idea,” Cecil agreed. “But we all know Rydia... her loving heart is too large: by being queen, she would _have_ to attend to her people.” The paladin let out a soft snort. “So, it's been the very thing delaying their engagement.”

Another pause, and then Kain shook his head again. “No, she will choose Edge. She hardly knows me.”

“That's not entirely true,” Cecil pointed out. “Remember, you journeyed with us, with her, in the Underworld, to the Feymarch, to the Sealed Cave, and later, the moon and the Lunar Subterrane.” He raised a brow. “Don't tell me that you did not once speak to her, save in the Sealed Cave, during that time?”

Kain blinked. “I did speak to her, but rarely.”

“Why so?”

“Because I was focused on Rosa,” Kain confessed.

Cecil nodded. “Exactly. But we can't have you going to the ball alone, can we now?” he added with a raised finger. “I cannot read anyone's mind, Kain, but, perhaps Rydia is curious about you?” He lowered his finger. “I suggest, if you desire so, to meet with her again. I hardly need to tell you how to get a lady's attention, though.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. The dragoon paused and then gave Cecil a suspicious look. “Why are you asking this of me?”

“Think back; I already told you,” Cecil answered. He clapped Kain on the shoulder and added, “good luck.”

 

-S-

 

Leaning against the battlements, Kain sighed. _He's right. I ought to go speak with her._ It was the weekend, perhaps she would visit. _No, I heard she was with Edge,_ he reminded himself. _I will have to make arrangements for a later date._

 

-S-

 

A little less than a week had passed since Rydia had flown with Edge. It was two days before the ball, and Rydia found herself continually biting her lip. _I still haven't_ _decided,_ she thought. If she were any other woman, Edge would have sent her an impatient letter asking about her decision, yet she had received none. And she expected none.

But what of Kain? She could think of nothing that showed any interest from the dragoon. Did he even want to go with her or did he still have a place in his heart for Rosa? _Rosa's married..._ Rydia reminded herself. _So,_ _Kain wouldn't dare._

 _Perhaps Rosa could help me,_ Rydia wondered; she knew that once the white mage had to choose between Cecil and Kain. _Though, that was a relationship decision, not a choice of partners._

Regardless, she was heading to Baron, and speaking to Rosa was all the more reason to leave two days early.

There was a rapping at her door. Rydia stood up, walked over, and opened the door to see Mark's face. She stepped outside, feeling stunned; the children had come, but with saddened countenances.

“Why is there no school, today, Miss Rydia?” Mark asked.

“You're... all here?” she asked, blinking. “Why?” She allowed herself a chuckle, but she still felt confused. “I sent letters to all your parents that there was no school—”

“We know,” Milina said. “But we wanted to come see you.” Her face was downcast. “I dunno about the others, but I wanna learn more about summoning!”

Choruses of “yeah!” and cheering sounded from the students.

Rydia smiled; a sad smile. “I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go this weekend and I need to prepare. That's why school was canceled for today. I promise to come back on Monday, and we'll learn more about summoning. All right?” Their faces all dropped. “Don't be sad, do you remember what I've taught you? Practice on your own while I'm gone.”

“Where are you going?” one of the children asked.

“Oh.” Rydia's smile felt cheerful. “I'm going to a ball—a dance,” she added at the sight of the confused faces, “with my friends and some royalty at Damcyan Castle. The castle's been rebuilt and the Prince wanted to celebrate.”

“Wow!” the children chorused.

“Is the dragoon going?”

“Are you going to dance with him?”

“What about Cecil—err—the King! Is he going, too?”

Rydia chuckled upon being bombarded by so many questions. “Yes, Cecil is going,” she said. “As for the dragoon—” she paused, noting the eager expressions on her pupils' faces.

She was silent for a few minutes before saying, “yes, the dragoon—Kain—is going. As for... well...” she sat down. “At this dance, everyone has a partner. And... Prince Edward said that he would let the ladies choose.” She heard “oohs” from her pupils. She swallowed. “So, I have to pick someone to go with.”

“Are you going with him then?” Milina asked. “He was so nice last time we saw him!”

 _Yes, h_ _e was._ Rydia let out a sigh. “You all know there's another man, though, don't you?” They nodded slowly. “Edge, prince of Eblan. I'm thinking to go with him because—”

“Go with Kain!” Mark encouraged. Rydia felt taken aback. “Because... wouldn't Edge take you away from Mist? From us?”

“It's... not that simple,” she said, biting her lip. “Not everything is black and white, Edge isn't trying to hurt you; any of you. He's been trying very hard to think of a way so that I could still teach you.” The children looked surprised. She smiled, a weak smile. “Besides, this ball won't decide who I will be with in the end; it's just a celebration between friends.”

“Oh...” The children seemed disappointed.

“Anyway, I promise that I will come back on Monday,” Rydia said. She paused, wiping a tear from her eye. “Thank you for coming to see me, it fills me with happiness.” Her pupils beamed. “Now, you should head to your homes! I'm sure your parents will want to see you.”

They nodded. Waving goodbye, Rydia watched as the children walked away. Again, she wiped her eyes. _I can't believe they came... even when there was no school today._

After she had watched the children leave, Rydia returned to her house, and packed her things. _Kain or Edge?_ Her students wanted her to go with Kain, but she wanted to choose for herself. Yet, their enthusiasm concerning the dragoon stunned her. Did they really love him that much?

When she finished packing her clothes and everything she would need for the ball, Rydia left her house after locking the doors.

As she entered the outskirts, she saw the same stump that she sat upon on the first day of class. Rydia stopped and she smiled. _I promise, my children..._ and then continued on her way to the Mist Cavern.

 

-S-

 

Kain was pacing the battlements of Baron Castle; no opportunity to visit with Rydia had presented itself. The recent rebellion had required Kain's attention, but it seemed they had finally curbed the rebel's activity. At least, for a time.

 _And t_ _he ball_ _will commence soon,_ Kain thought with a sigh, gazing at the waning sunset. He still had not found anyone—nor he had been asking. Though, he was not frightened to present himself before the women of Baron, Cecil's words echoed in his mind.

 _“_ _I feel you missed an opportunity.”_

 _I've had no time to speak with her, however,_ he thought, as if to protest Cecil's observation.

“Why greetings, Lady Rydia!” Kain heard one of the front gate guards call from below. “We are assuming you wish to enter?”

He stopped pacing and turned toward the field. Sure enough, the summoner was standing in front of the gate, a wide smile on her face, and stroking a chocobo's neck.

“Yes, I do,” she said, nodding her head. “Thank you.” One of the guards took her chocobo and led it to the stables, and then the other opened the gate for her.

 _She's here? This early?_ Kain blinked; perhaps fortune had found him. He waited for a moment until he heard the gates beginning to close, and then jumped down from the battlements to the courtyard below. His feet landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground, and he heard a startled gasp.

“Oh, Kain!” Rydia said from behind him. He looked over to her to see her hand on her chest. She laughed softly. “You'd think I would I have expected that.”

He smiled, and his mood began to improve. “Greetings, Rydia. I'm pleased to see you.” She blinked, looking a little stunned yet she smiled.

“I'm glad to see you, too, Kain,” she said, placing one hand on her hip. “Have you found someone for the ball yet?”

 _Asking me about this so soon?_ he wondered, curious. “No, I have not,” he said. Pausing, he added, “what brings you to Baron so early?”

“Oh, I need to speak with Rosa, and prepare for the ball, of course,” she explained. “Not to mention, I wanted to visit everyone here as usual.”

He nodded. “Understandable,” he said. “May I converse with you later?”

She blinked again. “Oh, sure!” she said, smiling. “Where do you want to meet?”

“The gardens,” Kain answered, his voice level.

“Very well,” Rydia responded with a nod. “Now, I...” She stopped, and rubbed her chin. “You wouldn't know where Rosa is at the moment, would you?”

Kain smiled again. “Of course. Come, follow me, and we shall find her.” He turned toward the castle, and heard Rydia's footsteps behind him as he led the way across the courtyard. He turned a corner. _She should be... ah._

Rosa was walking down the east corridor casually. She hadn't noticed Kain or Rydia because she was staring the side of the wall. Her unfocused eyes told Kain that she was probably musing about something

“Rosa!” Rydia called, dropping her bags. She dashed around Kain to meet her. The white mage looked up just in time to be hugged by the summoner. “I see I caught you off-guard,” she added. Kain chuckled quietly.

Rosa smiled and let go of Rydia. “Indeed, you did. It's nice to see you again; you were gone last weekend,” she noted. “Preparing for the ball?”

“Ah, well...” Rydia paused and glanced back at Kain for a second; an anxious glance. “Sort of,” she said. “May I speak with you? I need some advice.”

Rosa blinked, her face curious. “Of course.” She looked over at the dragoon. “Kain, would you be so kind as to take Rydia's bags to her room for her?”

He nodded. “Certainly.” Kain picked up her two pieces of luggage and watched.

Rosa looked back at the summoner, and nodded. “Follow me, dear.” She turned around and began walking the opposite way down the corridor.

He felt confused. _Wh_ _y did Rydia give me that look?_ Then, he saw her glance back, and she shot him a smile, and a wave. He returned the expression and waved back.

Kain, carrying Rydia's bags, headed over to her room. As he climbed the steps up to the battlements, his thoughts wandered. _Advice? What for? Ah, it's not my business to ask._

Or was it?

 

-S-

 

“I see,” Rosa said, walking down the corridor with Rydia at her side. “I figured you'd have some small feelings for Kain after what he did for your students.”

Rydia tapped her fingers together. “Yes, I'm merely curious. I know Kain and Cecil both fought for your attention, how did you choose?”

She nodded. “Ah, yes, they both desired me. It was difficult because I cared for both, but that was much more serious choice.” Rydia saw a smirk cross her face. “I'm surprised Kain is trapped in a woman's heart again.”

Rydia rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Rosa. He only... well, you already know! He helped my children, and I'm wondering if perhaps—”

Rosa chuckled. “I was teasing you, Rydia.” She glanced over at her. “Wondering...?”

“Wondering what how he would treat me during the upcoming ball,” she finished. “I love Edge, make no mistake,” Rydia added with a smile, seeing his charming face in her mind. “But Kain... well, tell me how you handled it. I know it isn't as serious, but please.”

“It was hard on me,” Rosa said, her face softening. “I could not choose between Cecil or Kain for some time. When I was younger, I favored Kain, but as I got older, I began to favor Cecil.”

“What did you end up doing? I mean, how did you choose?”

“I decided to court each one to see which one of them was who I wanted,” Rosa said. She touched Rydia's shoulder. “If you're curious about Kain... maybe you should ask him to the ball. You already know Edge well enough. You should give our dragoon a chance.”

Rydia felt a burden on her shoulders lighten, and she smiled at her. “Yes, I think you're right. Thank you, Rosa.”

“Anytime, dear.”

“Edge is going to terribly jealous,” Rydia added with a giggle. “But I'll convince him to understand.”

Rosa beamed. “And you will.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rydia walked back down the corridor after discussing other matters with Rosa. She expected to meet Kain there, but then, she snapped her fingers, remembering. _He took my things to my room._

She ran up the battlements and toward the tower where she stayed. Slowing down, she began to tap her fingers anxiously. _I decided... but will he agree?_ She wondered. Her memory recalled a time in the Cave of Eblan—before they met Edge—where Kain would occasionally engage in conversation with Rosa.

She half-frowned. _Well, if he doesn't, it'll be all right. I can still go with Edge._ And yet, the thought of Kain being alone at the ball gnawed at her a little.

The sound of a door closing before her took Rydia from her thoughts, and she found herself staring at Kain. He stopped when he saw her, and then smiled slightly. Rydia gave him a meek smile in response.

“It's good to see you again, it's been awhile, hasn't it?” he said, his deep sounding more gentle than usual.

She put her hands behind her back. “Ah, yes, it has,” she agreed. Rydia then realized she was shuffling her fingers anxiously. “Um... what did you want to see me about, again?”

“Come, let's go through the gardens,” Kain said, beckoning with his left hand toward the inner courtyard. “I wanted to talk to you about how you are faring these days.”

With a blink, she nodded. “Oh, I see! Well, lead the way, Kain.” Her fingers stopped shuffling and her muscles relaxed.

He nodded. Rydia followed him down the battlements into the inner courtyard. Her mind was fumbling with what to say, how to ask Kain, how to approach him.

“Rydia?”

She looked up and saw Kain several feet from her. “Would you like to walk with me?”

“Oh!” she repeated, laughing a little. “Of course.” She jogged up to him and then moved at his pace. “A little silly of me...”

“Not at all,” Kain said. He paused, and then asked, “Rydia, how have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile.”

“I'm well, thank you. I was gone because I flew with Edge last weekend,” she explained. She bit her lip.

“So, I heard,” he replied. Rydia noted a minor tone of discouragement in his voice “How was it?”

“Enjoyable as always,” she responded; her hands began to shuffle again. “When I'm flying in the air, I feel so free. My burdens seem to be left on the ground once my face touches the sky.”

Kain stopped. “Really? ... I feel the same way; leaving the ground and passing through the heavens. It is freedom.”

“Is that why you became a dragoon?”

He paused. “Partially. My father was the Commander of the Baron Dragoons when I was child, so I aspired to become like him.”

Rydia smiled. “And you succeeded!” _Odd... he hasn't asked me about my school yet._

“Indeed, I always knew I would,” he said, nodding his head. Rydia could almost see him brimming with pride. “And you... did you ever see yourself becoming as powerful as your mother?”

She felt herself blush. Taken aback by the question, Rydia paused and then with a sheepish smile answered, “no, I never did.” She looked at him, her smile fading. “Kain... I...”

He turned and took a step toward her. “Yes? Is something amiss?”

“... in a way,” Rydia admitted.

“Tell me everything,” Kain said. “I'll do my best to help.”

Her face cooled. “Thank you, Kain,” she said. “I was... wondering if you had found anyone for the ball yet?”

He paused again, stiffening with surprise, and then looked at her. “No, I haven't,” he answered slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“Um... I was just curious,” she lied. _Why am I so afraid all of a sudden?_ “No reason,” she added, glancing away.

Kain was silent for a moment, and then he spoke again, “you seem quite tense. Come, let's head to the gardens, perhaps it will allow you to relax.”

 _How thoughtful of him._ “Thank you, I appreciate it. Yes, please. I've always loved that area of the castle.”

He nodded, and beckoned to her.

As she passed into the floral area, the lovely smell of the gardens' fully bloomed flowers waft into her nose, and she beamed. She strayed near a set of cherry stars, gazing at their crimson color.

Then Kain spoke, “You never told me about how you rebuilt Mist. It has become a beautiful town in a mere two years. I would love to know how it all started.”

Rydia jerked her head toward him. _Really?_ she thought with surprised relief, grateful he had changed the subject. “Well... it started after Cecil and Rosa's coronation ended, and I wanted to see my home again. It'd be too long,” she explained, walking beside him. “When I got there, I felt saddened at how... empty it seemed. So, I decided to take things into my own hands.”

“I see,” Kain said. “How did acquire the resources needed for such a massive task?”

“It was Cecil and Rosa who helped me,” Rydia explained, sitting down on a bench. She gazed at all the beautiful flowers, and her muscles relaxed, releasing all their tension. “They gave me the money I needed to help rebuild the town. Of course, I had to encourage the remaining villagers to help me; like everyone else, they believed the summoner bloodline was lost. But I managed to convince them.

“I told them about how I was swallowed by Leviathan, taken to the Feymarch, and was taught,” she added, seeing Kain's inquiring expression. “My determination during my training there showed me that anything is possible.”

“And that's why you started the school?” Kain asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “I wanted to prove that it was not dead, or we could restore the bloodline, even! I gave the money to the carpenters and stonemasons, and asked them to rebuild the village. They were all shocked, and while all of them agreed to build, some tried to refuse the gil, but I insisted.”

“I see, they didn't want the money,” Kain repeated. “What did you do?”

“We made a compromise,” Rydia said, glancing at Kain. She saw he was looking intently at her face. Her heart warmed, and then continued, “We split the money; I took some of the gil to start my school, while they took the rest to start the renovations.”

Kain smiled. “Therefore, you had the money to transform your home into a school, and they had the money to repair the damage,” he said. “Am I correct?”

“Yes,” Rydia replied. “Yet, to me, the money Cecil and Rosa gave me wasn't for me, and my home, but for the village itself.” she explained. Her half-smile grew into a full one. “I probably believed I would have found the money needed for the school elsewhere. Or maybe I just didn't think I would need money.” She put her finger to her lip, still smiling. “I must sound like an idiot to you, Kain.”

There was a pause. “I do not think so,” he said. Rydia looked at him in surprise. “That attitude defines you: you always care about others before yourself. And that is an admirable trait.”

“Oh, thank you,” Rydia said with a soft voice. “Kain... can I... ask you something?” She swallowed. _Will he say 'yes?'_

“What is it?” he asked, looking at her curiously. At least, Rydia thought he was, but behind his blue eyes, she could see a glimmer of eagerness.

She clasped her sweating hands together near her knees. “Will you... be my partner for the ball?”

He said nothing for several moments. Then, he smiled and said, “it would be an honor, Rydia.”

She paused, blinked, and looked at him. “Really?” _He's not surprised I didn't ask Edge?_

“I will confess I was hoping you would ask,” he said.

 _He wanted me to ask him?_ She nearly smacked her forehead, realizing she missed the obvious cues. “Well, your hope wasn't in vain,” she said, relaxing. “Think of it as thanks for giving my children the hope to become summoners.”

“I'm glad I could assist.”

 

-S-

 

“So, I've handled the rebels on my side,” Edge said, walking beside Cecil on the battlements of Baron Castle. The evening sky was beginning to show the first signs of stars. “What about your rebels?”

“I have them detained in the dungeons,” he said. He let out a sigh of dismay, and put a hand on his brow. “I had hoped that we did not have to use them again.”

Edge shrugged. “Well, it was bound to happen,” he said. “I mean... when things change in the government, there are going to be some bastards that don't like the new regime.”

“I suppose you're right,” Cecil said. Edge felt the paladin's eyes on him. “How do you keep your ninja rebels contained, though? They have ninjustu just like you do, Edge. They should be able to pass through walls.”

Edge laughed, and then he looked at Cecil. “They aren't as skilled as me. I doubt they know that specific justu. But... you are right about one thing—we have to contain them differently than you would. We have some wards against ninjustu within our dungeons.”

“What about the guards?”

“They wear a special ring that allows them to use their ninjustu,” Edge explained. He held up a hand, showing a black ring on his finger. “These rings are tailored to each individual guard, which means if someone else wore it, the ring would have no effect on them.”

“Clever. But such rings must cost a pretty gil to make,” Cecil remarked.

“They do,” Edge said, nodding. “But—hey, isn't that Rydia down there?” he went over to the edge of the battlement and peered over into the gardens. “What's she doing with Kain?” _Wait... she didn't!_ he thought, alarmed. “Damn...”

“What's wrong?” Cecil asked. Edge didn't look at him. “You sound worried. They are probably just spending some time together as friends.” Edge paused, and narrowed his eyes.

 _Nice try, Cecil,_ he thought. He rounded on the paladin, pointing. “She asked him... didn't she?!” he growled, frowning. “What do you know? I heard your voice; I know you're hiding something about this!”

“Edge, calm down,” the paladin said. “They'll hear us.” Edge exhaled. Cecil licked his lips and sighed. “You're right, I do know. Kain has been having some minor feelings for her. He confined in me earlier this week; hoping she'd ask him to the ball.”

Edge's jaw dropped. “W-wait! No way! You didn't tell him to—”

“No, I didn't,” Cecil said, shaking his head. “Not directly anyway, I merely told him to take action if he really wanted to go with Rydia to the ball. Don't be alarmed over this, Edge. If she's really asked him, and Kain's accepted, it's only a dance.” He smiled. “I doubt you'll lose her attention over a social event.”

He swallowed and let out a sigh. _He's right. I've had Rydia's attention for years._ Edge looked back at the two talking in the garden. _She wanted to go with me..._

“Edge?” he asked. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I am,” he said, nodding. He turned to Cecil. “You're right; I need to calm down. Rydia is curious about him, too, did you know?” The paladin's eyes widened. “She told me about what happened to one of her children when Kain told them about our battle with Zeromus. She wanted to 'repay' him, and yet, she still wanted to go with me.”

“Really? When did she tell you this?” Cecil asked. Edge turned around to see a curious expression on his face.

“Last weekend,” Edge said, folding his arms. “I took her on the Falcon for a flight; it took some work to convince my Chancellor to let us go alone.” He forced a chuckle. “Anyway, she seemed fine during the flight, but then asked me how I'd feel if she asked someone else. Kain. Though, she was only a little anxious. Sure, I felt jealous, but... I'd never get angry at her.”

Cecil nodded. “Indeed,” he said with a quiet voice. “You and Rydia grew rather close these past two years.”

“We have,” Edge agreed. “She seemed torn, though. Like I said, she still wanted to go with me, but I knew she also wanted to ask Kain.”

Cecil worked his jaw. “And you said?”

“Well, I told her that she should make a decision,” Edge said to him. He looked back over the battlement, watching Rydia and the dragoon walk side by side. “But... I do want to ask her if she did choose him for the ball.”

“Well,” Cecil said. “Whether or not she has, don't fight with Kain over her. He's our friend after all.”

“Yes,” Edge responded, still watching Rydia and Kain. “She's not the type that would appreciate two men dueling over her. So, don't worry about that.”

“Good,” Cecil said. “Did you want to discuss any more of the rebel matter?”

“Not now,” Edge said, taking his hands off the battlement ledge. “I want to talk to Rydia first.”

“As you wish, my friend.”

 

-S-

 

“All right, Kain,” Rydia said to him as they entered the outer courtyard near the entrance of the castle. “I will see you at the ball.” She smiled at him. Her shoulders were relaxed and her muscles lacked the tension she felt earlier.

The dragoon nodded. “Of course. I look forward to it,” he said, returning the smile.

The two separated, and Rydia headed to the castle's inner entrance. The guards allowed her inside. She sought out her room, taking an alternate route through the castle to the tower.

She headed for the stairs when she felt eyes on her. She could smell smoke, and she turned around to see Edge standing there. Rydia's muscles tensed and she bit her lip.

“Oh, hello, Edge,” she said. Her tone of voice revealed her nervousness.

“Hey, how are you, Rydia?” he asked with a friendly voice. He approached her until he was close. “You seem a little anxious, is something wrong?”

“Uh... um...” Rydia opened her mouth again and again, but couldn't seem to get anything else out. “Well...” _He promised he wouldn't be angry with me. And you know he won't be._

“Did you pick someone for the ball?” he asked; straight to the point. She put her hand over her chest. “I hope you made a decision because it's only two days away.”

“Well... I...” She paused. Pulling her voice together, she said, “Yes, I did. I asked Kain... I'm sorry, Edge.”

“Why are you sorry?” he asked, but Rydia could hear the subtle jealousy in his voice. “You picked someone. That's good.”

She smiled. “Ah, yes it is.” Rydia cocked her head. “You're jealous, aren't you?”

“You know me,” he said with a nod. “But don't fret. Go with him and have fun, we'll see each other there anyway.”

She beamed, and hugged him. “Thank you!”

Edge lowered his mask and kissed her on the cheek. “Anything for you. Anyway, I have to return to Eblan.”

“What for?” she asked, blinking.

Edge chuckled. “I've got to find a lady to take to the ball.”

“And that won't be a problem, right?” she asked with a slight tease in her voice.

“Obviously!” he agreed. Rydia saw a grin on his face. “Well, see you later!”

Rydia opened her mouth to say goodbye, but the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke before she could get it out. Relaxing, she thought, _thank you, Edge._

 

-S-

 

The next day—the day of the ball—Rydia was walking beside Kain to the Dragoon Platform, asking him about the dragoons. She had never learned how those knights were able to jump so high, and so, she listened to his explanation.

“... so, a novice dragoon must use all the strength in his legs to launch himself in air,” Kain was saying. “Expert and veteran dragoons can also use their lower body to assist their legs, creating a deadlier attack.”

“Why is that?” Rydia asked. “Is it more difficult to use one's lower body to jump?”

“Yes, you are correct,” Kain said to her, his helmet covering his upper face. “Dragoons, veteran or not, will use most of the strength in their legs to jump. That's where the primary source of their power is. If a dragoon uses his lower body in conjunction with his legs, he performs a more powerful jump. It requires a lot of strength and stamina to start such a jump, thus novices are taught to use their legs first.”

“So I'm guessing,” she said. “If novices use their lower body along with their legs first, the jump will be too difficult to perform?”

“Again, you are right, Rydia,” he said with a smile. “You are quite perceptive. I suppose if you had been trained as a warrior instead of a summoner, you would have trained as a dragoon quite quickly.”

Rydia could tell the compliment was genuine, and she chuckled. “Doesn't that seem a little incredible?” she asked. “Only Troia seems to have female warriors. I've never heard of Baron training women into their warrior ranks.”

“That is true,” Kain said. “However Cecil seems to have been considering having both sexes in his military—warrior or mage—so that they feel equal.”

“I see.” She nodded. Rydia took a glance at the Dragoon Platform set between the two towers; she could already see some of the novice dragoons in the air right before landing. “But then again, Cecil wasn't King when I was a child,” she added with a smirk. “I really believe a summoner's path was for me.” They reached the eastern tower, which led to the entrance of the platform.

“I agree,” he said to Rydia's surprise. “Your mother was one; therefore, it was only natural that you would become a summoner. Also, you already had talent when Cecil and I first met you,” he added, opening the door for her.

“Thank you, Kain,” she said. “Yes, I did. I nearly killed you two with Titan.” She let out a small chuckle. They began to ascend the stairs when a lump formed in Rydia's throat. “Kain...?”

“What is it? You sound concerned,” he noted.

“I think Edge saw us last night,” she explained. “Because he asked me if I had chosen anyone for the ball. I was a little nervous at first, but I knew he wouldn't be angry with me. So, I told him the truth.”

“How did he react?” Kain asked.

Rydia half-smiled. “He was glad that I had made a decision. Though, I could tell he was jealous and a little disappointed. Our conversation ended on a good note, but... I still feel a little bad about it.”

Kain placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you not the one who told me to rid myself of guilt?” he asked. “What I did in the past was far worse than you making a choice.”

She snorted and smiled fully. “You're right. I should stop worrying about Edge. He'll be fine.”

They reached the top of the tower with the entrance to the Dragoon Platform before them. Again, he opened the door for her and they passed through into the training field.

While Rydia had seen it from a distance, she had never been on top of it before. The entire platform was made of hard, gray stone that felt solid under her feet. There was a high fence around the field to keep people from falling to their deaths (though, she didn't know what they would do if a dragoon jumped over the fence on accident), and there was a dragon-shaped emblem engraved in the middle of the platform.

“Wow,” she said, gazing around the field. “I didn't know Cecil put so much effort into making this.” She began to wander over the field, turning and peering at it. Then, Kain grabbed her and pulled her away. “What the!?” She heard the clash of metal against stone just right next to her. She turned her head and saw that a novice dragoon had landed where she had been standing.

“Ah! Lady Rydia!” He bit his lip and fumbled his spear. He picked it up in an awkward manner. “I apologize for almost striking you. I had already jumped when—”

“It's quite all right,” Kain said, glancing at Rydia as he let go of her. She gave him an approving nod. “But, do be more careful; there is a way to redirect your landing spot while in the air.”

Rydia blinked. “There is?” she asked.

“Indeed,” he said with a nod. “However, it is an advanced technique.”

“Not to be disrespectful, Master Highwind, but,” the novice said, biting his lip. “Why did you tell me about it if it is for advanced dragoons?”

Kain smiled. “So you will know what to expect later in your training.”

“Oh! I see now,” the novice said. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Good luck,” the dragoon said with another nod. The novice left Rydia and Kain behind to return to his training. She had the urge to step back further to avoid being skewered by another spear. “Are you all right, Rydia?” he said.

She looked at him and smiled. “Yes, thank you for pulling me away like that.” She backed away a few steps from the platform. “I'm sorry, I got lost while gazing at the platform.”

“Do not worry,” he said, gesturing with his hand. “It _is_ rather grand for a mere training ground. Personally, I feel it is a little distracting.”

“Right,” Rydia said. “Well, I appreciated the tour, Kain,” she added with a gentle smile.

“I'm glad,” he said. “I suppose you will be getting ready for the ball soon since it is this afternoon.”

“Yes,” she said. A smirk crossed her face. “You also better get ready, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?”

He chuckled. “Of course not.”

“I'll see you later then,” Rydia said. She waved at him and left through the eastern tower's door.


	11. Chapter 11

“It is nothing to worry about,” Kain said, looking himself over in the mirror of his room. He had changed into his outfit for the ball: a blue vest with a white shirt underneath along with navy trousers, and polished, black leather boots. His blonde hair was clean, and it had been cut short.

He exhaled. “It is nothing to worry about,” he repeated to himself. Why was he feeling nervous? He had courted a woman before, and yet there was a lump in his throat, and his skin felt a little sweaty. _It's just the warmth of these clothes,_ he justified.

Kain looked himself over again, making sure his outfit was perfect. Or nearly perfect; so he might attract Rydia's attention. _But why? It's a_ _mere_ _ball. She'll go back to Edge_ _afterward._ Yet, he saw Rydia's face, smiling at him in his mind.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kain adjusted his collar, turned around and opened it; he froze in surprise for a moment when he saw who was there.

“Cecil? I was expecting Rydia,” Kain said.

The paladin smiled. Kain saw him donned in regal robes—the outfit of a king—and the cloth was as white as his armor. A golden crown sat on his head which Kain assumed he had received it at the coronation. Strangely enough, he had not seen the paladin wearing the crown up until now.

“Waiting for your lady, are you?” Cecil asked, and then he shrugged. “I'm not sure where she is, but I'm certain you'll meet her at the airship platform.” He looked Kain over and he nodded in approval. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Kain said, releasing another deep exhale.

Cecil nodded again. “Good.” He beckoned to his friend. “Come, we need to leave soon or we'll be late.”

Kain blinked. “Are we not using the airships?”

“We are,” Cecil assured him. “However, the evening is drawing close—around the time the ball is about to start—and it is best we hurry. Even an airship takes time, Kain.”

“Indeed,” he said, breathing. Kain still couldn't get the lump out of his throat, and it was beginning to bother him. “Well, let's be off then.”

 

-S-

 

When Kain arrived at the airship platform, he found Rosa standing near the Enterprise in a shimmering white gown to match her husband's. Cecil walked over to her and gave her a loving embrace. After letting go, they exchanged a brief kiss, and then stood side-by-side.

Rosa, noticing Kain, looked him over and smiled. “You look very handsome tonight, Kain. I'm sure Rydia will be impressed,” she said with approval.

The lump in his throat felt like it was expanding. “I would hope so,” he said, pressing his hand against his throat.

Rosa giggled. “Come now, Kain, show some faith. You know she doesn't bite; she's one of the sweetest ladies we know.” She walked over to him and patted his shoulder. “Besides, you've courted women before. Why such anxiety?”

He blinked. “I'm... not entirely certain, to be honest,” he admitted.

“Well, everything will be fine, you'll see,” she assured him.

Kain nodded and returned a friendly smile. The lump in his throat contracted, and his skin didn't feel quite as warm and sweaty as before. Then he heard a female voice that sounded like she was out of breath.

“I'm here! Sorry I'm late!” Rydia gasped. Kain turned around and his eyes widened.

The summoner was dressed in a pitch-black outfit, similar in make to what she usually wore. Yet Kain noticed a few differences: the robe had a little lower neckline, allowing him to see a golden pendant around her neck; the robe's skirt and sleeves were trimmed with silver; and its body was decorated with silver-colored wind-like patterns. Additionally, there was a lovely matching silver sash tightened around her waist with tassels hanging from its front side.

Kain's mouth gaped. “R-rydia?” he said when he managed to speak again. “I... uh...”

She blinked. “Is something wrong, Kain?” she asked, still catching her breath.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. He regained his composure. “There's nothing wrong, I was... merely caught-off guard by your attire; I never expected black and silver.”

She looked a little disappointed. “Does my outfit look strange?”

“Oh no,” Kain responded, waving his hand. “You look gorgeous in those colors.”

She smiled; it was the type of kind smile which made him relax. “Thank you, Kain,” she said with appreciation. Rydia clasped her hands in front of her waist and rocked them slightly. “I was a little worried it would look odd. Especially with my hair, and—”

“No no,” Kain said, returning the smile. “Your hair is just dark enough to go with the dress. I think... you made a fine choice.” He nodded. The lump in his throat was gone, yet he still felt a little stunned.

“Thank you!” She seemed pleased. “You're looking quite handsome yourself,” Rydia remarked. “I noticed you cut your hair, Kain. What for?”

“I did not think the length of it was appropriate for the ball,” he said. Pausing, he asked, “Do you not like it?”

Rydia shook her head. “To be honest, I think you look better with shorter hair,” she said. Then she beamed and added, “You should keep it that way.”

He rubbed his chin and smiled. “Perhaps I will.”

“All right, all right,” Cecil said, startling both Kain and Rydia. “Enough flirting, you two.”

“Wh-what?” she looked abashed, and Kain shared her embarrassment. “I wasn't flirting—”

Rosa giggled, and with a teasing smirk said, “of course not.”

“Rosa!” Rydia exclaimed.

“Come now,” Cecil said with a calm voice. “Let's get on the Enterprise. Cid's already up there, and we need to leave.” The paladin turned around and escorted his wife up the gangplank.

“Indeed,” Kain said, following. _Was I really flirting?_ He felt an arm link with his right; it was Rydia.

“You're supposed to escort me like Cecil is for Rosa to the ball, Kain,” she whispered.

“My apologies,” he said. “I'm not used to this.”

Rydia raised a brow. “I thought you once courted Rosa,” she said as he led her to the gangplank. “Did you never take her arm when going to events and dances?”

“It's true...” He paused, and then said to Rydia, “We were all still training at the time—Rosa, Cecil and I—we found little time for gatherings. I once took her to a dance, and I did take her arm, but that was many years ago.” They ascended the gangplank.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, it's okay.”

When he reached the deck of the airship, Kain saw Cid turn around; his daughter was with him. “There ya all are! I thought you had been poisoned or something. Also, you goons better treat your ladies right during the ball.”

Kain chuckled. _Cid, would_ _n't_ _we?_ He felt Rydia unlink her arm. “Cid, I'm so sorry. I forgot to get a girl from Mist...”

“Aw, don't worry about it!” Cid waved his hand at her. “That's why my daughter's here. I'll be dancin' with her.”

Rydia nodded. “All right, as long as you're not alone this evening,” she said. Cid's daughter rolled her eyes with a half-smile on her face, but said nothing.

“I'll be fine,” he said, waving the summoner's worries away. “Now then! Ya all ready?” He looked from Cecil to Kain. They all nodded. “Good! Here we go!”

The roar of the Enterprise's engines started up and after a minute, it rose into the sky. The airship tilted left as its pilot directed it toward Damcyan.

The wind rushed past Kain's face and he welcomed the cool breeze to calm his nerves. Even though Rydia's smile had relaxed him earlier, his anxious feelings had returned. _Where is she anyway?_ He looked around.

Then he saw her at the right railing of the ship, leaning against it. In the fading sunlight, Kain saw a glimmer in her hair; it was a silver hairclip with a well-polished onyx set inside. Then she caught his eye, she smiled and beckoned him over with a finger. Kain straightened his collar and obliged.

“You look like you ran away,” he said when he reached her.

“Oh no,” she said with a giggle. “I'm not fond of the middle of an airship. That's all. I lean on the rails whenever I'm riding with Edge, too.”

“Strange,” Kain said. “I thought you would want to be near him.”

“Oh, I go to him while he's flying the Falcon every once in awhile, I just don't want to distract him too much.” She put her elbows on the rail and watched the ground below. “I heard you and Rand took the military to stop some rebels, Kain.”

“I did,” he said, standing next to her. “They were both Baron and Eblan rebels and they had stolen one of the Red Wings.”

“Oh dear,” Rydia said, sounding concerned. “That means they had ninjas on their side.” She looked at him. “You didn't get hurt, did you?”

Kain smiled. “Only a little. But I suffered no major wounds. The rebels were quite determined and expert, but we apprehended them after a long fight. Don't worry, I am fine,” he added.

“Well, that's good,” Rydia said with a nod. “I wonder why they were stealing one of the Red Wings?”

“I don't know,” he replied. “Even more odd was that Cecil told Rand and I that they were last seen in Damcyan Desert, and when I arrived, they were flying in circles around Damcyan Castle.”

“Oh no!” Rydia exclaimed, placing a hand to her mouth. “They were after the Fire Crystal, weren't they?”

“That's what our troops and I first thought,” Kain said. He frowned. “But when we captured them, we discovered from Edward that no bombs had been dropped and not a single arrow was fired at the castle.”

The summoner looked dumbfounded. “How bizarre.”

“Indeed,” Kain agreed.

“Are you getting along with Rand now?”

He looked away. “In a way,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“He still seems envious of me,” Kain said, turning to her. Rydia's eyes glimmered with curiosity. “And yet, he _is_ very competent when commanding the Red Wings, and we work well together.”

Rydia half-smiled. “I'm sure he'll get over it eventually,” she said. With a laugh, she added, “Edge is more arrogant than him, and, well, just look at how he turned out.”

Kain smiled. “You're probably right.”

“Still,” she said, biting her lip. “... why were the rebels circling Damcyan Castle?”

He shook his head. “Let's not worry ourselves with that incident,” Kain said, putting his hand on Rydia's back. “We would not want it to ruin the evening for us, correct?”

She smiled at him. “Yes, you're right.”

 

-S-

  
Rydia, with her arm linked with Kain's, ascended the stairs into the main hall of Damcyan, which was the top floor. Memories of when she first came to this place as a child flowed into her mind. The castle had been nearly destroyed, and Edward had been grieving over the death of his beloved (and Tellah's daughter) Anna.

The entire castle had been mere broken walls and rubble, but now, what Rydia saw dazzled her. Fine carpets of red, brimming with gold were laid neatly within. Flags of matching color with the Damcyan symbol were spread over the clean and almost shining walls.

Soon, she and Kain entered the main hall. Here, the carpets intersected each other at the center, creating a lovely patten. There were torches set along the walls, but they were not lit, instead the whole room was alight from the Fire Crystal on its pedestal at the back of the room.

Rydia glanced around, taking in an enticing smell of a fine spice she did not know. After glancing around for a few moments, she located it—a set of two lit candles flanking the Crystal.

 _It's so beautiful here,_ she thought as she gazed around with her mouth agape. _It's the perfect place for a ball._ Not to mention how many people were there; so many faces that she did not recognize.

Yet, there was one she did recognize immediately; one with a sour expression on his face.

“Oh, hello, Edge!” Rydia smiled and waved at him.

Edge nodded, half-smiling. “Good to see you, Rydia.” He was trying to hide it, but she could hear faint bits of jealousy in his voice. He was dressed in a fine, royal outfit of violet and silver along with a flowing cape at his back. At his side, and linked with his arm, was a lady from Eblan (at least Rydia assumed) who seemed to looking at Edge with anxiety and eagerness.

This was not the first time Rydia had seen him without his mask, and despite the half-smile, his tone left a sting of guilt within her.

“Edge... I...”

He waved it away. “Forget it. Remember what I said, eh? Just have fun.”

“A pleasure to see you, Edge,” Kain said turning himself around Rydia. He bowed.

“Yes, it's good to see you, too,” Edge said. He didn't bother to bow back, instead he gave him a curt nod.

 _What? That was rude,_ Rydia thought with a frown. _Edge isn't like that!_ _A_ _t least not to his friends._

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Was it fear or shame that restrained her from speaking to him?

“Rydia?” Kain's voice said.

She looked at him. “Ah, sorry,” she said. “I was... lost in thought.” Blinking, Rydia looked up and saw Yang, one of her dearest friends, and the king of Fabul. “Hey, Kain, there's Yang and his wife. Let's go speak to them.”

“Certainly,” he said. He guided her over to where the couple stood.

Rydia took one last look at Edge, and then allowed Kain to lead her. Yang caught her eye, smiled and bowed as the couple approached him.

“Ah, Rydia, Kain, it is good to see you both,” he said, looking up. Yang was wearing his traditional monk attire, except that it was royal blue in color instead of the usual red. “I'm surprised, Rydia. I thought you would bring Edge to this ball.”

Rydia felt herself blush. “Well,” she said, licking her lips. “I wanted to go with someone different this time. I'm around Edge quite a bit.”

She saw Kain nod, and she felt a little anxious. She didn't want to tell any of the others, besides Rosa, she felt something for him. At least not yet. She hoped that he would not say anything about the subject.

As if he read her mind, the dragoon complied. “Indeed. You are looking well these days, Yang. You and your wife.”

“Thank you, my friend,” he replied. “You are also looking healthy. I have not yet heard about your travels away from Baron and how you returned.”

“Really?” Kain sounded surprised. He paused, looked at Rydia, and then back to Yang. “She found me on the mountainside of Mist and then... well, she dragged me to Baron, you might say.”

Yang's wife laughed. “Oh, Rydia, you sneaky girl! Trying to find a different man are we?”

Rydia's face felt warm. “No, no,” she said quickly. “Stop teasing me! You know how much Cecil, Rosa and the rest of us missed him. I merely convinced him to go back.” When she saw the sly smile on Yang's wife, she frowned.

Kain chuckled lightly. “It's true. I was being stubborn at first, but she convinced me to return. I was still reluctant, but when I realized Cecil and the others had forgiven me, I relaxed and have settled at Baron. You probably heard, but I was made Commander of the Dragoons once again.”

“Indeed, I recall,” Yang said with a nod. “I apologize for missing the ceremony. I was occupied with keeping the monks trained.”

“I am surprised you didn't know how I had returned to Baron,” Kain noted, rubbing his chin. “Did no one inform you?”

The Grandmaster Monk shook his head. “Cecil didn't explain in his letter I received. I assumed he wanted me to ask you yourself.”

“Fair enough.”

“But where did you go for those two years?” he asked.

“All over the world,” Kain responded with a thoughtful voice. “My training started at Mount Ordeals, but the Light that had given Cecil his power had nothing for me. So, I traveled. I avoided civilization where I could, training and tempering myself against monsters and other challenges. Except... I did not find them to be challenges at all. After two years of frustration, I wound up near Rydia's town and I've been here ever since.”

“I think it's a coincidence you two met,” Yang's wife continued to tease. “After all—”

“Please!” Rydia interjected. She felt Kain jump slightly. “I get pestered enough at Mist as it is to get married.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, m'dear. I didn't mean to offend you.”

“It's all right,” Rydia said with smile. “I'm not angry.”

Yang raised a curious brow. “Why is your courting life their business?” he asked.

She sighed and nodded. “Well, the traditions in Mist are that young ladies ought to marry when they are around nineteen or so. A lot of people—especially women—see me past my prime and are worried I won't ever marry. Only a few of them know why I haven't chosen yet.”

“I understand,” Yang said. “It must be hard on you as a school teacher as well.”

“It is,” she said. “Since I'm very good with children, I give the impression that I would be the perfect mother.” Rydia paused. “Anyway, how have you been?”

“Busy as usual,” Yang said, furrowing his mustache. “Running a kingdom isn't easy. Of course, Cecil could give you a lecture on that.”

Rydia and Kain both laughed.

“He does have his hands full,” the dragoon said with a smile. “I can't imagine how he does it all.”

“Cecil's a natural leader,” Rydia said, grinning. “It was like he was born to be one. I think that's how he can handle Baron without losing his mind.”

The group laughed. “I believe you are correct, Rydia,” Yang said with an approving nod.

“Well, you two enjoy yourselves this evening!” Yang's wife said.

“We will,” Kain said. After exchanging waves with the couple, Rydia, this time, directed Kain around the ballroom. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I'm looking for Edward,” she said, looking at Kain, smiling. “I wanted to talk to him.”

“Well, you can talk to me instead!” said a boastful voice next to her.

Rydia looked over and then down. Palom's cocky face was staring right at her. _Oh goodness..._ she thought with a groan.

The boy had aged into a young teenager, yet he kept his hair set round with a tight rope-like tail coming from the back of his head. He was garbed in crimson with a yellow cape.

“You still haven't taken me up on our magic duel yet, Rydia!” he said, poking his fingers at her. “What? Are you scared?” A fist slammed into his head. “Ow! Sis! What was that for?”

Rydia shifted her eyes to see Porom with a scowl on her face, looking at her twin brother. She was dressed in green with a blue cape. Her hair was set in a near-matching ponytail to her brother's. “Will you _ever_ learn to show respect for Miss Rydia?” she scolded.

“I think it'll be awhile before he learns such,” Kain remarked. Rydia giggled.

“Oh! Mister Highwind,” Porom said, looking at him with a polite smile. “I heard you came back! It's good to see you again.”

“Please, you can call me 'Kain,'” he said with a raised hand. “But yes, I have returned.”

“Indeed. In good time, too,” said an older voice next to Porom. Rydia looked to the girl's right and saw the Mysidian Elder standing there with his thick brown beard. “I'm glad to see that you survived Mount Ordeals.”

“It was not a very difficult journey to be honest,” he said with a disappointed sigh.

“True, you have been well-tempered on the Moon,” the Elder said. “I actually didn't think the mountain would much a challenge for you. I also must apologize that we couldn't come to see you promoted back to your proper place.”

“And I apologize that we could not come to your festival at Mysidia,” Kain said.

The Elder waved it away. “Nonsense. Cecil already told me why all of you missed the event. There will be another on next year.”

“What brings you and the twins to the ball, Elder?” Rydia asked with a curious voice.

“To celebrate Edward's victory, of course,” he answered. “We may not have dance partners, but Edward invited us all the same.”

Palom snorted. “Well, _he_ suggested my dance partner would be Porom. _Boring._ ” For the remark, he received another fist from his sister. “Ow! Will you stop that!”

Porom apparently ignored him because Rydia noticed that the girl's eyes were drawn toward the entrance. “Look, Elder!” she said. “It's the dwarf king and his daughter!”

Rydia followed Porom's finger and saw that King Giott in his violet robe and Luca in her scarlet gown had arrived. “Wow,” Rydia said. “So Edward even went to the Underworld to announce his success.”

“It seems so,” Kain said. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to face the dragoon; he was smiling at her, and Rydia felt her face grow warm.

“Wait! You mean King Giott?” Palom exclaimed, looking up with an eager face. “That means Luca's with him!”

“That's... what I said,” Porom responded, rolling her eyes. Palom almost jumped to Luca when his sister grabbed his cape. “I don't think so, brother.”

“Aw, come on!” he complained. “I want a _real_ dance partner. Not—” _Pow!_ “Agh! Not again!”

Rydia, Kain, and the Elder all chuckled. _Amusing children as ever,_ she thought. She turned to face the Elder. “Well, I hope you have fun,” she said. “It should be a wonderful evening.”

He smiled. “Of course we will. I hope you and Kain enjoy yourselves as well.”

“We will, I'm sure of it,” Kain said. “Thank you.”

The Elder and the twins separated from them—Palom still cradling his head. Rydia wanted to go see King Giott, but at that very moment she heard Edward's voice from the front.

“Attention! May I have everyone's attention, please?”

Rydia and Kain looked over. She saw that Edward had his harp in hand and a lovely lady at his side while standing in front of the Fire Crystal. Upon hearing the stroke of his harp strings, the crowd quieted down, and all eyes were on the prince.

“Thank you, thank you, everyone, for attending this evening,” he said with a loud voice. “I hope the lighting is appropriate, and you are enjoying the new Damcyan!” There was a cheer and applause, to which Rydia and Kain joined in. “There are also refreshments on the long table to the side here if you feel a bit peckish after dancing,” he added. “Speaking of which, let us begin!”


	12. Chapter 12

From the shadows appeared a group of bards on either side of the main hall, and began to play their instruments. The lovely melody Rydia heard matched the rhythm of a waltz. All around her, the couples came together and began to dance to the song.

She rubbed her hands together. _I've only been to a few dances, will I—?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when someone took her hand. “Huh?” She looked over to see Kain.

“Rydia? Are you ready to dance?” he asked.

“Ah yes, of course,” she said, feeling embarrassed. She put her hand on his shoulder, and she allowed him to lead. Anxiety began to feel its way up her spine as her mind tried to recall the steps for a waltz.

Except she didn't need to.

Kain guided her, and, although she slipped a couple of times, he led her along in fluid motions. Rydia's anxiety scuttled away, and her memory, and confidence returned.

“Wow...” she said after a minute of waltzing with him. “Kain, you dance so well! I'm a little surprised.”

“Were you expecting me to step on your toes?” he asked with a grin.

Rydia smiled a little. “No,” she answered. She looked down for a moment, and then back to him. “I thought you said you had only been to one dance in your life. And that was with Rosa years ago.”

“True. Did you expect me to fumble then?”

“Well... a little,” she said, glancing to the side. “I suppose you haven't forgotten,” she added with a bashful smile.

“Indeed,” he said with a nod. Kain continued to lead her. “That time with Rosa was my only _formal_ dance.” He raised her arm up and spun her not too quickly, yet not too slowly, and then brought her back to him.

Rydia found herself beaming. _I didn't realize he could do this so well, and I've never danced with anyone but Edge,_ she thought. _And Kain dances just as well as him, even._ She became so caught up in the motions that she lost track of the world around her.

Then, she returned to reality when she bumped into another person. “Ah!” She turned her head, and it was Edge with his dance partner. The lady gave Rydia a puzzled look, while Edge just gave her a friendly smile. She noticed, however, that Edge then shot a subtle glare at Kain.

Biting her lip, she whispered, “s-sorry, Edge.”

“It's not a problem, Rydia,” he said calmly, and then continued waltzing with the Eblanese woman.

_Edge..._

“What's bothering you?” Kain asked, sounding concerned. Rydia looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

“Just Edge...” she said, sighing “I can tell he's jealous.”

“I see,” he said. She allowed him to twirl her again. “Are you afraid?”

“No, I just feel a little guilty,” she said, gazing at him. “Just be wary, Kain, he... can become quite angry sometimes.”

He gave her a comforting smile. “You have nothing to fear. I’ve dealt with angry friends before.”

“True,” she agreed. “Still, he can be a bit protective over me.”

Kain twirled her. “Does he resort to violence?” he asked.

Rydia frowned. “No!” she said with a raised voice. “Edge would never do that!”

Kain looked taken aback. He sighed with regret and said a little defensively, “I wasn’t implying I would hurt him. I—” He paused, and then added with a guilty voice, “Ugh… I'm sorry. I was being inconsiderate to your feelings.”

“It's... all right,” Rydia said. She looked away. _I wish I hadn't yelled at him like that._

“It is fine. Regardless, Edge can be reasoned with, correct?” Kain asked. She looked back at him and nodded with a meek smile. “He's also not the type to attack friends in a fit of anger.”

“Yes, that's true,” Rydia responded, frowning. “Even if he is upset.” She was silent for a moment. “I'm sorry I brought it up.”

“Don't be sorry,” he said. “Just enjoy yourself.” He smiled, and Rydia returned it; a strong smile this time. As she continued to dance with Kain, her concerns about Edge were washed away by the dragoon’s pleasant presence.

After a few more minutes, the bards slowed the pace of the music, and all the dancers in the hall followed. The soft, gentle music made Rydia think. _He's been very kind to me, and he's learned to listen to me, too. I ought to ask him something._

“Kain?” she asked softly. He gave her his attention. “You told me your father was a dragoon, and even the commander at Baron. Could you tell me more about him?”

He blinked, as if he didn’t expect the question. However, Kain smiled with a proud, happy expression. “He was a kind, honorable man,” he explained. “He believed the path of knighthood was the best way to protect my mother and I.”

Rydia couldn’t help but smile. “Was there... anything specific that made him choose to be a dragoon?”

“Yes,” Kain responded. He glanced up, thoughtful. “Because a dragoon symbolizes a dragon: powerful, protective, and unwavering.” He looked at her. “A perfect guardian.”

Her smile widened. “It sounds like he was a good man.”

“He was.” Kain nodded, a proud smile on his face. “I admired him.”

“And that’s why you became a dragoon yourself,” Rydia continued, nearly whispering. “You told me that yesterday.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. Kain paused, and added, “Rosa was another reason I choose to follow his footsteps.”

“So you could protect her?” Rydia asked.

“Yes,” Kain responded. “I wanted to protect her, and Baron.”

A smile spread on her face. “That's very noble of you, Kain,” she said. “Just like your father.” He beamed at her, Rydia's face and hands felt warm, was she sweating?

“What made you want to be a summoner, Rydia?” Kain asked.

She perked up. “My mother,” she explained. “You... might say I was in the same boat as you: I admired my mother more than anyone else. She was kind, gentle, peaceful, and happy. I loved her, and I wanted to be just like her.”

“And you carry many of her traits,” he noted. Rydia’s face grew a little warmer, and she thought Kain’s cheeks looked a little pink, too. Yet she had to be imagining it; the Fire Crystal was in the room after all. He cleared his throat, and continued, “as with me, it was your admiration that chose your path.”

“Yes, I think so,” she said with a nod. “It was in my blood to be a summoner.” She chuckled, and added, “literally.”

Kain grinned. “Of course,” he agreed. “I told Cecil something similar once; that I would lead the dragoons. It was in my blood, as it was in my father's.”

“Really?” Rydia smiled. “I never knew that. Where is your father?”

Kain's smile faded. “Dead. He died when I was a mere child, like Cecil’s father, save I was old enough to understand when it happened...”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she said. She felt her own smile waning. “Did I bring up a painful subject?”

“No, no, you did not,” he responded, shaking his head.

Rydia sighed with relief. “Oh, I'm glad,” she said. Seeing his comforting half-smile, she added with caution, “if you don't mind me asking... what happened to your father? I mean, how did he die?”

“With honor,” Kain said with a soft voice. “He died in combat, protecting Baron and its people. Much like your mother died protecting her people.

Rydia's face felt even warmer. “Yes, she did.” She paused. “We seem to have a bit in common,” she noted. “More than I expected.”

“It does appear so,” he said, nodding twice. “This surprises you, Rydia?”

She blinked. What should she say? “I... I suppose it does,” she said after a pause. “I didn't know.” A smile spread over her face again. “It's always nice to have something in common.”

Kain nodded in agreement, and they continued to dance. There was silence between them for a bit, and then he asked, “What else would you like to talk about?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Rydia said with a gentle laugh. “I'm just really enjoying myself this evening. I think I picked the right partner.” _Oh! Did I really just say that?_

“Really?” Kain asked. He paused, and then added, “thank you, you made a good choice, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

Rydia's smile just could not fade; not that she wanted it to. There was a small feeling of happiness in her heart. _The same feeling I had for Edge when we first..._ _courted_ _._

Then the music came to a slow stop, and after a moment, Kain released Rydia. She began to feel a little disappointed because she wanted to dance a little more. However, he beckoned to her to the refreshments table, and that brought her smile back.

 

-S-

 

_Dammit! Calm down, Edge._

He took in a deep breath. While he had danced with his partner for a good amount of time, she had taken leave of him a little early. Apparently she noticed that he was focused on Rydia and Kain.

 _She wouldn't take her eyes off him for a moment!_ he thought, wanting to punch the wall. _Well, she_ _did_ _look away once,_ _but still...!_

He inhaled again. Ironically, what made him even angrier was that Rydia almost seemed, at first, ashamed of her choice. _She doesn't need to be wishy-washy. She needs to just stick with_ _her decisions. Like she usually does._

Edge put his back to the wall. _This is_ _just_ _one_ _dance, just_ _one_ _dance. They're not..._ He clenched his hand and almost slammed it into the stone wall, but stopped himself. He folded his arms, and groaned. _Well, it's not like I'm going to lose her. ... I hope._

His thoughts were jarred at the sound of a couple voices. He glanced over and saw Rydia and Kain chatting at the refreshments table. Edge stared at her for a moment, admiring her black and silver attire. _S_ _o beautiful._

“... so that grooved, brass ring on your finger is...?” he was asking.

“Ah, it's a ring my mother gave me,” Rydia said. She was practically beaming at him. “There is a tradition in my family.” Edge knew all about that; she had told him why the ring was so unique.

“The tradition is,” she continued. “That the woman gives this ring to the man she wants to marry, and then it becomes his wedding ring. And later, if there's a daughter, that ring is passed down to her.”

Edge nodded as he listened to the conversation, and then Kain asked the exact question that he had.

“What if there are multiple daughters, though?”

Rydia giggled a little. “Another ring can always be made,” she said.

“I see,” Kain said. “What about the father, though? When does he hand down the ring to his daughter?”

“Simple: when she becomes of age,” she answered. “and a different wedding ring is made for him so that the tradition can continue. As far as I know it's a tradition which has been passed down for many generations of my family.”

“Generations?” Kain asked. He sounded surprised. “That's quite a tradition.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Rydia nodded, sounding pleased. “Kain, would you excuse me?”

“Of course.”

Edge shook his head. _At least she's happy. That's good enough._ He leaned there against the wall quietly.

“Edge?” Rydia's voice said next to him. He nearly jumped. Looking over, he saw that she had approached him, Kain was still at the refreshments table. Edge couldn't help but stare at her; still admiring her attractive outfit, and her lovely face.

“Rydia?” he straightened his hair and smiled. “What's up?”

“Where's your dance partner?”

“She left.”

“What?” she said in utter shock. “Aw, I'm sorry. Do you want to dance with me?”

 _Rydia... you really are something else._ “Nah, you're Kain's tonight,” he said dismissively.

“But you shouldn't be left out! I'm sure one dance won't hurt,” she responded with her characteristic smile. The type which tended to leave a warm impression on a man.

“I think Kain would get upset,” Edge said. _Why the hell am I resisting? She's asking me to dance._

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. “I'll go ask him and see,” she said. “Wait here.” She turned around and walked back to her partner. Edge couldn't help but notice the way the Fire Crystal's glow seemed to make Rydia look like a dark and fiery goddess.

 _Geez, Rydia, you just had to pick the perfect dance outfit,_ he thought to himself, amused.

After a moment, she returned to Edge. “Kain agreed,” she told him. “He also thought it was unfair your partner left.”

 _Okay... I am definitely dreaming now._ “You're serious?”

“Yes...” Rydia raised a brow. “I'm not lying. Come on! The next song they play, we'll dance to.”

Edge grinned and took her in his arms. “Absolutely!” He heard Rydia laugh, and he let go of her. “All right then. When the bards start again, I'll be dancing with you.”

Rydia cocked her head and smiled. “Good.”

And he didn't have to wait long; the bards began a new tune. Edge took Rydia's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. He took a glance at Kain, and wondered if he was as jealous as he, himself had been.

“Edge?”

“Eh?” he looked at Rydia as the song started—a slow tune.

“Are you all right?” She had a concerned smile on her face. Another one of her smiles that made anyone feel, especially Edge, her care for them.

“Yes, I am,” he said. “How are you doing, Rydia? Besides the ball.”

She chuckled. “I'm happy, Edge,” she said. “My lessons have been taking up a lot of my time, so it feels nice to get a break.”

“I know what you mean,” he said, grinning. “Running a kingdom isn't all fun and games either. Especially when I have the Chancellor breathing down my neck every second.”

“Yes, I know,” she said. “He's _always_ breathing down your neck.” Rydia rolled her eyes.

 _She's not mentioning Kain. Huh. Well, that's good._ He continued to dance with the summoner until the song was over. And even after she returned to Kain, Edge's jealousy had been swept away.

 

-S-

 

“Ahh! What a night!” Cid remarked while Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, and Kain boarded the Enterprise behind him and his daughter. “I think I ate too much,” he added, rubbing his belly.

“You _always_ eat too much, father,” his daughter reminded him. The others laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Cid waved it away. “Let's go back to Baron.”

The Enterprise's engines began to roar and the airship was carried into the night sky. A lonely cresent moon sat in sky, companionless.

Rosa noticed that Rydia had taken to the back of the airship again. This time, Kain did not join her. Instead, he was conversing with Cecil—most likely about the ball. Rosa slid over to the summoner.

“How was your evening with Kain?” she asked, leaning on the railing next to Rydia.

“Wonderful! I couldn't have asked for a better night,” she said happily. “I'm just a little sad it's over now.”

“There will be more opportunities in the future,” Rosa said, putting her hand on Rydia's shoulder.

She looked at Rosa. “What do you mean?” Her voice was curious, and yet wary.

Rosa smiled. “I think Kain had a similar experience. I would expect to see him court you more later,” she explained, cocking her head to the left.

“Well, Edge won't be happy about that,” Rydia said with a frown. “When I was dancing with him, I got the impression from our conversation that he hoped Kain would back off after the ball.”

Rosa frowned. “You're still worried about Edge and Kain butting heads over you, aren't you?” she said.

“Yes,” Rydia breathed a concerned sigh. “I don't want them hurting each other over me.”

“Yet, they both seem to be interested in you,” Rosa pointed out. “One is already in love, and the other is seeing if he can go further with you. You can't force them to change their feelings, Rydia.”

“Of course not!” she said, looking at Rosa, a little offended. “I don't want to deny Edge, but I don't want to deny Kain either. If I denied either of them the opportunity, I'd deny myself.” She sighed and looked up into the sky. “I guess what I really want is everyone to stay friends.”

“You're not alone,” Rosa said, her voice gentle. “Everyone wants to remain friends in their hearts. The last thing all of us wants is a vicious rivalry between Edge and Kain.”

“Yet, it's probably going to happen.”

“Well, a rivalry _will_ happen, that's for certain,” Rosa agreed, then she raised a finger. “But how it will escalate is a different matter. When it was between Cecil and Kain, they always made up, and their fights were never over me, except one. The fights were, generally, for combat training. Both wanted to beat the other, but neither of them came up on top. In the end, they always stuck together as friends.” she smiled at the summoner. “That's why Cecil and Kain see each other as best friends because they were friendly rivals as well.”

Rydia smiled. “I hope that will be the case with Kain and Edge,” she said.

“I'm sure it will.”

“Hey, Rydia!” Cid called from the helm. “Do ya need to be dropped off at Mist fer your class in two days?”

Rosa looked at Rydia and saw the summoner smile more widely. “No, I don't. Not yet anyway, Cid,” she said with a loud voice so the fleetmaster could hear. “Thank you, though.”

“'Not yet?'”

She giggled. “Yes, not yet,” she said. “I might need one tomorrow so I can be on time, and prepare my lesson for the children.”

“A'right, suit yerself!” he said as the Enterprise flew over her hometown.


	13. Chapter 13

_The following day..._

Kain walked to the ledge of the Baron Castle battlements, his armor clinking with the motion of his body. Stopping, he watched the sun just barely creeping over the horizon, allowing his mind to wander to the night before.

_“Kain, would you mind if I danced with Edge once?”_

_“I don't, but why? Doesn't he have a partner?”_

_“No, she left. I don't he should be left out.”_

_“I agree. Go ahead, Rydia.”_

_“Thank you.”_

A smile spread over his face. _Rydia, you are unfathomable,_ he thought. _I've never met a woman who is so willing to reach out to everyone._ Yes, he had felt a little jealous watching her dance with Edge, yet that emotion had been shadowed by a feeling of wonder.

“You're up early,” a female voice said behind him.

He turned around. “Rydia?”

The summoner giggled. She was wearing her characteristic emerald outfit, which seemed to make her glow. “What? Did I catch you off-guard? Your face says so,” she said.

Kain chuckled. “Perhaps,” he said. “What brings you here this morning?”

Rydia walked over and stood by Kain, leaning against the ledge. “I just wanted to see the sun rise, probably like you,” she said, glancing at him with a smile. “Also... I need to up early to arrive at Mist on time.”

“I see,” Kain said, nodding at her. “When are you leaving?”

“Well, I'm leaving in an hour or so,” she said quietly. She looked at him. “I'll be in time for my lesson,” she added with a pleasant expression.

“Of course,” he replied. “Your students will be eager to see you again.”

She smirked. “They're always eager to see me again,” she said, exhaling. “I'm not really sure what it is about me that they love so much. But, they enjoy seeing me and learning from me.”

“And is that not all that is important to a teacher?” Kain asked, turning to her.

She chuckled lightly. “Yes, I think you're right,” Rydia said.

“Kain!” said Cecil's voice from behind him. He spun around to see the paladin approaching him. “Good, good. There you are, and there you are, Rydia. I heard you're leaving for Mist today.”

“Yes, I am,” She said with a curious voice. She moved around Kain and approached Cecil. “You sound worried. What's wrong?”

Cecil's expression was indeed serious. “I overheard something from the rebels talking in the dungeons; something about you and your town, Rydia.” She and Kain exchanged looks and then stared at the paladin. “I tried to get them to talk, but they were too stubborn. Not a word.”

“Oh no...” Rydia put her hand to her mouth.

“This is ill news,” Kain said, glancing at her and then back to the paladin. “Do you think they are plotting to escape, Cecil?”

“That's in the realm of probability,” he mused. “But why they would be after Rydia and Mist is beyond me.” Cecil worked his jaw. “Stealing a Red Wings airship and taking over Damcyan without attacking the castle was odd enough, but now this?”

“It's possible that it's part of a larger plot,” Kain noted.

“You're probably right, my friend.”

“Wait… What!? Are they trying to murder me?” Rydia asked; her frown betrayed her grave concern.

“That would be a difficult task, unless they catch you off-guard,” Cecil said with a smile. “You are the most powerful summoner and black mage on earth—as far as we know. And yet... We ought to be cautious.” He looked at the dragoon, and his expression became serious again. “Kain, I'm giving you an assignment: go with Rydia to Mist and guard her. Also, be sure to investigate for any suspicious activity in town.”

He nodded. “As you wish. Rydia will be kept safe.”

“No offense, but why Kain?” the summoner asked. “Won't he need to train the dragoons?”

“Yes, but..” Cecil said, working his jaw. “If the rebels are planning to eliminate you, Rydia, they will send someone powerful. Any ordinary sun-knight or dragoon without battle experience to match Kain's couldn't protect you if the enemy does manage to catch you off-guard.”

“That makes sense,” Rydia said, nodding.

“Good, good,” Cecil said with a nod. “Cid is waiting for you two at the airship platform. Kain, send me daily reports by messengers.” The paladin placed his fist on his chest. “Good luck and safe travels to the both of you.”

 

-S-

 

The cool air swept across Rydia's skin, soothing her nerves. As before, she stood at the back of the airship’s deck, and she allowed her hands to dangle over the ledge. She smiled with relief because she felt the tension leave her body.

“You seem rather composed,” Kain's voice said from her right.

Rydia glanced over to see the dragoon and she nodded at him. “I was just surprised when Cecil told us that someone seems to be after me. I was worried, but being on an airship just, well, you know...”

“Whisks away your fears?” Kain said. He walked up to her and turned to face the sky.

“Yes,” Rydia said. She sighed longingly. “Sometimes, I wish I had my own airship... I wonder if that would solve the problem.”

He turned his head toward her with curious expression. “Problem? What problem?”

“The problem which has delayed Edge and I from becoming engaged,” Rydia explained. She rubbed her arm, exhaling with discomfort. _Why did I tell him about that?_ she wondered. “If I were to become the Queen of Eblan, it would be difficult, if not impossible, for me to teach, too.”

“I see,” Kain said, pausing. She blinked, and looked at him with a curious brow. His tone suggested that knew something. “And Edge, I assume, is aware of this?”

 _Huh. Kain doesn’t sound jealous at all._ She nodded. “Yes, he is. He’s spent countless hours trying to figure out a way which would allow me to run my school and the kingdom at the same time,” she explained.

Kain blinked, surprised. “I had no idea... he really cares for you,” he said softly, looking back at the clouds. “Yet, even if you owned a personal airship, it would be impossible,” he added with a leveled voice. “You would have to choose one passion over the other.”

“Passion?” Rydia allowed herself to laugh. “To be honest, I don't want to be a queen. It doesn’t feel something I’d do; it’s not... me.”

“Have you informed Edge?”

“... no,” she said slowly. “No, I haven't.”

“Hmm...” Kain rubbed his chin. “Why not?”

Rydia sighed, and yet she smiled. “I don’t want to break his heart. Ever since we defeated Zeromus, he’s pursued me. While he never told me directly, I could tell he saw me as the perfect woman for him.” She chuckled. “Despite the fact that he's much older than me.”

“Indeed, you are young,” Kain noted. He paused. “So, to him, you are the ideal partner?”

“Yes,” Rydia said with a nod. “It annoyed me at first because I found him to be overbearing, but then he began to mature and learned how to... well, 'treat a lady,' so to speak.” She chuckled again. “He's still arrogant, but not as much as before.”

“Indeed, I remember when we first met him,” the dragoon said. “Even after failing to defeat Rubicante, he was adamant about destroying the Elemental Archfiend without any help. I remember his words: ‘I don’t need help from lesser men.’”

Rydia nodded. “I remember, too,” She said, shaking her head. “The only thing that convinced him to stop and think were my tears.” She let out a light snort. “I didn't even know him, but I couldn’t bear to see another person run off to die; despite his arrogance.”

Kain didn't respond immediately. _I wonder what he is thinking?_ Rydia thought.

After a minute, he spoke, “Rydia, I've never met a woman as kind and selfless as you,” he said. She blushed. “Not even Rosa,” he continued, “has such a gentle personality like yours. That is very admirable, and it amazes me; amazes me that you would have compassion on those who you do not even know.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Kain. That's very sweet of you to say.”

“You’re quite welcome,” he said, patting her shoulder. Rydia felt warmth flow through her briefly. “Perhaps you remember, but I also had an arrogant streak. A cold one in comparison to the fiery one Edge has.”

“Yes, I do recall,” Rydia responded. “But... you've changed since then.”

“True,” Kain agreed. “Yet, there may be a time when it will rise again. Fear not, I will do all I can to keep it in check,” he added.

“Please do, if it clashed with Edge's ego, that would be disastrous,” she said with a long sigh. “The last thing I want is you two to fight over me. Err... that is...!” she stammered. “I mean...! I'm not trying t-to say...!”

She froze as he stared at her. “... you have feelings for me... don't you?”

She swallowed, and bit her lip. “Yes, Kain,” she said quietly after a long pause. Her face was growing warmer by the second. “Yes, I do... What about you?”

Kain also paused, and then said with a nod, “yes, I have feelings for you, too.”

Rydia's jaw dropped a little. “R-really? I didn't know... Wow.” Her muscles began to relax. That is, until she realized something. She spun toward Kain. “Oh no! Does Cecil know about this?”

He looked at her, confused, and said, “yes, he does. Why do you ask?”

“Because Rosa knows about mine,” she explained. She groaned, and put her hand on her face; smiling. “I hope they aren't trying to play match-maker.”

“I doubt it,” Kain said softly, patting her on shoulder again. She looked back up at him. “That type of behavior is not becoming of Cecil or Rosa.” He lowered his voice and added, “Cid would most likely be the one to do that.”

Rydia nodded with an amused giggle. “Oh goodness, that would be very much like Cid.” She sighed; her face cooling down. “Well, let's hope not. I don't... I mean, I not trying to offend you, Kain. But... I don't want to be pushed into a relationship.”

The dragoon nodded at her. “I know, especially from what you told me before.”

She smiled at him again. “Thank you, Kain. I'm grateful you understand how I feel.”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Cid called from the helm. Rydia's face felt warm again and she thought she saw Kain's face also turn pink. Her head shot toward Cid. “We're here! We've been here for a few minutes, too.”

She hadn't realized it, but the Enterprise had landed in the outskirts of Mist. _Had we been talking for that long?_ She cleared her throat. “Yes, we're ready. But... we're not 'lovebirds,' Cid.”

“Indeed!” Kain agreed loudly.

Cid laughed. “You two will never get over my jokes, will ya?” He grinned his typical grin. “Keep safe, you two, a'right? Don't get hurt, Rydia, and Kain, you treat her well like I treat my babies.”

“I will,” the dragoon responded. He started to walk down the gangplank. “She will be safe,” he added, calling back to Cid.

Rydia walked over to the gangplank and strode down its wooden frame. “Of course I will,” she said cheerfully. “You take care of yourself, too, Cid,” she said, looking back at the fleetmaster.

“Don't worry, I always do,” he said with a laugh. “I'll come to pick up Kain when Cecil needs him, a'right?” Rydia nodded, and she watched as the Enterprise rose into the air and shot off toward Baron.

 

-S-

 

After a short walk, Kain and Rydia arrived at Mist's western gate. The guards nodded to them as they passed through, and Kain was grateful that they had recognized him this time. He was walking side-by-side with the summoner and immediately took to examining the town.

 _Nothing seems wrong,_ he thought, using his Holy Lance like a cane. _No sign of trouble is good for now. I'm not entirely sure what to look for, though... the rebels? Assassins? I suppose I_ _should_ _write Cecil an epistle_ _for clarification._

“Kain?” Rydia's voice asked next to him. He broke from his thoughts and looked at her. “Are you okay? You seem to be glaring at Mist.”

“I am fine,” he said. “I am merely watching for any sign of trouble as I was ordered to do.”

She nodded at him and turned her attention to the town. They arrived at the central square and Kain saw, even though it was just past dawn, how busy the square already was. People were rushing in all directions, probably preparing for their respective jobs; however, some were lounging at the fountain in the middle.

Kain recognized the woman Elena at the fountain. He glanced at Rydia and saw a look of discomfort on her face; a look that was not directed at Elena, however, but a more plump lady. “Let's go this way,” the summoner said, pointing north. “It's a faster way to my home and we can avoid the gossipers—even though, I would like to talk to Elena,” she added.

“Yet if she's heard of the ball... then she will be bothering you for all the details.”

“True, but the others are worse. At least Elena has a level of respect.” Rydia led Kain up an unfamiliar path—a backway around the houses—and after several minutes, they arrived at her home and school. Kain could not see any of her students there.

“Hmm...” He looked at the summoner. “Rydia, when does your school start?”

“Well...” She paused and looked up at her house. There was above the bell that Kain had not noticed the last time he was here. “Let's see, it's seven now, so it'll be about an hour. I better hurry and get my lesson finished,” she added with a smile at him.

“Very well,” he said. “I will stay outside and keep a patrol around your home.”

“All right,” Rydia said, nodding at him. Kain watched as she turned around and entered her home. He heard a click from the door.

 _Well,_ _it's best I_ _beg_ _a_ _n my own task._ Kain peered around the school house and started to circle it. He was not going to let any harm befall Rydia.


	14. Chapter 14

“Miss Rydia?”

Rydia paused her lecture, seeing a raised hand among her students sitting on the field before her and the schoolhouse. “Yes, Mark?” she asked, giving the boy a smile.

“Is the nice dragoon here?” He lowered his hand, and his eyes were filled with curiosity. “I thought I saw him walking around the school earlier.”

Rydia bit her lip. “Yes, he is,” she said carefully. _What do I say to them? No. I don’t want them to find out I could possibly be in danger._ Rydia knew if the whole town heard about this, there would a mass panic. She exhaled, and added with a renewed smile. “He’s just visiting again.”

“Oh!” Mark nodded. He clapped his hands together, and beamed. “Will he tell us more about your adventures?”

She let out a light giggle. “Maybe after class, but let’s continue with the lesson, all right?” Rydia said with a raised finger.

“Okay,” he said with a disappointed voice, yet he kept his eager eyes glued on his teacher.

Rydia sighed with relief. She placed her hand on her heart for a moment. _I dodged an arrow there._ “Let’s move on,” she announced. “So, I’m giving you all a review: What is the Summoner's Code? Do you remember?”

“Uhm...” the class hummed, thoughtful. Rydia waited with a patient smile; she knew one of them understood the Code. After allowing them another minute to think, Rydia called on one of her pupils.

“Janett?” Rydia asked with a gentle voice. The girl looked at her. “Would you like to tell us what the Summoner’s Code is?”

“Um... well...” She paused, biting her lip. “I think it has to do with 'honor,' but it’s been a long time since we talked about that, Miss Rydia,” Janett said.

She nodded. “Yes, that’s true, it has been awhile. But it’s okay, I’m just testing each of your knowledge,” she explained, winking at Janett. The girl smiled—with the rest of the children—and appeared to be relieved. “Anyway, you're right. Honor is a part of the Summoner’s Code, but why?”

Janett put a finger to her chin and squinted. “I think... I think...” she stuttered. Then, she snapped her fingers and there was a flash of light in her eyes. “Oh, I know! You have to fight the eidolon to make sure you are... um... worthy... to summon him or her?”

“Very close!” Rydia smiled. “You missed a small part of the 'why,’ Janett, but good job!” The girl beamed, her cheeks a little pink. “Can anyone tell me what we missed?”

Silence.

Rydia pointed at another boy, calling on him. “How about you, Matthew?”

He jumped as if he was caught off-guard, but after half a second, he regained his composure and nodded. “What's left is why you fight the eidolon. I mean, Janett said part of it,” he added, licking his lips. “Anyone can fight an eidolon, but...!” he paused, putting his hand to his chin. “... uh.. oh right! You have to prove your bravery and that you'll summon the eidolon for good things.”

“That's correct!” Rydia exclaimed, clasping her hands together with pride. “Yes, that is the Summoner's Code. I had to pass it many times before I could learn to summon certain eidolons.”

Janett raised her hand and Rydia nodded at her. “What about Milina and her chocobo?” she asked. “It just came to her. Why didn't she have to fight it?”

“Very good observation, Janett,” Rydia said with a kind smile. “As I said, only certain eidolons require the Code. Weaker ones like the chocobo don't. Why? That's because a summoner's first eidolon is waived from the Code. Without other eidolons to assist the summoner, he or she would always lose the battle.”

“Ooh...” the class chimed together.

“Now, does everyone understand the Code? Did the review refresh your memories?” Rydia asked very gently, yet with a tone of authority. “Speak up if you don't, and don't be afraid; it's all right if you don't understand the first time.”

No one spoke, and she realized that her students were staring behind her. She, too could feel eyes on her. Rydia felt a cold chill go down her spine; she reached for her coiled whip and turned around slowly.

It was Kain. Rydia exhaled with relief, released her grip on her weapon and beamed at him. “Have you been watching?”

“Yes, I have,” he said with a cordial smile; a smile which made her feel safe. “I didn't mean to bother, but I was merely curious.”

She placed a hand over her mouth. “It's all right, Kain,” she said. Then she turned around back to her students. They all had wide, knowing grins on their faces. _Oh... I hope they don't think..._

Rydia swallowed, and approached them. Each eye had an eager glimmer in it, and each one told her what they wanted to know. She sighed with defeat, and put her hands on her hips.

“I suppose you all want to know if I asked Kain to the ball or not, correct?” she asked with soft giggle. Their reaction did not surprise her; they all nodded in unison as if it had been planned. “All right, I promise to tell you during recess. But, we have studying to do first.”

The eager grins transformed into open mouth, happy smiles, and the children cheered. It took Rydia some effort to calm them down, but eventually, they settled down.

“Okay,” Rydia said with a raised voice. “Come inside, children. We're going to cover a little history now; history about eidolons and summoners.”

Some of the smiles faded and those students groaned while the others kept up their happy demeanor. Rydia opened the door and allowed her students into the building. After she closed the door, she walked over to Kain. “You startled me,” she said with a snort.

“I noticed,” he said. “Your hand was on your whip.” Kain gave her an approving nod. “It is all right. I'm glad you are on guard, Rydia; I will still protect you, but keep your own eyes about you.”

“Indeed,” she said with a half-smile. “I just don't want my students to know that someone may be out to murder me. They would... panic.”

“Of course,” Kain said. “That's completely reasonable.” He looked at the schoolhouse and then back to her. “You best go in so your pupils are not wondering where you have gone. I will continue to patrol the house.”

“Thank you, Kain. I really appreciate it,” she said, beaming. _I really do..._ With that, she opened the door, and took one last glance at the dragoon before entering.

 

-S-

 

_This is not the time for day-dreaming, Kain. You're on a mission, not courting the summoner!_

Yet, even as Kain repeatedly reminded himself with harshness, he could not get over the fact that this felt like an opportunity to attract more of her attention. But why? She had Edge, and Kain had only gone to a ball with Rydia.

Then he recalled the day he told her students about their battle against Zeromus. _Because of that story... we discovered the bloodline was not lost._ Cecil's words came to his mind.

_“Kain, you must made her day!”_

The dragoon smiled. _I must have._

He turned a corner around Rydia's schoolhouse. _She has feelings for me, but I wonder how deep they are? Is she interested in possibly pursuing this further?_ He knew very well that large events did not create a solid foundation for a relationship; it had to be through small steps. Yet, he knew... that event had influenced Rydia to ask him.

Kain felt eyes on him and he spun around to see a sulky man staring at him with folded arms.

“Who are you?” he said to Kain. The man was fashionably dressed; like a nobleman. He wore a fine vest with a silver trim and a black suit-coat. Kain had never seen such high-class apparel in a town before.

“My name is Kain Highwind,” he said to the man. He noted his black hair and angry blue eyes. “Is there something you need?” _Such a foul mood._

“Hmph. I figured you were one of the King's bootlickers; 'best friends' like Rydia,” he said smugly. Kain scowled at him. “Heh. You didn't appreciate those words, did you? Fine. My name is Juste Forger. You might say I'm a man of fine class.”

 _No one with such a vile tongue could be of 'fine class.'_ Kain worked his jaw. “Why are you here?” he asked with a quiet voice.

“I could ask the same of you, Highwind,” Juste responded with a glare. “Look, I live in this town. Don't I have the right to walk around my hometown?”

“Of course,” Kain said. “I'm merely here on a mission for the King.”

“For what?” Juste snorted. A malicious glimmer in his blue eyes.

“That is confidential,” Kain simply said. He felt anger rising in his chest and he gripped his lance more tightly. He almost wanted to rip out Juste's hair.

Juste snorted again. “Hmph! I figured as much,” he said. “Special treatment for that summoner, who thinks she can just run the town. Oh yes, I bet you're going to deny that, but did you know she gives the mayor advice? And yet, he doesn't think to ask the nobles, like myself, for any assistance.”

“I wonder why...” Kain said under his breath. His scowl had not faded, in fact it had grown. He raised his voice. “If you have something to say to her, why don't you say it?”

“I don't have to,” Juste said. “Because I already have. She doesn't have to listen, though,” he added casually.

“Then, why are you here near the back of her house?” Kain asked.

“To see who was walking around it,” Juste said with another snort. “Curious, you know. But I'll leave you be, Highwind.” He turned and walked toward the town square, arms still folded, and didn't take a single glance back at Kain.

 _He doesn't seem armed at all,_ Kain thought, as he examined the disappearing figure. _I should tell Rydia when she's alone; she'll want to know._ Loosening his grip on his lance, Kain continued to patrol around the house.

 

-S-

 

It was time for recess, and Rydia had not been looking forward to it, but her children had asked and she was ready to answer.

The students usually spent their time outside the schoolhouse during recess. They played games with each other, and spent their time creating innocent chaos on the fields. Yet, they never strayed far from their school.

However, this time, Rydia met her students on the grass; each one sat on the ground, eagerly awaiting their promised answer. Even Milina's chocobo was there.

Sighing with resignation, Rydia took a seat before them. “All right, you wanted to know who I asked to the ball, right?” she asked them. They all nodded with wide smiles. “Well, I did ask Kain—the dragoon—to it, and he said yes.” The students gasped; the girls clasped their hands and the boys grinned.

“Wow! So, you must really like mister Highwind, then?” Mark asked.

Rydia felt herself blush. “Well... not like that, he's a friend; one of my good friends. I just... um... you know,” she said, stumbling over her words. “I wanted to spend more time with him since I hadn't seen him in two years.”

Milina smiled; a knowing smile. “Uh-uh, I bet you asked him because you like him!”

Rydia could not help but laugh lightly. “No, no,” she said. “I—”

“Mamma taught me that it's not nice to lie,” Matthew interrupted.

She swallowed. “... all right, maybe I like him a little,” she said, pinching her fingers together.

“Is that why he's here?” Janett asked.

Rydia paused, her smile fading. _What should I tell them? I can't let them know._ She pondered and pondered; yet nothing came to mind. Then, she landed on a decision. _I hope this works._ “No, that's not why he's here,” she said. “I can't tell you all the reasons, but... he's on a mission from the king.”

There was an awed silence.

“A mission for what, Miss Rydia?” Mark asked.

She sighed, and then shook her head. “I'm sorry, I can't tell you. The king wants it to be kept a secret.”

“You seem really worried,” Milina said, stroking her chocobo's feathers anxiously.

“I'm... just worried about his safety,” Rydia lied. “That's all.” She shrugged and bit her lip. _No, I need to tell them. It’s not right to hide the truth like this._ “Children, I have to tell you the truth. I'm sorry, I lied again. But... give a promise to me—all of you—that you will not tell your parents what I'm about to say.”

Their concerned expressions heightened to fear; however, they all nodded again. “We promise, Miss Rydia,” they said all in unison.

“The king discovered something... that I might be in danger. Someone may want to... hurt me,” she said. Licking her lips, Rydia braced herself for worst.

It came; horrified countenances passed over each face, and then they started to chatter loudly among themselves.

“Stop!” Rydia commanded. “Please! I know this is frightening news, but I promise all of you that I'll be all right. That's why Kain's here—the king ordered him to protect me.” A peaceful feeling came to her as she saw all the faces relax, and smile brightly again.

“Oh, okay!” Janett said, beaming. “I promise I won't tell my mommy and daddy.” The rest of the students murmured in agreement, and Rydia smiled.

“Thank you, dear children,” she said softly. “Come, I think recess is over. It's time to cover some mathematics now.”

With calm relaxed expressions, they stood up one-by-one and entered the school house. Milina sent her chocobo off and then ran inside. Rydia followed shortly after. She felt her body at peace as she realized... she had done the right thing.

 

-S-

 

Kain had toured the town after his last patrol, scanning for suspicious activity. He had found none, and yet he was still concerned for Rydia’s safety. _Of course she's safe,_ he thought to himself. But he felt a small cloud of tension in the atmosphere—one that was ready to burst.

Concerning his search, he had inquired several people in Mist, subtly, about how they felt about Rydia. Everyone Kain had asked spoke very highly of her; save Juste. However, he had yet to speak to all the townspeople, including the nobleman’s friends.

While Kain was making his way back to Rydia’s home, he recalled bumping into Elena—the woman he had met during his last visit.

_“Oh! Well, hello, Master Highwind! What brings you here?”_

_“I’m on a mission for His Majesty.”_

_“Really? Do I mind if I ask what for?”_

_“I apologize, but I cannot reveal any of the details.”_

_“Oh! I see. That’s fine, I won’t pry any deeper then. Did you see Rydia today?”_

_“Uh... yes, I escorted her here via airship.”_

_“Oh my... You two seem to getting along well! I heard she asked you to the ball.”_

_“Yes, she did, but she and I are merely friends.”_

_“Really? Oh... I see... Well! I hope your stay in Mist is a good one. I wish you success in your mission.”_

_“Thank you, Elena.”_

Kain frowned; Elena had sounded a little disappointed, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Did the woman know that he and Rydia had interest in each other? Or was she playing match-maker? Either way, Kain was irritated.

 _I suppose she's merely worried about Rydia's marital status,_ he thought. Rydia’s house appeared as he scaled the hill. He had also noticed other women, generally gathered around the fountain in the town square, glancing at him occasionally as he passed by. He had barely heard their whispers; they knew about the ball.

Despite denying Elena a more truthful answer, Kain's mind continued to dwell on Rydia. And he knew it had nothing to do with his assignment. _She could be happy... with me. And yet, she and Edge have a closer relationship._ He exhaled, his thoughts turning to an image of Rosa holding hands with Cecil, and he frowned.

His thoughts broke as he heard a bell ring—a school bell. All of the students burst out the door of the summoner's house; however, what Kain saw surprised him. The children did not rush down the hill to their homes immediately, instead each jogged from the school, occasionally glancing back. Rydia appeared at the doorway and called out to them.

“Be safe, children!”

They waved to her and then each broke into an excited dash like typical school-children. Kain turned to Rydia and saw her beaming face directed at him; he smiled back.

“Hello, Kain,” she said. “How are you?”

“I'm well,” he replied. “You are rather cheerful now instead of the worried woman I remember.”

“It's because of my students,” Rydia explained, turning her eyes toward the field. “Whenever I'm around them—whenever I teach them, I relax. It's my dream, my hope.” She returned her gaze to him, and cocked her head. “Of course, you already knew that.”

Kain nodded. “Yes. You love them, don't you?”

Rydia nodded also. “Mmm-hmm, as if they were my own.” She released a deep sigh, still smiling.

“That is very admirable of you,” Kain said, he walked up to her. “I'm suppose that's why Elena and the other women here press you so hard to marry.”

Her shoulders sagged. “Yes, it is. They see me as the perfect mother,” Rydia said with a half-frown. “But I am not ready... not at the moment.”

He nodded. “Yes, but, fortunately you have the power to choose; no one can force you,” Kain said softly to her. Rydia played with the brass ring on her finger and then she smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said with a happy voice. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Out of curiosity, Rydia,” Kain started. She blinked. “You seem so young to be wed, and yet, the pressure toward you is obvious. Besides your talent with children, what other reasons are there?”

“It's because of the traditions in Mist,” Rydia responded, placing her hands behind her back. “Usually, ladies marry around the age of nineteen or eighteen because it strengthens the summoner's blood of each newborn child. Yet, it's only a myth; there's nothing in the Feymarch that I've yet to find that proves that.”

“I see,” Kain said. He patted her shoulder and added, “I wouldn't worry about it for now. I believe the choice should be up to you: of when and who.” He blinked; Rydia's eyes were wet and suddenly, she hugged him tight.

“Again, thank you, Kain,” Rydia said. “Just like Edge, you understand how I feel.”

They let go, and he replied, “of course. You are quite welcome.” There was a pause and then Kain remembered Juste. “Rydia, I ran into someone while I was patrolling your house who appeared to be a very rich man named Juste. He does not seem to—”

“Like me?” Rydia finished, adding a laugh. He blinked, surprised at her reaction. She wiped her eyes, and her bright countenance returned. “Yes, he hates me. It's been that way since I started rebuilding Mist. He was one of many nobles who moved here from Baron after Cecil was crowned king. What he really wants is the people of Mist to notice him. You might say he's my rival.”

“It's possible he might be part of those plotting something against you,” Kain remarked, frowning. “Although, when I met him, he was unarmed, his behavior bothers me.”

“It's always a possibility Juste might be scheming someway to harm me,” Rydia said, shaking her head. “But, even if he killed me—secretly, I might add—he would be the first suspect on the list. Also, did you notice how discreet he is? As in, not at all?”

Kain snorted. “Indeed,” he agreed, half-smiling. “He was quite blunt about his thoughts toward you.”

“Well, I'm not worried about him,” she said. A smirk crossed her slightly pink face. “You're here, and you're the best dragoon in the land.”

Kain nodded again. “I agree.”

“Then, I'm sure I'll be fine.”


	15. Chapter 15

_That night..._

The sky was clear, and the lonely moon was full; granting a small amount of light to those who strolled down the off-roads in the dark. For the main streets, however, torches were placed on every corner of every building. At the center square, there were four tall braziers around the fountain, illuminating the spot brightly.

Kain sat down at the fountain, and watched Rydia's house from a distance. So far, he had not seen any hostile intentions from the townspeople save Juste. Kain had not seen the man since; neither had he met his friends.

_Is he part of the plot?_ he wondered, admiring the school bell, lit by the reflected moon light. _If there is even a plot against her. I have not caught wind of any assassins, or any harmful schemes directed at Rydia. Perhaps the rebels had lied? Yet, if there are assassins, I would be hard-pressed to find them._ If only Edge was here; his ninjustu and abilities would uncover any potential threats Kain would overlook.

But the prince had royal duties to attend to, despite his deep love for Rydia. Kain knew Edge; if he had the time, he would fly the Falcon straight to Mist to protect the summoner. It didn’t matter, though, Kain was here, and needed to be Rydia’s guardian.

_A difficult task,_ he thought. _I need more information, yet I don’t want to cause a panic among the townsfolk._ He was planning to send Cecil a report soon even if the information was based on mere suspicion.

“You're out late, Master Highwind,” a familiar female voice said. “Do you also enjoy evening walks?”

Kain exhaled, _Elena..._ He turned his head around and saw her standing to the side of the fountain, smiling at him. It wasn’t a teasing smile, but a friendly one. He relaxed and returned the gesture.

“Not usually,” he replied. “I am thinking—pondering, you might say.”

“Is it about your mission?”

“Yes,” he said after a long pause. “I met a man named Juste today. He has a strong hatred for Rydia.”

Elena shook her head. “Juste and the other 'noblemen' dislike her in general,” she said. Kain nodded. “They see her as lower class, and so... well, you probably understand.”

“Lower class?” He frowned. “It's disgusting to hear that. Did you know that our King was orphaned and raised by the former King of Baron himself? And yet, Cecil is anything but lower class.”

She smiled. “Indeed,” she said. “I've seen His Majesty before. He walks with such bearing that I haven't seen in other men. Birthright really means little. If you look at Rydia herself, even, she looks like a princess to me.”

“I agree on both points.” He paused, and then asked, “I am aware of these noblemen from Baron. Rydia already informed me of their purpose here.”

Elena's smile faded, and she scowled. “'Purpose,' ha!” she exclaimed, “It seems all they want is to harass her!” The woman looked away, and Kain could see fire in her eyes. “When... when they drink too much, I hear them call Rydia foul things that I... I... just can't repeat.” She groaned, and looked up, her flaring eyes settling. “She is such a kind woman, it makes me wonder why anyone would hate her so.”

Kain bit his lip. Foul things? “What... exactly do they say about her when they are drunk?”

Elena winced and shuddered. “No, no! I really do not want to repeat what they say. Too awful, even for your ears! It... It is true that those worthless...! Excuse me, that those men are drunk when they speak of her so, but...”

“It's all right,” Kain said, holding a hand. “I understand. Do you know when and where they go to drink?”

“I'm not certain,” Elena said with a shrug. “Always at night, but they are never at the main pub. I heard they made their own 'special' tavern for 'high class' like themselves.”

“Where is it located?” he said, standing up.

“Gossip around town is that it’s at the opposite side of Mist.” Curiosity spread over her face. “Why do you ask? What are you up to?”

“I'm sorry,” he said, shaking his head slowly. “I cannot tell you.” He braced himself for her to push the issue.

“Very well,” Elena said to his surprise. “I'm beginning to wonder if your mission has something to do with our beloved summoner. But... it's not my place to ask, is it?” She sighed. “I pray nothing horrible happens to our dear Rydia.”

“Don't worry, nothing will,” Kain assured her.

“Thank you,” she said wearing a grateful smile. There was a quiet pause before she continued. “Master Highwind? I need to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Yes... I'm sorry I've teased Rydia and you so,” Elena explained. She hung her head. “Not to mention... it's my fault many of the women here pressure her to marry.”

Kain froze, he wasn't sure what to say.

“I created a domino effect,” she continued when he didn't respond. “I saw how good she was with children, and started to push her to marry. And then my lady friends, they all joined in—one by one. I do my best now to keep them at bay... but even so, sometimes I get caught up in pressuring her, too.”

“I'm... sorry to hear that,” Kain said with a sober voice. “Do they know about Edge?”

An amused smile crossed Elena's face. “Yes and no. Many of them keep confusing him with Prince Edward of Damcyan and I must constantly correct them. It would be wonderful if she did marry into royalty, but Eblan is so far away.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Is that why you tease Rydia and I?”

The woman bit her lip bashfully. “... yes. Rydia... needs someone who lives close to her. I understand how much she loves Prince Edge, and I know he loves her more than anything in the world... but... for a marriage to happen, one would have to give up their dream.”

Kain blinked. _Edge's dream? ... Of course, to restore Eblan to its former glory. Even Damcyan did not suffer so much damage as Eblan._ “You're right. And in that situation... one of them would be miserable.”

Elena nodded. “In Rydia's case, she would be a good queen, probably even one of the best queens to walk the earth, but I know she would be haunted with regret. I cannot see her truly happy with the Prince of Eblan.”

“Hmm...”

“Mind you, I don't dislike Prince Edge at all,” she added. “He's a very good man. Arrogant, but not blind like Juste and his friends. He sees Rydia for what she is: a wonderful woman.”

Kain nodded again. _She really is... a wonderful woman._ “Elena,” he said. “I've heard she advises the mayor. Is this true?”

Elena chuckled. “It is true. I swear, this town would fall apart without her! Our mayor needs to learn how to run a town on his own. Our dear summoner is growing so weary of helping him.”

“I can understand.”

She stared at Kain with pleading eyes. “Master Highwind... please protect her. Promise me. Promise us—the people of Mist.”

Kain stood, walked over to Elena and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Fear not, I promise. Rest well tonight, Elena.”

“And you too, Master Highwind,” she said with a happy smile. Without another word, she turned and walked away from him.

Kain’s mind returned to what Elena had said about Juste and his allies. _They say foul things about Rydia... hm... a shame I did not think to bring my ball outfit, with it, I'd be able to pass off as a noble._ He frowned, and nodded to himself. “It’s time to send Cecil my report,” he said out-loud.

Kain turned south and headed for the inn. The building was only a short distance from the fountain, and it was often considered to be part of the town square. He opened the door to the flat-roofed inn, and ascended the stairs to his room.

The inn of Mist had been improved from its past incarnation; it now had private rooms set along with its open ones. Kain had heard of other towns and cities renovating their inns to be similar, but Mist had been the first.

He opened the door and entered his room. There was no time to remove his armor, save his gauntlets; the report was far more important. _I will also ask if Cecil can send me my ball outfit,_ he thought as he took a seat at a desk.

He opened the drawer and took out a quill and ink jar along with a sheet of parchment. Without any hesitation, he began to record what he had uncovered.

Kain wrote with clarity and efficiency, detailing the report with as much information as he could. After a half-hour of writing, he had finished his letter. He rolled it into a scroll and stamped it with three seals bearing the Baron insignia onto his epistle.

Replacing his gauntlets, Kain left his room and headed downstairs with letter in hand. He found the innkeeper busily recording the day’s numbers in his ledger. “My pardons,” Kain said. The innkeeper looked up. “But would you send this epistle to the king of Baron immediately for me? If not, where do I go to send it?”

“Don't worry,” the innkeeper said with a wave of his hand. He extended his arm toward Kain. “I can summon a rider to deliver it tonight.”

Kain nodded, and gave him the letter. “My thanks.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia often avoided the fountain in the town square for obvious reasons, but tonight she felt the need to be in a place with plenty of light. Sitting at the edge of the fountain, she rubbed her arms, and bit her lip. Why was she afraid? Kain was here, and she was confident he would keep her safe, right?

_Assassins? Murderers? Burglars? Thieves? Kidnappers?_ There were innumerable ways to harm Rydia, and the mere images of which made her shiver. Even the pleasant scent of fresh water from the fountain did not ease her nerves.

Then, she froze; footsteps of metal boots grating across the stone approached her. Hands shaking, Rydia breathed, grabbed her whip, and slowly turned her head toward the direction of the sound. _Who...?_

Kain stepped into the light. Rydia sighed with deep relief and smiled at him. “You startled me,” she said with a breathy laugh. “Don’t do that!”

The dragoon chuckled and returned the smile. “You’re shaking. Frightened?” he asked, taking a seat beside her.

“Yes,” Rydia admitted with a sigh; her smile curving into a frown. She looked away.

“Why?”

“Because... I don't feel as safe as I did earlier today. I don't know why,” Rydia explained, squirming in her seat on the fountain. “That's why I'm here: I feel safe in the light.”

“Understandable,” Kain said. Then, he asked with a calming voice. “Are you afraid, Rydia?”

She paused, and then said, “Yes... yes, I do. It's just a feeling... but I don't feel secure right now.” Turning her head, she gazed at him. “Have you ever felt that way?”

Kain nodded. “When we were leaving the Sealed Cave, I did,” he said. “I was afraid that Golbez would rob me of myself again.”

Rydia smiled. “Yes, that makes sense,” she said. “You never wanted to be Golbez's, or shall I say, Zemus's puppet again, did you?”

“Indeed. The thought of betraying Cecil, Rosa... and everyone else a second time... terrified me,” he said softly. ”I thought If it happened, I felt I would not be able to face any of you again.”

“And it did happen,” Rydia whispered. She scooted closer to him, and spoke to him with a soothing voice. “But we still forgave you.”

“And I am grateful for that,” Kain said. She looked at him again. Despite the fact that his helmet covered his eyes; there was such a peaceful expression on that face. And that peace seemed to extend to her, comforting her, even if just a little.

Rydia glanced away, and began to feel a little awkward as neither of them said a word. She fiddled with her hands for several moments—or perhaps it was minutes—before clearing her throat.

“Well, I hope no one in the town has found out about your mission yet,” she said, breaking the silence.

“Fear not,” Kain assured her. “No one has pressured me, not even Elena. I ran into her earlier,” he added when Rydia glanced up, surprised. “She's very concerned for your well-being.”

She sighed and allowed herself a smile. “She always is.”

“I told her about Juste,” Kain continued. “And she already knew that he hated you, but... I did not realize how deep that hatred festered. When intoxicated... apparently, he and the other noblemen speak of you in 'foul' ways.”

Rydia frowned, worry re-entered her heart. “I didn't know that,” she said slowly. “Does that mean... they could be planning something?”

“I don't know,” he said looking back at her. “They could be part of the plot, or they're just spouting drunk nonsense. Regardless, I sent an epistle to Cecil minutes ago; a report of all I've learned in addition for requesting the outfit I wore to the ball.”

She raised a brow, and cocked her head. “Huh? Your ball outfit? Why?”

“Elena passed a rumor to me: these nobles have a special pub which only people of their... class may enter. I might be able to pass as one while wearing that outfit.”

Rydia could not help but grin. “That's very clever; Edge would approve,” she said. “Though... my children, erm... students did press me about your mission. I'm sorry to say that I told them the truth.”

“Why?” Kain asked. Rydia bit her lip nervously, his tone was a little offended.

“Because they kept assuming that... you and I were...” She swallowed. “You know what I mean. They thought you were here because... well, I took you to the ball, and...” She shook her head, wondering why her hands were chilly. “Well, I made them promise me not to tell their parents. I'm sure they'll keep it.”

“I see.” Kain nodded. He sat up and looked at the sky. Rydia did the same, wondering what he was looking at. “I hope they keep that promise.”

“Oh, they will,” she said, her voice soft. She looked at Kain. “They will.”

He returned the look. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Rydia felt a gentle peace come over her. She pulled her eyes away.

“I need to sleep soon,” Rydia noted casually. “I'm sorry to ask this of you, but Kain, can you watch my home as I sleep tonight? It's—”

Kain smiled and shook his head. “It is not a burden, Rydia. I have kept watch without rest before, so I would gladly do so for you.”

Rydia exhaled, her pulse felt faster than normal. “Um... yes, of course,” she said. “Thank you.” She gave him a kind smile. “Good night, Kain.”

“Rest well, fair lady,” he responded. Rydia blushed and then nodded.

She stood up, and walked down the road to her house. Rydia gave Kain a last glance before she headed up the hill.


	16. Chapter 16

Rydia laid down on her bed to rest, wearing a cotton nightgown. She had set her dragon whisker on the nightstand; abnormal for her. Despite what she had felt after talking with Kain earlier, her heart had become cold. _Why am I afraid?_ she wondered. _He's watching the perimeter of the house. I should be fine._ And yet, there was strange sense of foreboding within her soul.

Rydia closed her eyes and sighed. Despite her anxiety, she soon fell asleep. Her dreams were flooded with images of men with curved knives walking the shadows around her home. Their faces bore wicked, cruel grins, and there were so many, too many for Kain to handle. She saw him, the Holy Lance brandished to grant him some light, but the shadowy men carried their auras of darkness. They closed on him.

And then the window broke.

She woke up, and spun toward her window, only to see glass shards shimmering in the moonlight. Immediately, a figure dressed in black with a cloak jumped inside. “Damn. I was hoping you would be asleep,” he said, sounding disappointed. “But that changes little, die, wench!” The assassin lunged at her.

Rydia wished he had been Edge, but the assassin's voice was too hard and cold to be her ninja. She grabbed her whip, and rolled out of bed to the opposite side. A split second later, she heard the sound of something tearing into her cotton bedding.

With the snap of her fingers, Rydia shot to her feet. and lashed at the assassin with her whip. The weapon made a direct hit on his arm and he let out a yell of pain. Using her free hand, she chanted, “ _Blizzaga!_ ”

Large spikes of ice slammed into the assassin, and Rydia took control over the cold air, freezing her enemy in a cold shell.

At least, he should have been frozen. Rydia saw and hear him use a Flame ninjustu, and the ice melted to water. The ninja, with a kunai in each hand, rushed her.

“ _Kain!_ ” Rydia screamed as she jumped over her bed and dodged—just barely—the ninja's blades. Not risking a glance back, Rydia jumped out the window and dropped to the ground. She grit her teeth in pain as she heard a loud crack, and her left leg became limp. _Blast!_

The assassin shot out of the window, and his weapons were pointed downward, prepared to impale the hapless summoner. Then another figure appeared and slammed into the ninja, and knocked him away from Rydia flat into grass.

“Kain!” she exclaimed with relief. The dragoon landed deftly on the grass. The assassin rolled across the ground and cursed. Before he could let Kain advance on him, the ninja dashed away with incredible speed.

“Leave this to me!” Kain growled, twirling his Wyvern Lance.

“What if there are others?”

“I never said I was leaving your side,” he said. With his left arm, he hurled his lance at his fleeing target.

The lance struck the enemy's right leg, and he let out a loud howl of pain. Falling onto the grass and catching himself with his hands, the assassin pulled the lance out of his leg, and then began to run again albeit at a much slower pace.

 _How the...? His leg's not broken?_ Rydia raised her hand and snapped her fingers. “ _Blizzard!_ ”

In front of the assassin, a layer of thin ice formed on the ground. The ninja didn't see it in time as he slipped and fell face-first onto it.

“Quick!” Kain said, tossing Rydia a Hi-Potion. He pulled his other lance off his back and without another word, he leaped into the air to strike the assassin.

But the target was too swift; he released another Flame ninjustu and melted the ice. He then rolled to the side and barely avoided Kain's attack. The assassin got to his feet, and, with a noticeable grunt of pain, shot himself in the air toward the roof of Rydia's house.

A foolish mistake as Kain had jumped at the same time, and launched himself into the air above the assassin. Even in the dark, Rydia could see a look of terror his eyes. Kain impaled the assassin's right arm with his lance, and forced him to the ground. There was a loud crack as he hit the bottom and he let out a bellowing scream of pain.

“Dammit! My back!”

“It's over, fiend,” Kain said with a dark voice.

Rydia downed the Hi-Potion and her leg regained some of its lost strength. She stood up, and stumbled over to Kain and the ninja. She winced. _My bone's still broken._

“Heh. It looks like you win, witch,” he said, growling at her. Then Kain grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up; eye-to-eye. “Going to kill me, Mister Dragoon?”

“No, I need answers,” Kain growled, glowering at him. “Who are you and who sent you to murder Rydia? Are there any others?”

The assassin managed a weak cackle. “I'm a lone wolf, but I won't tell you anything else. I would rather die first than let you know about my client.”

“Client?” Rydia asked, her hands on her hips. “You were being hired to kill me?!”

“Rydia!” a female voice called. She turned and blinked.

“Elena?”

The woman rushed over to her and embraced her. “What happened? I heard you scream for Master Highwind!” she exclaimed.

“What? How did you hear me scream?” Rydia asked with a raised brow.

“We all did,” said a harsh, and impatient male voice.

“Juste...” Rydia let go of Elena and glared at him. “Are you a part of this?” she asked, her voice dark. Then, she cringed and fell to her knees gasping. Elena dropped next to her and took hold of Rydia's shoulders.

“Ha!” the assassin laughed. “I don't know that man. My contract is you, who—” He let out a grunt of pain. Rydia glanced in time to see Kain punch the assassin in the face.

Juste snorted. “How dare you, Rydia?” he growled fiercely. She saw the townspeople had started gathering around. “You think I would hire someone to murder you? Why?”

“You hate me,” Rydia hissed. She bit her lip at the sight of the horrified faces. _Oh no... did I really scream that loud?_

“Certainly,” Juste agreed with his arms folded. “I hate you, and the whole town knows it, but do you think I want you dead? No! I'm not interested in getting crass blood on my hands.” The people gasped, but no one moved.

Except Elena. “Why you...!” she exclaimed. Rydia restrained her with all her remaining strength, and Elena looked at her in surprise. The summoner shook her head.

“I would watch your tongue if I were you, Juste,” Kain warned. He threw the assassin on the ground back first and towered over him. “Answer my questions. Now.”

“Go ahead, torture me,” the ninja said with a hoarse cackle. “I'll never talk, no matter what you do.”

Juste strode up and kicked the assassin in the waist. “Won't talk, eh? Who else were you planning to assassinate tonight, too? Me? My friends? Perhaps the mayor?”

“I said only her, you son of a—”

“Silence!” Kain yelled. He slammed the tip of his lance into the ground next to the ninja's head. “Again, who are you?”

“Heh, fine,” the assassin said with a sadistic grin. “I...” he coughed; blood. “I'm a poor man who migrated from Eblan to Damcyan, looking for work. My client told me that if I killed the summoner, I would be paid well, and not to mention I would have the glory of the world!”

“You're pathetic,” Elena hissed.

“And you're an idiot,” Juste added at the assassin. “Murder doesn't glorify anyone. All it does is make them look like a sick monster.”

The rogue ninja laughed. “You believed what I said about glory? You're the idiots... all of you. Gh!” Kain backhand slapped him.

“I'm going to have this man taken to Baron where the king can deal with him,” the dragoon announced. “I have no plans to take my leave of Mist, however. Do you have any extra guards that could take him away?” he asked, looking at the townspeople, and particularly Juste and Elena.

“Yes,” Juste said with a proud snort. “Just have Rydia get the mayor. I'm sure he'll be happy to serve her.” The noble glanced at the crowd. “He's probably among the others here.”

“Juste...!” Rydia gritted her teeth at him.

“You filth!” Elena added. “How dare you insult out mayor like that!”

“Hmph!” He shook his head. “The truth hurts, doesn't it? Well, regardless, I'm going back to sleep since this is none of my business.” He turned around and stormed off.

Rydia glared at him, watching him disappeared behind the hill. Then, her eyes strayed to the frightened townspeople. “Please...! All of you... don't worry! I'll be fine!” she said with a shaky voice.

They didn't move, nor did they speak. Then Kain said with a raised voice, “all of you, return to your homes! I'll make sure Lady Rydia is safe. Don't let this event bother you further, and leave it in the hands of your king!” His voice was more confident and the people, still shaken, nodded and they left.

All of them except Elena, she seemed to be staring in the direction Juste had gone. Her teeth were grit and her eyes alight with anger.

“I bet he had something to do with this,” she whispered. “Rydia dear?” Her voice became gentle and worried. “Are you hurt?”

Rydia smiled at her. “No, I'm fine... except for my leg. I broke it when I jumped out my window. But it's mostly fine now,” she added quickly, seeing Elena's worried face. “Kain gave me a Hi-Potion to close the wound. Though, it will take the rest of the night for the bone to heal.”

Elena smiled weakly. “I'm glad.” She turned to Kain and clasped her hands. “Thank you, Master Highwind,” she said. He nodded at her. Rydia could see tears of relief running down Elena's face.

“Oh, how touching...” the assassin remarked with a weak snort. Kain kicked his ribs. “Ow!” he gasped.

Kain turned to the summoner, and offered his hand. She took it, smiling, and got back to her feet. She resisted wincing as her leg complained, but she could already feel the bone setting itself. “Rydia, I suppose you'll get the mayor?” the dragoon asked hesitantly.

“No, no,” Elena said before she could respond. “I'll do it. Stay with Rydia in case that fiend is lying,” she added, pointing at the assassin.

“Good idea,” Kain said with an approving nod. “Be swift, though.” She acknowledged his command and dashed off into the darkness.

Rydia, the meantime, shambled over to Kain's Wyvern Lance and picked it up, laying it in her arms. Using her remaining strength, she struggled toward him, and stumbled. She felt a powerful set of arms catch her. Rydia looked to see Kain blink at her and she smiled at him. “You forgot this,” she said, almost playfully.

He smiled back, and relieved her of the lance. “Thank you, Rydia.”

“No,” she said. Kain froze before strapping the weapon onto his back. “Thank _you_ , Kain.” Despite her injuries, she embraced him and felt safe again.

“I was merely doing my duty as a knight and acting on Cecil's orders,” Kain said. However, Rydia could see a happy look on his face. “I...”

“Of course,” Rydia agreed. “But you did it for other reasons, too. Right?” She released him, and Kain paused, his face pink, before nodding. Then, he strapped his Wyvern Lance onto his back, and picked up his other weapon.

“Ugh,” the assassin groaned from behind them. “Is your touching moment over yet?”

Kain turned around and faced him. Rydia glared at the ninja, and she could only assume that the dragoon was doing the same.

“Even when you are wounded and unable to move, you still cannot hold your tongue,” Kain said with cold tone. “I would kill you now, but I will stay my hand. The King will want to question you. And since you're from Eblan, I'm sure the prince would be interested, too.”

“I'm sure—” The assassin coughed up some blood. “I'm sure he will.”

 

-S-

 

Kain winced; the ninja let out a scream of pain as Rydia drained the last of his mana using Osmose.

“Damn, woman!” he growled, gasping tiredly. Unable to move, the assassin didn’t resist the group of guards binding him. They climbed up upon chocobos, and one of the guards saluted Kain. He was the one with the second epistle the mayor of Mist, with the assistance of Rydia and Kain, had written to Cecil.

“Tread carefully,” the dragoon said to the guards. “We don’t know if there are others.”

The guards nodded, and made their journey to Baron Castle. The ninja continued to curse the dragoon and the summoner until he was out of earshot.

Kain sighed with relief; Rydia was safe. And even still, something about the attempt on her life bothered him. _That assassin... either he was pretending to be incompetent or he truly lacked skill. But why?_ he wondered. Biting his lip, he turned around to face a beaming, yet tired-looking summoner. Her light-blue nightgown was torn, blood-stained, and her hair a complete mess, and yet she was still radiant.

“I suppose I should go back to bed now, eh?” Rydia said with a yawn. It was still dark, but there was a faint light on the horizon. “I think you should rest, too, Kain.”

He shook his head. “I appreciate your concern, Rydia. But it’s best I do not,” he said. “I promised to protect you throughout the night.” He resisted a yawn. “On my honor as a dragoon, I will keep that promise.”

“Kain...” She sighed.

“Master Highwind!” a male voice called out. Kain turned around and saw a man riding on a chocobo to meet him; the crest of Baron was emblazoned on his breastplate. There was a sealed letter in his hand and a bag on his back—a messenger.

“I bring a response from His Majesty and the package you requested,” he said, stopping in front of Rydia and the dragoon.

Kain gave him an appreciative nod. “My thanks,” he said, taking the medium-sized bag from the messenger and Cecil’s letter. “We've sent another epistle to His Majesty about a recent incident here. The message is being delivered by Mist guards who also are escorting a captive. If you would be so kind to grant them your aid?”

The messenger cocked a confident smile. “Easily, Master Highwind! I assume they are heading through the cavern?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kain answered. “It is the only way by foot.”

“Very well, I will head there and assist the guards in escorting the prisoner,” he said and patted a white, glowing sword sheathed at his side.

 _He's a sun knight. Very wise, Cecil._ Kain bowed his head briefly. The messenger turned his chocobo around and rode off toward the Mist Cavern.

Kain faced Rydia. “Excellent,” he said, handling the package. He looked at her. “I assume you are off to sleep then?”

“Well, yes, but what did you receive?” she asked with a curious tone.

“The outfit I wore to the ball,” Kain answered. “You forgot?”

She tapped her forehead. “Oh, of course,” she said with a tired giggle. “To sneak into Juste’s special pub, right?”

“Correct,” Kain concurred. “I should be able to pass off as a nobleman easily, especially if they are drunk. I want to know what they say about you in there.”

“Good,” Rydia said. She yawned again, and stretched out her arms. “But, please don’t share with me whatever they say, Kain. I’d prefer not to know.”

“As you wish,” Kain said. “Go rest.”

But she didn’t move, instead she shuffled her feet, seemingly nervous—anxious, even.

Kain blinked. “What is it?” he asked.

Rydia did not meet his eyes. “Um... nothing,” she said after a pause. “Just... thank you,” she added, looking back at him with a weary smile. “I should head back to bed.”

Kain nodded. “As always, you're welcome, Rydia.”

She smiled again, and then turned around slowly. Kain watched her as she returned to her house using her wounded leg gently. Admiring her beauty, he thought, _Indeed, I have other reasons._

 

-S-

 

_The following afternoon at Baron Castle..._

“Wait, what did you say?!” Edge exclaimed. His eyes widened and his heart filled with cold horror.

“You heard me,” Cecil said, sitting on his throne. He was upright, his arms squared and tense. Exhaling, he added, “Kain escorted Rydia to Mist because—”

“How long ago was that?” the ninja interrupted, his fists clenched.

“Barely two days,” Cecil said cautiously. He looked him in the eyes. “Edge—”

“What?! A couple of days?” he exclaimed, flinging his arms out. “What the hell...” He rubbed his hair in frustration. “Can't you call Kain back?”

“No,” Cecil responded, shaking his head. He rose from his seat. “I sent him on an important mission there.”

“A mission? For what?”

“Remember the rebels we took captive, Edge?” the paladin asked. He walked toward the prince. “I overheard them conversing maliciously about Rydia and Mist. I probed them for further information, but they refused to speak. I have this terrible feeling that she could be in danger. That's why I sent Kain with her.”

“They want to harm Rydia?” Edge asked in disbelief. He lowered his arms. “Why? How could anyone even think that way?” Cecil shrugged. “You know... _I_ could have gone with Rydia and kept her safe.”

Cecil chuckled lightly and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You're still jealous over the ball, aren't you?” he asked. The ninja looked away, shame in his eyes. “Edge, you have been courting Rydia for _two years_. Two years. You mustn’t worry.”

Edge exhaled. “Yeah... you’re right, Cecil. If I didn’t have my broken kingdom to fix and run, I could protect her,” he said, looking down and sighing.

“Kain would be able to relate mildly with you,” Cecil said. He removed his hand. “He always felt he was unable to protect Rosa, despite he had no kingdom to run.” He paused. “Concerning Rydia, she danced with you at the ball. Rosa and I were a little surprised, but even so, Edward said nothing against it.”

“True, true,” Edge said, nodding. “She never talked about Kain the whole time we danced.” _However, I swear there were a couple of times when she glanced back at him. Maybe I only imagined it._

“See? You'll be fine,” Cecil said, smiling. However, it faded quickly. “Speaking of her situation, I do have some interesting news.” Edge perked up. “I received an epistle from Kain earlier today with a report and he requested his ball outfit.”

“Huh?” Edge blinked. “His outfit? Why?”

“He discovered noblemen from Baron moved into Mist, one of them by the name of ‘Juste Forager’ highly despises Rydia,” Cecil began to explain.

“Oh... _him_.” Edge growled before the paladin could continue. “I know about him, jerk thinks Rydia is too 'low class,’ especially since he says she runs everything. I mean, it’s true Mist’s mayor often asks her for advice, but...” He shook his head, and then cracked his knuckles. “If I had the chance, I'd pummel Juste.” Edge breathed in and exhaled, opening his hands. “So, why does Kain need the ball outfit?”

“Apparently, there's a special pub for Juste and his friends,” Cecil said, pacing. “Kain is planning to enter the pub in disguise, hoping to pass as one of them. A woman named 'Elena' told him they say, while intoxicated, horrible things of our summoner.” Stopping, he looked at Edge. “Kain wants to hear their words for himself.”

“Heh, not bad for a dragoon,” Edge admitted, grinning under his mask. “I like it; he's thinking like a ninja.”

“Your Majesty!” a voice cried out. Edge spun around to see a sun knight dash into the throne room. He jogged up to Cecil, giving his king a brief bow before speaking. “My pardons for barging in, but Master Highwind has sent another epistle; an important follow-up to his previous report!” He handed the letter to him.

The paladin nodded, and dismissed him. Curious, Edge watched Cecil open the letter in silence. _I wonder if it says anything about Rydia?_ He waited while the paladin read over the letter, and his eyes went wide.

“Edge...” Cecil began slowly. He looked at him, still-wide-eyed. “Someone tried to assassinate Rydia last night.”

“ _What?!_ ” Edge exclaimed, he felt a chill go down his spine. “Who was the assassin?”

“A ninja from Eblan,” Cecil answered. He handed the letter to Edge. “Apparently, he migrated from Eblan to Damcyan in search of work; and he found some. A person hired him to kill Rydia, and failed. Kain reports, though, that the assassin won’t say who this client is, even after interrogation.”

“Great,” Edge said, looking over Kain's message. “It looks like we'll have to torture him further. I hate torture,” he added with a groan.

“So do I, my friend,” Cecil said with a submissive sigh.

“Wait a minute, now _that’s_ odd,” Edge said, furrowing his brow. Cecil walked to his side, a curious look on his face. “Kain noted the assassin was incompetent; he awoke Rydia as soon as he broke into her home.” He looked up and frowned. “That doesn't sound right.”

“I agree,” Cecil said. “If this client wants her dead, why did they send someone so unskilled?”

The door flung open, and the captain of the guard entered the room. He bowed before Cecil. “Your Majesty,” he said. “Two guards from Mist have brought a heavily wounded captive. They say that he—”

“—tried to assassinate Rydia?” Cecil finished for him.

“Yes, my liege, I take it you received Master Highwind’s report from the sun knight you originally sent with your response?”

Cecil nodded. “Take him to the dungeons. The Prince of Eblan and I will take care of this situation.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” the captain said, bowing.

Edge waited until he left the room before turning to his friend. “Cecil... I need to check up on Rydia,” he said, folding his arms. “I know Kain's there, but I can’t just ignore what’s happened to her.”

“Of course,” Cecil said. “Please return as soon as you can. I'm not entirely familiar with Eblanese training, so I won’t be able to...” He paused, biting his lip. “... torture him without your help.”

Edge sighed. “I know. Do we really have to use torture? I mean, I’m pissed at this traitor for trying to kill Rydia, but still... it feels wrong.”

The paladin nodded in agreement. “Yes, but we have no choice,” he said with a submissive frown. You love Rydia as your beloved, and I love her like a little sister. We need to know who this client is to prevent more attempts on her life.”

Edge bit his lip and sagged his shoulders. He looked Cecil in the eye and nodded. “All right, I'll go over there in the Falcon just to check on her and then I’ll come back.”

“Very well. Fly safe.”


	17. Chapter 17

_The next morning..._

Rydia yawned and stretched out her arms; the sun’s morning rays filtered through the broken window’s curtains, warming the room. She rubbed her back and then glanced at her partially shredded mattress. _Blasted_ _shuriken..._ she thought, running her hand over the ripped spot. She had given the weapon to Kain for examination, but she wasn’t sure if doing so would do any good.

 _Kain..._ she sighed, her cheeks felt warm as images of the dragoon wandered into her mind. Then, Rydia shook herself from her fantasies. _Wh-_ _what am I thinking?_ _Don't I love Edge?_ Confusion washed over the summoner as she pondered about the two men. She exhaled, and stroked her throat. _I... don't have time for this, what time is it, anyway?_ Rydia looked at the clock on her nightstand.

Seven forty-five.

 _Oh, dear! Class starts in fifteen minutes!_ Grateful that she had prepared her lesson ahead of time, Rydia needed to clean herself up, and change into something fresh.

She jumped out of bed, ignoring her whining leg, and scrambled to the wash basin at the other side of her room. Disrobing, and grabbing the soap, Rydia went to the water bucket. _I need to fill this—_ Rydia stopped and noticed it had been filled to the brim with water. _Huh? Who put the water in?_

Deciding not to concern herself further, Rydia took the bucket and placed it into the basin. She stepped into the basin and washed her body at incredible speed. She snatched the special lotion for her hair, rubbed it in, and then dunked her head into the water.

The summoner felt clean enough; and dried herself with a towel before getting out of the basin. Exhaling, Rydia dressed herself in her usual green robes quickly. After combing her hair, she set her gold hairclip on the side of her head.

She checked the time to see seven fifty-nine barely change to eight o'clock.

 _Oh, no!_ Rydia ran into her office, and grabbed the binder containing her lesson plans. She hustled back into her room, snatched her dragon whisker, and hurried into the school room.

By the time she arrived, already she heard a chorus of knocks on her door.

“Miss Rydia! Where are you?”

She hurried down the stairs to the front door and unlocked it. Opening it, she saw her eager children waiting for her. She gave them a weary smile, and stood up straight.

“I'm sorry, I had... a late night,” she said, gasping for breath. Rydia beckoned to her students with a hand. “Come inside for a bit. Your teacher needs to check what we're doing today.”

“But don't you always know what we're learning every day?”

“Yes, but... like I said, I had a late night,” Rydia explained. “So, I didn't sleep well. I'll only take a few minutes, I promise.” Anxiety crawled down her spine as she met some worried eyes. _Do they know? I hope not._

“Okay!” the children together exclaimed.

Rydia ushered them in one-by-one, smiling at and greeting each individual as they entered. When they were all inside, she closed the door and headed over to her desk, trying not to appear rushed.

She sat down and noticed her students were already in their seats, gazing at their teacher in quiet excitement. _I'm always amazed at how much they want to learn._ She placed her binder on the desk, and flipped the pages to today's lesson plan.

 

_History on Eidolons – Lesson 10 – Origins_

_Mathematics Level 5 – Multiplication and Division_

_Literature – Writing a short story_

_(Go outside) Summoning Practice_

 

“Ah, here we go,” she said with relief.

“Miss Rydia...?” Milina asked, sounding worried. “Can I ask you something before we start?”

Rydia blinked. “Of course,” she said, smiling at her. “What is it?”

“Did someone really try to murder you last night?”

There was a shocked outburst from the students; they all stared at Milina, who blushed a little. Rydia almost fell out of her chair. She stared at the girl. “W... what do you mean?”

“I'm sorry,” she apologized, looking down with shame. “I heard a scream in my nightmares, and woke up. I heard mommy and daddy whispering... and I...” She paused, sniffling. “I'm so sorry!”

Rydia exhaled. _At least Elena tried to keep it secret._ With a deep sigh, she nodded. “It's all right, Milina. Look at me.” She obeyed. “In fact, all of you look at me.” The students whispered loudly to each other in rapid, frightened voices. “Everyone! Please, remember the rules we all decided upon at the beginning of the year?” They silenced themselves and turned their eyes to their teacher and nodded.

“Pay attention to whoever is speaking, right?” Jennett asked.

Rydia nodded, and then sighed. She gave them the most comforting smile she could muster, and matched her voice to it.

“Yes, someone tried to kill me last night,” she confessed. “Now, don't be alarmed, I was able to hold off the assassin until Kain came. But—”

“The nice dragoon saved you?” Mark said with wide eyes. He smiled. “He must really like you!”

She covered her warm cheeks with her hands. “Yes, he saved me, but that was because he was just going what our king asked him to do. I hope you all kept your promise.” They all nodded vigorously. Rydia let out a relieved sigh. “I'm glad. Thank you. It doesn't matter now, however, everyone in town came post-battle.”

“We'll still keep our promise!” they all said.

Rydia smiled happily. She studied their expressions and fortunately, her pupils didn't seem to be shaken, just concerned. Their eyes were filled with sympathy and a little fear.

“My children,” she said with a soothing voice. “Don't be afraid. Kain is here, and he promised to protect me; I know he'll keep that promise. Remember that I can also fight back, and if the battle becomes too difficult, I will summon an eidolon to my aid. And that's why you're here: to learn how to be summoners, right?”

Their frightened expressions faded and were replaced by comforted smiles. They all nodded.

“Good,” Rydia said with a relaxed voice. “Now, we're going to start with history lessons on eidolons instead of math,” More smiles. She smiled back. “because this lesson will be an important one. Get out your notes, and pay attention. Today, we will be learning about all that we currently know about the origins of the eidolons.”

 

-S-

 

Kain awoke to the sound of laughing children. Standing up, he yawned and rubbed his face. In his right hand, he held the shuriken that had been thrown at the summoner the previous night. He froze, noting how bright it was. _Did I..._ He turned around and saw the outside wall of Rydia's schoolhouse. The sun was high in the sky, and he assumed it was afternoon.

 _Blast!_ he thought. _I fell asleep on watch... that is after I—_ Then, he heard Rydia's voice.

“Hello, sleepy-head.” She was standing at the corner of the house, leaning on it with her hand. Rydia was wearing the same, beautiful outfit she had worn the day she discovered him at the mountainside.

“Do you always dress this well?” Kain asked with a smirk.

“Of course,” Rydia said, smiling. “I need to look nice as a teacher; you know, professional looking. And I like to look nice in general,” she added with a chuckle.

“Did you manage to bathe in time for your class?” Kain asked.

“Yes, I did,” Rydia said with a nod. She paused. “Wait... how did you know?” She raised a suspicious brow. “You're not the type to peek—”

“I didn't,” Kain said, smiling at her. “I presumed you would sleep in, so I jumped into your window as quietly as I could and filled your wash basin with fresh water.”

Rydia's jaw dropped in surprise; looking pleasantly surprised. “You were the one who filled my basin? Wow... Kain... I...” She swallowed and then cleared her throat. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you.”

“I'm glad to help,” Kain said. He yawned again.

“Sounds like you need to rest a little,” she noted. He nodded and opened his eyes to see Rydia in front of him, hands on his shoulders. She smiled sweetly. “Go and relax,” she said with a soft tone. Although he was still wearing his armor, Kain thought he could feel her gentle touch.

“It might be a poor idea to sleep now,” Kain said, trying to restrain himself from blushing. “It would... um...” he noticed the kind, almost loving expression on her face, and his chest grew warm. “Uh... it would hinder my sleep schedule.”

“You don't need to sleep,” Rydia said, her hands still on his shoulders. “Just rest. Take a nap. You were planning to go into Juste's pub, right? It wouldn't do you well to look exhausted when you get in.”

Kain gave her a tired smile. “You're right, I will take a little respite. Yet, I will continue to keep watch over you, Rydia.”

“All right,” she said, beaming at him. “May I take the shuriken from you? Edge would be better suited to examine it for clues.”

“Of course,” Kain handed the weapon to Rydia. “Is Edge comin—?” Pausing, he glanced around her to see a few of the students peering at them with open smiles. “We've been spotted.”

Her eyes widened, and Rydia removed her hands from his shoulders. She spun and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. “What are you doing?!”

The children didn't answer. Instead, they giggled and ran off. She sighed, defeated.

“Wonderful,” she said, turning back to Kain. She rubbed her forehead as if suffering from a painful headache. “They already think that... uh... you like me. And now, they might have... ermm... proof. Th-that's not to say that I'm...!”

He waved his hand at her and shook his head. “Do not worry about it, keep teaching them as you have. They do seem to adore you, Rydia.”

The summoner smiled again, and cocked her head to the side. “Yes, they do. I need to get back over to them.” She turned around and headed back into the field.

Kain smiled to himself. _I wonder... if perhaps... she and I could be..._ He sighed, and headed for the inn.

“I bet you enjoyed that,” a sour and familiar voice said behind him. Kain frowned and turned around to see an angry Prince of Eblan. “So, you _are_ trying to steal my girl.”

“Edge, I'm doing nothing of the sort,” he half-lied. “If anything, she made the advances on me. Regardless, why are you here? Ah, that's a ridiculous question. You heard about the assassin, correct?”

“Yes.” Edge nodded, his eyes still a little cold. “I was at Baron, visiting Cecil when your second epistle arrived. Very alarming. I wish I could have been there last night, but... thanks for saving her,” he added, his voice softening.

“You're welcome,” Kain responded, bowing his head. “Have you been able to get any information out of the rogue ninja yet?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. I told Cecil I needed to check on Rydia first. I heard she broke her leg. I hope she's all right.”

Kain nodded. “It seems so; she's walking fine now.” He looked at Edge. “I wouldn't expect any less of you to see her after last night.”

“Indeed,” Edge agreed. He walked past Kain, and added, “But keep your hands off of her, all right?” he added with a calm, yet warning voice.

“... very well,” Kain said, exhaling. _I can't make any promises, Edge._

 

-S-

 

Rydia watched her children play with each other; Milina and Mark had summoned their chocobos to make recess even more exciting, and already the students were learning how to ride the birds; taking turns. The chocobos themselves seemed quite happy to be around such vibrant, yet kind humans.

She heard a puff of smoke behind her, and she sighed. “Hello, Edge.”

He walked up next to her and watched her students. Rydia swallowed, rubbing her hands together nervously. _I hope... he hasn't heard..._

“Rydia, I wanted to see how you were doing after last night's attack,” Edge said, relaxed. “I heard you were wounded. Everything all right now?”

“I'm well, Edge. Kain—” Rydia started.

“—protected you?” He finished for her with a raised brow. Edge chuckled, but Rydia could sense a tone of jealousy in his voice. “Yes, I know. Cecil received his report about the assassination attempt.”

“Really?” Rydia asked. He nodded, and a tense pause between the two followed. He didn't look at her, and then he sighed, sounding guilty. “Do I sound angry?”

“N-no,” she responded. “I...”

Suddenly, Edge embraced her, and all the tension vanished. “I shouldn't be angry at you,” he said. Lowering his mask, he gave her a brief kiss which she accepted.

And yet, she needed to know. “Edge... what did you see?” she asked after they released.

He paused; an awkward pause. “I saw you with your hands on Kain's shoulders and speaking softly to him,” Edge responded, his voice seemed to fighting a tone of envy.

Rydia swallowed, louder than necessary.

“You've got feelings for him, am I right?” Edge asked with a solemn nod.

“N-no... that's not it,” she stammered. “We're not like that! We're... we're just friends like we always have been! You have nothing... nothing to worry about.”

“You're lying.”

“Edge... I...” Tears started forming in her eyes. _What have I done?_

“It's all right,” he said, putting his hand on her mouth, and using the other to wipe her eyes. “I love you, Rydia. I don't want to get in the way of your feelings.” He removed his hand, and she saw a kind, caring smile.

“Thank you, Edge,” she said with gratitude.

“Anytime,” he said. “I'm glad you're safe.”

“I am, too,” Rydia said with an appreciative nod. Edge gave her another hug. “Here, you'll need this for examination.” She handed him the shuriken. “The assassin tried to kill me with it.” Edge nodded. “Thanks for checking on me.”

“Of course!” the prince grinned. He raised his facemask. “I would love to stay, but...” He sighed, sounding pained. “Cecil and I have a man to torture.”

“Oh... I see,” Rydia said, biting her lip emphatically. “You hate torturing.”

Edge nodded. “But he's stubborn as a mule, we have no choice.” He forced a chuckle. “Expect your older brother and I to be feeling ill later.” He glanced back her. “Don't worry. Anyway, I gotta go. I love you.” He vanished in a puff of smoke.

She waited until the smoke was gone and after looked back at her students. She saw them still happily playing with each other; they hadn't paid any attention to her conversation with Edge.

Rydia took out her pocket watch. “All right, children!” she called out to them. “Afternoon recess is over, time for the rest of class.” There were groans. “Now, now, it's going to be fine. Our last lesson today will be summoning practice!”

 

-S-

 

Edge’s hair whipped in the wind as he directed the Falcon toward Baron. The prince had a deep frown on his face since he left Mist, and yet he tried to fight his temper. It didn’t work; he treated the helm with roughness and made sharp turns when he didn't need to. Upon arriving at the castle, he circled it far too many times before landing. _Damn you, Kain!_

After heading down the Falcon’s gangplank, Edge paused and breathed in and out. _Relax... relax..._ A smiling Rydia appeared in his mind, and he could not help but smile himself. _I still love her... no matter what._

Finished calming himself, Edge made his way to the dungeons, and found Cecil there along with the heavily wounded assassin locked behind a prison door. The mere sight of the rogue ninja wiped the prince’s smile from his face.

Cecil turned to him and opened his mouth to greet Edge, but paused. He peered at him with a curious expression. “You look irritated,” he remarked. “What's wrong?”

Edge motioned for Cecil to come closer, and the paladin complied. He walked up to the ninja and gave him a confused frown.

“Besides the assassin, apparently, Kain's caught Rydia's eye,” Edge said in a low whisper. “There's not a thing I can do about it, either! It gives him plenty of time to spend with her.”

Cecil sighed emphatically. “I'm sorry,” he whispered back. The paladin patted Edge’s shoulder. “I assume you’re not angry with her?”

“Come on! You know me, I’m only pissed at Kain,” Edge whispered, lowering his head. “I hope he finishes his damn mission soon. Rydia...” He stopped and looked at Cecil. “I’m worrying too much again, aren’t I?”

He nodded. “I think you are. Tell me, how was Rydia? How deep was the injury?”

“When I spoke to her, she seemed healthy,” Edge answered. “As if she hadn’t been wounded. I assume someone healed her.”

“Good,” Cecil said with relief. “I can tell you want to speak more, but we have business to attend to.”

Edge nodded. “Right, let's interrogate this monster.” He approached the cell with Cecil beside him. “Are you going to talk?” Edge asked the assassin with a demanding voice.

“No,” he hissed. “You’ll be unable to force anything out of me! Torture me. Kill me. It'll do you no good!” His sadistic grin made Edge grit his teeth.

“I'm sure I can think of something,” he threatened. Despite his rage, the mere concept of finding a way to make the assassin talk made Edge feel a little ill. Monsters he could kill, torture, even but humans? _I’m not that type of person._

“Ha! Go ahead, try whatever you want, it will not work!” He said, coughing up some blood. Despite his wounds, he was quite smug.

Edge exchanged an anxious glance with Cecil. With a sigh, the prince turned his eyes back to the prisoner with a scowl hidden beneath his mask. He pulled out the shuriken, and faced it toward the assassin. “So, I have your shuriken, the one you used attempting to kill Rydia.”

“What of it?” The assassin snorted.

“I’m sensing some interesting ninjustu traces on its surface,” Edge explained coolly. “It’s not a normal shuriken, that’s for sure. Who gave it to you? Your client?”

“I already told you that I won’t tell you anything! Are you deaf?” the assassin spat.

 _I tried..._ Edge looked over at Cecil, sharing his reluctant expression. “Torture then?” he asked with a groan.

The paladin gave a resigned sigh. “It looks like our hands are tied,” he said. His shoulders sagged and his face carried a disappointed frown.

“Weaklings,” the assassin taunted. “Are you two really members of the Five who destroyed the incarnation of hatred? And yet, too feeble to torture a man? Ha... how pathetic.”

“Oh, shut up!” Edge growled at him. “ _Shadowbind!_ ” Conjuring a ninjustu, he unleashed a flurry of blue, wispy nails which fell upon the assassin and then pinned him to the ground; paralyzing him. “Keep your taunts to yourself, bastard.”

Cecil rubbed his brow, grunting. “Guards!” he called. A couple of armed soldiers appeared from the stairs above. “Take this prisoner down to the lower dungeons.”

“Y-your Majesty...?”

“Yes, I know,” Cecil said to them with a defeated voice. “I wish we would never have to use that part of the dungeon, but we have no choice. I'll unseal it.”

“Oh... of course, Your Majesty.” The guards bowed; Edge heard resignation in their voices, and he didn't envy them.

The cell was opened and the paralyzed assassin was dragged out of it. Cecil led Edge and the guards down into the lower reaches of the dungeons. He pulled a torch and a door swung open before them. The lower regions of Baron's dungeons—where torture occurred. As far as Edge knew, even Golbez, when he was in control of Baron, rarely used this place.

_He must had have some sense of himself like Kain did when he was controlled._

Edge followed the group down in the bowels of the dungeons, and even upon entering the darkness, a shiver fell down his spine. _All this... for Rydia..._

 

-S-

 

_That night at Mist..._

Once again, Kain found himself looking himself over in his finely-made outfit. Rydia, and Elena had provided him with additional gold ribbons to strap over his vest to assist creating the illusion he was a nobleman. _At least, I hope it is so,_ he thought, exhaling through pursed lips. _No, it will work,_ he added to himself with a nod.

He exited his room and then out of the inn. Kain, with Elena’s assistance, had discovered the location of the nobles’ tavern at last. At first, he was uncertain to allow the woman to help, but her genuine apology the previous night and concern for Rydia was enough for him to trust her.

Apparently, Elena had managed to have one of her lady friends get the information out of one of Juste’s friends. Through what means Kain did not ask, but now he knew where to head.

The pub was situated at on a hill on the far eastern end of Mist, on the outer edge of the Chasm District; named after the now-closed chasm Titan had made over two years ago. He saw it in the distance, a rather plain-looking building for such ‘high-class’ men. _Yet, that is the best way to hide oneself._

Kain trudged up the hill toward the tavern. Licking his lips, he straightened his collar and approached the entrance. Upon opening the door, Kain found himself face to face with a rather bulky man in a suit with a bow-tie. _A bouncer..._

“Greetings,” Kain said cordially. “I’m seeking the famous Juste Forager. I have heard much of his class and desire to meet him.” He refrained from choking on the word ‘class.’

The bouncer said nothing, and instead he was staring Kain down. After a long pause, he said, “You look like one of them nobles, but where's yer invitation?”

Kain frowned; he had not counted on this. “I was not informed an invitation would be required for entry.”

“Well, too bad,” the bouncer said smugly. “You can't come in, then.”

“Come now,” Kain said, waving his hand forward. “Surely, you could make an exception for a new friend. I intend to only extend the hand of friendship with the nobles here in Mist.”

The bouncer blinked and rubbed his head. “Well... I...”

“What's going on?” said a familiar, harsh voice from behind the bouncer. Juste appeared and scowled; he was sober. “Well, well, if it isn't the dragoon. Trying to play for a noble are we?”

“Juste...” Kain started.

“No, there's nothing here for you,” he growled. He turned to the bouncer. “Toss him onto the fields.”

The bouncer nodded and with unnatural power, he grabbed Kain by the neck of his collar and thrust him away from the tavern. Kain was caught off-guard at the man's strength and found himself eating the dirt on the field. _I can take him... I was just..._ He looked toward the building and groaned. _Wonderful, now there are two bouncers._

_He spat the dirt out of his mouth and wiped off his clothes the best he could. Turning away, Kain headed back to the inn. I wonder... what is Juste hiding? Perhaps nothing at all, yet my instincts tell me otherwise. I will have to keep a closer eye on Rydia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the revision I was posting up here, Edge was much more angry toward Kain than in this version. I felt like I was going against too much of what I want: Edge isn't a jerk. Sure, he has a temper, and he gets angry, but he's a good man at heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I revised Chapter 17 to mention and explain the Chasm District in Mist.

Kain patrolled Rydia’s home; disappointed with his failure to get into the tavern. He kept his eyes peeled for Juste, any of the nobles, or a different threat. _That is... if Juste really is a threat,_ he thought. Yet, there wasn’t enough evidence to prove his suspicions; the noble had even called out the rogue ninja for attempted murder.

The morning sun showered its rays of light onto the beautiful town of Mist. The light made the town radiate; emphasizing its new life it had received. Kain wondered why he hadn't noticed it before... perhaps because it was his second visit?

 _And my_ _second day here..._ he mused to himself. Regardless, Kain felt he had been in Mist longer than two days. To him it was as if a week had passed since the attempt on Rydia’s life. _I wonder if Cecil and Edge have forced any information out of that assassin?_

Edge. It seemed odd to the dragoon; Kain felt like he had a rival now. As if Edge were a challenging him. But, in reality, he was the challenger and he was aware of that fact. _Two years compared to a mere few weeks with Rydia._ Yet, the thought of being Edge’s rival was ridiculous. Or was it?

“Good morning, Kain.”

He looked away from the sky and saw Rydia before him with a happy smile on her face. Kain could not resist and he returned a matching smile.

“Greetings, Rydia,” he said. Giving her a polite bow, he then asked, “forgive me, but are you not teaching today?”

She shook her head. “No, it's a holiday, so I get the entire day to myself.” Half of her smile faded, however, and she let out a sigh. The summoner gazed upon her home longingly.

“What is it?” Kain asked.

Rydia faced him and smiled meekly. “Sometimes... I miss them—the children. Even when I get a day off, it's too quiet without the young laughter in the fields outside. It's a little lonely.” She walked over to the house’s western wall, and leaned against it.

“Oh, I see. For that reason, you see Cecil and Rosa during the weekends.” Kain noted.

She widened her smile. “Yes,” Rydia said. She fingered her mother’s ring. “Sometimes, being alone for three days can be harsh for me.”

Kain opened his mouth, but then stopped. Cecil’s words came to his mind: _“I was hoping Rydia would catch your eye... I feel you missed an opportunity.”_

An opportunity. He took a step toward her, and the summoner looked up, curious. “Rydia, would you like to spend some time together?”

Kain thought he saw her blush, but it was probably just his imagination. She turned her smiling face to his. “Sure, I wouldn't mind. What would you like to do?”

Kain restrained himself from rubbing his chin, and allowed the gears in his head to turn. He blinked. “Ah, I know! Let us travel to Kaipo. It would be an excellent place to spend a day off. And you’d safe there.” He licked his lips, would she accept?

She perked up, beaming. “Oh! What a great idea, Kain!” Rydia exclaimed. Her smile waned. “I don’t have a hovercraft, though, and it would be a long trek to the Oasis Town.” She tapped her cheek thoughtfully, and then glanced at him. “Chocobos, maybe? They have stables at Kaipo now.”

“Perfect!” Kain approved. “That will work in our favor.”

Rydia paused, almost surprised, and then she smiled a little, and nodded. “Yes, it will. Well,” she started, and then walked right up to him. “Let's go!” She stopped. “Erm... I don’t think your armor would be appropriate. Th-that’s... not to s-say...”

Kain placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and saw her relax.

“I suppose you could always bring a different set of clothes along,” she half-suggested, half-mused. “Like your ball outfit.”

Kain blinked, removing his hand. _Truly?_ he wondered. “Ah... unfortunately, it is a filthy mess. I... failed to get inside Juste’s private tavern.”

Rydia frowned sympathetically. “Oh dear, I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. “Well, let me ask Elena if she would be willing to clean them for you. I can wait.”

Kain nodded. “A sound idea. I would appreciate it.”

“Good,” Rydia responded with a confident smile. “Bring the dirty outfit to me, and I'll take it to Elena.”

 

-S-

 

An hour later, Elena came to Kain with a clean set of ball clothes in her arms. She smiled pleasantly at him and laid the bundle into his open hands. According to Rydia, the woman felt honored to wash them.

“Here you are, Master Highwind,” Elena said, eagerness in her voice. Kain knew why, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. “I hope you find them acceptable.”

He took off his left gauntlet and felt the fabric with his fingers. He bowed his head to her. “Well done, they are quite clean,” he said with approval. She grinned. “Do you know where Rydia is?”

“She’s waiting for you at the edge of Chasm District,” Elena informed him, pointing eastward. Kain braced himself, but she merely added, “please take care of her for us.”

He gave her a kind smile. “I promise,” Kain assured her. Elena’s shoulders relaxed, and she nodded appreciatively. “Farewell, we’ll return within a day.” He took a step back and bowed.

Kain turned and headed eastward until he could see a couple of yellow creatures in the distance, standing idly next to an unmistakable figure clothed in emerald green. He smiled as he closed the distance and greeted the figure with a hand.

Rydia beamed at Kain’s approach; it look like she had just finished packing her bags onto the chocobo closest to her. The dragoon’s smile widened at the sight of shining green eyes, and her wisp-like beauty.

“Hello, Kain!” she said, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. “I presume Elena returned your clothes to you?”

“Indeed, she did,” he answered. The dragoon walked up to her. “And did a fine job cleaning them, too.”

“Great!” Rydia remarked. She motioned to the large birds, who were grazing the grass. “Here, I rented a couple of chocobos for us. And I have everything I need.” She mounted the one next to her.

“Very good.” Kain nodded. “Shall we be off then?” he asked as he pulled himself onto the other chocobo. He glanced at the summoner, who nodded in response.

“Yes.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia wasn't sure what to think; she understood quite well what Kain was planning, but his request had caught her off-guard. And yet, she wasn’t bothered by it, in fact, she was feeling more comfortable around Kain. _Just like when Edge and I were starting to get along,_ she thought with a fond smile. However, thinking of Edge made her a little nervous. _Kill those nerves. Just enjoy yourself today._

She glanced over at Kain, and a sense of appreciation washed over her. _Willing to sacrifice his own time with me on my day off... just so I wouldn’t be lonely._

Rydia paused a moment before she spoke. “Kain?” He looked at her. “What are we going to do at Kaipo?” she asked, giving him a smile.

“To be honest, I'm not entirely certain,” Kain admitted. “I have a few ideas despite how much Kaipo has probably changed in the past two years.”

Rydia laughed. “Don’t worry, I haven’t seen the new Kaipo either,” she said cheerfully. “So, you're in good company.

Kain smiled back; a smile which soothed the tension from Rydia’s muscles. Odd sensations began to grow in her heart. No, not odd; familiar sensations she had felt before. She wondered how these feelings would evolve with Kain. _I’ll have to see._

While their journey was not in silence, Rydia was grateful when Kaipo appeared over the horizon. The desert heat had been taking a toll on her, and it caused her to wonder how Kain withstood it all underneath his dragoon armor. But, as they grew closer, the sun waned and the air began to cool.

And then they arrived.

Rydia and Kain stopped in front of the open gate-like entrance of Kaipo. Curiously, the portal didn’t look any different from two years ago, but even from outside, she could see the rest of the Oasis City had expanded. _I wonder how much it’s changed? I guess I’ll find out once we walk in._

She the clink of metal next to her, and looked over to see Kain offering his hand to her. With a grateful smile, Rydia took it and allowed him to help her off her mount.

“What is your schedule for tomorrow, Rydia?” Kain asked while he paid the stable master to keep their chocobos overnight.

The summoner blinked. “Oh!” She smiled. “Thank you for asking,” she said. “Tomorrow's a 'late' day. Meaning class begins in the afternoon. We’ll just wake up early so I arrive before my students do.”

The stable master walked away with their chocobos. Kain turned to her. “Very well,” he said with a nod. He beckoned to her. “Come.” And he led the summoner into Kaipo.

The Oasis City, like Mist, had expanded; its expansion limited by the lake northward. However, what Rydia did see impressed her; the once sandy roads were lush with grass, and there was even a new town center with a flowing fountain similar, yet different from Mist’s. The fountain was carved and shaped in the form of the desert winds with sandy brown colored stone. Kaipo was becoming more and more like a paradisaical oasis as the natives had claimed since its foundation.

Rydia followed Kain toward the inn. She inhaled, taking the scent of the desert air mixed with fresh water and lively grass. An odd, yet pleasant combination. Smiling to herself, the summoner gazed around, the familiar shops and even the inn itself carrying the familiar structures, yet with a few changes.

When they reached the inn, Kain opened the door for her. As soon as he had entered behind her, they were greeted by the innkeeper. “Welcome! Welcome!” the portly man said. “What brings a lovely couple like you two to the beautiful oasis of Kaipo?”

Rydia blushed. “Um... you must be mistaken... we're not um... a couple, just friends,” she said, awkwardly. “I... err... we're just spending some time together.”

“Oh, is that so?” the innkeeper asked, raising a curious brow. The smirk on his face made her feel uncomfortable.

“Ah, our business is nothing of the sort,” Kain said. The innkeeper froze at the dragoon’s deep and firm voice. Rydia smiled, feeling appreciation toward him. “We wanted to see how the city has changed, that’s all.” Before the innkeeper could respond, he added, “we're looking to rent separate rooms. What do you have available?”

The innkeeper regained his composure, and frowned. “Well, I have two rooms upstairs—next to each other if you prefer—fifty gil each,” he added, he seemed a little disappointed.

Rydia reached for her coin purse, but noticed Kain produce one-hundred coins. He placed them on the counter before the innkeeper. “There, and yes, rooms next to each other would be appreciated,” he said. The portly man gave Kain a curious glance, but said nothing. He took the coins and gave the dragoon a mod.

 _Treating me just like a lady,_ Rydia thought with gratitude.

The innkeeper grabbed two keys and led Rydia and Kain up the stairs to their rooms. Rydia thought it was fortunate her room resided next to Kain’s; she would be safe. After receiving her key, she waited for the innkeeper to leave and then turned to the dragoon.

“So, where to?” she asked.

“My pardons, Rydia, allow me to change out of my armor,” he said. She nodded in agreement. “I shall return shortly.”

“That’s fine, I’ll wait for you,” she said, waving his apology away. Kain smiled at her and entered his room.

Rydia leaned against the wall, and let out a sigh of peace. A smile spread over her face. Finally, she wasn't lonely on a day off; Edge could rarely spend time with her on these days, busy with his kingdom. Her mind began to wonder. _Could Kain...? No, no._ She shook her head. _No, we're just friends._

 

-S-

 

Rydia didn’t have to wait long; only a few minutes passed before Kain exited his room. Her eyes laid themselves on him and she blushed again. _I forgot how good he looks in those clothes... I should have brought my black dress._

“Well, you look nice,” she remarked. He smiled with appreciation. “So, where to, Kain? You're the leader.” she added with a giggle.

“I wanted to take to you to the house with the elderly couple who took care of Rosa.” Kain explained. “Perhaps they would like see you again.”

Rydia beamed. “I like that idea! Let's go see them,” she said with an approving nod.

As they left the inn; Rydia avoided the innkeeper’s gaze and hoped the portly man wouldn’t get any ideas. Once outside, she let a sigh of relief, and looked at Kain. “I'm glad he didn’t pester us,” she said, placing her hand on her chest. “He made me feel uncomfortable.”

He closed the door behind him and smiled at her. “Just as you said earlier, you're in good company,” Kain said. “But don't let his perceptions bother you.”

“You're right,” she agreed, returning his smile. “Now, if I recall correctly, Rosa was recovering in the house in the northwestern part of town. I’m sure I’d recognize it on sight.”

Kain nodded. “Lead the way,” he said, gesturing to his left. Rydia responded with a bob of her head and walked northwest through Kaipo, not exactly certain where to go.

Walking through the city, Rydia’s eyes widened upon seeing the buildings; her pace slowed. The buildings carried the familiar structure of Old Kaipo, but with some additions: the arch-like doorways had sandy-symbols engraved into their surfaces, and beautiful symbols of the wind were drawn over the buildings’ walls.

“Wow! How fancy,” she remarked, her eyes scanning over each and every structure.

“It looks different, does it?” Kain asked. Rydia nodded at him, and gave him a happy smile. “One cannot trust their memories after two years; it must be a wonderful surprise for you then.”

“Yes, it is!” Rydia said. Her eyes then caught the sight of a nondescript building which stood out from among all the ornate houses in the area.

The summoner’s gaping jaw was replaced into a small smile. “Ah, I think that house is the one,” she said; she pointed it out to Kain. “Come on, let's see how they are doing.” She beckoned him to follow.

“'They?' Who are you referring to?” Kain asked, blinking. Rydia didn’t give him an immediate response and instead ran up to the door.

Once there, she paused, and turned to him. “An elderly couple live here,” Rydia explained. “They're the ones who took care of Rosa when she was afflicted with Desert Fever. I wonder how they are.” She spun and knocked on the door.

From within, a raspy, old female voice called out, “who is it?”

“An old friend! I met you when I was a child,” Rydia answered. “You won't recognize me now, but may I come in?”

“... what?” the raspy voice said, sounding confused. “How do I know you? I can't let anyone in here.”

“My name is Rydia,” the summoner pressed. “You took care of a friend of mine named Rosa a long time ago, correct? I was there when her lover—Cecil—brought the Sand Pearl to her.”

There was a quiet pause. “Rosa,” the voice said in almost a whisper. “All right, come in.” The door opened, and Rydia entered with Kain in tow. They walked in and saw a lady with a crooked back and gray hair. Her eyes widened.

“Eh?” She squinted. “Who's your friend, m'dear?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Rydia said, feeling abashed. She gestured over to the dragoon. “This is Kain Highwind. I don't think you've met.”

“A pleasure,” Kain said, bowing his head.

“Well, aren't you polite! But... you, two... be careful,” the elderly lady told them, her voice began to crack. “My husband is... is... well...” She swallowed and bit her lip.

Rydia's heart became cold, and her shoulders slouched. “What's happened to him?” She recalled the lady's husband as a healthy old man who had watched over Rosa like she were his own daughter.

“He's ill with...” she started again, but couldn't seem to finish. Her lower lip quivered and then she beckoned to the two. “Come see for yourself.”

She and Kain exchanged glances. In his eyes, she could see the same concern that she felt in her heart. Oddly, that comforted her, even if just a little. They followed the elderly lady to the bed where Rosa had stayed. Upon it was her husband resting; his breath was coarse, and when Rydia saw his face, she gasped.

“He has... Desert Fever!” she exclaimed.

“Shh! Keep your voice down, child,” the lady said to Rydia. The summoner gave her an apologetic bow, and then made a gesture which said: “may I see him?” The lady nodded.

Rydia walked over to the old man, and his pale skin seemed even lighter than Rosa's had been. At least, so it seemed to her. She knelt down next to his bed, and noticed that Kain followed suit.

“Who... who is... there?” the old man said, coughing. “I can barely see...”

She smiled. “I'm Rydia. Do you remember me? I was a child when we last met,” she said to him.

Silence. Rydia looked at Kain for support, but he was working his jaw. Without any magic, she knew Kain could do little to help the old man. And Rydia had lost her ability to use white magic after leaving the Feymarch. A sad frown planted itself on her face. _Maybe we can get a Sand Pearl? But isn't the last antlion dead?_

“Oh, you're that dear child with green hair,” the old man said, his face spreading into a smile. “How kind of you to come visit someone you barely knew.” He let out a violent cough. “I think these old bones... are about to rest in the earth.”

“No,” Rydia said, her own lip quivered. She shook her head. “No, no, no. I have a friend who's a powerful white mage, maybe she can heal you?” She clasped her hands together, and again looked to Kain. This time, the dragoon patted her on the back.

“Ah,” the old man said, reaching out for Rydia. She took his hand and bit her lip. “You mean the young lady we took care of here? The one who is the queen...” He coughed. “The queen of Baron? Oh... she... huff... doesn't need to be bothered with an old man like me.”

“Why wouldn't she?” Rydia asked softly. “Rosa would be happy to repay the debt. Please, you'll die.”

“You barely know me, child, and yet you have such compassion?” He released another violent cough. “Do you have any idea how happy you just made me feel? Huff... thank you for coming. It was kind of you.” The old man coughed. Rydia held onto his hand firmly, and stared at him.

“Dear...” the old lady said. There was a pause and the old man exhaled slowly. “Dear...? Dear...!” She fell upon her husband. “No! No... you old fool! Don't leave me alone!” She sobbed as clasped the dead man's shirt.

Tears broke through Rydia's eyes, and she placed her hands in her face. “I'm so... so... sorry,” she said. “I wish we could have done something for him.”

Kain finally spoke. “Yes... I wish we could have, too.” Rydia looked over to see Kain close the old man's eyes. “Rest in peace,” he said quietly.

“Don't worry,” the elderly lady said. “He died happy because you came, dear child.” She smiled at Rydia. “Thank you. My heart would be heavier right now if it weren't for you.”

 

-S-

 

Kain led Rydia out of the house, rubbing her back with compassion and watched her sob. _What can I do?_ He thought. _Is there anything I can do to comfort her?_

Then, she spoke. “Kain, thank you for coming with me—thank you for bringing me here,” she said with a sniffle. She smiled at him and placed her hands behind her back. Her emerald eyes were shimmering with tears. The image was beautiful, and yet so sorrowful at the same time.

“You're welcome,” he said. “I'm sorry you had to see him die.”

“No, it's all right,” Rydia said, wiping her eyes. “I'm sad, but at the same time I'm also happy I had the chance to comfort him before he died.” There was a pause between the two, and suddenly Rydia embraced Kain. “Also, thank you for spending time with me... I really appreciate it.”

Despite the sorrow he saw in her, Kain felt warm and comfortable with her arms around him. He returned the embrace and said, “of course. I'm glad I was here to help.”

They let go of each other, and Rydia asked, “so... where do we go from here?” Her eyes were dry.

“Let's head over to the lake,” Kain suggested. The evening sun was setting in the distance and was reflecting its light off the water. He couldn't help but smile.

“Sure,” Rydia said. “It looks lovely over there. Do... you mind if I... um... err... nevermind.”

“What is it?” Kain asked, he looked at her with curiosity.

“Well, I...” She swallowed. “I just wanted to... take your arm.”

Kain smiled at her and said. “Of course,” he said. “Come.” She moved over to him and they linked arms. And after a pause, they walked toward the lake where they spent the rest of the evening together.


	19. Chapter 19

When Cecil, Edge, and the guards finally emerged from the torturing chamber, night had already fallen. _Had we been torturing that assassin for so long?_ Cecil wondered. His stomach felt weak, and ill. He told the guards to switch with two others and have them watch over the prisoner.

“Ugh... those screams...” Edge said once the guards were out of ear-shot. Cecil saw him cringe. “There aren’t going be any pleasant dreams for me tonight.”

“I share your pain, Edge,” Cecil said, his voice filled disgust. He gave his ninja friend a pat on the shoulder. “I really wish we hadn't to resort to torture.”

“And it was a waste,” Edge added with a frown. He tenderly rubbed his brow. “He didn’t tell us a thing—nothing we already knew!”

Cecil groaned. _Do we have to treat another human being with such cruelty?_ The assassin may have tried to kill Rydia, but Cecil and Edge didn’t need to lower themselves to his level.

The paladin breathed in and exhaled. “I feel it's time to request another report from Kain, and then summon him back to Baron,” he said, half out-loud, and half-musing.

“Great!” Edge sighed with relief. “Something good at last!”

Cecil frowned, and continued to ascend the stairs into the main dungeon floor. Dare he ask? He had to. “Edge... what's going on?” he inquired, and kept his tone soft and relaxed. “This is still about Rydia, isn’t it?”

He didn’t respond, walking beside the paladin. “Yes, it is,” he said, his quiet voice contrasted his angry curled fists. “You remember I told you that Kain's been charming her during his ‘mission.’ I want to punch him in the face.”

“Edge, that's not going to help,” Cecil cautioned. “Kain’s been softened these past two years, but I wouldn’t put it past his arrogance to resurface. Don't provoke him.”

“Hmph. I can't promise you anything, Cecil,” he said with a growl. “You think I'm going to just sit around while he lures Rydia away? I've tried for years to help her, and I'll be damned if I don't try to fight for her.”

“You don't own her, Edge,” Cecil said with a warning voice. “I almost made that mistake with Rosa when Kain and I were competing for her affections.”

“I know I don't own Rydia,” Edge said. He shook a fist. “I love her, and I want her to be happy!”

“I know you do, and the best way to prove it is by not provoking Kain,” Cecil suggested. “Instead, focus on regaining her attention.” The ninja lowered his fist and his head; exhaling.

After that, Edge remained silent. Cecil had a bad feeling that the prince was not listening to him. At least for now; a delay would allow the ninja some time to relax, and keep his head level.

“I'll return later,” Edge spoke after a silent moment. “I want to hear Kain's report and know how Rydia is faring.” Cecil bit his lip. Would telling Edge be a wise move or a foolish one? He would have to see, but his heart leaned toward the latter.

“Very well,” Cecil said slowly. “Now, if you'll excuse me.” He turned around and left the dungeon for his personal quarters. He headed up to the northwest tower, ascended it, and entered his room; the same place he had always lived, even as a knight. There, Cecil closed the door behind him, and he felt a strong sense of foreboding overcome himself.

_Maybe I shouldn't call Kain back...? But that could make Edge even angrier, to the point that he might go to Mist to 'settle' things with him. Yet if I have Kain return..._

Cecil sighed; what was he to do? He put his hand under his chin, working his jaw. _I have to take the risk. It may cause trouble here at the castle, but better here than Mist. I don't want Rydia suffering from this conflict. Hopefully, I can stop Edge and Kain if things become too heated between them._

Cecil walked to his desk and sat down. He took a quill and began to write his epistle to Kain, hoping that he was not making a dire mistake.

 

-S-

 

Kain felt the mid-day sun pressing against his armor. He and Rydia were riding on their chocobos, side-by-side. He glanced over to her and admired her beauty.

The previous night, they had stopped by the lake and took a few moments to star-gaze. They left the following morning and were now drawing close to Mist.

He refocused his eyes on the distant town, and yet his mind lingered on his heart. Kain was feeling quite happy—a peculiar type of happiness he had not felt in a very long time. _Not since..._

“Kain?” Rydia's voice broke him away from his thoughts. “You're looking rather pleased.”

He smiled at her. “I enjoyed your presence yesterday to be honest,” he said. He took in a deep breath; surely Rydia was comfortable around him by now.

She laughed, and smiled back at him. “Thank you,” she said, her face was radiant. “It was fun, and I enjoyed being around you, too.”

It was odd. Ever since Kain had felt himself drawing closer to Rydia, the imperfections in her seemed to be washed away, and she was flawless. She was more beautiful than on the day that he ran into her on Mist's mountainside, and she seemed to be just as pleased as himself to be around him.

He looked upon her fondly, and thought about how much had changed in almost a month since he returned to Baron. And all of it was because he ran into her.

Soon, the eastern gates of Mist appeared in the distance, and Kain saw Rydia dash ahead of him. He wasn't surprised considering her passion for teaching, and her eagerness to be ready at the start of class every day.

Kain increased his chocobo's speed to keep up with her. He had a mission to continue, and a promise to keep.

It did not take long for them to reach the gates. They slowed their chocobos to a walking pace, and upon arrival, they were saluted by two guards. The first guard spoke to the summoner, “good day, Miss Rydia.” Upon seeing Kain, he added, “and to you as well, Master Highwind.”

“Greetings,” Kain said. He dismounted his chocobo and then assisted Rydia off of her own. “Anything important happen while we were gone?”

“Nothing, save a messenger with an epistle from the king to you.”

Kain released Rydia's hand and blinked. “Really?” He exchanged glances with the summoner. “Where is the messenger?” he asked.

The guard smiled. “Still in town; he is awaiting your arrival,” he explained. “I don't remember where he was last seen, however.”

“Very well,” Kain said with an approving nod. “I shall seek him out himself.”

“He's possibly either waiting at the inn or at my house,” Rydia suggested. “You could also try looking in the central square in town.”

“So, I have three locations to search,” Kain noted, rubbing his chin. “No matter, I'll begin at once. Thank you for the information,” he added, acknowledging the guard.

“Yes, and I thank the both of you for your diligent watch over Mist,” Rydia chimed in. She beamed at the guards. “You're doing a wonderful job.”

Kain saw the guards blush, and he smiled. It didn't bother him one bit, any woman as beautiful as Rydia was bound to catch the eyes of many. The two bowed their heads to her. “Thank you, milady,” the second guard said.

Rydia smiled pleasantly. Kain watched the first guard open the gates for he and the summoner noting the eagerness in the way he turned the wheel. The two guards took a step back, allowing Kain and Rydia into the town.

It was lively as ever; especially when Kain arrived at the town square. The people of Mist were trading with the merchants of Baron and Kaipo. He was surprised to see even a few traders from Damcyan; the insignia of their kingdom emblazoned on their guards' tabards.

_It is truly amazing what Rydia has done for this town. I hope her dream comes to pass._

“Kain?” Rydia's voice called. He turned his head to see her approach. “I don't see a Baron messenger around the square. Have you?”

He scanned the area for someone with a Baron tabard. Kain knew the messenger had to be here, for he noticed there were a few guards from Baron. He rubbed his chin and said, “perhaps he has retired to the inn, we—”

“Master Highwind!” a voice called out. Kain spun toward its direction and saw a man with a Baron tabard draped over his armor and a letter in hand. “There you are! The king has an epistle for you to read. It's been marked as urgent.”

Kain frowned. What happened at the castle? Cecil, Rosa, and the soldiers of Baron were more than capable of handling themselves, but he could not help but feel concern. Or, perhaps his heart was warning him of another matter? He extended his hand. “Very well, give me the letter.”

“Of course, Master Highwind.” He placed the epistle into the dragoon's outstretched hand. The messenger paused and then whispered into Kain's ear, “His Majesty said 'for your eyes only.'” He backed away and then cleared his throat. “I will be staying for a few hours more in case you need to send a return letter to his majesty.”

“It's likely that a response will be necessary,” Kain said, putting the letter into his pouch. He noted Rydia's curious eyes. “I'll need to stay until then.”

“Yes, sir!” the messenger bowed and walked away from the two. The Baron guards turned and followed him.

“A message? From Cecil?” Rydia asked. She was still giving him a curious look. “I wonder what it says? I hope everyone is all right.”

“I also wonder...” Kain agreed. “But, you need not concern yourself, Rydia. Your class is starting soon.” When she didn't move, he added, “don't worry, after I read and send my reply, I'll return to protect you.”

Rydia beamed. “Thank you so much, Kain.” She blushed, and after an awkward pause, the summoner gave him a hug. “I'm glad you're here.” She released him, and then walked away toward her home.

Kain sighed with a smile, and paused to watch her leave. _I apologize, Edge, but there isn't a chance I can keep any promises to you. No, not anymore._

He paused a moment, and then glanced down at his pouch. What was written on that parchment which could be so urgent? _Time to find out._ He returned to the inn, checked in, and went to his room. Before taking a seat at the desk, he made sure to lock his door. Kain removed his helmet and took out the sealed letter. A pause, and then he broke the seal open, and unfurled the letter.

_To my friend, and Commander of the Baron Dragoons, Kain Highwind:_

_There have been a most disturbing turn of events. The assassin gave us no further information about why he tried to kill Rydia, even under extreme torture (which I did not, either did Edge, enjoy watching). All we can suspect is that someone wants to take Rydia’s life._

_Yet who is pulling the strings?_ _I need you to escort Rydia to Baron this weekend when she comes to visit. However, once she leaves, I need you stay at Baron. Fear not, I'll send some troops to watch Rydia in your place._

_Before you return, however, I need an update on Rydia’s status. Send me a full report on the current situation. My original plan was to have Cid come pick you up, but it might be safer if you escort her._

_One last thing I need to warn you about is Edge. He appears to be quite jealous due to how long you’ve been with Rydia; he’s informed me about some affection brewing between you and her. I fear he will return to confront you. Please, Kain, keep your pride in check and don’t allow yourself to be provoked._

_Best wishes to you, my friend,_

_King Cecil Harvey of Baron._

Kain blinked; this was unexpected. He read the epistle again, and focused primarily on the section about Edge. He frowned and exhaled. _I suppose I am trespassing on his 'territory,' but..._ He thought about himself and Rydia. Days ago, he would have just considered himself her friend.

But now, things had changed, and he was certain he was more than friends with the summoner. And it was up to Rydia, not Edge, to decide.

What disturbed him further was the fact there was someone hiring depraved men to murder Rydia; the assassin alone he had fought proved the existence of a client. Indeed, Kain was confident she could handle one assassin, but what if there were more? Two, three? And how skilled would they be? Therefore, why was Cecil calling him back? Kain bit his lip; he needed to have faith in the Baron troops. Sun knights, and trained dragoons could protect her... right?

He shook his head. _I am becoming far too worried about this for my own good. Rydia is a capable woman, she will be fine._ Yet, even his own thoughts did not convince him.

Kain removed his quill pen and ink bottle from his pouch. Setting down a piece of parchment, he began to write a return letter to Cecil.

_To His Majesty, and my old friend, Cecil Harvey:_

_I am sorry you were forced to use torture; an unpleasant experience to be sure, in an attempt to discover more information. It disturbs me that the rogue ninja was resilient enough to endure such pain._

_As for our summoner,_ _Rydia is safe. Yesterday, she had a day-off, so, I took her to Kaipo to keep her protected, just in case. We barely returned to Mist, and she is currently teaching her students. No sign of any hostile intentions toward her. As for Juste, I tried infiltrating his private tavern two nights ago, but failed; the nobleman recognized me on sight._

_Fear not, I will not repeat the same mistake I did years ago. As per your orders, I will escort Rydia to Baron on the weekend._

_Good health to you,_

_Kain Highwind._

He read the letter a couple times, once silently, and once out-loud to himself. What he read and heard felt right. After Kain sealed the letter with a Baron stamp, he rose from his desk and sought out the messenger.

 

-S-

 

The weekend arrived more quickly than Kain expected, and he felt disappointed, sad even that his mission was over. He would miss Rydia; her presence, her smile, her radiance. Still, he felt a small bit of comfort knowing she often visited Cecil and Rosa on the weekends.

While waiting for Rydia on the eastern edge of Mist, his mind wandered to the night with her at Kaipo. The memories of the sights, sounds, and smells caused a smile to spread over his face. With that smile came a sense of happiness, one he had not felt in a long time.

Then, the summoner appeared, running toward him while carrying her usual luggage. “Hello, Kain!” she greeted him with a bright smile. “How are you this early morning?”

Kain could not resist, and he returned the smile. “I am well, thank you. Cecil requires my presence at Baron now, and he has promised troops to protect you in my place,” he explained. Rydia frowned a little. “I am glad to accompany you to Baron this weekend, though.”

Kain saw her blush. “Th-thank you, Kain,” she said with a bashful smile. “But, it’s a shame you have to leave. I’m sure Cecil’s soldiers are capable, but...” Rydia paused for a moment, and then added, “my children—my students will miss you.”

Kain nearly stumbled back, his mouth agape. “Really?” he asked. “I didn’t realize they became so taken with me.”

“Indeed, they have,” Rydia said. She rocked her body with her hands behind her back. “Come, let's head to Baron.”

Kain nodded and led Rydia out of the town's boundaries. At her side, he headed toward the Mist Cave. He avoided looking at the summoner; he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted in case of an ambush. Both lances were cross-strapped on his back just in case.

“So,” Rydia spoke up. Kain noticed the dragon whisker coiled at her side. “What do you... think of... um... Mist?” she said with forced pauses.

Kain smiled; he felt she had meant to ask something else. “I think it's a fine town. You have done a wonderful job bringing back to life,” he said. The dragoon tried to look away from her to be on-guard, but he couldn’t help but gaze upon her beautiful form.

“Thank you,” Rydia said with an appreciative smile. “Oh! I forgot... you already told me when you... ah, nevermind,” she added, an increase of confidence in her voice. “Regardless, it's kind of you to say so.”

“You're welcome, Rydia,” he said, taking the lead again. Kain then checked to make sure that she was keeping up. She was doing more than that; the summoner was walking beside him.

He smiled to himself, feeling happy. _I used to be so sour... and jealous years ago. Yet now... have things changed for the better?_ Nothing could go wrong anymore. Could it?

 

-S-

 

Cecil felt like he was standing on a knife’s edge when Kain and Rydia arrived at the gate of Baron. He saw the dragoon help her off her chocobo; yet that wasn't what bothered him—it was how long they held each others’ hand before releasing. Their smiles were brighter than usual—especially Kain's—and Cecil noted the tender way they gazed at each other. Regardless, he was pleased to see them arrive safely.

_Good for you, Kain,_ Cecil thought. _Yet, I fear Edge's reaction._ Letting out a nervous sigh, the paladin knew he wasn’t the only one. Rydia would be quite anxious around Edge, let alone comfortable. And yet, as Cecil observed, he saw his ‘little sister’ seemingly content, and at ease. _Is it really such a terrible thing that_ _Kain has found someone to be happy with?_ No. But Cecil could already see the rough road ahead for the couple.

He removed himself from the battlement above and swiftly made his way to the front gate. The gate opened just in time for Cecil to arrive and see the two enter.

Despite his worries, he smiled. “Welcome back, Kain,” he said. He turned to Rydia and nodded, adding, “to you as well.” Rydia walked up to him and embraced Cecil. With a light chuckle, he returned the hug.

“Thank you, Cecil,” Kain said, acknowledging his friend by patting his shoulder. “Did you receive my reply epistle?”

“I did,” he said with a nod. “I am thinking that...” He stopped and noticed a curious looking Rydia glancing between the two. “Nevermind, you two must be tired. Come and rest, my friends.” Cecil turned around, and led Kain and Rydia into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's just going to be great from now on, right?


	20. Chapter 20

“Cecil? What did you mean back there at the gate?” Rydia asked. She walked between him and Kain through the castle corridors, staring at the paladin. “Is there something you can't tell me?”

“Oh no, that's not it,” Cecil said. He gave her a comforting smile. “We'll share the information with you later since you have a right to know. However, I feel like it would be best if you take a respite first before talking about the assassin.”

Rydia nodded. “Very well,” she said, not feeling convinced. She caught Kain's eye and smiled at him, an expression he returned. Her face warmed a little, but her smile widened.

Suddenly, she yawned, rubbing her fatigued muscles; monsters had assaulted Kain and her on the way to Baron and she felt a little drained from casting spells. Fortunately, after she passed through the gate, a soldier had relieved her of her bags.

Kain, on the other hand, appeared to be quite awake, but perhaps that was due to his training as a warrior. That, and he had no need of magic. Rydia broke from her thoughts, and noticed the dragoon gaze at her.

“You seem exhausted, Rydia,” Kain noted, extending his arm to her. “I trust you know where your room is?”

She stopped. “Yes, I do,” Rydia answered, yawning once more. “Why do you ask?”

Kain smiled kindly. “Would you like some assistance?” he asked.

“Thank you for the thought, but I'm sure I can manage,” she said with a giggle. She gave him an appreciative hug. Rydia caught Cecil glancing back at them with a smirk. She blushed, and then released Kain. _What was that smirk? How much does he know?_ she wondered.

She continued down the corridors with the two men and then parted ways at the inner staircase. They headed for the northwest tower for their private discussion—Rydia assumed. She met up with the soldier who taken her bags, and retrieved them before heading to the southeastern tower.

Entering her room, Rydia dropped her bags on the floor, and fell into bed. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed the Shadow Flowers Edge had given her long ago, sitting in a vase filled with water.

She sat up in her bed, and picked it up, admiring the dark purple petals on each flower. As she shifted the flowers into the darkness, their color changed to a deep dark blue. Guilt ran through her heart like a river, and her eyes grew wet.

_“Do you like them?”_

_“Yes, I do. Thank you, Edge. It's very sweet of you. … I promise to take care of them.”_

What would she do with them now that someone else was entering her life? _I won't get rid of them, that's for sure. I don't want to hurt Edge's feelings. But what do I do if Kain...?_ She shook her head and put the flowers back on her nightstand. What was she to do? She couldn't deny it any longer—she had two men in her life, both competing for her affections, and her heart was wondering who to choose.

It was just like her decision for the ball; a shadow of what had come. Almost like a prophecy.

She put the flowers down on her nightstand and sighed thoughtfully. Rydia rested her head on her pillow and oddly enough, she didn't feel tired anymore. Instead, she was filled with confusion and guilt. Painful feelings which followed her into her dreams when she finally fell asleep.

 

-S-

 

Kain was up early; he had to because Cecil had already assigned him yet another mission leading the dragoons and working with Rand. Briefly, they had discussed the letters and information they had received from the assassin. And again, Cecil had warned Kain to avoid conflict with Edge. Then, the paladin had given him the assignment.

_“Edward's sent me information from his scouts. The rebels have been seen around Damcyan. I would like you to investigate.”_

Kain kept wondering: what did these bandits want? They seemed to be dancing between Mist and Damcyan, and yet he couldn't put his finger on their intentions. Was it Rydia's life? Or perhaps they were after Edward?

He had been told Rand would be waiting for him at the airship landing, and Kain hastily put his armor together, gathered up his weapons and left. His mind was so deep in thought that he barely heard the blast of smoke behind him.

An angry, jealous voice hissed at him, “so, you took my girl to Kaipo for 'safety,' eh?”

Kain exhaled. _He sought me out._ He turned around. “Hello, Edge,” he said as calmly as he could. “Is there something I can do for you?” He frowned, he had never seen the prince so enraged before. “I did take her there for her safety.”

“Liar. You went there to court her,” Edge spat. His words dug into Kain's heart, and pierced the lies. “And now I keep hearing her talk about you, _and_ I read your report. You're wimping out, eh? Trying to avoid conflict?”

“I am no coward,” Kain said smoothly. Yet, his chest felt heated—him, a coward? No, he would not shame the dragoons. “I am being wise. Leave now, this will only end in pain.”

“Oh, you bet it will!” Edge growled, his eyes gleaming with ire. _“Your_ pain! Get your filthy dragoon hands off Rydia!”

“You do not own her, Edge,” Kain said, his voice rising. Cecil's warning kept echoing in his mind, but the dragoon was starting to doubt it. If Edge didn't back down... “She has her own mind—”

“Do you think I don't know that?” he spat. The ninja cracked his knuckles. “You fin-headed loser, of course she has her own mind! I've been courting her for two years now, and the only thing holding us back is her dream of hers!”

Kain forced himself to keep a level voice. “And you do not admire her dream?” he asked.

“I damn do admire her dream! That's why I've been trying to help her!” Edge snarled. “But a filthy little dragoon keeps swarming his hands all over her! Getting in _my_ way!” Before Kain could say a thing, the ninja punched him in the face.

“Ugh! What...?” Kain wiped his face. Blood. Scowling, the dragoon clenched his hands and glared at the ninja.

“Let's see what you're really made of,” Edge said coolly. “No jumping, no ninjustu, no weapons! I want to see if you can actually fight with your fists!” He tried to punch Kain again, but the dragoon shifted to the right, avoiding it.

“Hmph. Seems you do want a fight! You think you can best me?” All bets were off, all promises broken; Kain would have no more of this. With one swift motion, he landed his fist in Edge's stomach. He ripped off the mask and then used his free hand to slam him into the ground.

Edge back-flipped onto his feet, and growled like a wolf. Kain felt twisted satisfaction to see the prince's bloody face. He moved in for another attack and swung, but Edge blocked it with his arm, and then kicked Kain's groin. Even with his armor, the attack stung sharply.

“I thought you said 'fists only'?!” Kain roared, ducking a follow-up swing from Edge.

“I lied!” He snapped. Edge pummeled Kain's chest and waist, bloodying his knuckles on the armor. But he didn't seem to care, and followed up by punching the side of Kain's face, knocking away his helmet. Before the dragoon could react, he was viciously head-butted.

Kain stumbled back and grasped his bleeding forehead. _Blast! Never let your guard down because you underestimated your opponent!_ His head was burning.

Edge snorted, triumphant. “Not so great without your helmet, eh?” he taunted. “Let's see if you can survive another one of those!”

“So be it!” Kain growled. He kicked Edge's side, knocking the ninja over, and then picked him up by the collar. Kain then proceeded to repeatedly pummel the ninja's face. “Grah!” Kain shouted in pain as Edge slammed his feet into the dragoon's chest.

They dashed at each other, fists raised.

And then they halted at the sound of a horrified female voice screaming: _“_ _Kain! Edge! What on earth are you doing?!_ _”_

Dread filled Kain's heart and he saw the same expression of terror in Edge's eyes. He glanced over and saw several feet away from them a shocked Rydia near a castle portal. The ninja spun around, and he stepped back, almost into the dragoon.

 _I am a fool..._ the dragoon thought, his heart dropping.

“What... what is going on?” Rydia breathed, hands on hips, fire in her eyes. “Don't tell me you were fighting over me!” Her voice was like the roar of a dragon.

“Dammit,” Edge muttered. Kain hoped he was the only one who heard him curse. “It... was... ugh... Rydia...” Edge stammered.

“Yes, we were,” Kain said, hanging his head. Memories of of fire-eyed Rosa bore into his mind. “I...”

“I can't believe you two!” Rydia yelled. “You... _both promised me you wouldn't!_ ” Fire and water shared the same space in her eyes. She spun around and entered the castle.

 _I cannot waste time!_ “Rydia, Wait!” Kain called out. He rushed for the portal but was halted by a firm arm on his shoulder. He glared at Edge. “What are you doing now?!”

“Don't go after her now, not yet,” Edge said, his voice sober and quiet. “She'll be even angrier with you and probably slap or whip you. Maybe both.” He licked his lips.

“Why are you warning me about this?”

“I... We really mauled her feelings,” Edge explained, removing his hand from Kain's shoulder. “It's not a good idea to ask for forgiveness now, just wait. I don't want to see her hurt further.”

“This seems odd,” Kain noted with a curious, yet anxious voice. “You want a truce so soon, yet...” He paused, and realized exactly what Edge was thinking, or perhaps, feeling.

“I'll be damned if I don't,” Edge said, exhaling. He walked away and picked up his torn mask. “I forgot about this type of thing about girls: you're never supposed to fight over them. ...You love her, right?”

“I... I... I'm not certain to be honest.”

“But I bet you _feel_ that emotion,” Edge said. He wiped the blood from his mouth; it carried a sad, regretful frown. “Regardless, you have to give it a day or two before she's... calm enough to talk; we both have to.” He picked up Kain's helmet, and walked over to the dragoon to hand it to him. “Kain, let's swear never to brawl again; for Rydia's sake. I... I shouldn't... have let my jealousy get the best of me.”

He took his helmet and nodded. “I swear,” Kain said, his throat was dry. “But... I'm just as guilty. You read the report, you know Cecil warned me. I allowed my own arrogance to resurface.”

“Whatever,” Edge said, shaking his head. “Regardless... if we compete for her, we compete for her attention now. Goodness, how could I have forgotten?”

Kain said nothing. He just watched Edge jumped onto one of the battlements and then leap off, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Kain looked at the dragoon helmet in his hands; his stained hands.

_“Goodness, how could I have forgotten?”_

Kain frowned, dropped his helmet, and put his face in his hands. “Indeed... how could _I_ have forgotten?”

 

-S-

 

“I see, so that’s what happened,” Rosa said emphatically to Rydia. She embraced her, and stroked her hair. “I wish you had not experienced that.”

Rydia had taken refuge in Cecil and Rosa's room away from the horrifying ferocity. Tears streamed down her face as she recollected the shocking sight of Kain and Edge beating each other brutally. What had she done to deserve this? _Why Edge? Why Kain? You promised me!_

“Ugh! How...! Those...! Argh! They are so selfish!” Rydia exclaimed. “Thinking they could win my heart through a brawl! I don't want to see them hurt each other! Rosa...” Her voice was cut short as she wept. She embraced her ‘elder sister’ back, clinging for some form of comfort.

“I know how you feel, dear,” Rosa said with a soft voice over Rydia's sobs.

“How?” she asked, looking up at Rosa. “Did Kain and Cecil...?” Rosa nodded solemnly. Rydia’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Oh, how terrible! I didn't think Cecil would even consider treating _you_ like that!”

Rosa gave her a meek smile. “He has changed a lot since that incident between him and Kain,” she explained, letting go of her; she rubbed the summoner’s back. “Dear Rydia, I'm so sorry you had to go through such an ordeal. I’m surprised, shocked, even, that Kain allowed his arrogance to overtake him—”

“So am I!” Rydia agreed, almost choking. “It was so sudden... when he returned, he was much more humble than before. I just don’t understand why—!?” She let out a screech and shot a weak ice spell into the floor, damaging the carpet. She panted angrily for a moment and then inhaled, trying to relax. Rydia glanced back at Rosa, and said, “s-sorry...”

“Anger seems to get the best of us,” Rosa noted. “Don’t worry about the carpet, dear.” She looked aside and her face was filled with pain. “I'm truly sorry. I had hoped that it would not have come down to this.”

“I... just want them to leave me alone...!” Rydia said with anger, tears still streaming down her face. “I don’t want to talk to them!”

“I know, I felt the same way,” Rosa responded, her voice gentle.

“Y-you did?” Rydia asked, surprised.

She nodded, and walked over to the summoner. “Yes, and they were both wise enough to wait until apologizing to me,” she explained, rubbing Rydia's back. “I hate to say this, but it’s good you caught them. Do you know why?”

Rydia paused, and exhaled. “They either would have beaten each other to death or had other brawls behind my back,” she answered.

“Yes, that’s right,” Rosa said with a sniffle. The summoner glanced at the white mage; Rydia’s anger only increased as she realized the mens’ idiocy was bringing back painful memories. “But don’t worry, give this some time because it will get better. I recommend avoiding Edge and Kain for at least a day. You need space, and hopefully, they will be wise enough to give you some, too.”

Rydia remained silent for what seemed like several minutes. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and finally, she unclenched her hands. “All right, thank you, Rosa.” she sighed; pangs of agony still pulsed in her heart, and her eyes would not dry.

 

-S-

 

The rest of the day was painful for Kain; he was unable to bear hiding from Rydia. Yet it was the wisest move he could make for now. He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked.

Cecil. With a displeased frown.

“What happened?” he asked bluntly.

“I...” Kain started, and then he lost his voice.

“You fought Edge over Rydia... that’s what happened, right?” There was fire in the paladin’s eyes. Fire of righteous indignation, and the fire of an angry elder brother. “I warned you. I told you not to. Why didn’t you listen?” He paused. “Tell me that you at least _tried_ to avoid Edge.”

“That I did... and I resisted... the best I could,” Kain said, hanging his head. “But I failed... again. My attempts at resistance are pathetic.”

Cecil sighed. “Don’t compare this to the incidents where Golbez mind-controlled you,” he said, his voice softening. “Those were... in a way, more dire situations. You _can_ resist, Kain. I know you can. I’m glad you at least tried.”

“I have shamed the dragoons... my knighthood... my honor... my father’s memory,” he continued. He held his lance loosely. “I know my father would never had treated a woman like that. I don’t even know if Rydia will even forgive me.”

Cecil sighed and said nothing for a few minutes. “Talk to Rydia tomorrow then,” he suggested. “If you only wait a day this time, it’ll work out better. And stop, you have not shamed your father’s memory,” he added. “Think about how my father must have felt when I took up the dark sword and became a dark knight. There’s always a path back.”

Kain nodded. “I... I suppose you’re right.”

“Yes, I’ll also have to give Edge a piece of my mind,” he added. “But don’t think I’m not angry at you, I am using all my strength to resist yelling at you.”

Silence.

“... I promise not to hurt her anymore,” Kain said to break the quiet pause.

“Good,” Cecil said. The fire in his eyes faded a little. “I believe you, but all in all, Rydia is the one you need to apologize to the most. I don't know if you and Edge made up, but...”

“We did, and we swore to each other to never do it again,” Kain explained. He felt grateful; despite his friend’s anger, he could still sense his concern for the dragoon.

“Very good.” Cecil exhaled. “Well, it's best you get to your assigned mission,” he said. “Rand’s grown impatient,” he added with a half-smile. “Put all your efforts into concentrating on the mission and working with Rand, all right? Avoid thinking about Rydia and Edge.”

“I will,” Kain answered, his muscles felt relaxed. “I shall return this evening at the earliest.”

 

-S-

 

Kain made haste to the airship landing. At the very edge stood Rand, dressed in his crimson and gold armor, marking him as a Captain of Baron’s military forces. The former dragoon commander had a neutral expression on his face.

“How fares the lady summoner, Kain?” he asked almost immediately upon the dragoon’s approach.

He froze. _What?_ “She’s... fine. Unharmed.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Rand said, nodding with approval. “Sad to hear she’s emotional harmed, however.” Kain cringed. “I apologize, I spoke out of line,” he added with a bow of his head. “His Highness and you... are very noisy. I envy you, though. To speak to His and Her Majesty by their first names.”

“Rand, haven’t we spoken of this before?” Kain asked. “I remember how angry you were—”

“At being removed as Commander of the Baron Dragoons?” Rand finished. “Oh yes! Not anymore, though.” He turned around and began to head toward the Red Wings.

“... what?”

Rand stopped and faced Kain. “You heard me.” Silence. Then, he walked up to his ally. “I’m sorry. I should not have been so arrogant toward you, so long ago. ... really, being the Lord Captain of the Red Wings is a better position for me. And more than I would ever want.”

“This seems rather sudden,” Kain noted, feeling confused. “On on last mission together, you kept glaring at me.”

“And that was some time ago, we haven’t seen each other since,” Rand said with a slight smile. “It gave me time to think. And while you were protecting Lady Rydia, His Majesty was sending me on scouting missions. There is honor being in the sky, don’t you agree?”

Kain blinked and then shook his head as if to awaken from a dream. “Yes... that’s one of the reasons I wanted to be a dragoon.”

Rand nodded, and then approached him. “Do you know why I'm telling you this, Kain?” Rand asked, putting both arms on his ally's shoulders. “Well?”

The dragoon paused, and then shook his head. “No, I do not.”

“Because you have honor. Honorable men like you don't give up so easily,” he said with a firm voice. “Especially not with someone like the lady summoner.”

“I made the same mistake before, Rand,” Kain confessed, not sure why he was confining in the Lord Captain. The dragoon shook his head. “There's not a chance now.”

“Nothing? Not even an apology? You refuse to even attempt?”

Kain froze. “Well, there is _one_ thing I can do to not repeat a second mistake...” he added, his voice trailed off.

Rand smiled. “Then, don't repeat it, and do it right,” he instructed. “And I say so because I know, Kain, that you can do it right.” He lifted his hands from the dragoon's shoulders. “Come, we have some rebels to catch and detain.”

For the first time in hours, Kain allowed himself to smile, albeit a weak one, but it was still a smile. He acknowledged Rand and followed him over to the Red Wings where their respective soldiers awaited them.

 

-S-

 

Edge watched the Red Wings ascend into the sky. Like Kain, he had tended to his wounds from the brawl. He felt angry—angry at himself for being so foolish; fool-hardy enough to start a fight with someone who he didn’t even know if Rydia was in love with, or vice-versa.

 _Dammit,_ Edge thought with a regretful groan. _I've really dug myself a pit this time, haven't I?_ He wondered how the damage could be repaired, and then remembered what he had told Kain. _I have to wait... and avoid Rydia? How? She's here at Baron._

Perhaps his best bet was to return home to Eblan and wait until tomorrow. He couldn't speak to her now. If he did, there would be no forgiveness, at least not for some time.

Edge kept his eyes on the Red Wings until they vanished into the skies. From what he could tell by the airships’ direction, Kain and Rand were heading to Damcyan. _What is going on with these rebels? They are bouncing from Baron to Mist to Damcyan. But why?_

His mind wandered to Kain. How did he capture Rydia's heart so fast? That is, if he had. Or were they just close friends now? Stopping his thoughts for a moment, Edge recalled what Cecil had told him earlier; his warning.

_“I know you do, and the best way to prove it is by not provoking Kain. Instead, work on getting her attention back.”_

“'Ey, Edge!” a voice said behind him. “Yer lookin’ like you lost a fight with a Zuu! What's the matter?”

A smile hit the ninja’s face. He turned around slowly and saw Cid staring at him. His arms were folded, and his head was cocked to the left; his face carrying a concerned frown.

“Heh, how are you, Cid?” Edge asked. The fleetmaster nodded casually. “How can you tell?”

“From your eyes, kid,” Cid responded with a chuckle. “C'mon now, tell Uncle Cid what's botherin' ya,” he added, giving his arm a playful punch.

“Kain and I...” Edge started. He stopped himself. _Cid’s less likely to get upset, so I might as well._ The prince decided to tell him what happened between him, Kain, and Rydia. “I'm such a damn idiot for thinking I would get her back by besting Kain,” he continued. “I don't even know if the two are actually in love yet!”

“Sounds like you’ve been beating yerself up about this fer awhile,” Cid noted with a nod. “I agree, that was a pretty dumb thing to do, but it's over now, Edge, right? Ya can't change the past, might as well focus on yer future. I'm sure Rydia will forgive ya eventually. She always has.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Edge smiled. “Thanks, Cid, you’re a good man; always reaching out to others.”

“Of course, of course!” Cid said, grinning. “Anything for my friends, unless you mash my babies!” he added with a laugh.

Edge shared his laugh.

“Though, I gotta warn ya,” Cid continued with a warning voice. “Cecil’s going to give ya a ringer for this. So, brace yerself.”

Edge nodded. “I’m expecting that,” he agreed.

“Good. As for Rydia... ya know I have a daughter,” Cid said. He stroked his orange beard. “Sometimes, she treats me like a husband. Doesn't bother me, except when she gets mad, but she always forgives me in the end.”

“After leaving her alone for some time, that is,” Edge added.

“Yeah, that's fer sure,” Cid said, his grin returned. “I gotta avoid the house sometimes!” He guffawed. He added, “but not all the time. I guess it's because she's my daughter, not a lover.”

“Yes, that's true,” Edge remarked. He exhaled, and shook his head. “I should have listened to Cecil...”

“Eh? Did he warn ya, too?”

Edge looked down. “Yup, he told me not to provoke Kain.”

“Ah, I see,” Cid said, working his jaw. “Well, like I said, brace yerself, he’s going to chew ya out fer that.”

“Yeah,” Edge replied. “I imagine he already spoke to Kain. Cecil assigned him on a mission... and you might say I interrupted him.”

“Yup, Cecil's probably chewed him out then,” Cid agreed. “He's probably angrier than when Kain 'betrayed' us twice.”

“No joke,” Edge responded with a snort. “Especially since those 'betrayals' weren't really his fault, even though he was semi-consciousness at the time.”

Cid nodded. “Well, I gotta go check on my babies,” he said with a friendly smile. “Keep yer wits about ya, Edge.”

“Thanks, Cid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, and tense situation, eh? As a sidenote: the scene between Rand and Kain was not in the original.


	21. Chapter 21

Kain and Rand had circled Damcyan for hours, and had not caught sight of the rebel forces. There was only one thing they had discovered; a scout had confirmed footprints belonging to the rebels around the castle about an hour prior. Now, they had vanished.

Kain cursed himself for fighting with Edge. Not only had it him cost him Rydia’s trust, but it had also prevented Rand and himself from catching the Baron and Eblan rebels. And worse, he was concerned for the summoner’s safety.

 _What if this was a ruse? Merely to lure the Red Wings away so they could attack Baron?_ Kain shook his head. _No, even without the air force, the castle is well protected by Cecil’s sun knights, the dragoons, and the other soldiers, too. Rydia will be safe._

Despite Cecil's warning, Kain couldn’t help but picture the livid summoner. _Rydia... I am sorry..._ As if his thoughts could reach her. Chains of guilt wrapped around his heart. Was she still crying? Was she still traumatized? He had no idea.

“Commander!” one of the dragoons called out. Kain blinked and looked up, taken from his thoughts. He heard the dragoon’s boots thump across airship’s wooden deck.

Kain turned and faced the knight. “Yes? What seems to be the trouble?”

“My pardons, but what are we looking for?” the knight asked. “Master Knightstar’s scout only found evidence that these rebels had been at Damcyan, but we seem to be flying in circles now. I’m concerned for His Majesty and Baron. Perhaps we should return?”

Kain paused. The soldier was correct; no progress was being made. He looked the dragoon in the eye. “Yes, I agree. Head over to Master Knightstar’s ship and inform him of the situation. If he agrees, we’ll return to Baron.”

The knight saluted Kain. “At once, Master Highwind!” He ran over to the edge of the dragoon airship and jumped across over to the Red Wings. Kain smiled with pride, at the very least, the skills of the Baron dragoons had improved greatly under his care.

Minutes later, the same dragoon returned. He gave Kain an affirming nod. The dragoon commander turned to his troops. “Men! Change course, we are returning to Baron!” They saluted him, and obeyed.

He looked out to the sky to see the sun just barely beginning to set. It appeared Kain would return home earlier than he expected, or perhaps, hoped. _I pray if I do encounter Rydia tonight her feelings will be favorable._

 

-S-

 

“And I warned you, didn’t I, Edge? I told you not to provoke him!”

Cecil’s harsh, yet understandably angry words cut into Edge’s heart. He stood still upon the gangplank of the Falcon, not looking at his friend. He said nothing in response; he deserved this for breaking his beloved’s heart. And perhaps more.

“Kain told me, at the very least, he tried to resist,” Cecil continued, his voice heated. “But he still let his pride get the better of him. What of you, Edge? Did you try to stop yourself?”

Edge remained silent, thinking. He barely remembered what he had been doing before he had snuck up on Kain. Then, he recalled. “Yeah, I tried to reconsider it, but the thought of someone else courting Rydia... ah, damn, I hate myself.”

Cecil sighed. “No, don’t hate yourself,” he said with a softer voice. “What’s happened has happened.”

Edge finally looked at him and half-smiled. “That’s what Cid said.”

“And he’s right, we can’t change the past, only the future.” The paladin paused, and looked away. “I had to learn that for myself... after all I did as a dark knight.” He turned his eyes, still burning, at the prince. “But, I’ve learned sorrowful words cannot bring back the dead, yet I cleansed myself of their innocent blood by changing myself, and through my future actions.

“You and Kain can do the same for Rydia,” he continued. “And hating yourself, clinging to regret won’t fix that.” Cecil walked up to Edge. “Still, I’m furious at the both of you. Don’t ever hurt Rydia again.”

“I promise,” the ninja responded soberly. “Kain and I already swore not to fight again—ever—over her. We’re just going to compete for her attention and not with each other.”

“Kain told me as much,” Cecil said, nodding. “And I’m glad you both agreed to such an oath. That’s a difficult thing to commit to while under such duress; I’m glad you didn’t resort to blaming each other.”

“That would have made things worse,” Edge responded, facing Cecil. “I knew that the moment Rydia screamed at us.” He paused. “I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” Cecil said, his voice still harsh. Edge nodded. “It’s best you head back to Eblan, I suppose I will see you tomorrow?”

“That you will,” he confirmed.

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

Kain was crossing over the battlements of Baron Castle in full armor. No attack had occurred during his mission; fortunate for the kingdom. As for himself, Kain considered himself lucky for not meeting Rydia the previous night. And yet, he was still racked with guilt for shattering her feelings.

 _“Kain, I forgive you for hurting Rydia,”_ Cecil had said when Kain had returned. _“I told Edge this: don’t hate yourself. What’s happened has happened.”_

And yet, his words brought the dragoon little comfort.

Why did he let his pride take him? Why had he allowed himself to forget? He had made this same mistake with Rosa years ago and lost her to Cecil. Would history repeat itself? He recalled Rand’s words—honorable men do not give up.

Kain’s thoughts continued to wander through darkness. _And Cecil told me that I have not shamed the dragoons, nor my father’s memory... yet, is that true?_ _Are they right?_ _Harming Rydia... I doubt she’ll forgive me._

“Coming to apologize, Kain?” an angry female voice said in front of him.

He froze and looked up to see Rydia standing on the battlements near the southwest tower. How did arrive here? But that was not his concern; the summoner was glaring at him with an enraged flicker in her eyes. Kain had intended to talk to her later today after he had gathered his thoughts. Too late.

Rydia's face looked as if it were made of stone. Her arms were folded tight, and she continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

Kain swallowed, and mustered the strength to speak. “Rydia... I...”

“Actually, I'm not sure I want to hear it,” she said harshly. She didn’t look away, but the flicker in her eyes began to burn. “I learned you made this mistake with Rosa _once before!_ So why did you fight Edge? Why haven’t you learned from your folly?!” She bit her lip and turned away from him. Kain saw her fiery eyes staring down at the courtyard.

“I don’t know,” Kain admitted. “I... should have.” He felt like she had shoved a dagger into his heart. With a groan, the dragoon licked his lips. “I don't know if I deserve your forgiveness, but I apologize for my actions... toward Edge, and toward you.”

Silence; silence for several painful moments. She didn't even look at him.

“Do you know,” Rydia said, breaking the silence. Her voice was soft, yet firm. “How much it hurts a woman to see two lovers physically fighting over her?” She faced him, still glaring. “You should.”

“Wait, lover?” Kain asked, blinking.

“I'm being a bit generous,” Rydia explained. The words expanded Kain’s already wounded heart. He hung his head, and memories came flooding back to him.

_“Rosa,_ _weeks have passed_ _..._ _please forgive me._ _”_

_“Kain... I would have, had you came and apologized. But not now. Maybe I will in a few days, but I don't want to be with you anymore.”_

_“I... I see.”_

_“No, you don't! You fought Cecil nearly to the death over me! You broke my heart, Kain. As did Cecil, but he has at least asked me for forgiveness! He had the courage to do so. Leave me, please...”_

Kain’s eyes grew wet as the memories began to fade. Rosa had been true to her words, as a few days later, she had forgiven him, and after, she was still a close friend. However, his mistake had cost him her love.

He raised his head and gazed at Rydia. “You're right, I should have learned from my mistake. Yet, I will admit that I cannot fully understand your feelings, save you experienced something horrible. Yet... I _want_ to understand,” he added.

“You want to?” Rydia asked. Her face remained stony, save her curious brow. “That would be hard for a man to understand. The pain. The sorrow. I cried _all day_ yesterday because of you and Edge!”

A second dagger pierced his heart. “You wept... for the entire day?” Kain asked in disbelief. “I... I had no idea. Please, accept my deepest apologies, Rydia. What can I do for you to make up for the pain I caused?” _Honorable men do not give up._

“You mean the agony you two inflicted upon me?” Rydia corrected. She faced the courtyard again, her face softening a little. Then, the summoner shook her head. “Nothing, there's nothing you can do but wait.”

The chains of guilt tightened. “Truly?” Kain asked.

“Yes, especially after what Rosa told me yesterday,” Rydia said with a sharp voice. “About how _far_ you fell away from her.”

Kain opened his mouth to speak, but he could not utter a word. She was correct: he had broken Rosa's heart once and now he had shattered Rydia's. _What hope do I have?_

“I still cannot believe you started a fight over me,” Rydia continued, her voice gradually rising. She lowered her arms, and Kain could see her hands shaking. “You and Edge...”

“You are right,” Kain interjected. Rydia paused, and looked at him, surprised. “Edge and I should not have fought over you, a painful and foolish mistake. Yet we swore never to do it again.”

“Really?” Rydia asked, her eyes widening a little. “I’m surprised you made up so quickly.”

“It’s true, we did,” he said, nodding. He bit his lip and reached for her. “... Rydia...”

“Kain, I'm going to be blunt.” Her lip trembled, and her eyes were of fire, and yet wet at the same time. The mere sight increased Kain’s agony. “You failed Rosa, and now I'm wondering if you see me as 'Rosa number two.' And I think you do.”

“No... No!” Kain exclaimed. He felt desperate. “I swear I do not see you as such!”

“I'm sorry, Kain, but I don't believe you,” Rydia said with finality in her voice. Before the dragoon could even speak, he saw her spin around and run away. He caught a faint image of her wiping her eyes.

Kain's heart shattered. _I... will never... I..._ He cursed himself, turned around and with sluggish steps, walked down the battlements.

 

-S-

 

Rydia had escaped into Rosa's gardens for shelter. Just seeing the dragoons and the sun knights train just reminded her of the terrible experience.

She kept wondering if she had been too generous with Kain. After all, he had caused Rosa the same pain before, why would he do it again? Did he really love her? No. She was just a secondary.

Rydia's heart still felt punctured by a thousand blades. Did they really have any idea of how much they had wounded her by fighting themselves? It was beyond the wounds they had inflicted upon each other.

Then she saw a puff of smoke in front of her. “Hey, Rydia...”

Rydia scowled. “I guess it's your turn?” she hissed at the Prince of Eblan.

“So, Kain already apologized?” Edge asked. “Good for him,” he added—Rydia was surprised that there was no hatred or sarcasm in his voice. He glanced to the side. “But nevermind that, you’re right, I devastated you. Tell me, what can I do to help your heart heal?”

Rydia looked away, and rage built in her chest. “Nothing I can think of! Why do you want to fix it?! I cried all day yesterday because of what happened!” she exclaimed, snapping her head toward him. “I feel like slapping you right now!” she added. “You should know better, Edge! We’ve been in a relationship for _over two years!_ Kain has... what... at most a few weeks? And I doubt I even love him!”

Edge gazed at her, a mixture of guilt and sympathy on his masked face. “Yes, I know I should have known better,” he agreed with a gentle voice. “I get too jealous. Too protective.” He let out a deep sigh of regret. “I’m sorry you cried for the entire day; that was my fault.”

Rydia flung him a flat stare. “I don’t care who started the fight, seeing it was heart-breaking enough!” she said with venom in her voice.

“Yeah, you’ve got a good point.” He walked up to Rydia, taking the risk of being struck. “Please, forgive me. I love you,” Edge whispered. “And I guess that's why I fought over you, but I know that it doesn’t make it right.” He knelt down before her. “Forgive me... I know you can forgive me.”

Rydia felt her anger abate a little. “You don't need to bow to me like I'm a queen, Edge. Just... stand up.” He obeyed. “Fine, I'll... forgive you. But you must give me...”

“Some time alone?” Edge finished for her. Rydia nodded, allowing herself a half-smile. “Sure, I will. Cecil’s already chewed me out for hurting his little sister.”

“Good. That’s your reward,” she said bluntly. Rydia turned away from him. “Please leave... I need to see Rosa.”

“That’s understandable,” he said, his voice was still level. “Take it easy, Rydia.” He vanished in a puff of smoke, and left her alone.

She sighed, and folded her arms. Rydia squinted as the images of Kain and Edge appeared in her mind. While Edge appeared guilty, he still carried confidence, but Kain was in despair. She shook her head. _No more,_ she thought as she left the courtyard.

 

-S-

 

“I saw you speaking with Rydia on the battlements, Kain,” Cecil said, looking at Kain leaning against the wall. His friend’s saddened expression told him why he had sought refuge in the throne room. “Did she forgive you?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to comfort his friend.

Kain shook his head slowly. “I am a disgrace,” he said. “This was even worse than when I broke Rosa’s heart. Rydia’s face... her words... so cold, and yet so painful. I never thought it possible.” The dragoon sighed, and removed his helmet. “Demote me, Cecil. It's only for the best.”

 _He's being a fool..._ Cecil thought, rolling his eyes. He walked over to him and placed his hand on the dragoon’s shoulder. “Kain, no. I will not demote you over a personal offense. Try to relax. My anger has abated, and I’m surprised Rydia’s has not.”

“It's because she thinks I see her as... a second Rosa,” Kain explained. He wiped his eyes. “As if... as if... I didn't truly care for her.” His eyes met the paladin’s. “Rand told me to ‘do it right.’”

“Do what right?”

“Remember?” Kain asked. “The last time this happened, I waited too long to ask Rosa for forgiveness.” He returned his gaze to the stone floor. “I intended to gather my wits and speak to Rydia... I ran into her a little early I think.”

“I see,” Cecil said. He removed his hand and took a step back, but kept his gaze on Kain. “And concerning what Rydia said, do you feel that way about her?”

“No,” Kain responded with a shake of his head. He walked over to a pillar and slammed his fist into it. “No! Why would I? But what chance do I have?”

“One more, my friend,” Cecil said. Kain spun around, surprised. The paladin smiled at him. “Wait a little, and then try speaking to her again; casually. Little by little, she’ll soften toward you.”

“Only as a friend,” Kain countered weakly.

“Are you serious?” Cecil asked. The dragoon blinked. “That’s not like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You're not acting like the Kain I know,” Cecil said, folding his arms. “The Kain I know wouldn't give up, nor not cry over himself. The Kain I know would have confidence that he could win the heart back of the woman he loved. You attempted at her heart again over two years ago, remember? You never gave up, and it didn't bother her one bit.”

Kain paused, staring at Cecil. “I don’t even know if I... love Rydia. I...” He stopped when Cecil gave him a look of disbelief. “... or perhaps I do. You have spoken similar words Rand did to me yesterday. You’re right, Cecil. I...” He smiled. “I will try again.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia had retired to her room; still feeling depressed about the entire situation. She hadn't seen Rosa yet because she wasn’t sure what to think about the current situation. _Why...?_ She knew why Kain and Edge fought each other; they both wanted her. _Thank goodness they didn't use their weapons... if they had..._ She shuddered, not wanting to even think about it.

There was a knock on the door. Rydia paused and scowled. _If it's one of them,_ she thought with clenched fists. The knock came again, louder this time. She sighed, and called out, “who is it?”

“It's yer uncle Cid!” a gruff voice said from behind the door. “Don't tell me yer angry at me, too, Rydia!” She heard his chuckle, and a smile spread over her face.

Rydia stood up, walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled meekly at the fleetmaster. “Hello, I thought you were Edge or Kain, sorry,” she said.

“Eh, it's okay,” Cid said, grinning. “I thought I'd help you out. Come walk with me!”

“Thank you,” Rydia said, nodding. “O-oh... all right, I’ll come with.”

“Sure thing,” Cid said.

“One second,” she said. She went back into her room, and grabbed her lesson plans. She hadn’t even touched them since the day before; small wonder. “All right, I'm ready. What did you want to see me about?” she asked, closing the door behind her and entering the corridor.

“Jus' wanted to cheer ya up,” he said. He patted Rydia's back. “Everyone's concerned about ya, Rydia. It ain't jus' Edge and Kain. Cecil, Rosa, even some of the soldiers are bothered.”

She raised a brow. “Really? Even the soldiers? Why would they care?”

“Well, it's _Kain's_ men who are worried,” Cid corrected himself. “What's happened has dampened our dragoon's spirits. No, I'm not blamin' ya; they deserve what they got. I'm jus' letting you know yer not alone here.”

Her eyes felt wet and she smiled at Cid. “Thank you,” Rydia repeated. “You're a good man, Cid. Your wife was fortunate to have you.”

“Aw, you're making me blush!” Cid teased. “Ya know how everyone says that anyone I meet becomes my friend? I think yer the same way, Rydia, though in a different way. That's what Kain and Edge see in ya.”

“Yet, I feel like Kain sees me as a 'second Rosa,'” Rydia said, her smile curling into a frown. “He failed with Rosa, so he has to go with woman number two. And... that hurts to say the least.”

“When did'ya think of that?” Cid asked.

“After I found out that he had made the same mistake with Rosa years ago,” she explained. With clenched fists, she added, “he’s just looking for an easy way out.”

“I don't believe it,” Cid said. Rydia looked at him, curious. “Kain's always been sincere, even after his 'betrayals.’ Remember? You were on the Lunar Whale when it happened: he gave Edge permission to kill ‘im if he lost his mind again.” He smiled at her. “A man like that is not fake. He's the real thing; give him another chance, Rydia.”

Rydia stopped, and she felt unable to move. The memory, clear as day, came back to her when Edge was verbally attacking Kain for being taken by Zemus.

 _“And when he takes your mind again?”_ Edge had asked.

 _“If that should happen, kill me without a second thought.”_ Kain had answered soberly.

 _Kain..._ she thought. Rydia, still stunned, glanced over at the fleetmaster. “You... really think so?”

“Of course! I've known Kain fer years!” Cid said. “I wouldn't lie to you about him.”

Then, Rydia recalled back to when Kain told her students about the fight with Zeromus. Telling the story in his own words had given the power to Milina to summon. She smiled at the fleetmaster. “You're right. I ought to give Kain another chance,” she agreed.

“You look like ya feel better now, Rydia,” Cid noted.

Rydia faced him and gave him a hug. “Yes, I am. Thank you,” she whispered before letting go.

“It's no problem, I'm always willing to help out my 'niece,'” he said with a broad smile.

Rydia beamed at him, and then dashed away. _I have to find Kain!_

 

-S-

 

Kain was overlooking the courtyard; it had been a few hours since he spoke to Cecil, and now it was late afternoon. His heart still depressed, yet he was determined. He would regain the confidence he had lost. _But how?_ he wondered. _That is what I need to figure out._

“Kain?”

He spun around to see Rydia standing a few feet from him. At first, he felt those same chains of guilt, but then he saw her face. It was soft, gentle, the face that he always associated with her. Kain straightened his back and looked her in the eye. “Rydia? What is it?” he asked.

“I’m glad I finally found you,” Rydia said. She smiled a little, and then wiped tears from her eyes. “Kain... I want to let you know that... I...” She blushed and stepped close to him. “I forgive you, and I'm sorry for being so cruel.” To his surprise, she gave him a tight embrace. “I'm very sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize. I—” Kain started.

“Yes, I do!” Rydia protested. “I was cruel to you... even though your heart was genuine. I forgive you for everything.” She locked her eyes with his. “I know you made a promise with Edge... so... promise me you won’t fight him again.”

“I promise, and I... accept your apology,” he said. The chains broke, and his heart was set free.

Kain realized how close he was to Rydia. And his now free heart pounded strongly. _Kiss her..._ a thought came into his mind. _What? No! I should give her some time—_ Then the thought came again. _Kiss her._

For some odd reason, Rydia hadn't moved or released the embrace yet, was she receiving the same thought?

“Rydia...?” Kain spoke up. She looked at him. “Forgive me one last time.” He moved his lips close to hers and kissed softly. He felt a slight jump from the summoner, and she immediately pulled away. Her face was bright red and carried a surprised smile.

“W-why did you kiss me, Kain?” she asked, blinking.

“I... felt like it was appropriate,” he answered. “Are you...?”

She shook her head. “No, it's all right!” Rydia assured him. She was still blushing, but her smile widened. “It's okay, Kain. I have to go home to Mist tomorrow, so... I... um... I hope you'll come and visit, all right?”

Kain nodded at her with full confidence. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've 'caught up' to the fanfiction.net version, and now, I will actually be writing Chapter 22. My revisions are complete and it's time to finish the story... sorta. It may take a few more chapters. There was a scene where Rydia ran into Rosa after talking to Cid, but I felt it was redundant, so I removed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Rydia packed busily; it was time to leave Baron and teach her students. Despite she needed to rush, she was smiling; her heart was warm and peaceful. Sure, Kain’s sudden kiss had been a little awkward, yet a part of her had enjoyed it. Accepting his kiss was the perfect way to show she had forgiven him.

All that remained was Edge to return, but there was no doubt she would see the ninja before she even left. _Especially once he hears I forgave Kain,_ she thought. _Best I don’t mention the kiss, though._

She was wearing her usual emerald robes and translucent drapes. Her mother’s ring set on her right finger. Rydia paused and rubbed the grooves. _To the man I chose to marry..._ She continued to rub it gently, and then stopped, returning to her task.

After she packed away the last of her things, Rydia wiped her brow. She gathered up her luggage, and exited her room. She walked down the stairs after crossing the battlements; she expected Edge to appear, but as Rydia passed through the corridors, she saw no sign of him.

The late afternoon sun worried her; she might get to Mist on-time for class if she hurried. Yet Rydia would be exhausted. _I have to go, though. I don't want to let my students down._

“’ey, Rydia!” a hearty, gruff voice called out. She smiled and turned to face Cid. He was grinning ear-to-ear. And even with his goggles on, Rydia could see the glimmer in his eye. “Yer goin’ the wrong way!”

She blinked, and furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” she asked, cocking her head. “I’m heading to the castle gate. It’s the only way home, unless...”

Cid chuckled. “Sharp as always! Edge’s at the landing with the Falcon. Said he wanted to give ya a lift to Mist,” he explained. “Maybe a good time to chat with ‘im?”

Rydia grinned. “Yes, it would be.” She glanced down the corridor that led to the airship landing. “How thoughtful of him,” she mused. She looked back at Cid, and added, “thanks for letting me know!”

“Ain’t a problem!” Cid responded. “Have fun!” He waved at her.

Rydia was about to turn away, but stopped herself. “Wait, Cid! Have you seen Kain?” she asked.

Cid nodded. “Yeah, I have, but he’s gone on another scoutin’ mission with Rand,” he said. With a shrug, he added, “dunno when he’ll be back.”

Rydia frowned a little. “Oh... I see,” she said, feeling disappointed. _He said he would visit... Well, Kain is part of the military._ She sighed. “Well, all right! Thanks again!” She turned and headed over to the landing.

 

-S-

 

Edge heard a pair of boots clunk up the gangplank of the Falcon. He turned immediately, and smiled at Rydia's lustrous face. _She looks happier today._ “Hey, how are you today, beautiful?” She gave him a pleasant smile.

“Glad you're here,” she said with relief. “I thought I wouldn't make it to class in time.” Rydia walked over to him and gave the ninja a tight hug. “I forgive you, Edge. I'm... sorry.”

“Hey, it's okay!” he laughed. He stroked her hair. “I love you. You have nothing to apologize for.” They released the embrace. “And also, that's why I'm here. I wanted to make sure you got back to Mist on-time.”

“Thank you,” Rydia responded, beaming at him.

A couple of Eblan soldiers removed the gangplank, and the engines of the Falcon began to roar. Rydia let out a loud sigh, and Edge shot her a curious glance. “What’s up?”

“You could, at the very least, install some quieter propellers,” she suggested, with a smirk. “The noise doesn’t bother me, but you’re a _ninja_. A _Prince_ of a ninja nation, even.”

Edge rubbed his chin. “That’s not a bad idea.” The Falcon rumbled a little; nothing he couldn’t deal with, and the airship rose into the sky. “I should ask Cid if he could help me with that,” he said, raising his voice over the roar of the airship.

“Oh, I know Cid could find a way,” Rydia assured him.

“Cid can do anything,” Edge agreed. “Even survive an exploding grenade in his own hand!” He laughed.

“Ugh, Edge,” Rydia groaned. She looked at him with a disappointed expression.“You remember I saw that with my own eyes, he lived, yes, but... I don’t enjoy that particular memory.”

He frowned. “Sorry.” _Damn, probably still a little pissed. Can’t blame her, though._ Edge spun the wheel, and directed the Falcon toward Mist; it would be a short trip, just mere minutes.

“It’s okay,” Rydia said, gently. She tapped him on the shoulder tenderly and then walked to the back of the airship. Edge couldn’t see her, but he knew she was already leaning against the rail and watching the mountains.

_Though, to be honest, she seems pretty happy for someone who had their heart wounded so badly._ Edge wondered: should he ask? Or was Rydia just hiding any remaining injured emotions? So many factors, so many differences, so many similarities.

Love was indeed a mysterious and mythical emotion. Edge had learned that concept the hard way the past two years with Rydia; it wasn’t easy, and yet, sometimes, it wasn’t difficult. Who knew what the other was thinking or feeling?

He shook his head, and focused on his destination.

 

-S-

 

Edge landed the Falcon on the outskirts of Mist. He always wished he was allowed to make a spectacular landing in the town, but Rydia never wanted the attention.

Once the gangplank was lowered, Edge told his men to allow Rydia to take her luggage. The summoner was appearing stubborn today, at least, according to Edge’s men. But he knew better; Rydia just didn’t want the women of the town flocking to her to see her with the Prince of Eblan.

_I hope that they don’t mention marriage to her today, or for at least a week,_ he thought with a frown. _That will just open up the wounds._

Rydia began to walk down the gangplank. Edge walked over and exhaled. “Rydia?” He called.

She looked up, already halfway down. “Yes?” He walked over to her, and led her out of earshot of his men.

“Are you... still hurt?” he asked. _Dammit, I shouldn’t ask!_ “Erm... nevermind that,” he added immediately.

But the summoner shook her head. “It’s all right. I am still hurt... your fight _was_ two days ago. It’ll take time, but... I’m healing faster than I expected.” She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Take care, Edge,” she said with a pleasant smile.

He smiled. “Always have!” he answered, his voice refilling with confidence. “You stay safe, too, Rydia.” Edge waved at her and she returned the gesture. Then, she walked toward the gates of the town.

_Healing faster? After what Kain and I did? Huh._ That was odd, before fighting Kain, Edge hadn’t experienced seeing a woman suffered from such heartbreak. Either Rydia was one tough lady, or something else happened. _Maybe... something to do with Kain?_ She hadn’t mentioned him, but it was obvious she had forgiven the dragoon from her cheerful attitude.

Vines of jealousy wrapped around Edge’s heart, but he burned them as if with a Flame ninjustu. _No. I’m doing it. I swore an oath to Kain, and to Rydia. I’m focusing on her attention now._ He told himself. _I won’t break her heart again._

 

-S-

 

Fortunately, no one in Mist had heard about Kain and Edge and their fight over Rydia. The summoner was relieved when she was greeted normally by the townspeople—which is to say with enthusiasm and admiration—without any mention of the incident.

_Ugh, if Juste or any of the gossiping women around here caught wind of it..._ Rydia shuddered at the thought, sitting on the stump near the edge of town outside the gates. A butterfly fluttered over to her face and hovered in front of her eyes for a moment. It had lovely blue wings, and the way it paused before the summoner was as if to say: ‘I’m sorry.’ And then it flew away.

Rydia watched the insect disappear, and she allowed herself to half-smile. _Some creatures have the simplest lives. They don’t have to worry about anything... especially love._ It gave Rydia some comfort that Edge and Kain had sworn an oath to each other, and her. Despite what happened, she trusted them both. Kain had saved her life, and made her dream possible. Edge had loved her and cared for her for two years.

_By the Feymarch, Edge even protected me in the Lunar Subterrane once. I remember, he pushed me out of the way when the Lunasaur unleashed its horrid breath attack._

She smiled; Rydia was lucky to have two men in her life who were willing to put themselves at risk for her safety. Even though, she could handle herself well in a battle, that is, for the most part.

“Rydia!” a familiar voice called out. She looked up to see Elena running toward her. “Oh, you’re home!” She stopped in front of the summoner, catching her breath. “I had heard you came back, but I wanted to see you myself!”

“Hello, Elena,” Rydia greeted her. She stood from the stump. “How’s Milina?”

“She’s just fine—happy and bright like a star,” Elena answered with a proud smile on her face. “She’s summoned her chocobo a few times for me and my husband. Outside the house, that is,” she added. “And I’m amazed how gentle the creature is!”

The summoner beamed; the mere image of Milina with her Chocobo, and then the rest of her class lifted her heart. “I’m glad! That’s normal. Eidolons form bonds with their summoners. So once they trust the summoner, they will not harm them,” she explained. “That’s the purpose of the eidolon; to protect his, her, or its master.”

“Amazing,” Elena said. “And... I’m sorry.”

Rydia’s smile faded, and dread filled her heart. Did Elena know? “A-about what?”

“I doubted you,” she admitted. “I never believed the Summoner Bloodline could be restored. I was certain it had died in the Bomb Ring disaster.” There was a tear in her eye. “But I’m glad I was wrong.”

“Thank you, Elena,” Rydia said, relaxing. _She doesn’t know. Good._ “I... I noticed you’ve stopped pushing me about marriage.”

“Milina convinced me,” Elena explained. “And to be honest, I apologized to Master Highwind one night. Meeting him in person, and my daughter’s words... I think enough women harass you in this town as it is. And I can’t keep up correcting them all about which ‘Prince Edward’ has been courting you for the last two years,” she added with a laugh.

“I appreciate it,” Rydia said. She gave Elena a tight hug. “Even so, you’ve been my closet friend here in Mist. Ever since I returned.”

They released, and Rydia saw a beaming face before her. “Oh! I’m happy to hear that.” She nodded. “I need to go home now. Rest well, tonight. I’m sure your students will be so eager to see you.”

The summoner grinned. “They always are.”

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

_Kain... Edge... Kain... Edge..._ Rydia was sitting at one of the tables in the classroom, fingering her mother’s ring. Her face carried a frown, and she felt troubled. Class was over for the day, and usually she would be studying and preparing her lesson for the next day, but the two men in her life continued to float in her mind.

Especially Kain.

_I can't stop thinking about him,_ she thought. Rydia remembered the time she shared her first kiss with Edge, and the emotions which had flowed through her. _There was no one else then... and I couldn’t stop thinking about him, either._

She tapped her fingers on the table while resting her cheek in her hand. _I wonder if my children caught on? I was quite distracted._ She thought about her absent-minded behavior during class, and remembered her students’ reactions.

_“Miss Rydia? What's wrong?”_

_“Oh! Um... nothing. Let's continue the history lesson.”_

And then later on...

_“Miss Rydia? Are you day-dreaming?”_

_“Oh! Dear me, I'm sorry. Um... did all of you practice summoning over the weekend?”_

The afternoon sun was pouring into the classroom, smiling on the summoner. Rydia gazed out the window and acknowledged it with a facial gesture—what gesture? She wasn’t certain because Kain kept jumping into her mind.

While her heart was still a little wounded, Rydia wasn’t angry with him. In reality, every time she thought of him, her heart accelerated. And yet she still struggled with her feelings. _Kain or Edge?_

True, Rydia had felt peaceful the previous day, but the emotions had grown and grown in heart until they were ready to burst. It was bothersome, and she wasn’t sure how to combat her disturbed state.

She stood up and sighed. _Maybe a walk will do me good._ She opened the door to her house and walked outside. She paused to look at the orange, late afternoon sky. Had she been thinking about them; especially Kain, for so long?

She started headed down the hill and onto the main road. As Rydia walked across the dirt, she could not clear her mind. Suddenly, she jumped as someone called her name. She looked over and saw a couple of the townspeople, greeting her with pleasant smiles. The summoner returned the gesture and waved.

At the town square, there was the group of gossiping women—this time away from the fountain. Rydia was a little surprised when she didn’t see Elena among them. But then again, it seemed she was distancing herself from the gossipers. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to notice the summoner, instead, they were busy talking with a merchant from Baron.

Rydia sighed and sat down on the fountain’s edge opposite of where the group was. She wanted to relax, to feel peace, for her heart to heal, and her mind to clear. Despite being close to the gaggle of women, she needed the fountain.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh smell of the water. The soothing scent reminded her of spring rain. Rydia listened to the sound of the rushing water, and it eased the tension in her muscles. Her mind began to clear, and her heart began to feel peaceful. _So nice not to worry..._

“Rydia?” a deep voice whispered.

Her eyes shot open, and she jumped. Rydia almost hit the ground when a strong hand caught her. She looked up and saw a blonde-haired dragoon gazing at her. “Kain? W-what are doing here?!” Rydia exclaimed.

He stumbled a little, startled by her loud voice. However, Kain helped the summoner onto her feet. He took a step back and picked up his helmet, looking at her apprehensively.

“Rydia? Is something wrong?” he asked with a cautious voice. When she didn’t respond, Kain asked with a curious tone, “are you still angry with me?”

“Oh! No, no, no,” Rydia said, shaking her head and giving him a weak smile. “I'm not angry, I was only meditating and your voice startled me. I’m just surprised to see you here since I thought Cecil sent you on a mission.”

“He did. Meditating?” Kain asked, surprised. She nodded, sitting back down on the fountain. “My pardons for the interruption, would you like me to leave you be?”

Rydia opened her mouth to deny him, but then stopped. She looked at him. “No, please stay,” she answered. _Why did I ask that? I thought I needed to clear my mind._ Yet Kain’s sincere voice soothed her nerves. She wanted him to stay. She wanted someone to talk to. Someone she trusted, and Kain was standing before her.

The dragoon smiled, nodded, and took a seat next to her. “I apologize for missing your class,” he said. The way he said the words told Rydia he was still aware of her troubled feelings. “Scouting took longer than expected. But tell me, what is troubling you?”

Rydia looked down and smiled to herself. _How thoughtful of him._ She raised her head and looked at Kain. She wondered where to start. “Um... I... would you give me a moment?”

“Of course, take your time to gather your thoughts,” Kain said with a nod. “Let me when you're ready.” He looked away, and sat quietly.

Rydia smiled with appreciation. And yet, she felt nervous: she licked her lips and her hands felt sweaty. She thought and thought, struggling to put together what she wanted to say.

There was a long, silent pause.

“How was your class today?” Kain asked, breaking the silence.

Rydia glanced at him, and met his eyes. She smiled. “Thanks for asking. I was... a little distracted today, but otherwise everything else was smooth.” And then it faded. “But there hasn’t been any progress among the childrens’ summoning abilities since Milina and Mark learned how.”

“I am sorry, that is very discouraging to hear,” Kain said sympathetically.

“It is,” Rydia agreed. She frowned, looking away, and her eyes started to water. Would her dream to completely restore the bloodline fail? True, there had been a little progress, but what of her other pupils? _I’m being selfish, Mark and Milina alone could pass down their summoning abilities. But, I want all of them to succeed._

She felt a gentle hand lay itself on her left shoulder. Rydia looked up and saw Kain offering her a handkerchief. A grateful smile spread over her face. “... thank you,” she said, taking the handkerchief from him. With it, she wiped her eyes.

“Don't worry, Rydia, your students will improve,” Kain assured her. “I’m certain they will, even if it doesn’t appear to be so. It may just take time.” He slid closer to her. Was he going to kiss her again? Rydia hoped not; she wasn’t comfortable with a second kiss.

But he didn’t move any further, and instead, waited. Rydia’s muscles relaxed. “You're right, Kain,” she said with a grateful sigh, looking away. “I... I’m being impatient,” she added with a meek laugh. “This isn’t like me.”

“It isn’t,” he agreed. “May I ask what was distracting you?”

Rydia bit her lip; dare she tell him? Did she have other options? _I can't tell him... what if he...?_ No, she had to take a risk. “Kain... it was you,” she admitted. “The kiss... I can't... stop thinking about it.”

“Oh... I see,” Kain said, sounding surprised; if only a little. “That’s normal. I, too, have been thinking much about you of late.” Rydia shot a shocked glance at him. He smiled. “So, it appears we are distracted with each other.

“It seems so,” Rydia agreed, fumbling with her fingers. She stared down at her boots. “I’m not sure why you kissed me... but I have a theory and I’m okay with it. Though, that moment we had aroused emotions in me that only one other man has.”

“Edge?”

“Mmhm,” Rydia muttered, giving Kain a nod. “I remember when I first kissed Edge; I couldn’t get him out of my mind. I was distracted, confused, and not sure how to react.”

“Hm... unsure how to react,” Kain repeated her words. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Yes!” Rydia said as if he had asked a question. “You... would think I would understand these feelings by now, but... it seems so odd that I'm... bothered by another man kissing me.”

“Bothered?”

“Uh...!” Rydia jolted upright. “S-sorry, wrong word. You’re not bothering me, Kain,” she said, fiddling with her fingers. “It's more like... I feel confused, my mind is clouded, and my heart aches. I think I just need some time to work things out.”

“Of course,” Kain agreed. “Rosa... felt the same way years ago when Cecil and I were competing for her affections.” He looked at Rydia, and patted her shoulder. “I will give you the needed space. However, would you be bothered if I came to watch you teach when I’m available?”

Rydia's face warmed again, and she shook her head. “No, I need time to be alone,” she said with a sad voice. But she then froze and quickly added, “Actually, no, you should visit. Perhaps if you’re around, it’ll help me deal with my feelings.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Kain said. He removed his hand from her shoulder. “Let’s give it a try.”

A smile jumped onto her face. “Yes, lets!” Rydia exclaimed. She looked into Kain’s eyes. “Thank you for talking with me; I feel like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.” She saw a kind, pleasant smile on his face.

“I'm glad to help,” Kain said with a nod. “A burden has been lifted indeed; I can from your countenance. I’m happy for you.”

Rydia beamed. “It appears so.” She stood up and dusted off her outfit. “Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?” she asked.

Kain shook his head, and half frowned. “Not tomorrow, I'm afraid,” he said. “Cecil has me assigned for another mission.” He glanced at her. “Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with the rebels or the assassin,” he added.

“Then what is the mission about?” Rydia asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Rand and I are making a sweep of Mysidia and the surrounding regions for monster activity,” Kain explained, gesturing in a circle. It's merely a reconnaissance mission.”

Rydia nodded. “I see.” He rose, and she stood up and moved in front of him. “Kain... be safe,” she said with concern.

“Worry not, I will be,” he said, responding with a reassuring smile. He put on his helmet, and patted her shoulder again. “Rydia, we will meet again; sometime later this week. I promise.”

She smiled back and nodded at him. Kain turned around and walked away from her. Rydia watched him leave and when he was gone, she placed a hand on her chest and sighed. She pondered about what she said: would she really be uncomfortable around him? Perhaps not as much as she believed.

_I... really wish he would come tomorrow._ Rydia gazed at the Mist Cavern, hidden behind the mountains, and closed her eyes. Silently, she prayed that Kain would make it safely back to Baron.


	23. Chapter 23

_A few days later..._

“Juste, why are you harassing me now?” Rydia asked with a deep frown. She shot a heated glare at the nobleman, who was standing at the edge of the schoolyard. He had interrupted the class summoning review by calling Rydia out. Each child gave Juste an apprehensive stare.

“We've been hearing rumors about you,” Juste said. There was a smug grin on his face. “ _Scandalous_ rumors,” he added.

Rydia furrowed her brow. “Rumors? ‘We?’” she asked, folding her arms. “If this an adult matter, please wait until I am done teaching for the day. Then, we can... talk,” she added with a warning voice.

“Oh no,” Juste said with malicious bliss. “I'd rather your precious pupils hear these vile things about their 'perfect' teacher.” He snickered. “We've seen you spending... romantic time with the dragoon—what was his name? Kain?”

“And if I have?”

“Oh my, just think of your dear prince from Eblan,” Juste said with a fake voice of sorrow. “To consider you would cheat on him! Such foul actions from a supposedly ‘pure’ woman like yourself.”

Rydia groaned, and she bit her lip; she knew what lies Juste was trying plant. “You twist the truth,” she said. “My interactions with Kain have been harmless. I haven’t done... _that_ with him; I haven't even done so with Edge, either.” She waved a hand toward him. “Leave. My students and I don’t need to hear your lies.”

“Oh really? I think—”

“Is there something amiss?” asked a deep voice. Rydia looked up to see Kain, in full armor and his helmet in his hands, walk onto the field. He stared at Just as if he were dealing with an irritating insect.

Rydia beamed, and she felt her heart leap. _He came! Just like he promised! And good timing, too,_ she thought. Curious, she glanced at her students, and was pleased to see them smiling.

Kain took an intimidating step toward the nobleman. “What business do you have which is of such importance to interrupt Rydia’s class?” he asked with a quiet, almost threatening voice.

Juste glared at the dragoon. “Oh, it’s not something I need to share with you, Highwind. At least, for now,” he said.

Kain advanced on Juste. “Really? Not now?” he asked with a dark, warning voice.

The nobleman paled. “W-well... no. Nevermind, it’s n-nothing,” he stammered.

“He's lying!” Mark shouted, pointing at Juste. “He was trying to tell us lies and bad things about Miss Rydia!” There was a murmur of agreement among the other students.

“Is that so?” Kain asked, glancing over at the boy. He returned his gaze to the nobleman. “I think it would be best if you left Rydia alone.” The summoner clasped her hands in gratitude, and her heart was filled with relief.

Still pale, Juste forced a snort. “If you think you can command me to leave, _dragoon_ , you're highly mistaken. Your authority belongs in Baron. Not here!”

“I never commanded you to leave,” Kain noted. His voice relaxed. “I recommended it. After all, you're disrupting education—an extremely important activity for the people and their children. It's best you take your leave.”

Juste opened and closed his mouth a few times. He puffed up his face and then hissed. He shot a venomous glance at Rydia. “I'm glad _my children_ don't attend your classes,” he spat. He spun and marched away, avoiding Kain.

Once Juste was out of earshot, Kain spoke, “I apologize if I disrupted your class, Rydia. I intended to observe in silence.”

“It's all right,” Rydia said to him, waving the apology away. “You did nothing wrong.” She looked at her students. “Children? Do any of you mind if Kain watches us today?”

There was a loud, unanimous cheer of “yes” from the little ones. Milina and a few others looked at Kain and beckoned him to come sit down. Then, they returned their attention to Rydia.

She gazed at Kain for a moment, and then laid her eyes on her pupils. She cleared her throat. “All right! Let’s continue reviewing for the test,” she announced with enthusiasm. Who can tell me which eidolon masters the earth’s power?” she asked.

Several excited hands shot up; Rydia smiled at all of them, and then she pointed to Janett.

“Titan!” she answered.

“Very good, that’s right!” Rydia approved; she gave the little girl a nod. “Now...” She raised a finger. “When summoned, how does Titan do to assist the summoner?”

Her lesson continued, and she made sure to call upon each student. Rydia smiled, pleased. Kain had to be right; progress would just take time.

And during the review, Rydia made occasional glances toward Kain. Not once did he seem bored nor distracted; his complete attention was on her. _He truly cares._ She threw a smile here and there toward him when she could to show her appreciation. She almost forgot the discomfort Juste had caused earlier.

 

-S-

 

Rydia exhaled, feeling relived. “You were a welcome sight, Kain,” she said, beaming.

Class had finished an hour ago, and the students had returned to their homes leaving Kain and Rydia alone. “I hate dealing with Juste,” she added, rolling her eyes. “Especially whenever he’s trying to slander my reputation.”

“I overheard some of it,” Kain confessed. He rubbed his chin. “It seems to me that he might be plotting something.”

“Plotting?” Rydia asked, raising a brow. She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Juste just enjoys harassing me every once and awhile.” The summoner paused, frowning deeply. “Although, he hasn’t my interrupted class before.” She let out an aggravated sigh, and folded her arms. “He's getting bolder and bolder.”

“I noticed he defied me at first, but then became frightened,” Kain remarked. He worked his jaw and looked disturbed. “I suspect a plot because he seemed to be hiding something. And if this is the first time he’s tried to soil your reputation at school...”

“Possibly,” Rydia said, shrugging. “He's not known for keeping secrets well, though. And as for my reputation, I doubt anyone would believe anything he says about me.”

She glanced over at him, and he didn’t looked convinced. “Still, be wary of him, Rydia,” Kain cautioned. “I just have a feeling that he is up to something suspicious. Some plot against you.”

The summoner chuckled lightly. “Like assassination? I doubt it. Juste hasn’t shown any combat or stealth prowess. I can usually hear him coming a mile away.” She looked at Kain, and saw a small, yet worried smile. Rydia felt her own fade, and she bit her lip. “You’re still concerned, aren’t you?”

The dragoon nodded slowly, his face serious.

She sighed, hanging her head, and then met his eyes. “I suppose... you have good reason to be,” she said, resigned. She put her hands together in front of her waist and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, Kain, I’ll be careful.”

He put his left hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Rydia blushed a little, and her muscles relaxed. _This feels so s_ _oothing... he really cares about me._ Unable to help herself, the summoner embraced the dragoon.

“Thank you, Kain,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he said, releasing her. “I’ll be staying for the rest of the day and return to Baron in the evening. If you need anything, don't hesitate to send me an epistle.”

“I will,” Rydia said, nodding. “I’ll let you know.” With one last smile, Kain turned to leave when she called out to him. “Kain!” He faced her. “Wait! Can I... see you later?”

“Of course! After I obtain a room at the inn, I will return,” he explained.

“All right, sounds good,” Rydia replied, feeling comfortable. Kain turned again, and Rydia cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, “and tell Edge about Juste’s behavior today! He’ll want to know!”

The dragoon nodded to her and then waved. He turned around, and headed in the direction of the inn. _Kain... Thank you, again._ She watched him until he vanished from sight. With a deep sigh, she walked back into her house.

 

-S-

 

Shortly after obtaining a room, Kain immediately left the inn for Rydia’s home. _Another chance to court her perhaps?_ he wondered. _It would have to be short._ He climbed the hill and reached Rydia’s door. After a brief pause, he knocked on it.

Kain waited a couple of minutes before it opened, revealing the woman in green he expected. He exchanged a smile with her. “Good afternoon, Rydia,” he greeted her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better!” she said cheerfully. “How are you, Kain?”

“Well, thank you,” he answered. He gave her a curious glance. “You have recovered quickly.”

Rydia chuckled, and placed her hands on her hips. “As I said, I’m not too worried about Juste. Come, let’s talk about something else; something pleasant,” she urged him.

Kain bowed his head. “As you wish. What did you have in mind, Rydia?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“I thought...” Her cheeks became pink, and she gave him an abashed smile. “... we should take a walk around town. Just to chat. How does that sound?”

Kain nodded. “It sounds like an excellent plan,” he said with approval. Rydia beamed at him. “Lead on, I’ll walk with you.”

“Okay!” Rydia locked her door and ran out onto the fields. Kain could hear the soft crunch of grass under her boots. And then it stopped. “Wait...” she turned to him. “Actually... follow me!” She beckoned and then spun around.

Kain jogged up to her side and then kept a fast pace next to her. There was a wide smile on her face and her eyes were glittering. What was she so excited about so suddenly? He decided not to ask; wherever Rydia was taking him was supposed to be a surprise, he assumed.

They kept walking until they reached the edge of Mist between the western gates and the town. Kain looked up and saw a familiar sight... _the mountainside of Mist... that’s where this all began._

“Kain!”

He lowered his eyes and saw Rydia waving at him, sitting upon a tree stump. He approached with a curious walk. “What is this place?” he asked.

Rydia giggled. “You’ve been here before,” she answered. Then, she placed her hands on her lap, and raised her head. “Well... not _here_ exactly,” she added, and then she met his eyes. “This is where I was when I heard you fighting the monsters above.”

“Ah, I see.” Kain nodded. Rydia patted a spot on the stump next to her; he smiled. “As you wish.” He sat down next to her. “What is the importance of this stump, however?”

“It’s where I held my first class after my house was renovated,” the summoner explained. “It was a typical ‘get to know you’ day. When it came to my turn...” She told him about how the children had asked how she had grown so fast, about Leviathan, the Feymarch, and more.

“How wonderful,” Kain remarked; she nodded in agreement. “I remember when Cecil asked you what happened in Feymarch when we were still in the Underworld. I listened with interest as I had never seen summoners—only heard—until he and I had come to Mist over two years ago.”

“Really?” she asked, sounding surprised. “I don’t... remember seeing you listen.”

Kain chuckled. “Sometimes, I’m like Edge. I’ll be in a shadow, around the corner, listening.” He glanced at her and saw a tentative stare. “You seem troubled, tell me what bothers you,” he said.

Rydia snorted, smiling. “It just seems... odd that you would hide,” she noted. “Why didn’t you join us back then?”

Kain blinked, and rested his chin on his hand. “I’m not sure,” he confessed; thoughtful. “Perhaps it was shame; perhaps I didn’t know how to approach you. We had just re-met, and... maybe I felt I had treated you too roughly when you were younger.”

“Well, if that was the case... you’re over it now,” Rydia pointed out, throwing him a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about it now.”

Kain smiled back at her. He sighed, taking in the fresh air, and the lovely fragrance coming from the summoner. The sky was gradually shifting to an orange color, and nearby was the sound of birds singing.

“You’ve warmed up to me rather quickly, Rydia,” Kain said after a few minutes of silence. “Especially after—”

“Kain, it’s almost been a week since you fought Edge,” Rydia said with a gentle, yet firm voice. “My heart has healed; and I’ve forgiven both of you.” Their eyes met. “Let it go.”

“Fear not... I have,” Kain assured her.

He open his mouth to say something when he heard the soft, distant noise of sobbing to the east. He looked at Rydia, who nodded at him; she had heard the crying, too. “It sounds like... one of my children?” she asked out-loud.

The summoner rose, and glanced in the direction of the noise. She beckoned to Kain and ran east. He stood up, and jogged closely behind her.

_What happened?_ Kain wondered. _Why is the child crying?_ They would find out soon. Kain and Rydia reached the outskirts of Mist, drawn toward the sobbing. They ducked behind a house and fell under its shadow.

They stumbled upon a little girl, hiding behind the house. She had buried her face in her hands, which had grown wet with tears. Rydia gasped. “Janett?” she asked softly. She approached the girl and then knelt on the ground. “Janett?” she repeated.

Finally, the girl raised her head and looked at the summoner. Indeed, Kain recognized her as Rydia’s student. “Miss Rydia...?” Her lower lip trembled and then she embraced her teacher. She let out a wail. “I-I can’t s-summon!” she said, choking on her tears. “Milina and Mark c-can, but...” She stopped, and continued to cry.

Rydia rubbed the girl’s back. “There, there,” she said, soothingly. “I know, it’s very frustrating. But, Janett, the time will come. I’m certain you will summon a chocobo soon. Just—”

“But Miss Rydia...! It’s been weeks since Milina and Mark did it!” she protested. She let go of her teacher and slammed her fists into the ground. “It’s not fair! My body hasn’t glowed yet, but the others have glowed at least.” She swung her head away from Rydia.

The summoner bit her lip; Kain could almost sense what she was thinking. Perhaps Milina’s family didn’t have the summoner bloodline in them. Yet, he knew that Rydia would be unable to tell Janett that, even if it were true.

A sudden memory flooded Kain’s mind.

_“Father! I just... can’t jump properly!”_

_“Kain, don’t worry, it will take time.”_

_“But I’m giving it my best! And the other dragoons are already ahead of me!”_

_“You’re still young, you have time...”_

_“Not enough...”_

_“Kain... let me tell you a story...”_

He returned to the present, and remembered that after he had listened to his father’s story—a fable—Kain had jumped correctly for the first time. He walked toward Janett. The girl shot her head up and gasped at the sight of him. Kain gave her the best, comforting smile he could.

“Janett,” he said with a soft, yet firm voice. “I understand how it feels to be behind. I can tell you have a strong will, and desire to succeed. I know the frustration you feel.” Janett didn’t respond, she only scowled. “And your teacher shares your same desire.”

The girl’s shoulders sagged. “I... I know, but...” she buried her face again. “It’s too hard.”

“There was a man who was trying to climb a great mountain said the very words,” Kain began. He reached into his mind and tried to recall the exact words of his father. He knew the fable by heart, but the way Richard had told it to him was forgotten. 

_I still must try, for Rydia’s sake._ Kain continued, “The mountain’s slopes were steep, and its roads filled with peril. After failing to even crest the first pass, the man turned away, ready to leave for his home. His heart was filled with shame; how could someone who had worked as hard as he, fail where others had succeeded?

“Unable to understand why, he headed toward his home around the mountain. But then, on the west side, he noticed on the flat, rising surface of the mountain groups of stones jutting out, small crevices, and ledges. And he had an idea.

“He rushed home, and made from a rope and from his pitchfork, a grappling hook; the next morning, he returned to the mountain; to the side where he found the stones and crevices. Using his grappling hook and the strength of his arms to pull, rather than the strength of his legs to climb, he drew himself upward across the side of the mountain. By nightfall, he placed his hand on the summit of the mountain and launched himself onto its surface.”

Kain paused. Janett had lifted her face and was staring at the dragoon in stunned awe. “He used a different method to accomplish his goal,” he finished.

Silence.

“Wow,” the girl said after several moments. “That’s a nice story. But... making a grappling hook wouldn’t help summon a chocobo.” She shook her head, and looked down.

Kain frowned, he had a feeling Janett was wiser than this. _It’s her sorrow, her despair,_ he thought. _She cannot think clearly._

He began to ponder on how to help her see when Rydia spoke. “Or maybe it would,” she said to the girl. Janett looked at her with surprise. “Just not an actual grappling hook; an imaginary one,” Rydia added with a wink. “What you need is a ‘grappling hook’ which will get you up the mountain of summoning a chocobo instead of using the ‘main path.’” She beamed. “What do you think, Janett?”

For the first time since Kain and Rydia had ran into her, they saw the girl smile. “Ohhh! I get it! You mean I should try a different way!” Her teacher nodded at her. “But... are there different ways to summon, Miss Rydia?”

She nodded again. “Yes. Milina and Mark managed to summon through emotion and focus,” she explained. “But sometimes, pure emotion works, and pure study and concentration works. But there are other ways to summon. Jannett, you need to find a way that will work for you.”

“How, Miss Rydia?” she asked with an eager voice. “Where do I go to find out?”

The summoner beamed once more. “Tomorrow at class, remind me, and I have a book I can lend you,” she answered. “It has a list of different ways of summoning—techniques—and if you read through it, you’ll find one which will work for you. One which will be your ‘grappling hook.’”

Janett’s smile grew wider. Kain noticed while Rydia hadn’t referred to it as an extra assignment, the way she had said it created a feeling that it was her student’s choice, not a demand.

She sprung to her feet and embraced Rydia. “Yes! Yes! I will! I will! Thank you, Miss Rydia!” she exclaimed with bustling excitement. And then she looked at him. “Thank you, Mister Kain for the story!”

He bowed his head to the girl. Janett and Rydia released; and Kain watched her dash away from them with a bright, happy smile on her face. And as she disappeared, it became quiet.

Suddenly, Rydia hugged Kain. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You’ve given my dream hope again.” She pulled away a little—still keeping hold of Kain, and he saw a joyful smile and a pair of wet cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

_Is she...?_ Kain wondered. Temptation arose in his heart. _Maybe I should... no, that would be foolish right now._

Rydia exhaled, and blushed. “Um... anyway,” she said, letting go of Kain. “Would you like to keep... strolling around Mist with me?” she asked.

He smiled lightly. “Of course,” he answered. “I still have a little time,” he added, glancing at the deep orange sky. “Lead on, Rydia.”

The summoner nodded, still smiling, and led him out from behind the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no kiss from Rydia. Not yet. And I wanted Rydia to seal the story's message to Janett so it wasn't purely Kain's work this time like back in Chapter 7.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same chapter, except I changed Edge's letters to Kain and Rydia. I felt what was originally happening would slow down the pace of the romance and the story itself.

Kain had promised to leave when evening fell, yet he lingered with Rydia. Soon, night fell, and there were stars in the sky. They had gone to her home and shared supper together, and then after, she had taken him outside again.

“Let's avoid the central square,” Rydia said, walking across a stone road that led north. Kain knew why she didn't want to be seen with him. “Why don't we visit the lake here?” She faced him.

And he had stopped.

Rydia gave him an empathic smile. “Bad memories?” she asked softly while approaching him. “You know it wasn't your fault, nor Cecil's. But...” She paused and glanced away for a brief moment. “I understand.”

“It's true,” Kain agreed. “Cecil and I had no idea what the signet would do to the village.” He recalled the moment they entered Mist over two years ago, when the Carnelian Signet went off, and released terrible magic which would be referred to as the Bomb Ring Incident in the future.

He closed his eyes. Cecil was a dark knight at the time, and was falling in despair. Kain, although he felt his friend's pain, had grown tired of watching him moan and groan and do nothing.

So, Kain pretended to remain true to the false king's orders.

_“Foul work to be sure, but we'll need to kill the girl as well,”_ Kain had said. Cecil had jumped between him and the then seven year old Rydia.

_“Kain!”_

_“It's her or us, Cecil.”_

_“She's a child!”_

_“You'd betray your king?”_

And then finally, Cecil spoke the words Kain had wanted the dark knight to say:

_“_ _Betray him? Any man who'd wish for this is no king of mine!_ _”_

A faint smile spread over Kain's face as he returned to the present. He had never intended to kill Rydia either. Befouling the honor of the dragoons by slaying a mere child to satisfy the orders of a king? Never. All knights, dark, dragon, or holy, had to follow a code of honor. No, they did not have to, they wanted to.

He opened his eyes, gazing upon the woman who had once been the very same child. And he was glad he had chose his honor and stayed his lance.

“Kain?” Rydia asked. She drew a little closer and touched his bare face. “Are you okay?”

Her soft skin relaxed his muscles. “Fear not,” Kain responded. “I am fine.” She removed her hand, her face apprehensive. Kain laid a hand on her shoulder. “It's all right, I will go with you, Rydia.” He was certain the lake was place of painful memories to her; far more painful than his own. It was there the summoner—as a child—had watched her mother die.

_She doesn't seem pained,_ Kain noted, examining Rydia's face. _If she can sit at the lake without being disturbed, so can I._ “Lead on,” he said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and then turned around. Kain allowed Rydia to guide him northward. Soon, the road turned to dirt and they arrived at the edge of the lake. The dragoon blinked. “Something's odd here,” he said. She cocked her head, giving him a questioning look. “This lake... is larger than I remember.”

Rydia beamed at him. “Well, Mist has grown, and along with it the grass became richer, and the water became stronger.” She faced him completely. “The lake is where the fountain draws its water from, and it grew on its own after Zeromus was defeated.” She looked at the water. “To be honest, I actually don't know what caused it to grow so much. It's twice the size it once was. Perhaps, Zemus had some influence on the land of the earth as well as its monsters.”

Kain blinked, and then gazed into the lake. He saw his own reflection, his handsome face, and his neatly set blonde hair. “Fascinating,” he remarked. “Perhaps you're right, Rydia.” He turned his face to her. “Maybe... the return of Mysidia's Water Crystal had something do with it as well?”

The summoner nodded. “True,” she agreed. “It might have.” She glanced at him. “Come, sit with me.” She sat on the ground and patted the grass next to her.

Kain obeyed, and took a seat. He laid his helmet next to him, and then gazed at Rydia. The summoner was staring up into the sky. Her emerald eyes caught the light of the stars, and the red light of the ruby in her hairclip was captured by the moon.

_Why... didn't I notice her earlier?_ the dragoon wondered, baffled at his own actions. _Years ago when she saved us from Golbez?_ Rosa. He had been too set on Rosa. If he had only let go, he would have received another chance.

Well, in reality, he had.

Then, he noticed something shimmer on Rydia's right hand. He looked down and saw her mother's ring still around her finger. Kain frowned a little. _Except... the choice is still hers._

“What's wrong?”

Kain looked up and saw her staring at him. “Kain, you seem... unhappy,” she noted. “What is it? Tell me what's bothering you.”

_Her eyes... so beautiful..._ He swallowed. “Rydia...” he began, not sure what to say. Yet, the way the light shone upon her allowed him to speak. “You have a choice to make, still, correct?”

Her face fell. “Oh... you're worried I'll...” She stopped and cleared her throat. “... pick Edge?” Kain was hesitant to nod. “Kain... give me a little time,” she said—her voice gentle. She smiled a little. “It might be a little while before I know what's right.” Rydia placed her right hand on her chest. “This... needs to help me,” she added, winking at him.

Kain smiled again, and chuckled. “You're right, I need not be concerned,” he agreed. “At least not _too_ concerned.” he added. Rydia gazed at him—worried—the dragoon brushed her cheek with a bare hand. “Don't fret, I'm fine.”

She smiled again. “I know,” she responded. The summoner gazed back to the stars. “She's watching... watching us.”

Kain blinked. “Who?”

Rydia turned her eyes to him. “My mother,” she answered. “She's dead, but also a spirit... just like Tellah. Remember? He appeared to us when we fought Zeromus.” Her smile widened. “I know my mother would be proud of me right now.”

The dragoon nodded. “Considering all you've done for Mist, I wouldn't be surprised one wit,” he said. _She's referring to something else, as well, I think..._ “And all your accomplishments.”

“Yes, I agree,” Rydia said with a nod.

The two remained silent, and then locked eyes with each other for a couple of moments. Rydia exhaled. “Kain... I... erm... nevermind,” she said, looking away.

He took her arm. “What is it?” He smiled. “Tell me what's bothering you.”

“I... I don't know if I can yet,” she answered, blushing. “Not yet. Please...”

“Not yet?”

“Yes, not yet,” she repeated with a nod.

Kain bowed his head, and released her arm. “Very well. Then, I will not pry,” he promised. Rydia relaxed and her smile returned. _She couldn't be asking yet... or could she? No, it's too soon._ “I must leave.” He stood.

“Huh? Why? Oh...” She paused. “You were supposed to leave for Baron earlier.” She laughed. “ _Much_ earlier.” Rydia rose to her feet. “Well!” She walked up to him, her face bright pink. “Before you go... I...” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Good night, Kain. Be safe.”

Kain had to use all his strength to keep himself from stumbling. He grinned. “I will. I... took the liberty of using one of the Red Wings to get here,” he added.

“Hey!” Rydia exclaimed, grabbing his right arm. “That's not good! It could have been stolen!” She giggled.

“Fear not, I hid the airship,” Kain assured her.

“I was teasing,” Rydia said. She interlaced her fingers together in front of her waist. “Anyway... fly safe.”

“I will,” Kain repeated. He took one of her hands, and kissed it. When he looked up, he noted her face was red. “Good night, sweet lady.”

“Good night, noble knight.”

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

“A letter? From Edge?” Kain asked Cecil in surprise. The royal-garbed paladin nodded, and adjusted the crown upon his head. “What for?” He offered the letter to him, smiling.

They were standing in the central corridor of Baron Castle, off to the west side where the sun knights and the soldiers of the Red Wings sat at their long tables. The dragoon noticed the men of the Red Wings were not at the table, however.

“Don't worry, I've already read it,” Cecil explained. Kain frowned, feeling confused. “It's all right, my friend. I needed to make sure he was not sending you an angry letter.” He nodded, gesturing to the envelope. “Go ahead, read it.”

Kain took the epistle from Cecil's hand, and opened it carefully. Even with his helmet on, the dragoon didn't need to move his visor; Edge's handwriting was distinct and easy to read.

_Greetings to you, Kain,_

_The Eblanese rebels_ _assaulted us of late, and it was strong force, but we repelled them. Just like Eblan can! Unfortunately, the attack has given me no time to visit Rydia, and I need to check on my people._

_But I bet you've seen her recently. At least I hope! If you haven't, go check up on her! Anyway, if you have, write me back about how she's faring. I managed to squeeze time in for a letter to her, but this is just in case the messenger to Mist doesn't get caught or murdered along the way._

_I hope her school is succeeding. Hope to hear from you soon,_

 

_Your friend,_

_Edward 'Edge' Geraldine_

_Prince of Eblan_

 

Kain blinked. “Friend?” he asked out-loud.

“It's been almost a week since you two fought over Rydia,” Cecil said. He folded his arms. “You're not Rubicante, Kain, and it seemed to me, when I last spoke to Edge in person, he held no grudge against you.”

Kain folded the letter and put it away. “Eblan was under attack,” he said, looking up to meet Cecil's face. “Edge's letter suggests it was a powerful one, Cecil.”

“Don't fret,” the paladin said, waving Kain's concern away. “Edge sent me a letter while you were gone about the attack. I sent Rand and the Red Wings to assist, so if it's over, it's over. However, Edge did warn me he didn't seen any of the Baron rebels.” He took a step toward Kain. “We could be next, so I'll be preparing the troops.”

“A wise move,” the dragoon approved. He pocketed the envelope. “I wouldn't be surprised if we were attacked. Hopefully, the Eblanese rebels scattered at the sight of the Red Wings.”

Cecil nodded. “Speaking of the Red Wings... when I sent off Rand, he noted one of the airships was missing,” he noted. Kain bit his lip, and felt his cheeks become warm. “I was relieved to find it this morning after you returned.” He smiled knowingly. “I wonder why...”

The dragoon looked away. “I... I apologize. It wasn't my right to take the airship.”

Cecil placed his right hand on Kain's shoulder, catching his attention. “It's fine. I'm merely glad we didn't have another theft,” His smile widened. “I'm more curious, however, to know what kept you at Mist longer than anticipated. Though, I have a hunch.”

“Please, Cecil,” Kain said, his voice anxious. He glanced over at the long table where the sun knights sat, partaking of their mid-day meals.

He gave the dragoon an understanding nod, and then turned around, beckoning to his friend. Kain followed Cecil east and then north up the stairs into the hallway before the throne room.

Here, Cecil stopped and turned around. Although Kain had never experienced it, the hallway's lack of room, width-wise, testified of what happened in the very place over two years ago. _Palom and Porom..._ _they saved Cecil's and the others' lives here by turning themselves to stone._

“Kain?”

He snapped back to reality. “My pardons,” he said. “I... I was delayed, it's true.” He exhaled, feeling a little tense. “But I needed the airship if such happened. I stayed because... I wanted to be with Rydia.”

“Understandable,” Cecil responded. Kain blinked. “... you love her, correct? I can tell by the glimmer in your eyes Even your dragoon visor can't hide it.” He smiled. “There's no harm for taking time with the one you love. You know that.”

Kain didn't answer immediately. He looked down at his boots, and then slowly, raised his face. “It's true,” he said with a nod. “I love her. I... don't know if she loves me yet or not. But... I understand now what Edge meant when he said there's no woman on this earth like her.”

Cecil chuckled a little. “You speak and think like I did whenever my mind laid upon Rosa,” he remarked. The two friends remained silent for a moment. “Court her, Kain.”

“What?” Kain asked, surprised again.

“I mean no slight to Edge,” Cecil said. He walked up to Kain and patted his shoulder once again. “But I believe you would be a better fit for Rydia. You live closer to her, and you've helped her dream progress. You know Rosa and I think of her as our little sister. We both want the best for her; the best life could offer her. That's why I was happy to supply her with the money and supplies she needed to rebuild Mist.

“Edge is a good man,” Cecil continued. “A very good man, and he clicks with Rydia well. It was as if the two were born to be together... save the impossibility of an actual marriage without one ruining the other's dream. Edge is a man who will not compromise—albeit rarely—and yet Rydia would be willing to do so. We both know how stubborn Edge is: he refuses to compromise her happiness.”

The paladin removed his hand. “I think after he sees you as someone who could care for Rydia without any compromise, he may let go,” Cecil said. He smiled again. “Kain, I think you ought to court Rydia... whenever time permits; I will still need you.”

”Cecil... thank you,” Kain said after a moment's pause. He found himself smiling. “I won't miss this opportunity.” The paladin nodded approvingly. The dragoon looked at the letter again. “... a heavy assault...” He turned his head to his friend. “Why are there Eblanese rebels? I understand why some of Baron would revolt due to the loss of the dark knights, but...”

Cecil sighed, and shook his head. “Rydia.”

“You jest,” Kain said sharply. “Why?”

“Think about it,” Cecil said, looking directly at him. “Eblan is still in the process of rebuilding—albeit very close to their goal. Many of the ninjas who rebelled knew about Rydia's school, and they believed she would be a horrible queen because of a 'distraction.'”

“Is that why the assassin was sent?” Kain asked. Then, he added quickly, “no, that doesn't make sense. If she and Edge have been delaying then there would be no reason.”

“Correct,” Cecil agreed. “It's why the attempted assassination baffles me still regardless if he is connected directly with the rebels or not. Though, he most likely is. But... they rebelled because they did not want Edge to either have a distracted queen or... even a figurehead.”

“Not even?” Kain stared, shocked. “Why didn't you mention this earlier?”

“Because at the time, you weren't so deeply involved with Rydia, so it didn't seem necessary,” Cecil answered with a half-frown. “But now, that's changed. She's the reason why the the Eblanese rebels are working with the Baron renegades; they believe our kingdoms have been corrupted and want to restore the 'correct' ways of the military and leaders.”

“Pitiful.” Kain shook his head. “Cecil,” he said. The paladin looked at him. “Rydia asked me to tell Edge about some recent... odd behavior from this Juste Forger.” He saw Cecil raise a brow. “I think you ought to know, too.”

Cecil nodded, his eyes held a cold light. “Tell me everything.”

 

-S-

 

Rydia took the letter from the Eblan messenger, who was wearing a new ring, one with the symbol of Eblan on it. She could sense a type of magic coming from it: probably a special ninjustu. _Edge doesn't want people to be fooled by the rebels,_ she thought. She was no jeweler, but she guessed that the rings were difficult to reproduce.

The messenger saluted her, and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Rydia returned to her home to open Edge's epistle.

School was over for the day. Rydia smiled to herself as she recalled the wonderful event which had happened.

_“_ _Janett? You're...”_

_“... glowing?!”_

Then, there was a flash of green light, and several green orbs with fire within there flew out of the child. And the shuffling of taloned feet could be heard in the distance.

_“Wark!”_

_“I... I did it! I summoned a chocobo!”_

Rydia wiped her eyes. _Thank you again, Kain._ Of course, she had to thank herself, too. Janett hadn't understood the purpose of Kain's fable without her teacher's assistance. _He and I helped her find the 'grappling hook' she needed. Together._ She rubbed her mother's ring. _Kain lives closer to me... I... but Edge has tried so hard._

She put the letter in both hands and gazed upon it. No doubt he had sent it because he was unable to visit her. Rydia frowned, feeling worried. _Is he_ _in danger? There's only a few reasons why he would send me a letter instead of flying out to see me._ She noticed a small bulge in the parcel; a gift obviously.

She sat down at one of the tables, and opened the parcel; feeling curious as to what Edge had sent her. Rydia stuck her hand in and pulled out a dark, amethyst gem—sized perfectly to fit in her hairclips.

She blinked, and set the gem aside. Opening Edge's letter, she began to read:

_To my dearest Rydia,_

_I wish I could come visit you, just fly the Falcon to your doorstep, but that's not possible right now. We just barely repulsed an assault from the rogue Eblanese ninjas, and I need to make sure everyone and everything at Eblan is all right. I can remember the rebels' chants: “we want a true queen!”_

_Damn them for hating you. There's not a woman sweeter or more loving on the planet than you. You don't deserve this hatred. I love you, Rydia. I've also sent Kain a letter just in case this one is intercepted. It's a similar letter about our situation here at Eblan. And... I asked him how you faring._

_And I also want to hear from you, too. How are you doing these days? I hope your school is having great success. I know it won't fail because you're the teacher and those kids love you._

_As do I. Deeply._

_Oh, that amethyst is special type made in Eblan, I thought it would fit your black dress you wore to the ball. You can swap your onyx out for it for some variety! I think you'd look wonderful with it._

_Then again, it doesn't matter what you wear, you're beautiful; figure, mind, and spirit. I keep you in my thoughts always. Be safe._

 

_Love,_

_Edge_

 

_P. S. After I'm finished, I want to take you on another airship ride. I'll come grab you this weekend._

Rydia smiled; a sad smile. She could feel Edge's warmth, his arms around her as if he were actually there. And yet, she set the letter down and looked at the amethyst jewel. Her mind immediately envisioned Kain.

_Edge,_ she thought, tears rolling down her eyes. _I'm sorry... I know you want my dream to succeed... but I don't know if you're right for me anymore._ Guilt wrapped around her heart; no, she could not feel guilty. Not about her feelings.

And yet, Rydia did not want to break Edge's heart.

_I'll fly with him like he asked. And maybe, I'll talk to him then about Kain._ She rubbed her mother's ring. _I think... I know who to give this to._

Wiping her eyes, she took the amethyst jewel in one hand, and the letter in the other and retired to her room. She had decided: no more guilt, no more agony, she had to choose.

_And I will._


	25. Chapter 25

Kain finished penning his response to Edge, informing him of Rydia's status, and everything he could remember about Juste's behavior. The dragoon was still concerned for Rydia. Even she had admitted that the nobleman had grown bolder and bolder; something was afoot.

Other worries lay on his mind: the sudden push of the rebels made him wonder if they would attack Baron. _If so, we'll be ready for them._ It had been over a month since Kain had returned and the dragoons whom were once mere novices were now veterans of the art.

“Commander Highwind?” a voice spoke. Kain looked up and saw the messenger he had sent for. “What do you require of me?”

Kain sealed his letter an envelope, and then rose. He approached the messenger. “I need you to send this epistle to Prince Edge of Eblan. Take a couple of my dragoons with you just to be safe.” He handed over the envelope to the messenger. The man bowed to Kain and then sprinted out of the dragoon's living chambers.

The door closed, and Kain frowned. What did these rebels want? Besides taking Baron and Eblan for their own? Their behavior was erratic. Why the odd circle around Damcyan, yet no attack and no theft? And what did they want with Rydia and Mist? While he wasn't completely certain the assassin was part of the rebellion, he believed it. Despite what the assassin had claimed.

 _I need to speak with Cecil,_ Kain thought. He opened the door to his room and exited the tower onto the battlements.

 

-S-

 

“Scouts?” Cecil asked Kain. The dragoon nodded, his expression serious. “Yes, we've sent scouts—Edge and I—we have yet to find anything. The rebels seem to have been creating new ninjustus; ones which Edge's ninjas aren't familiar with, so their tracks are well covered.”

He had met Kain on the western battlements of Baron. There, they stood facing each other amidst of tight air of tension.

“What of the rebels we captured?”

“They refuse to talk, even under pressure just like the assassin,” Cecil explained. He shook his head. “I... I had others torture those rebels. Ugh... I only went with Edge after the assassin because... it was more personal.” The paladin frowned. “Even so, I'm not proud of it—they're still human beings.”

Kain nodded in agreement. “True, even if they are filth,” he said with venom in his voice. “Who would enjoy torturing another human?”

“I know that some of the former dark knights of Baron would,” Cecil said slowly. He bit his lip. “I'm grateful... I choose to give up the sword of darkness. Had I not, I would have become like them—bloodthirsty.”

Kain remained silent. He didn't want to believe Cecil would have become so evil, yet, he remembered what his friend had told him. The Mysidian Elder had explained to the paladin—when he was a dark knight—if he clung to the sword of darkness, he would have become the very monster he sought to destroy.

“Regardless,” Cecil continued, straightening his back. “I have a task for you, Kain.” He turned and faced the dragoon. “I need you to take a small group of dragoons and sweep the surrounding areas of Baron for any rebel activity. If Baron is to be attacked, I want to be ready.”

Kain nodded. “A wise move, I'll gather four of my best at once,” he said. “We'll scout until after nightfall, and then return to you.”

“Good idea,” Cecil approved. “Leave whenever you're ready.” Kain turned to leave when the paladin called to him. “Wait a moment! Take some of the black mages with you; they can at least sense ninjustu... just to be safe.”

The dragoon nodded again. “Very well.” He walked over to Cecil and clasped hands with him. “Watch your back also,” he said.

“I will.”

 

-S-

 

_That weekend..._

Rydia stood on the bridge of the Falcon, taking in the sweet scent of the fresh air which whipped through her hair. This time, however, instead of leaning on the rail near the backend, she stood next to Edge.

 _What do I tell him?_ Rydia wondered. She still wasn't sure if Kain was the right choice, yet she knew a decision hung over her head like a spider's web, ready to entangle her if she didn't choose to move one way or the other.

“So, what's been happening?” Edge asked, breaking her thoughts. She looked at him. “I wrote a reply letter to you... but I guess you wanted to tell me in person, eh?” There was frown behind his mask. “That Juste... what exactly is he thinking? Barging in on your class with 'juicy gossip'?”

 _Juicy gossip indeed._ Rydia tried not to look away from Edge. “He's trying to soil my image as usual. Though, yes, it was extremely bold of him to approach me while I was teaching.”

“Damn bold,” Edge agreed. He made semi-sharp turn; an angry one. “I really want to punch his lights out! Like I said earlier... you don't deserve this hatred; this envy. So what if the mayor needs some assistance from you? So what if the people of Mist love you? He's got no reason to damage your reputation!”

“Edge...” Rydia said softly. “Juste is not a good man, I agree. But, knocking him out cold would be a little drastic.” She shook her head. “But... 'so what?' Excuse me?” she added, frowning.

He froze. “Ah, sorry, I... shouldn't have said it that way,” the prince confessed, hanging his head.

“Yes, you know better than that.” She folded her arms.

“I do,” Edge agreed, nodding. He looked up from the wheel. “I meant... those aren't reasons to hate you; they're reasons to admire you,” he added, gently. Rydia felt her heart soften, and even a few chains grasp it.

“Oh... right,” she responded. “I... I apologize, I shouldn't have growled at you.” She looked away. “But... they _can_ be reasons to hate me. Remember how Golbez controlled Kain? Through his jealousy of Cecil and Rosa's affection. It's similar with Juste, he hates me because he's of noble birth and thinks I, a common person, doesn't deserve the admiration I receive. He's jealous, envious, and he wants to be noticed.”

Edge made another turn; a smoother one this time. “Yes... you're right.” He paused. “Rydia... I still think something needs to be done with him. Harassing you constantly isn't appropriate.” She could see a smirk under his mask. “I know that for myself.”

Rydia smiled. “You harassed me because you love me and wanted me,” she said. “That's different... and you were harassing me... in a tactful way, one might say. But that nobleman... he pesters me to harm.”

He nodded again, a scowl appeared behind his mask. “That's why he needs to stop or be stopped,” Edge replied with a growl.

The summoner's smile faded, and she worked her jaw. “True... yet, I don't want any blood spilled or any bones broken or any violence over his malice. We hurt him physically, and we're worse than he is. I'm not stooping to his level!”

Edge didn't respond; instead, he left them in total silence for several minutes. Only the roar of the airship could be heard.

“Edge?” Rydia asked, breaking the silence.

“I'm here,” he answered, a gentle tone. He gave her a quick, loving glance before returning his focus on flying the airship. “You're right again. We shouldn't stoop to his level. Perhaps there's a way to force him to stop without violence?”

“Maybe...” Rydia said, scratching her chin. She had to admit, it would be wonderful if Juste would leave her alone; and his friends. She remembered the rumors: they talked of her in vile ways when drunk.

Then, the airship slowed to a stop, and hung in mid-air—an upgrade Cid had assisted Edge in adding to the Falcon. The ninja stepped away from the wheel and embraced Rydia.

“No matter what, I love you,” he said softly. Edge removed his mask and kissed her. And for the first time... Rydia felt uncomfortable. And yet, she still allowed his gesture of affection.

They released, and he added, “and one day, karma's going to come back to bite Juste whether it's on our hands or something else.”

Rydia forced herself a smile and nodded in agreement.

 

-S-

 

 _“_ _We found no traces, Your Majesty,”_ the black mage had said. Kain remembered Cecil's concerned expression. _“No ninjustu, no signs of rebel movement.”_

 _“'tis true,”_ one of Kain's dragoons had added. _“We swept the entire area from around the castle to the four corners of the region... and even into the Cave of Mist. Nothing.”_

Cecil had nodded solemnly, and then looked at Kain. The dragoon recalled sighing deeply and then shaking his head in agreement with black mage and the dragoon. The paladin had groaned.

 _“_ _Very well, still, it sounds like you exhausted yourselves. Go, rest. You've all earned it.”_

However, Kain had not rested, save for a couple hours. Instead, he snuck out of Baron and, using his jumping techniques, had gone to Mist.

It was late, but not too late. The stars were barely beginning to show themselves, and the moon was rising into the night sky. Was Rydia still awake? _I must speak with her,_ he thought. _Edge took her on an airship ride earlier today... I... I have to tell her._ Kain left the entrance of Mist and headed straight to Rydia's home.

While Cecil had told him merely to continue courting her, Kain felt it was time. Edge had failed her multiple times; the dragoon had caught wind of Janett's success. And all of these victories; all these realizations of the summoner's dream were because he helped her.

He arrived at Rydia's door; and saw the beautiful woman in green sitting on the grass. She didn't notice him, her chin was cradled in her hands with a thoughtful expression on her face. Actually, it was a guilty one.

 _I wonder what happened?_ Kain approached her slowly. “Rydia?” he said with a quiet voice.

She jumped. “K-Kain?” She gasped, and placed her hand to her chest. “You startled me... again,” she said, chuckling. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy.” In her left hand, Kain saw a dark, purple gem which caught the light of moon. “Cecil told me you wouldn't visit because of a mission. I know you wouldn't abandon a mission to... see me, would you?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, the mission ended.” He knelt down next to her, and removed his helmet and gauntlets. Rydia watched with surprised interest. “Rydia... I heard Janett summoned a chocobo.”

She beamed. “Oh, yes! It looks like she found her 'grappling hook' after all!” she exclaimed with a happy voice. “The other children... I've seen them glow with that same light, but they haven't completed a summon yet.” Rydia's eyes seemed to shimmer brighter than the gem she held. “But I'm sure they will soon.”

“Did their near success happen today?” he asked.

Rydia's smile widened. “It's been occurring all week long. All week, Kain! And I can tell from how bright the auras are their power is growing stronger and stronger,” she said. “I couldn't be any happier right now.”

Kain paused, and then decided to take a risk: he took her right hand and clasped with both of his own. The summoner blushed deeply. “Rydia,” he said with a gentle, soothing voice. “I love you. That's why I came. I can take care of you.” Her red cheeks deepened. “Just as I have been, I can help you fulfill your dream.” He drew close to her. “I _want_ you to be happy; more than you are even now.”

Rydia opened and closed her mouth, looking quite shocked. Breathing deeply, she didn't respond, and yet she did not pull her hands away.

Kain bit his lip. _Perhaps, I moved too swiftly,_ he thought with disappointment. He was about to release her hand, when she leaned to him and pressed her lips against his. Kain felt a sliver of surprise, but accepted the kiss. He felt Rydia's left arm wrap around his neck and he heard something drop into the grass.

And they held the kiss. Kain did not want to let go, and it seemed neither did she. Warmth filled his heart and then spread through his entire body. This feeling aroused the memory of the only time he kissed Rosa, and yet... this warmth was much stronger, and much more relaxing.

Rydia and Kain held the kiss for several seconds before finally releasing. “Kain... I love you,” she said. “And I believe you... I know you can take care of me. I mean no slight to him, but better than Edge can.” There were tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were fair—no longer red. “Thank you, I feel like... a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.”

Kain nodded, releasing her hand. “Just for you, my love,” he said. Then, Rydia embraced him again and kissed him on the cheek.

“Will you stay for the rest of the weekend?” she asked, still holding him. “Please?”

Kain did not speak for a moment. He knew Cecil might grow angry if he did not return. And yet, the dragoon could feel the summoner's deep desire.

“As you wish, Rydia,” he answered with a soft, loving voice.

Rydia pulled back and beamed brightly at him. “Thank you!” She kissed him on the lips again. “I... I need to sleep. I'm sorry, I don't have any inn vouchers left for you, Kain.”

Kain stroked her hair down the side of her face and with a smile answered, “fear not, I have enough gil on my person. Good night, Rydia.”

“Good night, Kain.”

They rose together, and then let go. Kain watched as Rydia walked to her door, open it, and then enter. She gave him one last glance before vanishing into her home.

The dragoon grinned; he had won her heart. He picked up his helmet and gauntlets and then stepped away. Then, he froze, he noticed something shimmering in the ground: the gem she had been holding in her left hand. Kain picked it up, and realized it was some sort of amethyst. _Hm... I wonder what this is?_ Shrugging, he placed the gem on her doorstep, and then gazed at her house.

With wet eyes, Kain found himself smiling with a deep feeling of love; one he had been yearning for... for years. _Someone... other my friends... loves me. Father... I know you're proud of me right now._

After a minute, he turned around and headed toward the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Rydia's choice at the end wasn't too fast there. But I felt like it was time.


	26. Chapter 26

Cecil didn't know why the rebels had attacked Agart so suddenly. He had immediately dispatched Rand and the Red Wings south to the lone island. He would have sent the dragoons, but he could not find Kain anywhere.

_Where is he?_ the paladin thought, biting his lip. His hand gripped the pommel of his sheathed sword. _I need him now... Agart has little to no defenses!_

“Hail to the king!” a taunting voice called out from beyond the gates. Cecil's heart suddenly filled with cold dread. He met up with the Captain of the Sun Knights—Astral—on the battlements upon the front gate. Cecil's eyes widened as he saw what was before him.

An army of ninjas, Baron soldiers, and a few dark knights—the rebels had come to Baron just as Edge had predicted. One of the dark knights stepped forward. “It is time that Baron embraces darkness once again!” he shouted. The rebels cheered with him. “Down with the paladin king!”

“My liege...” Astral said, sounded horrified. “We are missing Commander Highwind, and the Lord Captain is at Agart... who will lead the dragoons?”

Cecil paused. “I will.” The Sun Knight Captain gave him a shocked look. “Sound the alarm, we're under attack. Gather the mages, and sun knights, I will call for the dragoons.” _Kain... where are you?_ “Also, see if we can get a messenger to the town, one that can survive the travel upon the Devil's Road to Mysidia.”

“At once, Your Majesty!” Astral saluted him, and then dashed off.

Soon, bells rang across the castle, and Cecil could hear the remaining troops being gathered.

“You truly believe you will stop us?” the dark knight sneered. “The Light will fade...”

“No!” Cecil yelled back. “I will not let monsters reign over my home! This isn't just my castle, I was raised here! You will not take away Baron's honor!”

“Lost honor, you mean,” the dark knight countered. He looked to his comrades and shouted, “ _prepare to attack!_ ” At his command, the ninjas vanished—either in a puff of smoke or into the shadows—and the Baron soldiers charged the gate.

Cecil drew Ragnarok, and then bit his lip. _I said I would lead the dragoons... but I cannot gather them now—!_ At that moment, figures jumped past Cecil, making expert landings on the ground below, and stopped the enemy in their tracks.

“For Commander Highwind and King Harvey!” shouted one of the dragoons with a raised spear. The others echoed him, and then advanced on the enemy forces.

Cecil's horror was briefly replaced with pleasant surprise. _Kain... trained them this well?_ He smiled. _I should not have doubted_ _him._

The rebels pushed, and blood spilled. Spears and swords clashed against each other as the dragoons held off the rebels. One of them made a spinning jump into the air and then slammed his lance into one of heavily-armed Baron rebels, shattering his shield. The rebel stumbled back, and then countered with his spear. The dragoon parried the attack with ease and continued his assault.

Then, Cecil heard smoke next to him. He spun just in time to parry a pair of katanas slashed in his direction. The paladin shifted back, eying rebel ninja.

“Heh, heh.” The rebel laughed softly. “Pretty quick for a king.” He reached for his belt and pulled out a fuuma shuriken and hurled it at Cecil.

Cecil raised his Crystal Shield in time, and the shuriken bounced off it. The throwing weapon scattered across the top of the battlements and then fell below outside the gate.

But then Cecil felt a sharp blade cut into an exposed part of his shoulder. He growled, stumbled forward, and then shot a look behind him. Another ninja.

“You're cornered,” the other one said with a cackle.

Cecil frowned. “I hate spilling human blood... but you leave me no choice!” He ducked under a flurry of shurikens and then charged the ninja before him, and swung. The ninja vanished into smoke before Ragnarok could strike, however, Cecil had expected the maneuverer. Immediately, he spun and charged holy energy into his sword, and unleashed a wave of holy light upon the ninja who had injured him.

The wave of light was too swift for the enemy; the arcing light seared his clothes, and flung him onto the ground with a sickening crack. The ninja screamed in pain, nearly dropping his kunais, and stumbled back and forth. “Damn it!” the ninja cursed. “The rumors were true: you _did_ reverse the powers of the dark knights!” He grasped his chest and began to back away from Cecil.

And then a bright, yellow sword shot through the ninja's chest. The rebel grunted and then slumped to the ground, revealing one of the sun knights behind him. “My liege! Are you all right?”

“I'm well,” Cecil responded. He smiled at the knight. “Good work, keep up the defense! We're not letting these rebels break through! Understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty!”

Cecil muttered a Cure spell to heal his wound and then glanced around. _Rosa... where is Rosa?_ Chances were, many of the traitorous ninjas were inside the castle; the continuing assault on the gate was a front... just like Agart.

“Come!” a deep voice called. “Face me, paladin!”

Cecil looked down and saw the strongest looking of the dark knights beckoning to him. He was armed in armor dark as the black night and carried a black sword which carried a faint red glow.

_He's trying to lure me out,_ Cecil thought. _I won't let him... I can't!_

“Are you afraid? Are you not the man who stood up to Zeromus at near-death?” he persisted. “If so... you should not fear me. Come! We'll fight on equal grounds, or do you think the light of the paladin is weaker than the sword of darkness?”

Cecil's pride had long since vanished, and yet his enemy's words cut into his heart. He remembered his father's dying words on Mount Ordeals. _“Forsake the darkness you once embrace, or the light will take no hold!” “My son... you must stop Golbez!”_ Golbez had embodied all the darkness and evil from Zemus. And before Cecil, his foe had embraced the darkness.

He needed to be cleansed.

Cecil motioned to one of the dragoons. Immediately, the dragon knight obeyed and jumped up onto the battlement. “Take me down to the battlefield.”

“My liege...?”

“Trust me.”

The dragoon nodded. He and Cecil took hold of each other and the dragoon leaped into the air. The paladin heard the grass crunch beneath his and dragoon's feet as they made a soft landing. The dragon knight released him.

Cecil faced the dark knight. “I accept!” he called. “But you have no allies, as neither do I.”

“Very well!” the dark knight agreed. Without warning, he charged Cecil while being engulfed in dark, purple fumes.

_He can activate the Darkness technique while moving?!_ Cecil thought. He raised Ragnarok in time to hear the clang of metal against metal. The dark knight pushed, but Cecil pushed back with equal force. The pressure of his foe's blade and his foe's dark energy began to drain the paladin's strength.

“ _Soul Eater!_ ” the dark knight yelled. Repeated thrusts of darkness pierced Cecil's chest, and threw him back onto the ground. The paladin rubbed the Crystal Mail, and then looked at his hand.

_Blood? How?_ There was no damage on the chest piece at all. _His powers are far too dangerous._ Cecil didn't desire it; but the dark knight had to die.

And again, the dark knight rushed him. Cecil raised Ragnarok and unleashed another reversed power of the dark sword—Holy Light, the opposite of Darkness. Bright yellow light engulfed the paladin, and he saw the dark knight stop and stumble back.

“I suppose you're reserving your strongest abilities for last,” the dark knight noted. “Pitiful. Tainting our powers as you have.”

“'Tainting?'” Cecil hissed. “... the darkness has consumed you. You cannot even think straight!”

The dark knight, posed and then thrust his sword out, unleashing a Dark Wave upon Cecil. The paladin rolled; one of the waves cutting his cheek, and then dashed at his enemy. Swords clashed again, but this time, the dark knight could not force Cecil back.

Instead, he was losing.

“What?!”

“Darkness will never destroy Light,” Cecil said in a whisper. “Return to the shadows, demon!” He lifted his sword and shattered the dark knight's weapon. Cecil swung again and cleaved the fiend in two. There was no blood, just black smoke; dark fumes lay where a corpse should have.

Cecil looked up at the other dark knights; even in the darkness of the night sky, he could see their fear. Their bodies shook as they struggled to keep their swords drawn.

Then, Cecil heard an explosion.

“The gate! It's been breached!” called out a Baron soldier. Cecil's eyes shot toward the castle to see the charred front gate of his home. The soldiers began to scatter...

“Hold your ground!” Cecil commanded in a loud voice. The soldiers froze. “Do _not_ allow them inside! We are the pride of Baron! We will not allow our enemies to take us!”

Yet, many were wounded. Cecil saw the gate's explosion had knocked many of the soldiers and the sun knights to the ground. Some appeared to be unconscious... or possibly dead.

Then, he heard the powers of darkness being raised near him; the dark knights had recovered their courage.

Ignoring them, Cecil rushed to the gate to assist with the defense, dodging Dark Waves as they came at him. He was the King, and it was his duty to serve and protect his people.

He felt a searing blade cut into his back—a sword of darkness, no doubt—and he nearly fell. He rose and with his shield, blocked the second dark knight's sword. Although there were only two dark knights left, Cecil could feel the powers of darkness flowing from them; an overwhelming aura of power, compared to the other rebels, made them the greatest threat.

“Dragoons!” a deep voice called out. Cecil looked, and saw a shimmering lance of holy power in the distance. “Sky High Formation, now!” The dark knights spun.

“Kain!” Cecil exclaimed with joy.

The dragoons obeyed without hesitation. Immediately, they launched themselves into the air, gathering a torrent of wind in the sky. The whirlwind caused the dragoons to circle, and as if there was something solid under their feet, one by one, they soared toward their foes.

And then there was an explosion of cycling wind, blowing apart the rebels—Eblanese and Baron alike. The only ones who were unaffected were the dark knights; Cecil saw they had moved back considerably from the attack.

They stood back to back; one dark knight faced Kain and his brandished Holy Lance, and the other, faced Cecil. Both enemies grasping their dark swords in hands and with demonic shields raised.

But Kain did not attack.

Instead, there was a sudden flash of white, radiant light which illuminated the battlefield as if the dawn had arrived. A large white dragon, surrounded by mist, and flaring, angry eyes stared down the dark knights.

In the bright light, Cecil saw a woman in pale emerald, her normal gentle eyes alight with fire and her hands thrust out. “Begone, bearers of the dark sword! _Radiant Breath!_ ” At Rydia's command, the Mist Dragon unleashed a cone of holy breath, melting away the dark knights' shields and helmets. They stumbled and fell, blood streaming down their faces.

Then, Kain struck. Cecil hadn't realized it until now; Kain had jumped in the middle of Rydia's summon, and landed in time to end the life of one of the dark knights.

The remaining dark knight struggled on his back, pulling himself toward the moat. “ _The summoner is here!_ ” he screamed. Then, all the rebels stopped and laid eyes on Rydia—her Mist Dragon still hung over her protectively—and they backed away, shaking with fear. The eidolon glared at them; daring them to harm her summoner.

“You fools!” the dark knight yelled. “Kill her!”

One of the ninjas, dodging a dragoon's spear, shouted back to the dark knight. “There's no need now! We have what we came for!” Suddenly, the ninjas and Baron rebels gathered together, and then vanished into a thick fog of smoke.

Cecil cried out and charged toward the mass of rebels. His sun knights, soldiers followed his lead, shouting. Kain also let out a battle cry and charged the mass of black smoke, and his dragoons followed closely.

And then the smoke cleared... and the rebels had vanished.

“Ugh...!” Cecil spun and saw the abandoned dark knight upon the ground. “They told me... I was important.” He rose, and glared at Rydia. “At least... I will get one kill tonight!” Darkness engulfed the evil knight unlike Cecil had ever seen, and he charged the summoner and her eidolon.

“ _Rydia!_ ” Kain roared. He leaped into the air, and Cecil saw him raise his lance to hurl at the dark knight. From the night sky, a shimmering fuuma shuriken cut through the air faster than Kain could move and impaled the dark knight upon the ground in front of Rydia.

It was then, as the roar of battle waned down, that Cecil could hear the hum of an airship's engine from above. Edge landed on the ground and ran over to the summoner. Cecil, Kain and the others rushed toward the two.

“You okay?” he asked loudly. He looked her over, and sighed with relief. “Rydia...”

“I'm all right, Edge,” she said softly. The Mist Dragon brought its head down to her level. “I have other guardians, too,” she added with a kind smile. She patted the dragon's face. “Go, your work is done here.”

The dragon nodded, and then vanished into a cloud of white mist. Rydia's eyes were gentle once again, though also filled with worry. “Kain and I came as quickly as we could when we saw the smoke...”

“Indeed,” Kain added with a nod. “It's a good thing we saw the battle in time.” He smiled. “I figured it would be a good time to show you what my dragoons had been learning.”

Cecil nodded, smiling. “And impressive, too! That formation was effective in repulsing the renegades.”

Rydia looked over at the gate. “Rosa... Rosa!” she gasped. “Is she safe?!”

Cecil froze. He had forgotten about his own wife for a second time. _That dark knight... he was distracting me on purpose!_ “We must hurry!” he said. He spun without waiting for any response and dashed toward the smoking gate. “ _Rosa! Rosa!_ ”

“I'm here, love!” Rosa dashed to the edge of the gate and embraced her husband. “Don't worry, Cecil. I was tending to the wounded.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Kain! Rydia?!”

“They came in time,” Cecil answered.

“Indeed,” said a harsh voice. “Even so, the Red Wings would have handled them.” Rand walked over to his king and then bowed. “Your Majesty, the attack on Agart was a trick to lure the Red Wings away.”

“I figured as much,” the paladin said, hanging his head. “How are our men, Rosa?”

“Many are wounded, but so far, our white mages have found none among the dead,” she explained, with a relaxed sigh. “Porom has granted her aid in healing the others.”

Cecil blinked. “Porom? Does that mean...?”

“Yes, we came.”

Cecil looked up to see the Mysidian Elder flanked by two black mages and two white mages. A pouty-faced Palom stood in front of him. “The Devil's Road took a heavy toll on us, but we saw the fighting from the Tower of Prayer,” the Elder explained. “We could not abandon you.”

“My thanks for your attempted aid,” Cecil said, bowing his head. “It's all right, your good intentions are enough.”

“Aw...” Palom snorted. “I missed out on all the fun! Ow!” The Elder had bopped his staff on the boy's head. “What was that for?!”

“That strike was in place of your sister, who is being responsible right now,” the Elder growled at the young black mage. Palom scowled. From behind him, Cecil heard Rydia and Rosa share a giggle.

“Not to mention,” Rand interjected. “Those Eblanese traitors? They've developed ninjustu I've never seen before—it was like a mass Reflect spell that repelled all our black mages' magic.” Palom bit his lip, and kicked the dirt with a growl.

Kain approached the paladin. “This was a blitz assault, was it not?” he asked. “I was not here for the entire battle, but it seemed oddly short, Cecil.”

“Yer right, Kain,” said a rough voice. Cid appeared, and examined the gate. “Eh, don't worry about this, I can repair it in a jiffy!” he added with a grin. He looked up. “But yah, they were in and out.”

“Wait, what?” Cecil froze again. “In and out?!”

“Cecil!”

Edge appeared out of the darkness, running. He stopped in front of his allies. “I just checked the dungeons...” he said, gasping. His eyes were wide with fear. “The rebels you captured... and the assassin who tried to kill Rydia...” He paused. Already Cecil knew what happened. “... they're gone. Escaped! That's why the rebels attacked!”

All eyes shot at Rydia, whose own carried a glimmer of fear. She was in grave danger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my lore, Cecil reverse-engineered the dark knight abilities. The first was Light Wave, and the other was Holy Light. They drain MP instead of HP. Holy Light is the opposite of darkness--double holy damage. I was going to throw in some Dissidia abilities like Saint's Fall and Paladin Force, but I didn't have time in this chapter.
> 
> Also, PLOT TWIST! Comments and feedback are welcome! Tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

_An hour later..._

Rydia lay in her bed at Baron. Awful memories of the night she was nearly murdered crept into her mind. She struggled to sleep, forcing her mind to dwell on more pleasant memories, yet she felt no comfort, nor peace.

True, the assassin had not fought well against Kain, but Rydia couldn't shake an eerie feeling the rogue ninja had been holding back. Why else would the rebels rescue the assassin if he couldn't even make perfectly silent assassination?

_He broke my window... when he could have forced it open in the shadows. And I wouldn't have woken up,_ Rydia thought. She bit her lip, gripping her blanket. _I would've... died._

She shivered—cold and sweaty. The rebels had trained dark knights along with Red Wing soldiers, normal Baron soldiers and Eblanese ninjas. And they all wanted her dead. But why? Even with Kain, Edge, Cecil, Rosa, Cid, and the others around... she felt vulnerable.

Then, Rydia shot a swift, terrified glance at her window. Near it, she thought she heard a soft thumping noise like someone running across the walls outside. She stared at the window; breathing heavily for a long time before laying back into her bed, shaking.

Rydia closed her eyes, and Kain's voice sounded in her mind: _“I can take care of you. Just as I have been, I can help you fulfill your dream.”_ Tears broke from her eyes. How could she strengthen her childrens' potential to become summoners and restore the bloodline if she could not take a step into Mist?

She couldn't... Cecil had said so after the battle.

_“It's too risky, if you return to your home, they'll attempt another kill. I could send guards with you, Rydia, along with Kain and anyone else, but...”_

Maybe Kain had been lucky... how could they detect a skilled assassin? That is, if the assassin was truly skilled and his lack of wisdom had been a feint? Or would the rebels send a different one? One they knew would not be captured?

Rydia buried her face in her pillow, soaking it. _No, no... I've worked so hard for this... why do they seek my life? Why? Is my life the very thing these rebels have sought all along?_

There was a knock at the door, and Rydia jumped with a start. She spun and snatched her dragon whisker, but remained silent. She held it tight, ready to strike. Then, the door slowly opened.

“Rydia?” said Kain's voice.

“Are you really Kain?” Rydia growled. She raised her whip and shot out her hand to prepare a spell. “O-or are you just some rogue ninja disguising yourself?!”

Kain's deep voice returned a soothing response, “Rydia... you promised to counter-spell Golbez's attempt to mind control me in the Sealed Cave, and you gave me a platform to jump from when we fought Zeromus.”

Rydia's muscles relaxed; no assassin or rebel—no matter how good they were—would or could know about those experiences. “Kain... it is you! I... I'm sorry!” she exclaimed; she dropped her whip and lowered her hand. “Wh-what is it?”

Kain's handsome face peeked into the room. “I felt the need to check on you,” he answered with concern. “You do not look well. I see the heavy shadows under your eyes in the moonlight.”

The summoner exhaled, nodding at him. “Would you... come in? Please?” she asked, raising her head to meet his face.

“Rydia...?”

“I'm not asking for anything intimate, Kain,” she explained with a quivering lip. “I just... I just need someone!” she added, bursting into loud sobs.

Immediately, the unarmored dragoon entered and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a black night shirt and matching pants. Without any hesitation, he ran to her side, and took hold of her hand.

“I'm here,” he reassured. He ran his left hand down the side of her hair and face. “I'm right here, Rydia.”

“I... I'm afraid,” she forced through sobs. “I know we all destroyed Zeromus together... but... the rebels... seem... so strong... I... why do they want me dead?” She buried her face in her knees. “Why? I just want... to see my students' happy faces and hear their parents' cheers of joy as each one succeeds. What does my school have to do with this rebellion?!”

Rydia felt someone sit on the side of her bed. She looked up and met Kain's eyes. “I wish I knew. Indeed... why?” he repeated her. “those warriors were powerful... yet they have no honor.” He stroked her hair again. “And no respect.”

“What do I do?” she begged. “Please, Kain, tell me!”

Kain took her hands in his and then kissed her. “Think of a time when you were most afraid, then think about what you did to overcome the fear, and the danger,” he said softly. “Think... whatever you need to do... it will be similar to what you need to do now.”

Rydia thought of many different times: her mother's death and the burning of Mist, being swallowed by Leviathan, and then... the first time she had to face an eidolon in the Feymarch. _That's it... I couldn't do much or anything for my mother, or about being swallowed, but facing Ifrit for the first time terrified me. I only had my magic and a chocobo to assist me._

During her first trial of the Code, she still had access to white magic, and her black magic had strengthened. She had grown three years; three years under Leviathan's watch and instruction. And yet, nothing he taught properly prepared her for what she would face.

Rydia could remember seeing Ifrit for the first time. The intense flames that encircled the eidolon had brought back the horrible memories of her childhood tragedy. She could feel the terror of the past at this moment.

And yet, it was the same energy born of her fear that gave her the strength to defeat Ifrit in combat. _That's it...! I have to redirect my emotions from something negative to something positive!_

“Did you think of something?” Kain asked, catching her attention. “You seem more... relaxed.”

For the first time that night, Rydia smiled. “Yes, I did.” She embraced him. “Thank you, Kain.”

“But of course,” he responded. He rose from her bedside and turned to her. “Would you like me to tarry for a little while?”

Rydia shook her head lightly. “No, it's all right,” she said. “I feel safe now.” She gazed at him, and she could feel her eyes begin to dry. “Thank you for the offer. It's very thoughtful of you.”

Kain nodded, and returned her smile. “As you wish.”

They held the shared gaze for a moment, and then the dragoon turned slowly and left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Rydia laid back in her bed, and released a deep sigh. Already, she felt herself slipping off to a peaceful sleep. A dream-filled sleep in which she could feel Kain watching over, like a dragon protecting its treasure.

 

-S-

 

_The next morning..._

Edge hunched on the battlements next to Rydia's tower. He felt tired; gasping for breath—who knew that circling a tower all night would be so draining for someone as skilled as himself?

_At least, no one came except Kain,_ he thought, relieved, and yet jealous. He had heard Rydia scream, and almost attacked the dragoon when he heard Kain talk about events which only they would know of. _Good thing she had her guard up..._ Edge glanced at the mid-morning sky and then back at her tower. _Rydia should be awake by now; I bet she was frightened._

Edge shook his head, and slammed a fist into the stonework. He could protect Rydia from anything except nightmares. He sighed, shaking his head. “Dammit...” he cursed.

He remembered hearing Rydia sob the night before. Kain comforted her because she stopped. Half jealous of, and half grateful to Kain, he only wished he could have been the one to hold her. _Well... I can't protect her and comfort her at the same time._

“'ey, Edge!” called a gruff, and unusually sober voice. Edge spun and jumped onto the ground; Cid was heading his way. Edge gave him a short wave—it seemed happiness and cheer was in short supply.

“How's Rydia?” Cid asked when he reached Edge.

“Safe,” he answered. “And comforted... Kain was the only one who got to her tower... I heard her sobbing... and then later, she became quiet.” He hung his head. “I've lost her, I think.”

Cid snorted. “The rebels want 'er head, and yer worried about love?”

“This is the best time for love, Cid!” Edge countered. He thrust his hand to the side, pushing aside his cape. “Rydia needs as much love as I, or even we can offer! Her dream, and her life are in peril. She needs to feel the peace of friends and lovers around her, showing they care.”

The fleetmaster smiled weakly. “I suppose yer right. Cecil's on his way, also. He... wants ta have some 'council' meeting with you, Kain. Rydia, Rosa, me, and the twins.”

“Palom and Porom? Why?”

“Probably because he asked the Mysidian Elder to come, too,” Cid explained, placing his fists on his hips. “... Where's Rydia?”

“Asleep, still,” Edge said. He rubbed his eyes. “I'll admit, I fell asleep during the last few hours of the night... but when I woke, I checked her room—she was sleeping soundly.” He glanced back at Cid. “Cecil wants a council, huh? I bet it has something to do with how to help her.”

“I guess so,” Cid said. He sighed, folding his arms, and shook his head. “Man... I ain't usually this down, but I jus' can still hear that dark knight callin' out to kill her.” He frowned. “An uncle doesn't want ta see 'is niece get hurt! It's worse than the soldiers hurtin' my babies!”

Edge wanted to laugh. He really did, and he tried, but only a snot came out. “I don't think any of us want to see her hurt... or dead.”

“Such a dark conversation,” said a deep voice. Edge heard the clanking of armor approach him and Cid. He looked over and saw Kain walking in their direction. “Fear not, Rydia calmed herself last night.”

“'Herself'?” Edge asked with a raised brow. “You were the one who went into her room! I thought you comforted Rydia!”

“I... assisted,” Kain said. He then went on to explain what happened. “... so you see, she thought of a way to conquer her fears. I know not of what she recalled; I did not ask.”

Cid rubbed his chin and then smiled—a strong smile this time. “That's good! I'm glad! ... maybe it ain't my business, but... did ya...?”

Kain shook his head. “Rydia merely needed someone by her side for a few moments,” the dragoon explained. “She requested no intimacy last night.”

Edge exhaled, feeling relived. _Good, they didn't have intercourse._ Then, he shook his head vigorously. _What am I thinking? Of course Rydia would have refused if Kain suggested it! I got to uproot the jealousy in my heart!_

The prince looked at Kain. “She just needed 'someone?'” he asked. “Anyone?”

Kain nodded, his expression under his visor grim. “That is what she told me through sorrowful tears,” he confirmed. “I... when Rosa and I were courting, I comforted her once. But... I don't believe I can recall ever seeing a lady so frightened before.”

“But... we can protect her!” Edge exclaimed. _That's not completely true, Edge, you know it. She'd need a bodyguard with her at all times._

“... I wish I could agree,” Kain said, lowering his head.

“We _can_ protect her,” said a strong, confident voice. Edge turned to see Cecil and Rosa making their way over to the group. “She merely requires a place to hide until we can find the assassin.”

“Hide Rydia?” Kain asked, raising a brow. “Cecil, you know she wouldn’t approve.”

Cid nodded in agreement. “She’s a sweet girl, but determin’d,” he responded. The fleetmaster folded his arms. “It’ll take some tough talk ta get her ta agree.”

“Well...” Rosa began; she unlinked her arm from Cecil’s. “It’s true, she has chosen her path, and has no intention of taking a different road. However,” she added with a pause. She looked at the men. “We’re not driving her away from her dream, rather, protecting her will be a delay.”

“For how long?” Edge inquired. “And how do we know catching that specific assassin will keep her safe?”

Cecil walked over to Edge. “If we—” He stopped, and turned his head to the left. Edge followed suit, and saw the door to the tower open.

The summoner yawned as she exited the tower, fully dressed in her emerald robes. Then, she stopped, blinking at the sight of the gathered group. “Wha... um... good morning...?” she said tentatively. “What are you all doing here?”

“Waitin’ fer you,” Cid responded with a grin. “Ya look like ya slept well for someone who’s in danger.”

Rydia smiled, and shot a grateful glance at Kain and then nodded to Cid. “Yes, I did. ... You’re waiting for me?”

Edge approached her. “That we are,” he said with a friendly smile. “You’re looking beautiful this morning—radiant as ever.” Rydia returned the smile. “Apparently, Cecil has something planned to help you.”

“Help me?” she asked, confused.

“Come,” Cecil beckoned. “You’ll see what I mean. We cannot have it here as I want to make sure there are not any unwanted ears listening in.” He motioned with his hand to the group and headed toward the main section of castle. Rosa and Cid tailed him.

“Um... okay,” Rydia said, biting her lip. Edge could see worry enter into her eyes—worry that was not there seconds ago. She paused and then followed Cecil, Rosa and Cid. Edge walked along beside her. He gazed at Rydia, and then caught sight of Kain opposite of Edge. The summoner had leaned close toward to the dragoon.

The prince sighed; it was a losing battle for him. He glanced over and saw the summoner’s ring still on her right hand—her mother’s. _She hasn’t given it away yet..._ Edge frowned. _If only I weren’t royalty... but then again, who would lead Eblan?_

“Ugh...” Rydia moaned. “I’m still tired... It took too long for me to fall asleep.”

“I know,” Edge interjected before Kain could respond. “I heard your sobbing and screaming, too.” Rydia gave him a shocked look.

“How did you know, Edge?!”

“I was patrolling the perimeter of the tower,” Edge explained. He snorted lightly. “It seems like you heard me.”

“So... _you_ were the one running around the tower?” Rydia asked, wide-eyed. She took in a sigh of deep relief. “I thought it was... someone out to kill me.”

“Quite the opposite,” Kain chimed in. “He was protecting you.”

Rydia smiled at the ninja and then gave him a hug. “Thank you, Edge,” she said. “And I’m sorry... I should have realized that noise was you,” she added sheepishly.

“It’s all right,” Edge said, calm. Just feeling Rydia’s warm embrace lifted his heart. “I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” she repeated. They continued to follow Cecil, Rosa, and Cid. “Where are we headed?”

Edge shrugged. “No idea. Let’s increase our pace and catch up with them. I heard Palom, Porom, and the Mysidian Elder are already there... wherever ‘there’ is.”

“The twins? And the Elder?” Rydia said, baffled. “But... why?”

“I assume they wish to assist,” Kain answered. “And... Cecil summoned them.”

Rydia didn’t respond for a moment, and then said, “how odd.”

Edge patted her on the back, and said, “we might as well might them. Come on!” He increased his walking speed, and made a quick glance back to see if Rydia and Kain had followed his lead.

To his relief, they picked up their pace and were right behind him.

 

-S-

 

Rydia found herself in awe as she descended the steps with Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Edge, and Cid; the same stairway which led to the secret location Cid placed the Enterprise in during Cagnazzo’s reign over Baron.

_Cid’s... really a genius,_ she thought, running her hand down the stone wall. _He built this place on his own without the Archfiend of Water even noticing._ An entire airship—the latest model—had been right under Cagnazzo’s nose.

She knew why Cecil was holding the council here—a secluded place where even the most keen of the Baron Rebels would not know about. And yet, she did not feel comfortable. Why were they taking here to ‘help her?’ She felt a chill as she recalled the night the rebel assassin came to murder her.

Soon, they entered a massive airship dock. Rydia’s jaw dropped at the mere scope of the room. The ceiling had to be higher than any airship propellers, but the width seemed just snug enough for the Enterprise to fit.

She was so entranced by the room that she almost didn’t feel a heavy pat on her shoulder. Rydia glanced to her right and saw Cid grinning at her.

“Impressed?” he asked.

“Y-yes!” Rydia stammered. “How did you...?”

“Ah, that’s a story fer another time!” Cid said with a hearty laugh. He patted her back. “Come on, girl, let’s go meet with the others.”

Rydia nodded and entered the docking room. She smiled and took Kain’s open hand to assist her down the last of the stairs. And then, she gazed around the room: like Edge had said, Palom, Porom, and the Mysidian Elder were there. However, she felt startled when she saw Rand and Astral also sitting with the mages in a circle.

She bit her lip, sighed, and sat down on the rug-covered floor—a last minute preparation for the comfort of everyone—and crossed her legs. Edge and Kain sat at either side of her. It didn’t bother her; she had already decided. Her mother’s ring wasn’t so heavy anymore.

“Welcome, all,” Cecil said with powerful voice. He smiled to his friends and then nodded his head. “We all know now that the assassin who attempted to take Rydia’s life weeks ago is part of the rebellion. For this reason, Mist and Baron are no longer safe places for her to remain as long as this rebel is free to roam.”

“Wait... what?!” Rydia exclaimed. “But, Cecil, you have an entire army! I’d be safe here!” _Unless that rebel finds a way to sneak into my room._ She hid her doubt, and gave the paladin a defiant stare. She glanced around, seeing the dubious expressions on the faces of the others and licked her lips.

“Rydia,” Rosa said; her expression sober. “We do indeed have the men to protect you, but concerns us is the fact the rebels actually rescued the assassin.”

Cid nodded. “That’s right. If he ain’t good at his job, why did they snatch him?” he asked the summoner. Rydia looked away, and frowned. Why did the rebel break her window instead of prying it open in silence?

“I...” Rydia started.

“It’s true, he was rather incompetent for a professional killer,” Kain interjected. The summoner shot him a shocked glance. The dragoon rubbed her thigh, and responded with an emphatic, yet sad smile.

“From what I heard,” Edge continued. “He made some sloppy moves: breaking Rydia’s window to wake her up, making loud his intentions, and then his attempted escape from Kain?” The prince shook his head. “Pathetic. A well-trained ninja could escape any foe easily; even someone as honed as Kain.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Porom asked, gazing around the circle.

Rydia clenched her fists, and tears broke from her eyes. Even Kain’s soothing gestures could not heal her aching heart. She couldn’t leave Mist behind... she couldn’t abandon her school... her children, either.

“We need to hide her somewhere safe,” Cecil answered. There was a murmur of agreement from the circle—save Rydia. “At least until the assassin is captured.”

“Rydia?” Kain whispered. He continued to massage her leg. “Is everything all right?” She didn’t respond; she didn’t know how.

“And what’s doing to stop the rebels from sending other assassins afterward, Cecil?” Edge inquired, growling. “Are we going to put Rydia in danger again?”

“Fear not, your Highness, we have a plan,” Rand explained. “Although it isn’t the most... tasteful move, we are going to execute the assassin publicly.” A few gasps sounded in the circle; Rydia herself felt surprised Cecil would make such a move, yet she did not look up.

“It is not like our liege to do such,” Astral added. Rydia heard him sigh. “But we have to send a message to the rebels; we will not tolerate them nor their plans!”

“Rydia...?” Kain whispered again. His voice was filled with concern. Rydia’s heart twisted in pain, and at the same time with relief.

_Kain... you’re being so sweet..._ Still, she couldn’t speak. Why should she? They were all talking about her as if she weren’t there.

Cecil grunted in agreement with Astral and Rand. “I hate the mere thought of executing someone... and I think it would actually be Edge’s prerogative to do this since it’s an Eblan rebel,” he admitted. “And if he wishes do to so, we will just spread the news around Baron.”

Edge snorted. “You take him,” he said with a groan. “I’m not executing anyone.”

“And yet, you may have to do so to many if the rebellion is captured,” the Elder said to the prince. “Even Cecil will have to face this horror.”

“But the entire rebellion would not be publicly executed,” Cecil countered. “And I would offer them an opportunity to repent. Especially those dark knights who have not been fully tainted. I want all of them to have a chance for redemption; I was spared and given a chance, so should they.”

“And what good will an execution do, Cecil?” Kain asked. Rydia closed her eyes, her face becoming wet. “How will it help Rydia return?” She felt the dragoon’s hand still caressing her.

“The battle last night,” the paladin answered. “Like you said, Kain, it was a blitz attack merely to free their allies. Once the dark knights had fallen, you saw them all retreat, correct?” There was a quiet pause; Rydia knew Cecil was examining each one in the circle. “They are being cautious. A loud statement such a public execution will likely cause them to withdraw; especially from Mist.”

Edge slammed his fist into the rug in front of Rydia. She jumped, and looked up to see fire in his eyes. “And what if they retaliate instead?!” he protested. “Send more assassins to kill her?”

“It’s a risk we have to take...” Cecil responded to Edge. “What is certain is we need to hide Rydia until—”

“No!” Rydia yelled. The whole council jumped, startled. She buried her hands in her face and began to sob. “I can’t... I-I... can’t abandon Mist! I can’t do this! Not Mist... Not my school... not my children...!”

“Rydia...” Edge muttered.

There was silence in room, save the summoner’s sobbing, for several moments.

And then Cid broke the silence. “Ya know, she _is_ right here with us,” he said, almost scolding the others. “We’re all talkin’ about her like she isn’t even here! Sure, hidin’ her would make her safe, but she ain’t a child! Let her decide.”

Rydia finally looked up, and gave Cid a weak, yet grateful smile. “Th-thank you.”

Cecil stood and then walked over to her, giving the summoner a brotherly embrace. “I... I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He released her.

Edge also gave her a hug. “Yeah, Cecil’s right... we’re all being insensitive to you.”

After Edge released, Rydia heard the shifting of metal. She looked to her left and saw Kain removing his gauntlets. He placed his hands on hers and gazed into her eyes. “Forgive me,” he said.

“It’s all right, all of you!” Rydia exclaimed. She forced a laugh. Then, she leaned over and whispered to Kain, “you don’t need my forgiveness... there’s nothing to forgive. You... Kain, you were trying to get me to speak.”

She moved away, and saw that Cecil had not returned to his spot in the circle. “Well, what are your thoughts, Rydia?” he asked. “This is your life we’re discussing, and you have every right to have a say in it.”

The summoner wiped her eyes, and then returned her hands into Kain’s. “I can’t leave Mist, Cecil,” she said, looking him in the eyes. “If I run... then we’re giving the rebels a victory. They don’t want the summoners to rise again. So, I have to keep teaching! They need me there... I have to restore the bloodline... I—”

“You’ve got to stop being selfish!” exclaimed a bratty, male voice.

Cecil spun. “Palom!” he growled. Edge stood up, clenching his fists, and then attempted to lunge at the child when Cid tackled him.

“Let me go!”

“Hold on, kid!” Cid growled, struggling to hold Edge down.

“No! I’m not shutting my mouth this time!” Palom shouted. He jumped to his feet and pointed at Rydia. “Your dream isn’t important now! If that assassin kills you, _there will be no summoners in the future!_ If you die, Rydia, the bloodline dies with you!”

Rydia felt as if a hammer had slammed into her face. Stunned, she didn’t know how to respond; she barely noticed Edge refrain from fighting Cid back.

“Ya know,” Cid said, releasing Edge. “The kid’s right fer once. Rydia... there ain’t going to be any summoners if you die. Yer the only one who can teach those kids how ta become more powerful. I heard three of ‘em can summon chocobos. That’s good and all, but where do they go from there without a teacher?”

“Right!” Palom said, folding his arms. “You’re being selfish. You’re risking everyone’s safety in Mist, not just your own!”

“Palom...” the Elder said with a stunned voice. Rydia recovered from her stupor and saw that Porom shared his expression.

“No! I’m not being quiet this time!” Palom growled, rounding on him.

“That’s not what I meant,” the Elder said with an awed voice. “You... spoke words of wisdom.” Porom smiled at her twin brother with pride.

“Erm... well... yeah! Of course I did!” Palom said, placing his fists on his hips. “I always do!”

There was quiet groan in the room. “Rydia?” Kain’s voice broke to her. “What do you think?”

Rydia locked eyes with the dragoon. His deep tone was gentle, kind, and open; as if to tell her: “I will support you... no matter what choice you make.”

Tears again broke from Rydia’s eyes. She wanted to kiss Kain again, but she felt it would be inappropriate in front of the others. At least for now. Her mind drifted to Mist. She saw her happy students’ faces, Milina’s, Mark’s, and Janett’s chocobos, and then, a dreamlike image of the children gaining their personal eidolons, much like her own Mist Dragon.

She hung her head, and then looked up at Cecil. “... how long will I have to hide?” she asked.

“So... you’ve chosen,” Cecil said calmly. “Until we pin down the assassin. The question remains... where would you hide?”

“Mysidia?” she suggested.

“I don’t mean to hit ya wit’ reality, Rydia, but, Agart was attacked, too,” Cid pointed out. “The rebels don’t have a problem with sacking small cities.”

“And... I confess you would stand out among the mages in Mysidia,” Kain added, still holding her hands. “Troia may be a good place to go.”

“I don’t know,” Rydia said, shaking her head. She looked up at the circle. “If they are hunting me, they will search every castle, cave, and town. I need... someplace where I would be completely hidden... almost invisible.”

Edge snapped his fingers. “I got it! Eblan!”

“Huh? Why Eblan?” Rosa inquired with a curious expression. “Rydia just said—”

“Hold on, Rosa,” Edge said, raising a finger. He chuckled triumphantly. “We’ve been making some new secret places while repairing Eblan Castle—ones the rebels won’t know about. We’ve got at least a dozen of them, and there’s no way they can know about them all.” He looked at Rydia. “You want to be invisible? Come with me to Eblan.”

Rydia blinked. _Is he trying to...? No... no... this has nothing to do with Kain. Besides..._ She glanced at her hands being held by Kain’s. She then looked at Edge and nodded. “Fine, I’ll come with you.”

“I recommend you send a letter to the people of Mist, letting them know you’ll be gone,” Cecil added. “I’ll make sure to have it sent discreetly to avoid interception.”

“What? No!” Rydia exclaimed. “The whole town saw the attempted assassination! If they know he’s loose, they’ll panic!” She bit her lip. “I don’t want to hurt them.”

“What do you think you could do to avoid that?” Kain asked gently. He cocked his head.

“I... I guess I couldn’t mention the assassin,” she said slowly. “I... don’t want to lie, but...” She hung her head again. “I guess it would be for the best. I suppose... a vacation to Eblan.” Rydia looked at Kain. “What do you think?”

“It sounds like a solid plan,” he responded.

Rydia smiled at him, but she heard an annoyed, jealous-sounding grunt from Edge. “All right, let me get the Falcon ready,” he said, pulling out a small device.

“What... is that?” Rydia asked.

“Heh... same technology I made fer the Enterprise!” Cid said with pride. “I gave the Falcon a ‘lil upgrade so she could have a remote control of her own.”

“And it’s pretty handy,” Edge added, grinning under his mask.

Rydia paused, and then let go of Kain’s hands. Her heart still ached and twisted. “I... I’ll be there in a minute. I have a letter to write...” She looked at Cecil. “Have it sent to Elena, please.”

“As you wish,” Cecil said with a nod. He smiled at her. “Be safe, little sister.” Rosa stood up and embraced the summoner. “Remember, we only want you to be safe. And we want your dream to live on.”

“Thank you,” Rydia said with a weak smile.

 

-S-

 

Kain wasn’t sure what to feel. Worried? Jealous? Anxious? How long would Rydia be with Edge? What would happen at Eblan?

_I love her,_ he thought, escorting the summoner to the Falcon docked at the airship port. She stepped onto the gangplank, and then stopped. She must have noticed Kain’s anxiety.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a soothing voice. She took hold of Kain’s hands again, and beamed at him. “Trust me. I love you, Kain.”

“I love you, too, Rydia,” he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but instead, she let go and ran up the gangplank. Confused, Kain waved goodbye to her. The Falcon’s engines began to roar and before Kain knew it, the airship was a small red bird in the air.

_Why did she... huh?_ He realized something was in his hands. Opening them, Kain’s eyes widened at what he saw: a brass ring with grooves on its band. Words Rydia spoke to him from what seemed to be an eternity ago echoed in his mind:

_“..._ _the woman gives this ring to the man she wants to marry...”_

He smiled, and his body relaxed. Rydia had decided indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some skim-proofreading, but if you see anything weird, let me know!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was re-uploaded as I made a major change to the last scene.

_Somewhere else in the world..._

“We just received our intel on the situation at Baron.”

“Do tell.”

Teran sat with his associates at the stone table. His rump was hurting from the hard, wooden chair, but he would remain patient. This time, he wouldn't pull an act if called upon to assassinate the Summoner of Mist.

The musty smell and dim torches, on the other hand, did not bother him very much. His blood raced eagerly at the mere thought—hope—for another chance to kill.

 _Prince Geraldine has been chasing that wench for far too long,_ Teran thought as he awaited the dark knight's information. _We need real leaders like the late King and Queen of Eblan, not some school teacher filth._

“Teran, are you listening?” the dark knight asked.

He blinked. “Oh? Already? My apologies.”

The dark knight nodded and then cleared his throat. “As I was saying, our scouts have gotten word that Rydia has left Baron, and is going into hiding.” He grinned. “Setting our top assassin free has terrified the locals—even the summoner's closest friends were disturbed.” He straightened his collar. “It appears the threat of rising summoners is over.”

Teran stood and slammed his hands on the table. “Where is she hiding?” he asked hungrily.

“Reports say she was headed to Eblan with the prince,” the dark knight answered. He eyed Teran. “You ought to calm yourself.”

One of the Eblanese ninjas laughed. “Oh, you know him... he loves his job. In and out: target dead.” The ninja shot Teran an approving grin.

“We ought to attack Eblan then!” Teran added with malicious excitement. “They're still licking their wounds and I know the castle like the back of my—”

“We are not attacking,” said a deep voice which caused the hairs on Teran's back to rise. A man dressed in dark red armor with a crimson mask entered the room. “There isn't any point.”

“B-boss?!” Teran exclaimed. “I... uh... didn't know you were coming...”

“I had a change in plans,” the man said. “Especially since you fools would easily risk an attack on Eblan once the cat was out of the bag.”

“M-master Gerad, sir,” stammered the dark knight who had turned to face the masked man. “We wouldn't commence an attack without your approval!” He exhaled. “Obviously, we need a plan.”

Gerad approached the end of the table, and placed his hands smoothly on its surface. The air in the room had become stiff, and a little warm. “The heist from Damcyan went smoothly; the locals and even Baron itself do not know what happened. The fake assassination attempt on Rydia's life has frightened the people of Mist, and we have further incited that fear by freeing Teran after the shock assault on Baron Castle.

“An attack on Eblan now just to get to the summoner is pointless. True, we could kill her now, but remember... even her Mist Dragon is a formidable eidolon and she can summon all the eidolons known, save the Father of the eidolons since the twin moon vanished.”

Teran saw his allies pale. “You mean... _Bahamut?!_ ” they all shouted in unison.

“I thought that was just a myth,” Teran added, gasping for breath. “There's no way a frail woman like her could ever summon that... that dragon!”

“Yes, she could,” Gerad continued; he did not seem in the least fazed. “Now, all you have to deal with, at her peak, is Meteor and Leviathan.”

More of Teran's allies gasped in horror. Meteor? The supposedly sealed black magic spell? And Leviathan, the Lord of All Waters? It was no wonder he had been assigned to assassinate the summoner.

And yet, his thirst for her blood waned, now replaced by terror. He knew even the advanced ninjustu he, and his rebellious allies had created could not counter something as powerful as Meteor or Leviathan.

“So, how the hell is Teran supposed to even reach her, sir?” asked a Red Wings knight. “And why didn't you even tell us the extent of the summoner's power?”

“If I had, none of you would have even set foot in Mist,” Gerad said with an irritated voice. “Forget it. Even with such powers, she wouldn't risk using them to counter the next move in our plan.”

“And what is our next move?” the dark knight asked, still shaking.

“One in which should cause the summoner to take her own life,” Gerad said. Terror was replaced by confusion in the room. “You'll see. Teran!” The masked man stared at the assassin. “I still need you... and I have a job for you to do.”

Teran swallowed. “What is it, boss?” Gerad beckoned to him. Biting his lip, the assassin approached his master, who then led him out of the room.

 

-S-

 

The wind whipped Rydia's hair in front of her smiling face, and the cool breeze caressed her skin. Without her mother's ring on her finger, the summoner's heart did not feel so heavy anymore. It was a peaceful feeling, and she could almost clearly see what lay ahead of her. She saw her students all succeeding, she saw them gaining their own personal eidolons in whatever form came. And she could see Kain standing beside her.

There was a future, even if it had to wait. Waiting; the thought of it made her heart sting a little.

 _Patience..._ she thought, pressing a hand to her chest. _Be patient, Rydia._ She shut her eyes, allowing the gentle touch of the wind soothe her.

“Hey, Rydia!” Edge's voice called from the helm of the ship. She turned from the rail and looked toward him. “Come over here! You need to see this!”

She blinked, and cocked a brow. They would be at Eblan soon, and unless the repairs had been swift, Rydia didn't know what Edge wanted her to behold. She shrugged, and walked over to the helm and stood beside the ninja.

“What is it?” she asked, curious. Edge pointed toward the mountain range before them and the ground before the Colossal Tower of Babil.

“Notice anything different?”

Rydia's eyes widened and she ran over to the edge of the fore. Her jaw gapped open as she saw a lush forest below. _Where the Giant of Babil fell!_ “What?” She turned around and jogged over to Edge. “How did the land heal so quickly? And where did the forest come from?”

Edge chuckled. “We've been taking care of it over the past two years... and weren't having much success until we planted some trees,” he explained. He turned the helm gently, guiding the Falcon around the tower. “Those little seedlings we planted a year ago... I didn't think they would grow so quickly. But after we removed the giant's pieces, it seems like it produced some rich soil.” He chuckled again. “Of course, a little ninjustu didn't seem to hurt, either.”

“It looks beautiful,” Rydia remarked. Edge took the Falcon closer to the forest, giving her a better view. The woods appeared young, but appeared strong. “What is it for?”

“We're going to put gysahl plants in that forest and raise black chocobos,” Edge explained. Rydia caught his eye. “We received permission from Troia to harvest some eggs from the black chocobo forest north of their kingdom.”

“Amazing! But only wild black chocobos can fly...” Rydia pointed out. She put a finger to her lip. “Tamed ones can't.”

“Good point, but we aren't taming them at birth,” Edge said. “Once they've fully grown, and have the ability to fly, we'll train them to work with our troops. A black chocobo and a ninja at night? The perfect scout.”

Rydia scratched her chin. Was Edge trying to impress her? She knew he was trying to get her attention back from Kain without breaking his oath. The summoner stroked her bare right ring finger, and she realized that perhaps Edge was not aware the dragoon now possessed her mother's ring?

 _It'd be wrong to just show him, that would be like shoving it in his face._ She looked up, and let out a quiet sigh. _Yet... I'd rather harm his feelings now instead of breaking his heart later._ Rydia walked over to Edge and removed her hand from her right ring finger.

He looked at her. “Hey, what's... huh?” Edge blinked and Rydia guessed he did not see the ring. “W... where's your mother's ring, Rydia? You... didn't lose it... right?” he asked. The hesitance in his voice told her that he knew she would never lose it.

She gave him a meek smile. “I've given it away,” Rydia said with a soft voice.

Suddenly, the Falcon jerked to the left, flinging her past Edge and toward the railing of the ship. She saw the ground before her when a pair of strong arms caught her. The airship leveled and slowly lowered to a few feet above ground, hovering over it.

“I... I'm sorry,” Edge said with remorse. He helped Rydia to her feet. “You gave the ring to Kain, didn't you?” he asked, hanging his head. The summoner's heartstrings tightened and ached as she saw tears in Edge's eyes. “I'm sorry I got upset.”

Rydia placed her hands on his shoulders. “It's all right, Edge. I expected you'd get upset... though, I didn't expect you to nearly crash the Falcon,” she added with a light chuckle. She softened her voice further. “I forgive you. I wanted to tell you now instead of later; because it would be better for you.” She rubbed his shoulders. “Don't you agree?”

Edge raised his head, tears still brimming in his eyes. “I love you, Rydia,” he said. “But you made your choice. I won't hate you for it.” He embraced the summoner tight; and she accepted and returned the hug. She had no idea her heart would hurt so much, even after deciding to pick Kain.

 

-S-

 

Elena had passed the news to the mayor of Mist, but had refrained from telling any other of the townspeople. _If Juste heard about Rydia's leave of absence... I know, I just know he'd use it against her!_ Already, the town gossipers had been weaving theories about why Rydia had vanished, and Elena had refused to join them.

“I see... but why would she take a vacation to Eblan?” the mayor had asked. Elena remembered his shaking hands, his teeth biting his lip. “I-I mean, how long will she be gone?”

He was afraid—Elena knew—afraid of running the town without Rydia's assistance. Yet, she had no sympathy for him. The mayor needed to learn to run the town on his own—at least for the most part—without relying on the summoner. Rydia was already under a lot of pressure to keep her school running, and she didn't need someone pestering her.

At the mayor's question, Elena had merely given him a shrug; the summoner's letter had not indicated a specific time, but she had written “I will return as soon as possible, I promise.” Why she had left? Elena could only guess.

 _I hope it has nothing to do with the assassin who tried to murder her,_ Elena thought as she walked down the town square. She clasped her hands together and sighed with concern. _Please be safe, our dear Rydia._

Her mind turned to Kain Highwind. A rumor about him and the summoner being in love, possibly engaged was already spreading through Mist like a forest fire. Elena, herself, was convinced that there was some romantic connection between the two, but she had promised to stop jumping to conclusions. Thus, she didn't share her thoughts with her gossiping friends.

However, if there was love blossoming between the dragoon and the summoner, why did she leave for Eblan? If she was in danger, surely Kain would protect her. _Wouldn't he?_ Elena shook her head, staring at the stone road before her. She could barely hear the scraping of her own feet against the road above her thoughts.

Elena stopped, and exhaled. As long as Juste and his noblemen friends didn't find out where Rydia went, then all would be well. She hoped.

 

-S-

 

“This is the place.”

Rydia cocked her head. Edge had revealed a double trap door behind the eastern tower. Two layers of protection in case the assassin or the rebels came for her. The trap doors were well made, and below, Rydia could see light in the hiding spot below. She sniffed; there was no dank smell or uncomfortable scent; the room appeared very clean.

“Wow,” she said, impressed. “But how do I get out?” Edge pointed to a lever in the lower room. Rydia snorted. “Of course.”

“Ah, ah!” Edge said, waving his finger. “That's not all: there's handles behind the top doors so you can pull yourself up!” He closed the trap doors, and stood, facing her. “We were designing this place when the rebels attacked last; it wasn't even started.” There was grin behind his mask. “There's no way the rebels can know about it, and it wards off ninjustu. Perfect, eh?”

She smiled, and nodded. “I agree. Though, how will I know when to come out after the fighting ends?” she asked.

“I'll call you out,” Edge explained. “The renegade ninjas are good at illusion, but they can't intimate me!” he added before she could protest. “Especially since you know me pretty well.”

Rydia sighed, she did not feel relieved. How would she tell it was Edge just from a call to her? “So, is there a special phrase or something I should be listening for when it's safe?” she asked.

“I'll say this: 'the Falcon's a special thing, don't you agree?'” He grinned wider and folded his arms. “Remember the last part, if I don't ask 'don't you agree?' either it isn't me, or it's not safe.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Well?”

“All right, sounds good,” Rydia said, nodding. Her anxiety lifted a little, only a little. Her mind wandered over to home, her friends, and her children. Were they safe? Did they understand why she left? No, they wouldn't; unless they knew about the assassin.

Her thoughts then drifted over to Kain. Her heart's pulse increased as she saw his smile. _Please, be safe._ Cecil, Rosa, Cid, and many other friends walked into her mind's eye. _You... all you, too._ As she allowed Edge to lead her inside, she wondered if she ought to pray for them.

And then she frowned. Why _did_ she have to fear the rebels? She was the most powerful black mage on the planet, and not to mention her eidolons could protect her, too. Yet... she remembered what happened when her mother's Mist Dragon died. _Mother died with it. If the rebels kill my Mist Dragon, I'll suffer the same fate._

She couldn't fight an army. And the enemy's new ninjustu and darkness techniques were unknown to her. Perhaps, she could handle one rebel, maybe two. But a group of them would be too much. And then there was sleep; one silent blade and she would be dead.

_Good thing I have friends who care about me..._

“Rydia?”

She blinked, realizing Edge had been trying to grab her attention. He was waving a hand in front of her face.

She allowed herself to laugh. “What is it, Edge?”

“Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying!” he said, opening his arms. “You aren't living in the hiding place while you're here,” he added with a chuckle. He beckoned to the tower. “Follow me.”

Rydia—wondering how she could get out of the tower and into her hiding room without being noticed—obeyed, and entered the tower.

 

-S-

 

_Four days after Rydia's escape to Eblan..._

Teran was still confused. Why was the boss having him infiltrate Troia Castle with only a couple of his ninja allies? The Earth Crystal would be heavily guarded; thanks to the Dark Elf who had stolen it two years ago, and not to mention the man named Golbez who had seized it shortly after.

 _We_ _need to be really careful here,_ he thought to himself. _Caution and patience will be key._

Teran's allies had taken a different route, and the plan was meet in the Crystal Chamber after causing some disarray. The confusion would allow them easy access to the chamber.

He gazed through the trees and saw the castle ahead. The Troian guards still wore little armor, and had the appearance of dancing girls. Teran guessed this was because Troia had not been destroyed like Damcyan and Eblan by Golbez's power. With so much skin exposed, those guards would be easy kills for Teran.

Despite being forced to follow Gerad's orders to travel with only three other ninjas; Teran had decided to prepare for his mission. Thus, he spent the last four days training and preparing himself, mastering new techniques for stealth, assassination, and, of course, the special justu for the Crystal; the same one they had used on the Fire Crystal.

 _I'm worried... what is the boss trying to do? Become Golbez?_ Teran wondered while scouting out the castle; looking for the best way in, and out. _I know he wants to conquer Baron and Eblan... but... I hope he isn't out to rule the world. I didn't sign up for that!_

He inhaled. This mission was going to take him some time. All he and his allies needed was to reach the Earth Crystal, and return to the base after he was done with it.

The chaos caused by him and his allies had to be perfect. So perfect that the Troians wouldn't even know what happened. Just like in Damcyan. However, Gerad had ordered them to leave a false trace; one that would mislead the leaders of the nations and keep them away from the hideout.

Teran saw an opening in the castle's wall adjacent to the moat; a water drain. Taking in another breath, the assassin began to move toward the castle, cloaked in magical shadow. It was time to begin.


	29. Chapter 29

_The next day..._

Four days prior, Rydia had been shown how she would get out her tower to the trap door unnoticed: her closet had a secret door within which led directly outside into the shadows. Edge had pointed out to her the fake door had special justu sealed within; made to trigger when she cast the Warp spell. This justu, combined with her spell, would fuse and make her figure invisible to the naked eye.

Since the trap doors were designed to open inward, it would be difficult, even for the most trained ninjas and soldiers to notice them open and close. Rydia smiled to herself; Edge and his loyal men had prepared her safety well.

Rydia leaned against the battlements adjacent to the gate leading to the throne room. She watched the forest in the distant plains which would be the home of black chocobos some day. That morning, she had walked among the people of Eblan to see their reactions to her. Some of them did not recognize her, but those who did smiled pleasantly to her and would engage in happy conversation. It was true; only the rebels of Eblan hated her; everyone else—just as in Mist—adored her.

Rydia smiled again; she had a strong feeling she was safe in Eblan. This feeling was familiar to her—it was the same sensation she felt when Cecil protected her from Baron troops two years ago. _I was still a child then,_ she thought, recalling the battle. Cecil—a dark knight then—had put himself in danger for her life, and defy an immoral order from his king.

With a deep sigh, she thought of Kain. He, too, had protected her weeks ago from the assassin. This time, he was following the orders of his king, but also—Rydia assumed—because the dragoon had made room for her in his heart. She placed a hand on her stinging chest. Yes, she was safe, but even five days without Kain was too long.

She chuckled. _Funny, just like the first few months Edge courted me. I missed him during every week, and each time we separated, it felt like an eternal before I saw him again._

“Hey, Rydia,” a voice said from behind. She turned her head and saw Edge. Donned in his royal ninja outfit, his mask hid his expression. Well, mostly; she could sense a smile on his face. “How's the day treating you?” He walked up and stopped next to her.

“Well,” she answered, looking at him. Her smile widened. “Very well. No one has mistreated me... all the time I've been here.”

He nodded, placing his arms over the battlements. “Good, I knew none of the Eblanese people would hurt you,” he said. Edge patted her arm. “They're the ones who would have accepted you as their queen.”

Rydia frowned, hanging her head.

“You miss him, don't you?” Edge asked softly. The summoner glanced at him, surprised. “Kain.” She nodded. “Don't worry, you'll be back at Mist before you know it. And... don't feel bad,” he added. “They would have loved you as their queen, but it's your life.”

“You sound so relaxed, Edge,” Rydia noted with a smirk. “How did you read my mind? I could have helped your people... and yet I love Kain. He lives close to me, and I could still teach without having to be a fake leader.” She closed her eyes. “Everything feels right.”

“Feels right, eh?”

“Yes,” Rydia said with a nod. “And the correct choice should feel right.” She raised her head and stared at the forest. “Yet, Edge, you don't appear so angry about my love for Kain anymore. Why?”

“Oh, I'm still jealous,” he corrected. The prince chuckled. “Extremely jealous. But I've courted women before you and I learned the hard way once a woman has made a choice, she won't budge. No point in forcing her to.” He shuffled his arms. “I guess I'm relaxed because... well, I've accepted the reality you love Kain more than I.”

Rydia laughed. “No, you haven't. I know you!” she said, shooting him a dubious glance.

Edge shared her laughter. As they finished, he said, “... you're right, Rydia. I've _mostly_ accepted that truth.” He turned and faced the summoner. “It hurts, and it'll hurt whenever I see you with him, but like with all the other women I never won, I've got to move on.”

The summoner nodded; she could hear the sincerity in his voice. “Thank you, Edge,” she said. “I really appreciate it.”

He grinned. “Sure thing!” The prince lifted his arms. “I have to meet with the Chancellor again,” he said. “If you would... please return to the tower. Just in case.”

“I've been in that room too many times,” Rydia said, shaking her head. “Edge, I need some fresh air.” Yet, she knew why he was asking—not demanding—her to go inside.

“Rydia... please?” Edge asked politely.

She sighed; her safety was far more important right now, and the summoner realized she was becoming complacent. Five days, and no sign of any rebel activity around Eblan, nor Baron. Edge had been receiving and sending daily letters with Cecil. No danger, no need to hide. Yet, Rydia remembered Palom's chastising words.

If she died, her dream died with her.

Sighing again, this time with resignation, Rydia turned to Edge and then nodded. “All right,” she said. Edge returned her gesture. She left the battlements and headed over to her tower. As she took hold of the knob, she caught Edge waiting, and watching. _Are we being too cautious or just wary enough?_ After a short pause, Rydia opened the door and entered.

 

-S-

 

_The night before..._

Teran had finally broke the bars of the Troia Castle's drain. It had taken him a few hours due to the strength of the metal and using any offensive ninjustu would give him away. He had to hide a few times when a guard patrol came across the bridge, costing him more time.

Now, he stood in the glass rafters of the ceiling within the Crystal Chamber. Below, the Earth Crystal shimmered with a copper-like glow. Teran smiled; his goal was within his grasp.

He glanced across the ceiling and saw his two allies on other end of the rafters. He nodded to them and then returned the gesture. The false lead had been planted, and Baron, Eblan, and the other nations would be searching in the wrong places for them.

All that remained was the Crystal. Teran held up a hand to his allies, telling them to stay still; he would do this job. He would make Gerad proud just like he had in Damcyan. Without a word, he conjured a Smoke Ninjustu and vanished from the ceiling, appearing on the tempered glass floor. He looked up and saw the Earth Crystal just mere feet before him.

He walked toward his target; his boots were made of special leather which, with each step, made no sound even in the glass-forged chamber. He walked up the steps and stood before the shining Crystal in front of him. Teran smirked triumphantly, and prepared his special justu—

“Halt!” a female voice echoed throughout the chamber. Teran spun and saw a single warrior maiden. She wore little armor as if she were a dancing girl. Yet, Teran knew better; her poise, her brandished dancing daggers, she was seasoned in combat. “An Eblan ninja...” she muttered with hardened eyes. “Move away from the Crystal, rebel!”

Teran snorted; did she even know who he was? With so much skin exposed, and despite her imposingstance,she would pose little threat. _Sorry, boss, looks like some blood needs to be shed._ He took a step toward the maiden.

No words were spoken, and then, he hurled two shurikens at her. The maiden side-hopped, avoiding them, and then dashed toward Teran, swinging her daggers. They were no normal daggers; there was a reason there were titled 'dancing.' The weapons jumped out of her hands and swiped at Teran, threatening to rip open his face.

He wouldn't allow that. The assassin backflipped, and drew his katanas; dealing with the dancing daggers would be a challenge, but nothing he couldn't handle. He landed on the wall and after a moment, he vanished in smoke.

Suddenly, he reappeared behind the maiden, stabbing her back and right thigh with his kotestus. The Troian warrior screamed, and stumbled forward onto the ground. Blood stained the clear glass floor.

“You sultry wenches have more skin than armor,” Teran remarked. He snatched another shuriken from his pouch. “No one needs to be entertained in war!”

He heard her grunt in anger, and then saw her push herself up by her arms. To Teran's surprise, the maiden used her legs to kick the shuriken out of his hand. She flipped off the floor and headbutted him with unexpected strength and agility. Teran tumbled back, and almost didn't see the daggers jump back into her hands.

He rubbed his head with a tender hand, glared at the maiden, and grit his teeth. _You won't make a fool of me!_ He hurled another shuriken and conjured a Blitz justu at the same time. The maiden threw herself out of the shuriken's way into the explosion of lightning.

She screamed in painful agony, the sound, combined with the roar of the thunder, cascaded off the walls of the chamber. The warrior maiden gasped for breath, hunched over and stunned.

Teran grinned, summoned a Mirage justu to feint another elemental just while he brought katanas down upon the maiden's back.

_Bam!_ Teran stumbled and crashed to the ground. He hadn't realized it, but his opponent had used a sweeping kick to knock him off-balance. Now, he was staring up at an angry female warrior brandishing daggers. Then, before he could even flip to his feet, one the dancing daggers impaled his shoulder and continued to slice it three more times.

He growled, grasping his shoulder. _Damn it! She's more skilled than she looks._ He had never faced a Troian warrior before, and his prior assumptions were costing him precious time.

Teran looked up to the rafters for support... except that his allies were gone. All he could see were the faint traces of smoke.

_Those idiotic cowards! Ugh!_ Another dagger sliced his face and mask; he tasted blood. The maiden now stood a few feet away from him. She was quite wounded, yet there was a fire of determination in her almond eyes.

There was no time. Teran had to escape. The plan had failed, and he could not afford to attempt to make it successful. At least the false lead would lead Troia and the other nations on a wild goose chase.

He dodged another double swing from his enemy, and flung a shuriken into her back. She howled in pain, but Teran didn't look back to see her reaction. Instead, he prepared the Warp Smoke ninjustu. He conjured the words, and grinned—he would be safe.

Except Teran was still in the Crystal Chamber. “What?!” he exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt magical forces push against him. All his shurikens dropped, and his kotestus fell from his hands, clattering as useless tools on the glass floor.

He could not move.

_The Epopts..._ Teran thought, horror sinking into his heart. He watched, or rather, observed as his body was turned around. Sure enough, he faced the massive group of clerics who watched over the Earth Crystal.

“Take his weapons,” one of the Epopts ordered. The injured maiden obeyed. Then, the Epopt turned her eyes to Teran. “I wonder what His Highness, Prince Geraldine, or his Majesty, Lord Harvey will think of you.”

Another Epopt snapped her fingers, and Teran's neck felt like it snapped. Darkness engulfed him, but not before his heart raged against his former allies who had abandoned him.

 

-S-

 

_The night after..._

Rydia sat in her tower, frowning to herself. She had already read every book on the bookshelf—most referring to Eblan's history and some about ninjustu (none of which went into great detail)--and her own books she had brought from home. Her books she used for research and study to prepare her lessons.

She sighed—bored, and saddened. When would she return to Mist? When would she teach again? When would she see Kain again?

_It's growing dark,_ she noted, glancing out the window. _The moon has already rose. I should get some sleep._ Yet, Rydia did not feel tired; instead her heart ached for what she desired.

Edge had given her brief visits throughout the day, with attempts to cheer her up.

_“I'm sure we'll catch the assassin soon. Don't worry! You'll be back with your students before you know it!”_

A smile spread over her face. She appreciated Edge's efforts; she could tell, even with his mask on, he disliked the fact she was being confined to a room in a tower as much as she did. And she knew him well enough that if he had his way, she would be allowed to wander around Eblan as long as she wanted.

And she could even tell Edge had accepted his loss to Kain. He was always smiling, never mentioned the dragoon once, and always reaching out to her. Reaching out in a less romantic way. And despite it all, the prince still wanted Rydia to be happy over anything else.

_It's hard to let go... isn't it, Edge?_ Even after making her decision, there were times when Rydia recalled quiet, sweet moments with the ninja over the past two years. Such memories caused her heart to ache further, and even—if just for a moment—doubt if she made the right choice.

Yet, her thoughts always returned to Kain, and his words that one night when he promised he could take care of her, fulfill her dreams, and protect her. If the dragoon had said those words immediately after the ball, Rydia would have rejected him. Instead, he had made the wise choice to wait, even if after the ball at Damcyan he had not felt that way about her.

Suddenly, her door opened. She looked up and saw Edge staring back at her—his mask was removed and there was a bright grin on his face.

“We caught him,” Edge said, his voice trying to hold in his excitement.

“Him?” Rydia asked, raising a brow. Then, her mouth opened wide. “Wait?! The assassin?! You caught him?!”

“Yes!” Edge exclaimed, bursting with triumph. He paused. “Well, technically, Troia caught him trying to do something with the Earth Crystal, but he's here in Eblan. Don't worry,” he added, obviously noting Rydia's expression. “He has no weapons and the Troians had a black mage sap away his mana. Not to mention he's injured.” Edge chuckled. “He's not escaping this time, and he's not going to hurt you.”

Rydia could feel it; a wide, brimming smile on her face. The pain and anxiety in her chest washed away, replaced with peaceful warmth. “That means... I can go home!” she said out-loud.

“Yes!” Edge agreed. “Well,” he added. “Not tonight. But tomorrow morning you will. We're going to transfer the rebel to Baron first since Cecil wants to make the public execution. Even if he's unable to use ninjustu, wounded, and unarmed, I just want to make sure he doesn't have a chance to lay a finger on you.” He frowned. “Sorry. I bet you really want to return to Mist. If only Eblan had more than one airship.”

Rydia's smile did not fade, despite a slight pain in her chest. Instead, she walked over and gave him a hug. “It's all right. One more night will not kill me. Especially since I'm safe now.” She let go of Edge and beamed at him. “I'll see you in the morning.”

He returned the gesture. “That you will.” Then, he turned around, and closed the door for her.

Rydia sighed again; this time with relief. She was free. She dropped into her bed, smiling happily. She could not wait to see her childrens' shining faces, her hometown, and... Kain again. Sure, the rebels could possibly still try to kill her, but a public execution most likely would cause them to think twice about it.

_It doesn't matter. Let them come or let them hide... I'm free,_ Rydia thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supplies!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long wait. I've been suffering from some additional mental conditions which has worsen my depression over the past 2 months. I'm getting better, though. Please enjoy the new chapter!

Abandoned, completely abandoned. Teran could not believe his allies had fled instead of helping him escape. He would grip the bars of his cage... if he could move. He had been Shadowbound and drained of his mana. Stripped of his armor, weapons, tools, and being pinned by a Shadowbind justu every hour, Teran could not see a way to free himself. Instead, he was forced to remain in his portable prison.

He ground his teeth together. _Why me?!_ he thought. _Dammit!_ _After all the men we lost in the attacks on Eblan and Baron... no. Keep your hopes up, Teran. Boss will save you... somehow._

Yet, he could not shake the strong feeling of foreboding. He was held captive by the enemy as before, but he had overheard the guards: Teran was being taken to Baron. Why did he feel he would not face torture this time? What could be worse?

_Death._ He knew the paladin king was a self-proclaimed righteous man, and if so, he might execute Teran—privately. But to what end? All the other members of his Order would assume Teran had been lost or captured. With their scouts, they would find where he had been taken.

And then what? Teran assumed his allies would assault Baron again, and possibly be led in a trap. Would they?

_No, Boss is too clever to fall for such tricks. I'm sure he'll send some scouts to blend in with the Baron soldiers and free me before it's too late. I'm too valuable to him._

Teran swallowed.

Then, he felt the cage being lifted up by a group of ninjas most likely. From what Teran could make out from the sounds of their footsteps, he was being loaded onto some sort of transportation vehicle—an airship, he assumed. Logical, it would be the most efficient way of re-locating him to Baron. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the roar of air-powered engines.

Teran hoped. Teran believed. The Boss wouldn't abandon him like the other cowards.

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

Rydia's heart soared with the wind, her shoulders felt light, and her smile was as bright as the morning sun. She sighed happily, relieved. It wouldn't be long before she would see her children again, and Kain again.

She glanced over to Edge, piloting the Falcon. Many of the Eblan commanders, and especially the Chancellor, would prefer someone other than their prince to take the helm, but Edge always refused—the Falcon was his 'baby.' Much like the Enterprise was Cid's.

_I'm grateful Edge didn't try to win back my heart,_ Rydia thought with an appreciative smile. _I suppose that is the sign of man who still loves me—enough to back away when I chose another._

It was Thursday, and it would be late morning by the time they reached Baron. The thought of seeing the castle again made Rydia happy and sick at the same time. Why did they have to publicly execute the traitor?

Yes, the assassin had tried to kill her, and had tried to make a second attempt, yet she could not imagine Cecil carrying out a public execution. _It's going to hurt him, too. Cecil always wanted to do away with the dungeons, and with executions, but when the rebels began harassing us..._ She shook her head.

Murder was a crime punishable by death, and according to what she had heard; the assassin had tried to kill one of the warrior maidens in the Crystal Chamber of Troia. He had also intended to end Rydia's life—even if the first attempt was meant to be a failure. If it were only those two incidents, the assassin would have a life sentence instead.

But he was also guilty of treason—another reason for execution—even if it was against Eblan, and not directly Baron. Yet, Edge had already created a letter of written approval for Cecil to put the assassin to death.

_Only because Edge doesn't want to do it himself._ Rydia couldn't blame him. Killing monsters was one thing, but killing a human being? She shook her head. _Only if it came down to that person's life over the lives of others._

Regardless, she remembered the day in Baron when Rand announced the plan: it seemed Cecil and his leaders had decided on a public execution prior to the meeting. Rosa had not given him any looks of disapproval, but she had stared at him with empathy. Cecil was not going to, nor would he ever enjoy such an event.

Rydia closed her eyes. _Let go of that image... think of... something happy._ Kain's uncovered face immediately appeared in her mind. She could see a brilliant smile and almost feel his warm, comforting embrace. And she saw her mother's ring on his left hand.

Then, she saw the faces of her students; she was in Mist. All of the children were beaming, eager to learn more about summoning. She found herself smiling again, such beautiful images soothing her.

For such wonderful things to happen, the assassin would have to die. The rebels would have to know the nations of earth were no longer going to play any games with them. It was better the assassin was publicly executed than Rydia and the rest of the world be in constant danger.

_Not that it will stop the rebels, I assume,_ she thought, opening her eyes. _They'll attack again after some time. By then, even Mist would be prepared to meet them._

“Lady Rydia?” asked a voice. Rydia blinked and found herself looking at an Eblan soldier. “His Highness requests your presence at the helm.”

“Oh?” Rydia blinked again. “Very well.” She began to make her way toward the helm when the soldier offered his hand. “Ah! No, thank you. I'll be fine.” He nodded in response and then separated from her. She turned and walked up the deck and reached the helm.

Edge was flanked by two ninjas, both watching the skies and the seas before the Falcon like hawks. With a sigh, Rydia had no choice but to stand next to him. “What is it, Edge?”

“Look,” he said. He pointed in the distance to the clouds. “Can you see it yet?”

Rydia squinted and peered at the clouds. What was he trying to show her? “See what yet? I don't under—” She stopped, and realized there was a yellow object heading toward them. As the clouds parted, the summoner could see the distinct hull of the Enterprise. She beamed.

Edge chuckled. “Well, now you do! Looks like the others wanted to meet us!” he said. She caught his eyes. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let's!” Rydia responded, bouncing on her heels. She hoped Kain was aboard the other airship, and watched with clasped hands as the Enterprise flew adjacent to the Falcon.

 

-S-

 

Kain smiled. He saw Rydia—radiant as ever—skip across the gangplank connecting the two airships over to him. Welcoming her warm embrace, he held her tightly. “I am glad to see you again,” he whispered.

“Kain... I missed you...” Rydia said with a relieved sigh. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him. “I hope everything will return to normal now,” she added after releasing both himself and his lips.

He allowed himself to chuckle. _If only..._ Kain heard a giggle behind him and glanced to see Rosa watching the couple with her arms on her husband's shoulder. He saw the pleased smile on Cecil's face. _This comforts you, Cecil, does it not?_ _Seeing Rydia and I like this... it draws your mind away from less pleasant things to come._

Then, he heard Rydia gasp. “Ah, Rosa! This is not funny!” she protested. The summoner walked over to her older siblings and huffed.

“No, it's not,” the white mage agreed. “Rather, it is endearing.” She rubbed Cecil's shoulder, and glanced at him. “It's pleasantly reminiscent. Don't you think, love?”

The paladin nodded. “Indeed. Welcome back, Rydia,” he said, giving her a hug. Letting her go, he added, “I'm certain your students miss you. They'll be happy to see you again.” Rosa approached the summoner and gave her a sisterly embrace.

“We also missed you, dear,” Rosa added. “You, your shining soul, and kind heart.”

Kain's smile widened as he watched. The more he saw Rydia interact with Cecil and Rosa, the more he understood why the summoner saw the married couple as older siblings. His mind turned to his father... and his own family.

The dragoon could barely remember his mother, and he had no sisters, nor brothers. Perhaps that is why he wanted to prove himself to be above any other dragoon or warrior even.

“Ya'll done yet?” Cid asked with a hearty chuckle. “I haven't had my chance!”

“Oh, 'uncle' Cid,” Rydia teased, laughing. She let go of Rosa and embraced the fleetmaster. “Be patient!”

“Patience? What's that fer?” Cid chuckled loudly. “Why do ya think I made a remote control for the Enterprise?” He lowered his voice. “Glad yer all right, Rydia.”

Kain heard footsteps next to him. He glanced over and saw Edge—his face masked, cloaking his expression. Yet, the prince's eyes betrayed his happiness.

It hit Kain again at how many smiles, and how much joy the summoner could bring to whomever surrounded her. He blinked as a memory, buried the deepest depths of his mind was unearthed. _Father... you always said mother could do the very same._ A tear almost broke from Kain's eye. _Rydia, you are truly amazing._

 

-S-

 

Cecil sighed with regret. _This assassin—Teran—is a traitor and attempted to murder an innocent citizen of the Baron territory,_ he thought. _It's not wrong to execute him._ No, it wasn't wrong, but was it right to publicly execute him?

He sat on his chair in his private chambers, and removed his crown, placing it on the desk. He ran his hand through white hair. Would the people of Baron even trust him as their king after such a gruesome incident? “One dark deed is enough to taint a man's soul,” Cecil said out-loud.

“Yet a spark of light is enough to make it bright as the sun,” said a soft female voice. Cecil looked up to see Rosa walk over to him. She rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “You're not the dark knight you once were, my love. Don't be afraid; after all, you faced Zeromus at near death without any fear in your heart.”

“And Zeromus was a monstrosity.” Cecil answered, looking away. “He was not human, rather, the incarnation of all the darkness, hatred, and so forth in the hearts of men.”

Rosa continued to massage his shoulders. “Yet, hatred is born of fear, Cecil,” she said in a whisper. “His Late Majesty... do you ever wonder if he doubted himself? Or struggled with the choices he made?” She leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Don't carry this burden alone.”

Cecil smiled and turned to his beloved companion. He pressed his lips against hers. “Thank you, Rosa,” he said.

“Of course, my love. Anything you need,” she said. “I'm sure you're not the only king to suffer like this.”

Cecil nodded, and then blinked. Memories of His Late Majesty came back to him. The times the king would confide in Cecil as if he were his own son.

_“It's no easy task being a ruler, Cecil... yet, it is impossible to please everyone._ _Thus, as king, I must do all I can to make a correct choice. If I try to please every person in the kingdom, then I will fail as their leader.”_

The paladin smiled, and then shared this memory with Rosa. “His Late Majesty is right. I have to make the right choice—the one that's best for the kingdom,” he added.

Rosa smiled. “And I'm sure you will.”

 

-S-

 

Teran, still bound, and drained of mana, was marched out to the main square in the town of Baron. He saw the gallows ahead with a single rope tied in a noose hanging from the top. _Where is the boss and the others?!_ He thought with combined fear and terror. There had been no messages, no signs from his allies. Had they truly abandoned him?

He glared at the prince of Eblan and the King of Baron standing upon the gallows, along with a masked man. Apparently, the royalty were still weak; weak enough to hire an executor to pull the lever. Teran recalled the disgusted and pale faces of the prince and the paladin king as he had been tortured. Despite his pain, their horror and agony at his own suffering brought him joy.

_If they can't even stand to torture a man, let alone execute him_ _themselves_ _, they aren't fit to be rulers! That's why we started this war!_

Teran felt one of the soldiers push him forward. He growled, but moved on; up the ramp to the gallows. He shot a dirty glare at the King of Baron and the Eblan Prince. He wanted spit on them, but he was shoved toward the rope before he could do so.

_I wonder where the summoner whore is?_ Teran thought, peering around for the woman in green. Among the roaring cowards, cheering for his death, and booing him for his actions, he did not see the green witch.

Teran was forced to face the crowd, and he felt the rough texture of the noose placed around his neck, and then tightened. “You are all fools!” he screamed at the crowd. They grew quiet. “Don't you see how these two, whom you worship like gods, have destroyed your nation?! Yet, none of you won't even raise a finger against your precious king or prince!”

“Silence!” A foot kicked his rump. “You're in no position to insult His Majesty and His Highness!”

“No! I won't be—!” Teran felt an iron gauntlet slam his face, and he tasted blood. He looked up and saw a sun knight glaring at him. “Hmph. Dark knights were more effective...” Teran spat.

The sun knight raised his fist again, but then, the paladin king grabbed his arm. The knight gave his king a confused look; the paladin merely shook his head. After his arm was released, the sun knight bowed and then moved out of Teran's sight.

“Teran!” the king of Baron called out. “You stand accused of the crimes of attempted murder on two accounts, and the attempt to steal one of the Four Crystals. Namely, Rydia of Mist—whom Kain Highwind and the summoner's entire hometown witnessed, and one of the Troian shieldmaidens.” The paladin faced him. “Do you have any evidence in your favor?”

“I need no evidence,” Teran hissed. “Save the two tyrants before me. You, Cecil Harvey, did away with the dark knights for the sake of peace, but then rise up an army of sun knights in their place.” Cecil frowned, but showed no expression of guilt. “And you, Edward Geraldine!” Teran continued. The Eblan Prince's eyes flashed with fury. “All you wanted was a fake queen; not a true leader, but a whore to yourself! We, the people of Eblan, and Baron deserve better leaders!”

“Why you—!” The prince dashed at Teran only to be stopped by the paladin king. “Cecil!”

“Enough,” he said calmly. “Do not let the words of a viper poison you, Edge.” The Eblan Prince lowered his clenched fists, his eyes still blazing, and yet nodded. He spun and walked away.

The crowd began to boo and hiss at Teran again. The paladin stepped forward, and waved his hands downward to silence them. Then, he turned to his prisoner. “If those words are as you believe to be evidence, then it is not enough. However, you are a citizen of Eblan, so I turn to His Highness to proclaim your sentence.”

The prince spoke—his voice was trying to keep his rage in check. “Teran, as your prince and leader, I have no choice, but to pronounce you guilty of your crimes. Such trespasses fall under treason, and therefore, I sentence you to death.”

The paladin king merely nodded, and then motioned to someone behind Teran—the executor. The assassin was about to scream again—over the roaring approval of the crowd—when the floor beneath him swung open, and he fell.

Fell into darkness.

 

-S-

 

Cecil had turned away his eyes before the hired executor pulled the lever. Doubts entered his mind: was he returning to the darkness he had forsaken? The words of his beloved wife, and his king entered his mind, as if to counter his doubts. He turned to the people of Baron, and those from Eblan who had joined them, and then stepped down the gallows to place himself at their level.

He raised his arms into the air, and waited for the cheering to die down. “My people and guests from Eblan, I would speak with you before you leave,” Cecil said, trying to control his hasty breathing. “I swear never to give another public execution. I... once was a fallen man—slowly becoming corrupted by the dark sword he wielded.

“And I had committed murder with the same blade, stolen a Crystal myself. What I did over two years ago, mirrors what the man we just had executed. The only difference was... I had committed these atrocities by order of who I thought was my king.”

Cecil paced in front of the silent, stunned crowd, and kept his eyes laid upon them. “I was given a second chance, however. Fate decided after I defied my king's orders to murder a child to grant me a chance at redemption. And I took it. I forsook the darkness and embraced the light, and became the paladin you all know now—cleansed of my bloodstained past.

“The public execution was necessary, despite the fact I would have given this man the same chance, and yet, we saw from his words he would have rejected it. The rebels have become more aggressive and more dangerous.” He stopped and hung his head for a moment and then lifted it to meet the eyes of the people. “They need to know we will not tolerate them anymore. But know this: I will give every rebel we capture the same choice I was given.”

There was silence for several moments, perhaps minutes, before the people—every one of them—smiled at Cecil and began to clap their hands. The guilt left his heart. _I did make the right choice, Rosa,_ he thought as smile spread over his face.

 

-S-

 

_Hours later..._

It was mid-day by the time the gallows had been removed from the Town Square. Teran's body had been dumped into the sea east of Baron by Cecil's and Edge's troops. The executor had been paid, and the crowd had left.

Edge walked beside his old friend as they returned to the castle. “Great speech,” he commended. “I had never thought how your life as a dark knight was so... similar to that assassin's. But you never threw insults or cussed at your enemies if I recall.

“True,” Cecil responded. Edge could see a little remorse, but no guilt in the paladin's eyes. “Still, everyone deserves a second chance. Perhaps, I should have offered it to him.”

“No way!” Edge exclaimed, he thrust his left arm out. “We planned the public execution from the start, and I bought the assassin would have taken your offer.” He frowned. “Besides... he called Rydia... foul names I won't repeat.”

Edge knew Cecil would protest and readied himself, but was stopped when he heard a female voice call out to his friend. He looked up and saw Cecil's wife standing outside the castle gates. “Rosa!” the paladin exclaimed. “What are you doing out here?” The white mage ran over and embraced him.

“I came to comfort my beloved,” she answered, beaming. She kissed him. “What do you think? Did you make the right choice?”

Edge saw Cecil smile. “Yes, I did.” He took her by the arm. “Come, let's return to the castle.” He looked at the prince. “Edge, what are your plans?”

“I...” He paused. Merely seeing Rosa and Cecil so happy together made Edge's heart ache. He imagined the days when Rydia would hug and kiss him; loving him in the same way. _Those days are over._ “I think I'll stay a little longer,” he said. “We got that lead on the rebels' base, right? Let's plan an attack.”

Cecil nodded. “Very well.”

_And... get a chance to say goodbye to Rydia,_ he thought to himself, sober.

 

-S-

 

Rydia heard a knock at her door. She turned and headed over to open it. She was in her tower at Baron, and she had been urged by Cecil, Edge, Rosa, and Kain to stay there until the execution was over. She placed her hand on the door and opened it.

“Good day, Rydia.” Kain stood before her, smiling. She returned it. “The assassin has been dealt with.”

“Finally,” she said with a sigh of relief. She gave the dragoon a tight hug. “Though... I'm worried about Cecil and Edge. I don't see how they could've withstood seeing such a thing.” A tear broke from Rydia's eye. “I hope they're okay.”

“I had a feeling you would be concerned,” Kain said with a soft voice. He kissed her on the cheek.

“Of course! They're both my friends... not monsters.”

“Fear not, they are still your friends,” the dragoon answered. Rydia's heart lifted. “After the execution, Cecil gave a grand speech to the people there.” Kain continued, telling her how Cecil had compared himself as a dark knight to the assassin. And yet, he also told of his redemption, and how he planned to offer every rebel the same opportunity.

Rydia smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “That's why he's my 'big brother,'” she said. “He would never touch darkness ever again. Even the day he saved me when I was still a child... I could see a spark of light in him, like it was piercing his dark armor. I knew I could trust him after that.”

Kain released her. “I'm glad.” He turned toward the gate. “Look! Cecil and Edge have returned. And Rosa is with them.”

Rydia darted over to the edge of the battlements and, sure enough, the three were walking toward the gate which led to Rosa's garden. She looked at Kain. “I'm going! Will you come with me?”

“Of course,” he said.

Rydia nodded and then dashed down to the staircase leading to the lower level. She could hear Kain's clanking armor behind her. Rushing down the stairs, the summoner met the three within the main corridor. Without any hesitation, she gave each a hug.

“It wasn't... horrible, was it?” Rydia asked—specifically to Cecil and Edge.

“Nah,” Edge responded, waving her concerns away. “The assassin was set in his ways, calling Cecil and I false rulers and other nasty stuff.”

“At first,” Cecil answered. “But...” He looked at Rosa. “All is well now.”

Rydia glanced at Rosa, who threw her a wink. It was one of the aspects the two women had in common: they knew how to comfort their men.

Kain stepped into view. “I'm glad to hear it.”

“Indeed, I—” Cecil was interrupted by a loud voice.

“My liege! My liege!” It was a baron soldier, nearly tripping over the eastern staircase as he rushed toward Cecil. He stopped, gasping for air. A sudden feeling of dread entered Rydia's heart.

“What? What is it?” Cecil asked, his voice serious. The soldier didn't respond. “All right, wait... gather your strength before you tell me.”

The soldier gasped. “It's... Mist!”

“What?!” Rydia exclaimed. The soldier didn't answer, instead he beckoned to the five and ran up the stairs. Rydia was the first to follow him, what possibly could be happening at Mist?

But when she reached the upper level... she saw why.

Black smoke rose from her hometown. Her mouth gaped open in horror.

_No! It... it can't be!_ Her eyes widened. _My children!_

“Quickly! Rally some of the soldiers!” Cecil shouted; Rydia barely heard him. “Kain, take one of the Red Wings with a small squad of dragoons! Get Rand, and have him gather up a small force of soldiers on another Red Wings. Rosa! Can you find Astral? He will need to come with me on the Enterprise! Have him gather some sun knights, and all of you, bring weapons, we will need them!”

Rydia fell to her knees, and pressed a hand to her pained chest. Tears broke from her eyes... was it the rebels? She had only just returned; how had they known? That is, if it was them?

“Cecil!” Edge's voice shouted. “You're going to have a fourth airship coming with you!”

“Edge, you don't have ninjas with you—” Cecil protested.

“Who cares?!” the prince growled. “It's Rydia's hometown for heaven's sake! I'll be damned if I sit around while it's in danger!”

“Very well,” Cecil responded, his voice was firm and confident. There was no tone of fear in it; yet Rydia could hear concern; concern for her.

Then, she felt someone take her arm. “Rydia...” She looked up and met Kain's eyes. “Come. This is also your fight. Allow me to support you.”

She gave him a weak smile of gratitude. “Yes, you're right. Thank you, Kain.” The summoner stood and looked again at the black smoke.


	31. Chapter 31

_At Mist..._

Rydia stared with wide eyes upon her hometown. She shuddered in horror, the heat pressing against her face, the smoke filling her lungs. An echo of the past entered her mind:

_“Mother, don't die! Just because your dragon did...”_

Did she have to relive the nightmare of her childhood? The Burning of Mist?

Flames danced from building to building, feasting upon the wooden sections of each. The grass had already been burnt to ashes, and the trees were already being tormented by the flames. And Rydia could hear the helpless townspeople screaming in terror.

“What the hell?” Edge exclaimed. “How...?”

“I don't know,” Kain said with a cough. “This... brings back unpleasant memories,” he added guiltily.

“K-Kain...” Rydia could barely say. “Forget the past, I've already forgiven you and Cecil for what happened! Hurry! We _have_ to stop the fire!” She ran into her village, preparing her most powerful ice spells. Cecil called out to her, but she couldn't hear what he said over the roar of the flames.

She reached the closest house and raised her hands in the air, ice crackling in her hand. “ _Blizzaga!_ ” She thrust her hands toward the house, focusing the ice to freeze the flames rather than smash it with icicles.

And yet, the flames consumed the ice like a beast upon fresh meat. Rydia stared, stunned. _Wh-what?!_ She tried again, channeling more mana into the spell. The blizzard spell attacked the flames, and although the ice melted to water, the flames recoiled—weakening.

Then, she heard dashing footsteps stop next to her. She looked to both sides and saw Edge and Kain standing beside her. To Rydia's surprise, Kain was wielding his ice lance received over two years ago.

“You're not alone!” Edge said to her. “Let's do this together!”

“Agreed,” Kain added. “Come, let us cleanse this fire from the face of your home, Rydia!”

Rydia gave them both a grateful smile. “Yes, let's!”

Kain jumped into the air and struck a nearby house, his lance fought against the powerful flames. Rydia sent another blizzaga spell to assist him.

“Hurry, men!” Cecil's voice cried out. Rydia spun and saw he had also kept his ice weapon—the icebrand—to put out the flames. “Come, take down the flames! Free as many townsfolk from the buildings as possible and order them and any others you see to retreat to the Queen and her white mages!” The paladin then ran to assist Kain in fighting off the flames.

“Yes, your Majesty!” The soldiers split into organized groups and headed for various houses, including Rydia's own house, and the inn. Rydia smiled weakly, grateful for their desire to aid her.

Then, Edge tapped her shoulder and pointed to the house she had started on.

“Let's combine our spells!”

Rydia nodded. “ _Blizzaga!_ ”

Edge unleashed his ninjustu. “ _Frost!_ ” The combined power of Edge's ninjustu and Rydia's black magic laid a heavy assault upon the house. The flames relented a little, but then burst back, melting the ice into worthless water.

“Wh... what is happening?!” Rydia exclaimed. “Our strongest spells... not... I...” She gasped, and then coughed to release the smoke from her lungs. “No! This can't be!” She fell to her knees.

“Keep trying! Don't give up!” Edge consoled her. “Don't forget! You've got other tricks up your sleeve!” He shot a glare at the fire. “Damn you... _Flood!_ ” Upon his command, a surge of water blasted from the ground before him and slammed into the building. The fire stopped, being bombarded by the waters... but then they rose again—almost taunting Edge.

Edge stepped back; his eyes filled with shock. “Cecil!” he called out over the roaring flames. “This isn't a normal fire!”

Rydia glanced around and saw Cecil, and Kain—joined by Cid—over at the same house. From within, she could hear faint cries for help. The paladin was slamming his icebrand against the walls, Cid was pummeling the flames with his hammer, and Kain was still assaulting the rooftops with his ice lance. Immediately, they headed for the door, and busted it down with their weapons.

Cecil went inside, and Rydia heard him cry from within. “Come! It's not safe here!” Within a moment, the paladin came out with a frightened-looking family. She recognized the children as a couple of her students. The family members faces were black with ash, and some of them bore fierce burns.

“Go to the Queen!” Kain commanded from above. “She and the white mages can heal you! Don't worry about your homes. We shall take care of them!” At that moment, Cecil, Kain, and Cid went to work trying to smother the flames with their weapons.

“Rydia, I'm going to find some people to free from their homes!” Edge exclaimed. “I'll be back.” He nodded to her, patted her shoulder, and ran off.

Rydia shuddered, and wiped the heavy sweat from her face, and the tears from her eyes. Remembering Edge's words, she focused on her summoning. “ _Shiva, Mistress of the Cold, come to my aid!_ ” Green orbs swirled around her and an eidolon, shaped like humanoid woman broke out from a cone of pure ice.

“How can I assist you, Lady Rydia—” Shiva started. She paused, and then shook her head. “No, I understand. Direct my storm of cold and I shall destroy the flames.”

Rydia pointed toward the house she had been trying to free, and at the inn, along with other homes behind it.. “Shiva, please, I need you to put out the flames!” she said in a desperate plea.

“As you wish,” the eidolon responded. “ _Diamond Dust!_ ” Shiva shot out a single hand, ice swept over the buildings and held firm. She then thrust out her other hand, covering more of the walls, windows and doors with frozen cold. Finally, she snapped her fingers, and the ice shattered.

The flames withered, and roared angrily at Shiva's power. Rydia exhaled, relieved, and closed her eyes. Then, she heard a burst. Looking up at the buildings, the flames Shiva had extinguished had returned, albeit, weaker than before.

She heard Shiva sigh irritated. “Once more! _Diamond Dust!_ ” She shot both hands into the air, and repeated the same motions as before. However, Rydia could feel the eidolon channeling more of her mana into her magical assault.

The flames fought against the icy storm with all their strength, yet they were forced to surrender. At least until the storm faded. Another rebellious blast of fire erupted from the buildings. This time, however, the flames did not raise even half the height before Shiva's second Diamond Dust.

The summoner looked at the eidolon once more; ready to ask, but the Mistress of Ice raised a hand. “I am sorry, Lady Rydia, but my energy has waned,” Shiva said with sincere sorrow. Rydia could even see tears on the eidolon's face; it almost reminded her of when she first met Shiva.

“I desire to try once more,” she continued. “But I cannot. I must return to the Feymarch to rest. Call upon me again if you can.” She paused. “However, if worse comes to worse, call upon the King of my people.”

“Leviathan?!” Rydia exclaimed. “But... he could destroy—”

“Fear not, remember he is called the 'Lord of All Waters' by your people,” Shiva said, calm. She looked into the summoner's eyes and smiled. “And he takes that title very seriously.” She nodded. “Farewell, and good luck.” Without another word, she vanished.

Rydia's shoulders sagged, and she stared with stunned despair where Shiva had floated moments before. _Must I rely on Leviathan?_ she wondered, chains of hopelessness strangled her heart. The screams of terror, the roar of the flames, the thick smoke—they all spelled out one word: doom.

Rydia barely heard the grass crunching under swift boots heading toward her. The sound stopped at her side, and she heard aggravated gasping. “Rydia!” It was Edge. “This isn't—!”

“A natural fire... Yes, I know... it... isn't...” She hung her head, and sunk to her knees. When would the screaming stop? When would the fire stop? When would the smoke clear? “Shiva...” she continued, gasping for breath. “I summoned her to destroy the fire...” Rydia pointed to the group of buildings. “It... almost worked... almost... but she had already used her powerful ice storm twice... and.. now...” She began to sob, and buried her face in her palms. “What more can... I... do...?!”

“It really sounds like you've tried everything you have, Rydia...” Edge whispered just loud enough over the flames. “Let me help... and Kain, too. We've got a good idea this time.” He paused. “Right, Dragoon Commander?”

 _What_ _?_ Rydia's head slowly rose and she glanced over her shoulder to see her lover standing beside the ninja. The dragoon nodded to Edge, and then extended his hand to her.

“Come, let us take apart this fire together,” he said, his voice soft, yet confident.

“We already tried!” Rydia exclaimed, slamming her fists on the dirty grass. “Our efforts were in vain!”

Kain's hand touched her shoulder. “You are correct, Rydia, they were,” he said. “What if we tried something different? More powerful than our previous attempt?”

Rydia looked into Kain's eyes. “... what?” She was about to protest, but paused. “What do you two propose?”

“Weapon and magic fusion!” Edge exclaimed. He pointed at Kain's left hand—there was no ice lance, but the wyvern lance instead. The ninja then drew his two katanas, releasing a wave of cold air. Rydia shivered, and gazed at the blades—they were frozen with ice. “I already fused my swords with Frost.”

“The ice lance only has the strength of the Blizzara spell,” Kain added. “But what if I used a lance fused with one of yourBlizzaga spells?”

Rydia's tear filled eyes widened. “Y-yes! That would work!” At least, she hoped. She stood up, breathing in and out heavily; her sweat on her face, mingled with her tears. Rydia grabbed Kain's lance, and channeled her magic into it. “ _Blizzaga!_ ” she shouted.

Rydia released her grip as she felt the rush of freezing air. The lance was entirely encased in ice, and despite the flames, it did not melt away. For once, she smiled. “Kain, Edge,” she pointed at a nearby house, one of the buildings Shiva had cooled. “There! Let's finish what Shiva started!”

The two warriors assaulted the building together, slicing and thrusting at the weakened flames. Rydia dashed to assist them, channeling more cold magic into her hands. Again, she cast Blizzaga, yet formed the ice to cover the building, and not destroy it. Rydia felt a cold wave waft over her as her spell fought against the fire.

Yet, despite their weakened state, the flames would not relent. In retaliation, they melted through Rydia's sheet of ice, licking away at the layer and turning it to steam. She looked at Edge and Kain; her mouth quivered in horror as she saw the katanas and the lance drenched in evaporating water.

The two men jumped back when the flames tried to grab them. “It's no good!” Edge exclaimed, he slammed his foot into the ground. “What the hell?!”

“No... no!” Rydia moaned. Kain and Edge spun and ran to her side. “This... can't be happening. It's just a bad dream! Please, Kain, tell me this is just a nightmare! Please tell me this is not real!”

Kain frowned. “I wish I could,” he confessed. “I wish I could.” Rydia's heart dropped.

“Hold on, Rydia! Hold on!” Edge grabbed her shoulder. “We can't give up! Maybe we can't stop the flames yet, but we can save the people! Let's bust down that door!”

Rydia raised her head and nodded. “You're right, Edge...” she said. Now wasn't the time to weep, it was time to help. “Come on! Help me!” She shot from the ground and ran toward the door. She could hear Edge and Kain behind her and she smiled with gratitude.

The flames threatened to burn her, but the summoner ignored their reaching hands. Gasping and sweating, Rydia lashed the door with her dragon whisker. It caved a little, but still held.

“Let us take care of this!” Kain said. He and Edge stepped in front of her, protecting the summoner from the flames. Edge slashed the door and Kain busted it down with a mighty thrust. The three dashed through the doorway, and looked around for signs of life.

In a corner of the house, Rydia saw a frightened family, trapped behind three beams. The father, mother, and their three children were huddled together, and were gasping for breath.

At the sight of the broken beams, Rydia frowned with guilt. _Oh no! Did_ _my spell_ _break the ceiling_ _!?_ she thought as she warped past the beams over to the family. “Take hold of my hand!” The children grabbed her arm, but the father and mother hesitated; both gave the summoner a frown before taking hold of her other arm.

She heard Edge and Kain break away the beams with their weapons, and Rydia guided the family through the now-free path and outside the house. Within moments, the building collapsed into the hungry flames.

Rydia sighed with relief; Kain and Edge had also escaped. She turned to the family. “There! You're safe now. If you're injured, go to the Queen!” she exclaimed, pointing in Rosa's direction. They released their grasp, and ran as per her instructions, but not before the injured father shot an angry glare at Rydia.

“What was that for?” Edge asked.

 _Why...?_ “Nevermind,” Rydia said with a thick cough. “Let's find Cecil and the others!” She ran towards the house she lasted saw them at. They were not there, the abandoned house had nearly crumbled.

Rydia glanced around and then saw Cecil, Cid, Rand, and Astral at the inn. Rydia dashed over to them, hacking up smoke with every step. When she, along with Kain and Edge, reached them, Rydia saw the four hacking and smashing away at the inn, their faces covered in thick sweat.

“Cecil! This ain't doin' us any good!” Cid shouted.

“Indeed! Back off, everyone!” Cecil ordered. “The flames are too strong; we're only damaging the inn instead of helping it!” The paladin motioned for his three companions to follow him. He turned, and his face met Rydia's. His expression was filled with frustration and righteous anger.

He embraced her. “Rydia,” Cecil said with regret. “I hate to say this, but... I doubt there is anything we can do to save Mist.” He released her. “I'm sorry.”

Rydia stared at him, her mouth agape. _We can't save... Mist?_ She coughed. “What about the townspeople? Has everyone been saved?” she asked with clasped hands.

Cecil nodded. “Indeed, the Baron troops have rescued all of them—I believe,” he said. “But I fear the flames are too strong.”

“This is no natural fire, Cecil!” Edge repeated as he approached him. “It has to made from some very powerful magic! Our spells aren't affecting the flames at all!” Rydia heard Edge curse. “What the hell could be stronger than Rydia's magic?!”

Cecil shook his head. “I don't know...” He looked over at the summoner solemnly. “... I cannot think of anything else, dear sister. It's all over.”

“ **N** **o** **!** ” Rydia screamed defiantly. “All my efforts... it's everything I've done to rebuild this village from the ashes over the past two years! I refuse to give in!”

“Rydia! It is not—” Kain started.

She grit her teeth and waved his protest away. “Everyone, get out. Go to the edge of town. I... I _will_ end this madness!”

“Rydia, you can't—” Edge began.

“Please! Just do it!” she shouted. The summoner didn't wait for them to speak, instead, she rushed to the central square. Upon her boots stepping on the tiled floor surrounding the fountain, Rydia spun.

She saw—even through the smoke—Edge, Cid, Kain, Rand, Astral, and Cecil exchange glances. Edge took a step toward Rydia, but Cecil put his hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. The six of them paused and then turned, heading for the edge of town. Rydia barely heard Cecil call for the men of Baron to retreat.

She waited until she could no longer heard their footsteps, and then began to channel her summoning magic. Rydia recalled Shiva's words, and began her incantation: “ _O King of Eidolons—Lord of All Waters—I call upon thee to cleanse this place from the flame!_ ”

The summoning orbs swirled around her once gain, and then shot out in all directions. There was a flash of light, and Rydia could barely see the giant sea-serpent encased in a floating orb of water.

She could see the eidolon King's glowing eyes scanning the burning town, and after a moment, he nodded. “I understand,” he said. Giant waves rose from behind the northern mountain, and yet they were stable and clam, unlike the rampant flames below.

Leviathan whipped his tail forward, and the waves dived upon Mist. The deluge crashed into the flames, and began to consume them. And then Rydia realized what Shiva had been trying to tell her as she watched the watery assault.

The waves of the sea cascaded over the buildings in controlled, tempered motions; each blast of water made it a point to consume the flames entirely while avoiding damage to the homes and houses of Mist as much as possible.

It wasn't long until the deluge had completely extinguished the fire, saving Mist from a Second Burning. The waves then leaped over the northern mountains and returned to their place.

“It is done,” Leviathan announced. The Lord of All Waters once again vanished in a flash of light.

Rydia exhaled; the air smelled clean once more; no more thick smoke, and no more extreme heat. The air was breezy and cool. Most importantly, the majority of the buildings were still intact, albeit soaked. _Nothing which can't be repaired..._ she sighed with relief.

She returned to the edge of town where the people were gathered. Rydia felt an odd sense of foreboding as she noticed the unhappy glares from the townspeople. _What?_ She opened her mouth to speak when a well-dressed man threw a stone which struck her in the face.

And then another came, she managed to avoid it, only to be hit by a larger stone. Another followed, and another, and another until it was a storm of stones flying from the hands of the townspeople. Rydia cried out, she heard someone land in front of her, but could not see who it was as she collapsed on the ground into darkness.

 

-S-

 

Kain twirled his lance, repelling the remaining stones away from Rydia. A large block of earth exploded from the ground, blocking the last of them. Kain looked and saw Edge finishing his justu. Then, behind him, he heard something land with a thud on the ground. He glanced over to see the summoner, bleeding and unconscious.

The dragoon grit his teeth and shot a furious glare at the people. “What demons possess you?! How could you harm the woman who saved your town?!” he roared.

“Seriously! Dammit, what's wrong with you all?!” Edge chimed in. Rosa ran over to Kain and went around to Rydia.

“Getting rid of that whore of a summoner,” Juste responded. He stepped out from the congregation with a deep scowl. Parts of his fine attire were burnt, yet he stood with arrogance. “Not surprising you two would protect her.”

“And what 'crime' did she commit to receive such punishment?” Rand asked with a furious growl.

“Don't you know? She abandoned us,” another man chimed in. He scowled. “She ran away to Eblan to elope with her prince.”

“And then, at a rather convenient time, came to 'save' us,” Juste added with a snort. He looked at the town. “And how she failed. Look at the ruined buildings... the broken homes, and our broken future.” He shot a look at Kain, Edge, and then Cecil. “She dealt far more damage than we needed.”

“Wait a minute!” Edge exclaimed. “How did you know?! She left for Eblan for protection! It had nothing to do with romance!” He took a step toward Juste. “Tell me!”

“The mayor told me the basics of her letter,” Juste said with a calm voice. “It was quite obvious she intended to abandon Mist.” The people nodded in unison, all except the children.

Kain stared in disbelief; the people believed Juste? Anger boiled in his heart, and he desired nothing more than to jump and thrust his lance through the nobleman's heart. But he could not move, not while Rydia's life was at stake.

He frowned. _Where is Elena? At least she would stand up for Rydia!_ Kain thought. He peered around for the woman, but could not find her among the people gathered.

“Worthless wench,” Juste continued. “She had to flood the entire town in order to remove the fire. Now, we have rotting buildings and homes, or what's left of them.” He snorted. “She never even—”

 _Slam!_ Kain's eyes widened in surprise: Cecil had struck Juste in the face. The paladin glared upon him with fiery indignation in his eyes.

“Rydia is like a little sister to me,” he said in a warning voice. “Speak ill of her again and—”

“And you'll do what, _Your Majesty_?” Juste countered, wiping his bloody lip. “Imprison me? Ha! You truly believe that will change anything? She didn't care.”

“Lies,” Cecil said, coldly. “You know what she did for this town, what she sacrificed.”

“Strike me again then,” Juste taunted. “I dare you, _king_.”

Cecil raised his fist, yet froze. He lowered his hand and closed his eyes. Kain could almost hear the words in the paladin's head: _“A true paladin's heart knows no malice.”_ Cecil frowned, turned and walked away from the nobleman.

“That's right,” the nobleman said. “Besides,” he added. “I'm not alone.” He looked at the congregation of people. “What of the rest of you?”

The people murmured, growled, and hissed. They began to call Rydia vile names which Kain would not repeat. He glanced over and saw Edge. Even with the mask on, the dragoon could see the budding rage growing rapidly.

“She did abandon us!”

“She promised she would not leave us!”

“And look where we are now!”

 _Juste and his men have polluted the minds of the townspeople,_ Kain thought. He gazed to his left and then, he saw her. Elena looked at Rydia in horrified pity; it appeared she was going to approach Rydia, but stood still instead. After a moment, she hung her head, as if helpless.

 _Elena! Act!_ Kain urged as if she could hear her. _They'll listen to you!_

“I think stoning isn't good enough,” Juste continued to speak. “I bet she's still alive, therefore, Rydia should be banished from Mist. What say you?” he asked the group.

The adults all nodded, murmuring in agreement. Kain could see the horrified expressions on the faces of the children. Their teacher? Banished?

“Stop!” Elena suddenly burst out. Tears rolled down her eyes. “How are all of you so blind? Do you really believe this monster's lies?!” she added, pointing at Juste. “He has hated Rydia from the beginning. Flames... flames destroy everything, and yet...” she paused, looking at the summoner's unconscious body. “Leviathan's water was obviously not set to destroy, but to _save_. We still have most of our homes in one piece! But fire would have consumed it all.

“Why... why are you binding yourselves to a man you know would do anything to get rid of—”

“It appears someone else wants to be exiled,” Juste remarked coldly. The rest of the townspeople spoke among themselves in hushed voices. Yet, Kain could tell, perhaps, Elena had swayed some of them.

“Where is the mayor?” asked a woman. “Shouldn't he have come with the rest of us?”

Juste frowned. “Where was he last?”

“His house, I believe?”

“Go check!” Juste ordered. The woman stood up and ran down the wet streets toward the central square.

Kain scowled. _Taking orders from him, now?_ He grit his teeth and clenched his lance more tightly. Yet, he stood his ground—no more stones would be thrown today.

The woman returned shortly, her eyes wide. “The door was broken down... but I found him... dead.”

“Did he drown or burn?” Juste inquired with folded arms.

“I saw a few burn marks on him, but he didn't join us when Miss Rydia told us to leave,” she answered. She shot a glare in Rydia's direction. “I assume he was trapped.”

Sharp whispers arose among the people of Mist. Juste looked at Elena, Cecil, Edge, and then to Kain; he remained silent. The muttering from the crowd grew loud, angry—Kain's shoulders sagged at what he saw and heard. _They will not remember Elena's words._

“Don't you dare think Rydia would—!” Edge began, shaking his fist.

Rosa darted around Kain. “Edge!” she exclaimed.

“No,” Juste said to Kain's surprise. “Yes, the mayor died, presumably at Leviathan's hands. Regardless, I'm not so low to accuse the summoner of murder; I doubt she knew. However, she _did_ abandon us! Without her vacation to Eblan... she could have been here to stop the flames before they became as horrifying as they were. Exile is her only fate.”

Kain saw Edge dash at Juste with fiery murder in his eyes, but Cid tackled and restrained him. “Hold yer chocobos, man! This ain't right, but violence won't solve a thing!”

It was slow, but then the people began to speak up. Kain once again heard the adults voice their agreement to Juste's demand. He glanced over to Elena, only to see her on her knees, face buried in her hands. He had not heard her voice speak for or against, yet...

He could see the powerless aura around her; and the dragoon wished he could go over and comfort Elena. But he continued to stand guard over Rydia.

For some odd reason, his mind saw Cecil being banished by the people of Baron. _I can only imagine the pain Elena is suffering. ... if the same happened to Cecil... how would I feel? And Rosa? And Cid?_

“Yer all nuts!” Cid roared, breaking Kain's thoughts. He looked to see the fleetmaster still holding Edge back. And he saw the people stare at Cid in shock; their voices stilled. “Think about what she did fer y'all!”

“It's already been decided, old man,” Juste said with a snort. “The vile witch is to be banished.”

Edge broke free of Cid's grasp and dashed at Juste. “Take that back!” he growled and grabbed the noble by the collar, lifting him above the ground.

“Oh? And what are you going to me, _Prince_?” Juste sneered. “Strike me like His Majesty? Or kill me? I dare you to raise your blade against me!”

“Edge! Let 'im go!” Cid roared.

With an enraged growl, Edge threw him onto the ground and glared at him. Juste stood up, giving Edge a smug expression and dusted off his fine coat.

“Again, we've lost everything we've worked for,” the nobleman continued his rant. “Our children could have been drowned by Leviathan—we lucky they are alive. Our homes will rot away if we don't start repairs immediately. ... and it will be without the summoner.”

“And those same children received an education from Rydia!” Astral exclaimed. “She built a school for them! Not only for restoring the summoner bloodline, but to teach them!”

Juste snorted again. “What good is a school if the students are dead?”

“But they are not!”

“Shut up!” a burly man yelled at Astral. He rose, shaking his fist. “If that dragoon would move, I'd throw more stones! All of you treat her as if she's special... because like the king said, he considers her to be like a little sister to him!”

“Leave this place!” a woman shouted at the Baron soldiers in general. “You're not wanted here anymore!”

“Enough!” Cecil exclaimed, spreading his hands out. The townspeople threw dirty looks at him, yet he only returned a stern stare. “What do you think you'll accomplish by exiling this woman? You forget in mere moments how much she loved this place... and you.”

“And what, O King, do want us to do?” Juste asked. “Love her? You want to force us to love her?” He laughed. “Don't be delusional.”

“Exactly!” another man added. And then another townsperson joined him, and another, and another. Soon, there were a chorus of voices reviling Cecil. Only the children and Elena remained silent.

A Baron soldier stepped forward. “You dare insult His Majesty?! This is grounds for—”

“Hold,” Cecil commanded, putting his hand out in front of the soldier.

“That's right, you keep yourself out of this, king,” Juste said. “Your place is in Baron, ours is here in Mist.” He glared at Kain; probably trying to shoot his glance at Rydia. “We don't need her. Come!” He beckoned to the people, and the adults joined him, many of them fighting their saddened children to obey.

Soon, only Elena remained of the townspeople, weeping quietly. Kain finally left his spot and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Elena raised her head. Her tear-stained face revealed the utter agony she was in.

“I tried... I tried, Kain...” she sobbed.

“Indeed... I saw,” he said. “And you did an admirable job.” Kain heard footsteps and he saw the others had gathered around him. Cecil was carrying the unconscious Rydia in his arms. The dragoon noticed she had stopped bleeding. _Thank you, Rosa._

“Dear Cecil,” Rosa said, tears streamed down her cheeks. “How is possible the people of Mist would turn on Rydia so soon?”

Cecil lowered his head. “Traumatic events such as the mass fire will drive people to think irrationally. And when there is no source of its origin, they will look to someone to blame,” he said softly. “Yet... how did he pollute their minds so soon?”

“Juste found out,” Elena said. “I gave the mayor Rydia's letter, and told him to keep it secret as per her request and to only let out that she had left for safety and would return. Juste must have gotten to him before he could tell the people. And then he spread all the lies and rumors. I tried to stop it, but...”

“Damn that Juste!” Edge growled. “I bet he started this fire!”

“But how?” Cid asked. “I don't think he has any magic. 'specially anything stronger than any spell Rydia knows!”

“But... why? Why did the mayor not correct Juste?” Kain inquired.

“... he never had any confidence in himself,” Elena answered, her hands still buried in her face.

Kain jolted in shock, recalling the first time he escorted Rydia to Mist. The mayor had sought her advice. He remembered how irritated the summoner was.

_“Again? When will he learn to manage the town on his own?”_

He frowned, and clenched his free fist. _Such a coward!_ he thought with gritted teeth. He was jolted back to reality, hearing Elena's painful sobs.

“I don't know what to do...” she croaked. “I just... don't know what to do for her...”

Kain's heart completely shattered. There was nothing he could do for Rydia, nor her best friend. All they could do now was find Rydia a place to rest.

At Baron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have a difficult time accepting the end of the chapter, but I'm confident I wrote the scene well enough to be convincing. I went over and revised it multiple times to make sure it was believable.


	32. Chapter 32

_The next morning at Baron Castle..._

Cecil exhaled. He was going to meet with Rand, Astral, Kain, and Edge around noon to discuss the situation with the rebellion, and the lead to their headquarters. Yet, he felt shaken. The incident at Mist had broken his heart, and injured his soul. He had almost given into the darkness again... but for Rydia's sake.

 _Rydia..._ Cecil walked across the battlements toward the summoner's tower.. His throat felt tight, and he slouched over. How would she take the news? Or did she already know? He stopped at her door, and knocked softly on it.

No answer.

Cecil waited a few minutes and then opened the door, peering inside, he saw Rydia asleep on her bed. Her skin, and face were completely clean; her hair had been washed clean of the smoke. She wasn't wearing her usual green outfit, but a sleeping gown. Her clothes had suffered a little from the fire and were thick with smoke.

 _Rosa did a good job mending her,_ Cecil thought, looking over the summoner. He took a seat next to her bed. _The maids told me they had taken care of her hair, but found it odd she didn't wake._ The same women were mending and cleaning her outfit now.

“Mmm...” Rydia stirred, and she opened her eyes. “Cecil?”

He swallowed quickly, and tried to smile. “Good morning, Rydia. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Sore,” Rydia said; she rubbed her head. “But I think I'm all right. I had the most terrible dream,” she added with a sad frown. “Mist was in flames—everyone was there—you, Kain, Edge, Rosa, Cid—and you were all helping me. But the flames wouldn't stop, so I summoned Leviathan in a desperate move to save the town and—”

“It happened,” Cecil said slowly. His heart felt like it was bleeding. “It... actually happened,” he added.

Her eyes widened with horror. “What?!” Rydia exclaimed. “You... you're... no, you wouldn't joke about this.” Tears broke from eyes. “The flames? The townspeople stoning me after I summoned Leviathan? It was all real?”

Cecil gave her the most painful nod he had ever given in his life.

Her lower lip quivered. “No... no... I...” She looked away and buried her face in her pillow. “I need to go home.”

“It's not possible,” he said after a long pause.

“Why?” Rydia asked, jolting up.

“The people... the townspeople... all save Elena, agreed to exile you,” Cecil answered, not able to meet her eyes. “I... I'm sorry.”

“E-exiled me?!” Rydia exclaimed, her mouth gaping with disbelief. “No... no! That can't be true!” She began to sob. “No, no, no, no! My students... my children...!”

“I... I am sorry, dear sister,” Cecil said. He stood up and reached to embrace her, but Rydia shoved him away. “What?”

“Leave me alone, please,” she pleaded. She buried her head in her pillow again and soaked it with endless tears.

“Rydia...”

“Just go! Please, Cecil...”

The paladin, with wet eyes, stepped away from her bed. “Very well, as you wish,” Cecil said softly. “The nurse maids are cleaning and fixing your outfit. Once they have finished they will bring it to you. Relax, take your time, and when you're ready, come outside. Out of all us, Kain and Edge are the most concerned for you.” He paused. “It'll be all right... I promise.”

Rydia didn’t respond, with a heavy sigh, he turned around. He began to walk toward the door, but before he could open it, he barely heard her whisper, “no... no, it wont.”

 

-S-

 

_Baron Castle’s Military Conference Room..._

Cecil sat at the long table with Rosa, Rand, Kain, Astral, and Edge. They were discussing the lead theyhad discoveredupon capturing Teran.All were hoping this information would help them find the rebel headquarters.It seemed Astral had some additional intel to share.

Yet, all Cecil could think about was Rydia’s broken face, and tormented voice. It had only been an hour since he spoke with her, but what he had heard and what he had seen lingered in his mind.

 _What more could I have done for her?_ he wondered, rubbing his face.

“My liege...?” Astral asked slowly. Cecil removed his hands and looked at him. “Is... everything all right?”

Cecil cleared his throat. “Yes,” he lied. He sat up and straightened his back. “I'm fine.” He caught Kain's doubtful eye—he knew,yet the dragoon did not speak a word. “So, the lead suggests their headquarters were in... remind me.”

Rand passed the parchment—a map of the entire world—over to Cecil. He picked it up and examined the chart. Cecil's eyes widened and his mouth gaped when he saw the notes written on the map:

 

_“Teran, do not allow this map to fall into the hands of enemies. Keep this in case you lose your way to headquarters. Allow me to remind you of our various paths back to base, but to ensure our enemies do obtain this map, the directions will be vague:_

_“From Baron, head north past the desert, but not through the mountains. Take the sea and follow it eastward. Among the isles, your cunning eyes will recognize the location, but to the naked eye, it is merely a town._

_“From Troia, head north, and then when reach the sea, turn westward to the same string of islands. Once you reach location, you will be safe._

_“From Fabul, head north around the castle and then to the east. Take the ship east a ways and then head directly south, turning only west when required._

_“From Eblan, you are already quite aware; I need not remind you where to go._

_“And finally, from Mysidia, head south to the furthest shore away from the mages. Take the boat and travel around the entire continent counter-clockwise until you can head north back to base._

_“Do not lose this in foolishness! -Your Master-”_

 

Cecil slowly put the map down. “A town...” he said slowly. He exchanged glances with his wife and the other commanders in the room. “Mythril? That can't be...”

“Unfortunately, it seems so, Your Majesty,” Rand said, biting his lip. He flicked his finger across the table. “We'll have to search there; it's only town among the line of islands between Fabul and Mount Ordeals. It shouldn't be a problem.”

Astral glared at Rand. “Don't be so overconfident! And insensitive!” he added with a growl. “We can't send troops—even a patrol into Mythril! The residents are peaceful, and may see it as act of aggression!”

“But what else can we do?” Rosa asked. All turned her eyes to her. Cecil saw the anxiety in her lovely eyes. “It's true, they are peaceful... perhaps a couple of scouts? We could also send a messenger ahead of time to warn them. Then, they would be aware.”

“My pardons, Ros—I mean, Your Majesty,” Kain interjected. Cecil half-smiled—did Kain really have to be so formal with Rosa and himself? “But we risk having the rebels catch word of our arrival. We have the Red Wings—the fastest airships in the world, but, remember, one of those airships was stolen months prior from under our noses.”

“I agree with Master Kain,” Astral added. He shook his head. “I feel we risk far too much if we try to infiltrate Mythril—we have spies, but nothing on the level of their ninjas.”

“Then Prince Geraldine could aid us!” Rand suggested, glancing at Edge. He slammed his hand on the table. “We must take a risk! Or do we want _more_ innocent lives dying because we refrain from action?” He peered around. “I'm not afraid of these rebels; we ought to give them a shock when they discover we aren't going to hide within our castle walls!”

“Hey, let me give that some thought!” Edge said. “I didn't know it was Mythril... I thought they were hiding in some cavern somewhere! But a town? That's different.”

“How?!” Rand demanded.

“Hold,” Cecil said, raising his hand. He heard Rydia's pained words echo in his head, and tried to shake them away. “Hold,” he repeated. “Captain Astral said he had some new intel on the situation. Please share. We need to cover all our bases before we make any moves.” He gestured to Astral.

The sun knight captain nodded. “Sire, I received news from Agart—supposedly a few Eblanese ninjas past through town,” he said. “No one was attacked, but the people decided to send us a messenger—well, he was originally intending on heading to Eblan when he ran into a storm and had to turn away—regardless, the messenger told me the people have become nervous. Rumors say they saw the ninjas vanish into the mountains.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Edge remarked. “Didn't the rebels attack Agart to distract the Red Wings during the blitz attack? Why would they hide there?”

“Because it would be the last place we would look,” Kain said. “Attacking the land upon which their headquarters rest? It's the perfect way to blacklist it as a possible location.”

“Mythril and Agart...” Rosa said slowly with a finger on her lip. “Two peaceful cities... both risky to check, but I feel Agart would be more open to Baron soldiers than Eblanese ninjas if we sent scouts.”

“And then...” Rand started.

“Ugh, fine, I'll send some of my ninjas to check Mythril,” Edge said with resignation. “I really don't like snooping on a town which has never been a part of any war known in history... but... desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say.”

Cecil nodded. “All right, we have a plan. Raise your right hand if you agree, raise your left if you disagree.” He looked around—all right hands were in the air, some rose quicker than others. After a pause, Cecil slowly raised his own; Rydia sobs echoing in his head.

 

-S-

 

After the meeting, Cecil retired to his throne. The paladin rubbed his head; his crown felt heavy and all he wanted was rest. Yet, he still had a kingdom to run, there was no time for a nap.

“Cecil?”

He looked up and saw Rosa's loving, yet concerned face. She sat down in her throne next to him, and caressed his shoulder. Cecil smiled at her, but could not find the strength to open his mouth; Rydia's wide, soaking eyes, and shattered visage in his mind.

After an hour of silence, or what Cecil felt like to be an hour, Rosa spoke. “It's Rydia, isn't it?” She asked. “What happened earlier this morning, my love?” He bit his lip; he could not tell her.

 _An older sister ought to know,_ he thought. He opened his mouth, but stopped when the door opened. Cecil looked and saw Kain walk into the room. _So should her lover._

Kain froze. “Am I intruding?” The dragoon asked.

“No, Kain,” Rosa answered. “not at all. Cecil visited Rydia before the meeting began, and I wanted to know what happened.” Cecil felt her glance. “It was... painful, wasn't it?”

He nodded slowly, and beckoned to Kain with a hand. “Have a seat, my friend.” He said with a gesture to a bench near the wall. “You need to hear what I experienced, too.”

Kain gave Cecil a nod, and sat. He stared at the paladin with a worried face; his shaking hand struggling to steady his lance.

Cecil explained everything he had saw and heard during his interaction with Rydia earlier. He couldn't help himself, but go into detail of how crestfallen, battered, and damaged she was from the news.

As Cecil spoke, he saw Kain's mouth gape open in agonized disbelief, and his grip falter; the lance nearly fell. Every ounce of confidence the dragoon once had melted away. Rosa's shining face dimmed, and she rubbed Cecil's shoulder more tenderly. The paladin's own heart bled to see his beloved wife in such pain, and his best friend losing his composure.

“Rydia...” Kain muttered after Cecil finished. He hung his head. “How...? I...” He stood up. “What can I do to help her?!” His lance fell out of his hand and clattered on the ground. “Is there anything...?”

“Who knows?!” A voice growled. Cecil's jerked his head left and saw Edge—fists clenched—staring back at them. “Damn that Juste!” The prince shook his head. “Sorry, Cecil, but..!” He spun and smashed a fist charged with flames into the wall.

The booming explosion resonated in the throne room, and Cecil felt Edge's rage with it. The ninja removed his fist from the smoldering crater in the wall, and faced his friends with soaked eyes.

“S-sorry...” Edge repeated. He rubbed his hand. “I should have let you know I was here... but...” He shook his head. “I came to tell you Rydia hasn't come out yet, but, I walked in just as Cecil started to explain.”

“It's... all right, Edge,” Cecil said. He stood, and sighed. Exchanging glances with his wife, Kain, and the prince, he bit his lip. “I suppose she could... find a place here in Baron.”

“You're joking!” Edge roared.

“No!” Kain echoed. “How could you even think such, Cecil?! Essentially, Rydia's life has been taken from her!”

“He's right!” Edge said. He whipped his arm out. “Restoring the Summoner Bloodline became her life! And I'll be damned if I let a arrogant noble toss it away like trash!” The ninja breathed. “I'm sending scouts... Kain said those nobles have a tavern they go to mock Rydia. Maybe if I can pull up some dirt—”

“And what good would it do, Edge?” Cecil inquired. “Hatred upon hatred will only produce more hatred! It will not do Rydia any good!” He lowered his voice. “The people of Mist need to love her again, and exposing Juste's fraud won't create such love.”

“We can ill afford to stand around and do nothing, Cecil!” Kain protested.

“But what?” Rosa interjected softly. She stared at Kain with a heavy face. “We can't force the people to love her.”

Edge stomped. “No, I'm sending some spies to see what Juste is—!”

“According to this woman, that won't work, “ a soldier's voice said. Cecil looked forward and saw two baron soldiers escorting a woman, her head covered and her face barely noticeable. She wore plain clothing, but at least, it was not ragged. “Our pardons, Your Majesty, but this woman insisted on seeing you, claiming she has important information about Mist.”

“Please,” the woman said. Cecil's eyes widened; he knew that voice. “Please, for Rydia's sake, let me speak, Lord Harvey.”

“Elena...” Cecil whispered. He waved the soldiers away. “Let her go, I, no, we want to hear her words. You two are dismissed.”

The soldiers blinked in surprise, but bowed before the paladin. They turned and left. As soon as the door closed, Kain and Edge both approached the woman.

“Elena? Is that you?” Edge asked.

The woman removed her head covering; Cecil recognized her face, her hair, and her eyes. Indeed, it was the same woman who defended Rydia the day before. She knelt before Cecil.

“Yes, it is I,” she said.

“Why the disguise?” Kain asked.

Elena looked at him. “I don't want anyone from Mist to know I came here.” She looked at Edge. “Your Highness, I beg your pardon, but I know Juste and the others are expecting spies from Baron or Eblan.”

“How do you know?” Cecil inquired, taking a step toward her.

“I managed to overhear a conversation behind him and his friends,” she answered with disgust. “They're expecting ninjas or soldiers to come in disguise. Juste told his friends they would hide their armor and weapons.” Elena sighed sadly. “Spying will not work.”

“Dammit!” Edge hissed. He turned away from the group. “This... this isn't fair. Especially not to Rydia!”

Silence.

“Elena,” Cecil spoke up, “that isn't the real reason you're here, is it?”

She shook her head. “Your Majesty, I wanted to warn you... Juste plans to break off relations with Baron if he is made mayor of Mist.”

“What?!” Kain exclaimed. “That would economic suicide for the town, especially since its dire need for repairs.”

Elena frowned. “Juste is good—too good—at convincing people otherwise.”

“Are there any other candidates?” Cecil inquired; he could feel his own heart pounding.

“Yes,” Elena said with a nod. “Four others, in fact, but I fear Juste may win. He has the most support.” She closed her eyes, tears breaking through. “I don't think Rydia could ever return.”

Cecil's heart dropped. What could be done? “I... I see,” he stuttered. “This is... terrible.” He removed his crown, and placed his face in his hand. He bit his lip, and felt darkness... it was similar to the very darkness he had felt when facing Zeromus.

 _“_ _I will never die... as long as_ _there is darkness in the hearts of men!”_ The words echoed warningly in the paladin's mind.

“Was... there anything else?” Rosa asked.

“Well, only that the repairs have begun, but Juste and his allies have forbidden the people to repair Rydia's home,” Elena answered. “Oh... the poor girl. Is she... all right?”

Cecil frowned, and slowly removed his hand from his face. “No... she's not. According to Edge, she hasn't come out of her room here at Baron yet.” He faced Elena. “I'm sorry.”

“No, Your Majesty,” Elena said, looking up at him. “ _I'm sorry._ ” She stood and covered her head. “I need to leave before the townspeople become suspicious.”

Cecil nodded. “Very well.”

“Safe travels, Elena,” Kain said softly to her.

“Thank you,” she responded. With haste, she left through the throne room door. Cecil, with a heavy heart, watched Edge and Kain stand still, staring at the door.

Then, Kain removed a gauntlet, and fingered a ring Cecil recognized. “Kain...? Rydia chose you?!” the paladin exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Edge interrupted. He faced the group. “I was angry at first when I found out, but... Kain's the best for Rydia... or at least... ah, nevermind.” He shook his head. “I still love her, but I'm not hers anymore.”

“And you're... fine with that?” Rosa asked with nervous hesitation.

Edge nodded. “Yeah. What I'm _not_ okay with is Juste's behavior!” He growled under his breath. “There's got to be a way.” He paused. “Hidden armor and weapons, huh?”

“Edge?” Kain looked up at him, curious.

“'ey, everyone!” The door opened and Cid walked in. “Rydia's finally outside!” There was no smile on his face. “But... I don't recommend anyone talkin' to her. I tried... let's just say she wants to be alone.”

Kain approached Cid. “Where is she, exactly?”

“On the middle battlements, starin' into the skies,” Cid answered. “But like I said, ya shouldn't go—!”

Kain put on his gauntlet, and sprinted out the door. Cecil called out to him, but the dragoon did not return. The paladin sighed and looked over to Edge.

Except the ninja had vanished.

 

-S-

 

 _I don't care for Cid's warning,_ Kain thought as he approached Rydia. _She... what?_ He froze upon seeing her. The summoner's light, her beautiful radiance had been replaced with a dim visage. Even her outfit seemed to be a faded shade of green, not the lovely verdant shade he was used to.

“R-rydia...?” Kain almost stammered.

She slowly turned her head and looked at him. Kain's jaw nearly dropped when he saw her eyes. They were pale, weak, and like herself, lacked the luminous beauty they once carried.

“Yes?” she said.

He bit his lip. “Would you like someone to talk to?” Kain asked.

“No,” the summoner said. “Please leave me alone.” No tears in her eyes, just emptiness.

“Alone? Are you certain?” Kain pressed. He could not give up on her, he _had_ to restore at least some of her light.

“Yes,” Rydia said with a weak voice. The dragoon paused, and lowered his head in shame.

“I understand, yet, please, allow me to comfort you,” Kain said softly. He removed his gauntlet, approached her and showed the ring to her. “I love you, Rydia.”

The summoner gazed upon her mother's ring, and then sighed. “I... I wish I could go home. I miss...” Her eyes became wet. “I miss my students!” She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Kain put an arm around her shoulder, or at least he tried as Rydia shoved it away. He sighed. “Your students... you children?” He repeated.

Rydia freed her face and nodded. Kain's heart shattered; her cheeks were soaked—all of her confidence replaced by despair. “Yes, my children... though,” she shook her head, “they are hardly mine to claim.”

“You truly believe so?” Kain asked. “They have no second mother?”

Rydia hung her head. “Not anymore...” she said. Then, Kain noticed she had her whip at her side. The summoner stood away from the battlements, sat, and took out the whip. “The townspeople hate me,” she continued, playing with the dragon whisker. She twisted it, coiled it up in a circle, and then spread it out. Her eyes were constantly on it as she repeated the motions.

Kain's stomach lurched, and he clenched his teeth. The way Rydia toyed with her whip was uncomfortable to observe; worrisome even.

“There's no way I can go home...” Rydia added, her eyes still focused on her whip. She dropped her hands into her lap. “It's not possible, Kain.”

“Not possible?” he repeated. “Maybe... for now, but you have at least one supporter in Mist.”

Rydia snorted. “Who?”

“Elena,” Kain said. He sat next to her. “She was with us, watching over you while you were unconscious. She even fought against the decision to banish you; even with Juste.”

A little light returned to her eyes. “Elena? I... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But even against Juste? I...” Rydia paused, her mouth agape. “I wish I could talk to her, too.” She glanced at Kain. “Was... were my students there?”

Kain nodded. “They were silent, but I saw their horrified expressions when Juste proposed to exile you,” he explained. “Your children still yet love you.”

A little more light returned to her eyes. “My children...” she muttered. Tears streamed down her face and she buried it once again. “I wish... I wish I could see them again—at least one more time.” She sobbed, and Kain's heart finally shattered.

“Rydia—” he started.

“No,” she said, waving her hand at him. “Thank you for telling me, but... leave me alone. Please, Kain.” The light had vanished.

He hung his head, and sighed. “As you wish, my beloved.” Kain leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, but she did not respond. Wiping his eyes and with a shake of his head, he stood, took one last glance at Rydia and walked away.

_I failed._

 

-S-

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else in the world..._

Jaden shook. He never enjoyed walking alongside the boss; Gerad's imposing figure and crimson mask. Even with his mastery of ninjustu, he couldn't escape Gerad. Whatever the boss asked, they did.

“So,” Gerad started. His voice cold and filled with malice. “How are the two cowards who abandoned Teran enjoying their punishment?”

Jaden swallowed; he didn't want to open his mouth.

Gerad chuckled softly. “I suppose this subject is a little too grim even for you.” His voice turned dark. “Do not mistake me, Jaden. I am displeased with the death of my best man.”

“N-no, boss! I know that!” He answered, still shaking. “None of us were happy about losing him.” Gerad did not answer. Instead, they continued to walk down the hallway of their hideout. Jaden's mind scrambled for a better subject, and he remembered. “Hey, boss, did you hear about the commotion in Mist?”

Gerad stopped, and Jaden skidded to a halt. The mask hid Gerad's expression, yet Jaden could feel his boss's twisted pleasure.

“Oh, yes,” he answered, “quite unexpected, but wonderful all the less. Despite Teran's death, Rydia—formerly of Mist—will end her own life. I know it; an exile from her home? A devastating fire?” Gerad let out an evil laugh. “I did not even have to lift a finger.”

The ninja shuddered. “Yeah, I bet she didn't survive being stoned. End of the summoner threat, eh?” He said with weak confidence.

Gerad turned to Jaden and nodded. “Correct.” He turned again and beckoned to his minion. They continued down the hallway before running into the Dark Knight Commander, Aedrian. He bowed before the boss.

“Master, I have good news,” he said, “we've confirmed Eblan and Baron have taken the false leads. It seems Teran's death was not in vain.”

Jaden jumped as Gerad slapped Aedrian across the face. “Do not anger me! The paladin king acted faster than I had thought; a miscalculation, nothing more. At least... we can plan our next move.”

Aedrian rose slowly, rubbing his cheek. “Excellent, sir,” he said, biting his lip. “What is the plan?”

“Jaden, how our ninjas fairing in their training?” Gerad inquired with a slow glance toward him.

“Perfectly!” Jaden answered, with a confident salute. He had stopped shaking. “They've mastered the new justus we've designed and they're ready for battle!”

“Well done,” Gerad said with approval. “Come, let us gather the others. Baron Castle will break and burn. Aedrian, get Druin and his Red Wing liberators, I want to know if our prototype is complete.”

The Dark Knight Commander bowed again. He turned and left Jaden alone with the boss.

“Break and burn...” Jaden repeated. “You mean... we're going to use the flaming cannons?”

“Indeed,” Gerad said. “The fire will not match the scale of Mist's, but it will be sufficient as long as we destroy the walls and slay the paladin king.”

“I... um...” Jaden stammered. “What... about Mysidia? I don't mean to question you, but their mages are powerful.”

“Calm yourself,” Gerad assured him. “Senko sent me an epistle: his disguise worked flawlessly, and he was able to seal the Devil's Road. There will be no Mysidian reinforcements.”

Jaden grinned. “Yes! Stealth was always his specialty. I knew we could count on him.”

Gerad nodded. “And he has returned. Come, to the meeting room. It is time to finalize our attack on Baron from air and from the sea. We will accomplish even what Golbez could not: destroy the greatest military kingdom known to man.”

 

-S-

 

_An hour later..._

Kain watched Rydia from the highest battlement of Baron Castle. His heart wrenched in pain and fear. He had tried, truly, he had tried. He slammed the butt of his lance on the ground, grinding his teeth. _I cannot give up!_

“Hey, Kain,” a voice said. The dragoon spun and found himself facing Edge. “You've tried talking to her, too, right?” He walked toward the edge of the battlement and placed his hands on the stone surface. “I bet you got to her first.”

“What do you mean?” the dragoon asked. “Edge, we—”

“No, I'm not jealous anymore,” the prince countered, “well, maybe a tiny bit. But I tried talking to her. She only pleaded I leave her alone... she didn't want to talk to anyone else.” He hung his head. “She's picked you, but I still love her.” He paused. “Have you noticed, Kain? Her radiance... it's gone.”

Kain walked toward the battlement and stood beside Edge. He nodded slowly. “Yes, I have. That brilliant light of hers... faded. One of her most lovely traits.”

Edge growled and then slammed his fist on the battlement. “Dammit! I can't stand this! That radiance was the first thing I saw in her when we met in the Cave of Eblan,” he explained. “And that's why I sought to court her.” He snorted lightly. “Happy, cheery, loving, and... heh, rational. She was always correcting me. I loved that.”

Kain blinked. “Truly? I thought you never enjoyed Rydia's reprimands,” he remarked. Edge nodded at him. “But... we both love her dearly, surely there must be something we can do! Spies would fail, and even if they succeeded, staining Juste's image is merely hate for hate.”

“And hatred breeds more hatred,” Edge added. He looked at the dragoon. “Kain, we can't give up on her! There's not a woman in the world like her! ... did you notice the way she was holding her whip?”

He swallowed. “Indeed. And I have a terrible feeling about it.” Kain's lip quivered. “Perhaps... there's a way we could use spies not to stalk Juste, but speak of Rydia's past deeds? To remind the people of Mist how she loves them?”

“Not spies,” Edge answered, shaking his head. “None of my ninjas know her as well as we do.” He paused. “'Hidden armor and weapons,' huh?” He raised his head and then shot a confident look at Kain. “That's it! I got it!”

“What? Share, please!” Kain's heart began to unwind with hope.

“ _We'll_ go!” Edge answered. “I can make us some disguises, get some hair-dye, and we'll pretend to be travelers. We leave our weapons and armor behind and use the Falcon to fly close, but at the edge of Mist to avoid detection!

“And while we're there, we'll talk about everything Rydia did for Mist! We both know her so well!”

Kain smiled, his heart leaped. “Yes... yes! That is genius, Edge! I approve! But we need others... Cecil, Rosa, Cid... and any others! But... we can't go in a large group; it would be too suspicious.”

“What do you think we do, then?” Edge asked.

“Pair off and go into different parts of the town,” Kain said, raising his finger. “Every person will be reminded of Rydia's love for them.”

“Awesome idea, I love it!” Edge patted Kain on the shoulder. “All right, let's get Cecil, Rosa, and the others. Then, I need to leave for Eblan and send spies to Mythril...” The prince sighed. “I wish I didn't have to, but at least we can do something for Rydia!”

“Yes, we can!” Kain agreed. This plan had to work, it had to. Edge turned away from the dragoon, but he was stopped. “Wait... Edge!” He directed their eyes to the faded summoner. “Return as soon as possible tonight. ... this foreboding feeling... someone needs to watch Rydia.”

Edge placed his hand on Kain's shoulder. “All right, my friend.” He nodded. “I will.”


	33. Chapter 33

_The Tower of Prayer in Mysidia..._

Atop the tower, Cecil felt the cool breeze past over his face. Whenever his heart was heavy, he came to this peaceful place for guidance and comfort. “Elder, I need your help,” he said to the black robed man. “It's... Rydia...”

“I have already heard, Cecil,” the Elder said. “Word travels quickly these days.” He looked up to the sky, and rubbed his chin. “I cannot imagine the great pain she bears. Perhaps this Juste is the cause?”

“For her banishment? Yes he is,” Cecil said, nodding. “But of the fire? No. Rydia never sensed any magical power within him—I know because I asked her once. His only power is manipulation and cunning.”

The Elder faced Cecil. “Not an inkling of magic within... and yet, this Juste Forger can create a rift greater than Titan himself.”

“This is no rift which can be healed by magic,” Cecil remarked with a frown.

The Elder nodded in agreement. “No, not through any magic which can be cast or channeled, that is,” he noted. The paladin blinked. “There are other forms of 'magic' in this world. Such 'spells' which even this nobleman and others wield quite efficiently.”

“You mean words?” Cecil asked.

“Indeed,” the Elder explained. “And as with such magic they can be opened, these same rifts can be closed using the same forms.”

“They hate her now,” Cecil said, looking away. “Words failed us after Rydia extinguished the fire; they will no longer avail us.”

“Is that doubt I hear, great paladin?” The Elder inquired. Cecil looked at him and blinked. “Did you doubt when you faced Zeromus with merely a spark of life left in you?”

Silence. And then Cecil shook his head. “No, I did not. Elder, you're right, words may work... eventually. But what sort of natural magic do we rely on now?”

“Time,” the Elder answered. “Although many can manipulate time through magic or weapons, it's best to let mother Earth use its natural form to help close the rift between Rydia and Mist.”

“Time...” Cecil repeated.

“Yes, it healed you, did it not?” the Elder said. “Time, words, events, and choices, all these 'types' of magic created that spark of light within you as a dark knight two years ago. The same gave you the power to turn the spark into a glorious aura of the paladin.

“The people of Mist may hate her, but such hatred will wain as time works its power,” he continued. “As they repair the buildings, they may remember the great things Rydia did for them and for their home before. Hearts will soften, and soon, the time for words will come to close the rift.”

Cecil stared. He might have doubted if the Elder had not brought up his past. “Then, perhaps I should send someone to be an emissary.”

“No!” The Elder said sharply. “Do not misuse your authority as Baron's King to solve this issue. Have patience. Besides...” He closed his eyes. “I feel your friends are already taking action.”

“I wish I could aid them,” Cecil said, biting his lip. “But I have a kingdom to run and rebels to find.”

“Tend to your duties, your friends will tend to theirs, And Mother Earth will tend to hers.” The Elder said. He walked up to Cecil and smiled. “I'm certain you will have time to speak with Rydia and grant her your aid.”

Cecil paused, and then returned the smile. “Thank you. I am sorry I doubted,” he added.

“Don't worry,” the Elder said. “We are all imperfect, all we need to do is be a light to ourselves and others, and endure until death.”

The paladin nodded, and bowed his head. “I would stay, but my kingdom needs me.” He looked at the Elder. “Thank you for sharing your wisdom.”

“Of course,” he answered. “You are always welcome here, Cecil.”

 

-S-

 

_Meanwhile at Baron Castle..._

“What do you mean Cecil's gone?” Edge exclaimed with a frown. “I thought he'd still be here.”

Rosa half-smiled. She looked between him and Kain and nodded. “Yes, I... um... I don't know where he went,” she said with a shaky voice.

“Rosa... is it necessary to lie to your friends?” Kain inquired. After a pause, he added, “I recognize that tone.”

The white mage sighed deeply, and looked away from them, eyes directed at the floor. She snorted lightly. “You know me too well, Kain. Yes... he left on an airship in secret,” she explained. Then, she looked up sharply and raised a finger. “And I promised him I would not tell anyone where.”

Edge groaned. “Well, I guess 'anyone' counts us.”

Rosa smiled a little and nodded. “Yes. Why do you need to see him, Kain, Edge?” Her eyes lingered on them. “... is this about Rydia again?”

“It is,” Kain answered. “However, it is not about forcing the people of Mist to love her, rather remember her and let them decide for themselves.” Rosa blinked, and curiously gazed at the dragoon. “Edge and I have come up with a plan.”

Edge then explained their plan to her; to disguise themselves as travelers. Edge noted that Juste and the others were expecting spies with hidden armor and weapons. With a grin, he said, “so, we won't bring them.”

Rosa's eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled with admiration. _These two truly won't let her go,_ she thought. _Just as Cecil would not give up on me._ “Sounds like a solid plan. But what do you intend to do once there?”

“Well, there will need to be more of us than merely Edge and I,” Kain said. “Our plan is split up in pairs and talk about Rydia and her love for Mist; the wonderful things she had done for the townspeople.”

“But, we need to act as if we overheard it, but never saw it for ourselves,” Edge added with a warning voice. “The idea is we came to see what she did with our own eyes, but, obviously, came too late. Yet, we'll keep a positive attitude.”

“And that is the reason we required to speak to Cecil,” Kain said, gesturing to her. “We would like you, Cecil, Cid, and any others to come with.”

Rosa paused, her breath taken away, and her eyes wide. “Quite ambitious,” she remarked. “And clever, too. But... I'm afraid Cid wouldn't be able to go with you; his voice is quite distinct.”

“Good point,” Edge agreed. He chuckled. “He'd give us away. Too bad, he would have the best things to say about Rydia.”

Rosa shared his chuckle and nodded. “And you two want Cecil and I to come also?” she asked. A sad smile crossed her face as the two men nodded. “I'm sorry to say we can't go; especially on such short notice. We need to run the kingdom. Rand, and Astral have their military duties and they don't know Rydia as well as we.”

“We're not leaving today, but tomorrow,” Kain said. “Are you certain?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Rosa answered. Her heart ached; her attempts to comfort Rydia were already in vain, and yet she could not do anything else? “Even if it is tomorrow.” She looked at Edge. “Edge, how will Eblan manage?”

“I've got the chancellor,” he answered. “He can take care of my kingdom for a day.” He paused. “... Rosa, Kain and I noticed something about Rydia today. She was... playing with her whip, looping it, and stretching it. Can you tell Cecil and Cid to stay up tonight? After I send the spies to Mythril, I'm coming back to watch her.”

“Also, it would be appreciated if you stayed late tonight,” Kain said. Rosa saw his worried eyes behind his dragoon mask.

 _She... she wouldn't...!_ Rosa thought in horror. Yet, could they take a risk? “Yes, I will,” she said with a nod. “But where will we go?”

“I'll give you guys a signal if we think what's going to happen is about to happen,” Edge explained. “And then I'll move in. Then, the rest of you follow my lead.”

“Very well,” Rosa said. “I... hope it's not what I think it is.”

“As do I,” Kain agreed.

 

-S-

 

_Midnight..._

Rydia had slipped out of her room quietly, and sneaked past all the night guards. _No one should see this,_ she thought, holding onto her whip, which was tied to a rope with a hook on the end. Tears broke from her eyes. _Yet... what's left for me?_

Soon, she found her spot upon the battlements above the garden courtyard below. _How ironic._ She swallowed, and shot quick glances to her left and right. No guards. No one in sight.

She stepped over onto the ledge, and placed the hook over the stone. Rydia tied the end of her dragon whisker into a noose; one that would fit around her neck. She raised to place it around her neck and then froze.

 _This is wrong!_ She thought in horror. She stumbled back, shaking. _Why? I... I can't just end my life! There are so many things left to live for—_

 _No, there isn't,_ a voice echoed in her head. _You've lost everything, your dream is dead, and your own people hate you. Kain was just trying to comfort you about your students, how can you_ truly _know if they still love you?_

Rydia bit her lip. _But... they—Cecil, Kain, and the others—brought me here to safety. They have to care!_

The voice returned. _Oh? And what are they doing now? Sleeping. And what did they do today? Annoy you. It isn't going to be okay._

Rydia's heart dropped. She said the very same words to Cecil that morning. The handmaidens who returned her repaired outfit to her failed to raise her spirits. She felt weak, empty, and almost soul-less.

She closed her eyes, tears breaking between her eyelids. Rydia thought of Kain, and his words—they had worked... almost. With shaking hands, Rydia raised the noose over her head. Then, she dropped it.

 _This is wrong,_ she thought again. Rydia opened her eyes. _I can't kill myself. But... but... is there anything left to live for?_ Images of Kain, Edge, Cecil, Rosa, Cid, Porom, Palom, and others flowed through her mind.

Her dream was dead. That was certain. Without her to teach her children, there was no way for them to progress further to their personal eidolons. Rydia lifted the noose and gazed at it. No, this was wrong. She couldn't. No matter what the voice in her head said.

Rydia stepped off the ledge. She heard a puff of smoke behind and her and she spun. “Can't sleep?” asked a male voice.

Rydia found herself face to face with Edge. “Uh!” She tried to hide the noose, but Edge snatched it from her hands in one swift motion. Rydia's heart was crushed by chains of guilt; she hung her head, unable to look at him.

Then, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Daring a glance, she saw Edge's masked face before her; a smile underneath it. “I think you'll want this back,” he said with a gentle, soothing voice. He handed her the dragon whisker—no longer connected to the hooked rope. Edge tossed the rope behind him and stepped closer to her.

“Kain's going to hate me for this, but...” Edge stopped and then embraced her tightly. Tears streaming down Rydia's face, she returned the embrace. He wasn't Kain, but his warmth was welcome. Anyone's. “You may have picked him, but I still love you.”

“Edge...”

He let go of her. “Your eyes are so dim,” he remarked. There was a quiet pause. “It hurts, doesn't it?”

Rydia's lip quivered. “Yes!” she wailed. “It hurts beyond any wound I've suffered in my life! Despite all the monsters I've faced... nothing hurts like losing my students!”

“I can only begin to imagine,” agreed a deeper male voice. Rydia glanced up and saw Kain walked toward her and Edge. She barely noticed Edge step back; allowing Kain to embrace her. “Dear lady... dear Rydia...” he whispered. “We don't want to lose you.” He kissed her, and this time, she did not refuse.

The voice in her head began to die away, its lies, its angry demands, all faded away as Rydia pressed her lips against Kain's. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt... how deeply he loved her.

“Truly, we care about you,” said a voice to her right. Rydia released Kain and turned to see who it was. Rosa was smiling emphatically at her. “My dear little sister, I'm glad you stopped yourself. Let us ease your pain.”

“Indeed,” said another voice. Rydia looked to her left and saw Cecil step into the moonlight. “You're not alone, Rydia.” He extended his hand to her. “All of us are here for you whenever you need us.”

“Edge... Kain... Rosa... Cecil...” she whispered. _Why... did I refuse them earlier?_

“I'd be a terrible uncle fer letting ya kill yerself, Rydia!” Her heart lifted higher as Cid appeared beside Cecil. He carried a comforting grin. “Yer family to us. Always.”

“Cid... really?” Rydia gasped.

“Of course,” Kain interjected. “Would we deceive you?”

At last, Rydia allowed herself to smile, and she wrapped her arms around Kain's neck. “No, you wouldn't,” she answered with a sob. “I... I have been foolish.”

“It will be all right,” Kain said soothingly. “Rydia, my love, you are no fool. You are a light.”

Rydia kissed him lightly, and then looked around at all her friends. “Thank you... all of you,” she said with a quiet voice. And then, she began to cry tears of joy. Her dear friends, and her lover all drew close to her, each giving her a comforting hug.

The voice was wrong; there was so much more to live for.

 

-S-

 

_The next day, Baron Castle's Throne Room..._

“Your intuition was correct, Kain,” Rosa said. She let out a relieved sigh. “I'm glad we heeded your fears.”

“Same,” Cecil agreed. “I knew she was broken, but to attempt suicide? I almost didn't believe it!” He exhaled. “Thank you, Kain.”

“Yah,” Cid chimed in. “Good idea ta have Edge watch 'er. If it were any of us, we would've been caught.”

Kain nodded. “You're very welcome. But, I'm just glad she's still alive... and her spirits have lifted.” He paused. “She appeared to be a little more bright this morning, although, only slightly better than yesterday. Edge and I will have to move quickly.”

Cecil nodded. “I wish you two luck.”

“Where is Edge, by the way?” Cid asked with folded arms. “'thought he'd be 'ere wit' ya.”

“I believe he is finalizing the disguises he has planned for him and I,” Kain answered. “I'm certain he will arrive soon.” He looked at Cid. “Would you be so kind as to distract Rydia? Edge and I must leave in secret.”

“Ya got it, Kain!” Cid said with a grin. “Get those townspeople lovin' our favorite summoner again!”

Kain smiled. “Fear not, I have faith we will be successful.”

At that moment, the throne room doors opened. Kain spun and saw Edge walk in, carrying a large bundle over his shoulders. He nodded to Kain. “Ready, buddy?”

“I have been for some time now,” he answered, smiling.

“Good! Then, let's change, and we'll get ourselves over to Mist!” The Prince answered. “The faster, the better.”

“Well, then I better git goin'!” Cid interjected. “Got to keep Rydia busy while you two do yer thing!” The fleetmaster gave Kain and Edge an approving nod and then dashed out.

“Good luck,” Rosa said, beaming.

“Indeed,” Cecil said. He smiled. “For the first time, I feel there is hope for Rydia yet.” He looked at Kain and Edge. “Go, my friends, give her back her dream; her life.”

“That's the plan!” Edge said. Kain felt his eyes on him. “Come on! Let's move!”

The dragoon turned and nodded. “Yes! No more time to waste!” Edge dashed out of the throne room, and Kain followed.

 _Hope for her, indeed, Cecil,_ he thought. _Hope, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to release two chapters at once. Chapter 33 is half the size of Chapter 32, but I didn't want you, my readers to worry about Rydia. :)


	34. Chapter 34

“Hm... are you sure the black hair suits me?” Kain inquired.

Edge faced his friend. They were standing on the path to Mist’s front gate with the mid-day sun pouring down on the mountains, casting shadows over them. Kain was wearing a black, traveler's tunic and pants with a fancy, matching hat.

“It's perfect,” Edge answered, adjusting his brown rimmed hat. He dusted off his leather trousers, and vest. “How do I look? I think a set of dusty blonde hair works for me, eh?”

Kain smiled. “Agreed.” They carried no weapons, no cloaks, no armor—nothing which would give away their true identities. “Very well, let's move on. We have a summoner's name to restore.”

Edge nodded. “Exactly; a summoner who we both love.” He beckoned to the dragoon, and together, the men strode down the path toward the gates of Mist.

“Halt!” one of the gate guards cried out. “Who are you?”

“Merely travelers,” Kain answered. “We are journeying to Damcyan and are in a place of rest.”

“Mist's got to have a good inn, right?” Edge asked. “I heard it was rebuilt by the townspeople, but by the aid of a single woman! Can you imagine?”

The guards exchanged confused glances. “Wha... have you not heard? Mist was almost destroyed two days ago by fire and water!”

“What?” Edge exclaimed, with pretended shock. “Are you kidding, what happened?!”

“It's... none of your business,” the other gate guard said. There was a tone of regret in his voice. “Go on in. You two have good timing as the inn is now functional; almost repaired.”

“No thanks to that summoner,” the first guard growled.

“Enough, James,” his companion snapped. He faced Kain and Edge. “Apologies, sirs, you don't seem armed. Please, come in before monsters gather.”

“My thanks,” Kain said with a bow. Edge felt his heart boiling and he was doing all he could to hold himself back from pummeling James's face. A calm, yet slightly shaky hand landed on his shoulder. “Come, my friend. I am exhausted, I'm sure there's still something wonderful to behold in the town.”

Edge exhaled and nodded at Kain. “Yes, you're right.” He bowed to the guards and walked through the gates.

Edge frowned; the Town of Mist had suffered heavy damage—broken doorways, battered roofs, a couple of burned down homes while the other buildings were only modestly damaged, burnt fields, and scattered road stones—but it was still mostly intact. He considered the fire's power and was amazed at how well Mist had held up; and he was angry at Juste and those who had exiled Rydia for the same reasons.

“Come, let us begin our task,” Kain said with a pat on his shoulder. The two strode into town; the people were diligently repairing the remaining buildings. Edge heard the axe cut a block of lumber, hammers setting nails in walls and rooftops, and bricks being slid into place.

He and Kain gathered close to the inn; they faced each other and exchanged nods. “Truly magnificent,” Kain remarked with awe. “It must have required great effort and a large sum of gil to build such sturdy structures.”

“Agreed,” Edge said. “I heard it was damaged in a recent fire, but I'm surprised how well the town holds up.” He smiled. “Did you hear? About the summoner named Rydia, my friend?”

“Ah, yes, she aided the construction, correct?” Kain asked. He rubbed his chin, gazing at the inn. “This place was once a village, and yet her efforts yielded great results!”

“Who are you lot?” asked a male voice. Edge turned to see a frowning worker. He had ceased his repairs on the inn and gave him and Kain a suspicious glare.

“Ah, we're mere travelers,” Kain answered. “We wanted to see the glorious town with our own eyes.”

“And hopefully meet the lady herself,” Edge added.

The worker snorted. “She... she destroyed our town,” he growled. “You won't meet her here—she was exiled.”

“Wha...?” Edge said with performed shock. “Why? That makes no sense! Why would such a generous woman destroy the very place she wanted to restore?”

The worker was taken aback. He glanced to the side, and said, “well... that's a good question. But, she summoned a powerful eidolon which caused a flood.” He shot his gaze back at them. “It may have saved the town, but the buildings are a mess! With all the water damage, we've been busy cleaning and repairing our homes, or what's left of them.”

“Yet, wouldn't a fire have burned down the entire town?” Kain inquired.

“Maybe,” the worker said, his voice softened. “It... was a very powerful fire. Even her and her allies' strongest ice magic couldn't keep the flames down.” He paused, and then scratched the back of his neck. He seemed lost in thought. Edge heard him mutter softly, “why did we exile her...? Lady Rydia...”

“What's going on here?!” asked an angry, and all too familiar voice. Edge clenched his fists and struggled to hide his gritted teeth.

_Not him,_ he thought angrily. _Not this damned loser._

Juste walked onto the scene. “What are you doing? Get back to work!” He looked at Kain and Edge. “And just who do you think you are?” he snarled. “Talking about that blasted witch! She has no place here!”

“Now, sir,” Kain said with a level voice. “We—”

“Ugh! I don't want to hear any excuses from bootlickers like you!” Juste interrupted.

“The King granted us the right to speak our minds,” Edge countered. “Can't we talk about the good deeds of the summoner?”

Juste raised a hand, but was stopped by the worker.

“Sir Juste,” he said with a calm voice. “They're just travelers visiting the town. They... didn't experience what we did.”

Juste lowered his hand. “True.” He snorted. “Fine, I'll leave you two be,” he said a slightly relaxed tone. “You can praise the banished all you desire, but it doesn't change the truth; she destroyed everything.”

“Yet, Mist seems to be standing well enough,” Edge said, trying to keep his tone civil.

“Bah! Luck alone,” Juste waved it away. “Mist is better without her! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own work to attend to.” Without giving Kain or Edge a chance to respond, he spun, and walked away. But not before giving the worker a warning glance.

The worker looked at Kain and Edge. “I apologize, good sirs,” he said. “Perhaps... you're right. Maybe sir Juste will calm down soon.”

Edge relaxed and smiled. The plan was working. Then, he nearly jumped when he noticed the other workers at the inn had stopped and had been watching the conversation. Their calm, thoughtful expressions gave the ninja more hope.

He faced the worker. “I hope so; he seems quite angry.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. We'll let you men return to your task.”

They nodded, but did not immediately continue their task. A few moments passed and they began their work again with more vigor than before.

Kain pulled Edge aside. “It seems we've gained some trust.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “But we've got a long way to go still. Especially if Juste keeps pulling their leashes.” Edge looked at the inn and bit his lip. “Damn, I really want to pummel him.”

“As do I,” Kain said warmly. “But, we ought not to let anger best us. Come, let's find another place to talk.”

“Got any ideas?”

“The Town Square, perhaps?”

Edge grinned. “Good idea. Lead the way, my friend.”

“Good sirs?” asked a woman. Edge turned around and saw Elena. “I apologize. I'm sorry you were treated with such rudeness.”

“It is not an issue,” Kain responded.

_Elena..._ “Yeah, it's not your fault either,” he said. “That man—Juste, right? He seems to hate Lady Rydia.”

Elena sighed. “Deeply,” she said. She glanced over to where Rydia's school was. “She really saved us, yet... I feel as if I'm the only adult who still believes in her; she did the right thing by summoning Leviathan.”

“None share your sentiment?” Kain inquired. Elena shook her head; her eyes were wet and she was crestfallen. “My condolences.”

Edge frowned. “Hey, we talked to those workers, they seemed pretty calm about it.”

“I don't know how long that will last,” Elena said, sagging her shoulders. “But...” She returned her eyes to Rydia's home. “The children still go to her home... even against the wishes of their parents.” Elena faced them. “If you two are truly interested in what Rydia did for Mist, go there.”

“My thanks,” Kain said. “We'll head over to that building at once.”

“You're welcome,” Elena said. “Your voices... they seem familiar. Ah, no, don't worry about it,” she added, waving it away. “My mind is playing tricks on me. I must take my leave before anyone notices. Good day to you, sirs.”

After she left, Edge and Kain exchanged looks. “Do you think she recognized us?” Edge asked.

“Possibly,” Kain responded. “But, if so, she will not tell a soul.” He paused. “I'm concerned, Edge. What if Elena is right? What if the words we spoke are fleeting and the men will forget about them under Juste's reign?”

The ninja looked down and again clenched his fists. _I hate that man._ “We just have to do our best, Kain,” he said, raising his head. “Just do our best. For Rydia.”

The dragoon nodded firmly. Edge returned his gesture. They turned and walked toward Rydia's home. Edge felt the desire, the need—they had to do something to help her. But what?

As they closed in on the town square, a voice stopped them. “My friends!”

“That voice...” Kain whispered. Edge looked over and saw a bard approaching them. “Edward?”

The bard smiled at them. “Yes, it is I,” he answered, lowering his voice. He was wearing an adorned blue tunic and blue pants to match. No cape, but he wore a feathered green cap which went well with his outfit.

“How did you recognize us?” Edge asked, blinking. “And what are you doing here?”

Edward strummed his harp. “Who else would come to Rydia's defense so quickly?” he said with a smirk. “Besides, I've known you long enough I can always recognize your voices.”

“Heh, guess we can't mask them well enough,” Edge said, folding his arms.

“And yet, here you are, disguised yourself,” Kain pointed out. “Have you come to Mist with the same intent?”

Edward nodded. “Indeed,” he answered. “I feel a few songs about Rydia will help stir up pleasant memories of her among the townsfolk. Especially at the tavern tonight.”

Edge grinned. “Magnificent. That'll give them a reason to let Rydia back in.”

“Well, I hope,” Edward said with an anxious strum. “There's only so much one man can do, and I am not Cecil.”

“Even so,” Kain interjected. He smiled. “Without Edge, Rosa, Rydia, and I, Cecil would not have fended off Zermous so easily. Not to mention without the prayers of our friends like you below.”

“A good point, Kain,” Edward agreed. He strummed the strings once more. “What is your next move?”

“Elena told us something interesting: Rydia's students still gather at the schoolhouse,” Edge explained. “We're going to go check it out for ourselves. Maybe... we could think of another way to help her there.”

“An excellent idea!” Edward said with a jovial smile. “I would join you, but I'm off to the Town Square to sing a few melodies. Good luck, my friends.” He bowed.

“To you as well,” Kain said, returning the gesture.

As Edward left their presence, Edge exchanged glances with Kain, the two nodded and headed up north toward Rydia's home.

 

-S-

 

Kain stared.

The schoolyard was filled with children—all of Rydia's students; sitting on the grass in front of the building. He recognized Milina standing before them, her chocobo at her side, speaking. The young girl's expression betrayed her struggle to instruct.

Every child was smiling. _But the light which their countenances carried is gone,_ he thought. He dropped his arms and felt his eyes become wet.

He heard Edge step beside him. “They still... love her,” he said, his voice filled with awe. “No real teacher, and yet they're still trying.”

Kain's jaw shook and he clenched his fists. “I cannot understand... the flames would have reduced this town to ashes. Even with the water damage, at least the buildings still stand!”

“Yeah,” Edge agreed, his voice shaking with anger. “And yet the parents, except Elena, are so stupid not to notice how their kids care?! Dammit! I want to punch that Juste in the face!” The ninja slammed a fist into the ground. Staring at the grass, he added, “if only Rydia could see this.”

Kain froze. “Yes... yes!”

“What?” Edge stood up, looking at him.

He turned. “We take Rydia's students to see her at Baron,” he said.

Edge smiled. “And we can pick them up during school hours... and the parents won't even know!” he finished for Kain. “Hell, we could get Edward to distract the town, too, if we need to!” He clasped hand with Kain. “You're a genius, my friend.”

“It's settled then. You have the Falcon at Baron still, correct?” Kain asked.

“No need,” Edge said. He pulled out the Falcon's Remote Control and grinned. “I've got her covered.” The ninja's eyes turned to the children. “Now, we just need to get them to come with us.” He approached the students. “Hey, little ones.”

Milina stopped what she had been saying. She rubbed her chocobo nervously. “G-go away, please!” she warned. The children shot anxious glares at the two.

“Fear not,” Kain said, taking on his normal voice. “It is us, Kain Highwind and Edge Geraldine.” He smiled. “We are in disguise.”

“Yeah,” Edge chimed in. “It's heartwarming to see you kids still trying to learn.”

Milina and the others relaxed. “It's the dragoon and the ninja prince?!” they all exclaimed.

“Shh!” Edge put a finger to his lips. “Keep it down, we don't want anyone to catch us.” Each student covered their mouth. He scanned every child and then grinned. “How would you all like to see Miss Rydia again?”

“What?”

“Really?!”

“Yes, please!”

“We miss her so much!”

Kain's eyes grew more wet. “Then... come with us,” he said, extending a hand.

“Huh?”

“She's at Baron Castle right now and misses you all just as much,” Edge explained. He stood up straight. He pulled out the Falcon's remote control again. “We've got a way to get you kids to Baron.” The children cheered.

“Tomorrow, come here and then creep around the side of Town and meet us on the outskirts,” Kain instructed. “Avoid any and all adults except us. Wait until the Falcon arrives and we'll pick each and every one of you up. Then, it will be straight to Baron Castle.”

The children nodded together.

“We'll pick you up during school hours so your parents won't get suspicious,” Edge added. He was beaming. “Rydia will be... so happy to see you all.”

“We'll do it!” Janett said.

“Yeah!” Mark agreed. “Everyone! Let's do it!”

All eyes fell on Milina; she blushed. “Guys, you don't need... me to...” She paused. “Yes, let's go! Tomorrow!”

“Wonderful,” Kain remarked. “Truly wonderful. It is so beautiful to see how all of you young ones love her so. Act normal. We do not want anyone, especially Juste, to find out about our plans.”

“Keep it a secret,” Edge said. He crossed his fingers before them. “It's between you and us.”

Every child raised their hands and crossed their fingers.

“Great!” the ninja approved. “See you tomorrow.”

“Indeed,” Kain added with a nod. “Rydia will be pleasantly surprised.”

The children cheered again, and the light which was once lost from their expressions had returned.

 

-S-

 

_The next day..._

The sun peeked out from the clouds and its light rested upon Rydia. Her empty heart could not feel any warmth, it was just col inside. Cold, empty, dark. Her friends loved her, cared about her, it was the only thing keeping her going.

_But for how long?_ Rydia wondered as she sat in the garden of Baron Castle. Her thoughts turned to Cecil and Rosa. The two had comforted her more than they ever had in all the time she had known them. Cid was always willing to put a smile on her face, and even Porom and Palom would visit to entertain her.

_But where are Edge and Kain?_ She glanced around. The two most important men in her life were missing. Especially Kain. She missed his comforting words, his warm hugs, his loving kisses.

_“Rydia, I love you,that's why I came. I can take care of you. Just as I have been, I can help you fulfill your dream. I want you to be happy; more than you are even now.”_

Tears dropped from her eyes. _Kain..._ She wiped her eyes, recalling the warm, tender kiss she had shared with him that night. A night that seemed so distant.

“Miss Rydia?”

She jumped, startled. _Mark? No, I'm just hearing things._

“Miss Rydia!”

She looked up and her mouth fell agape. _I'm... hallucinating... I must be!_ Every one of her students, Milina, Mark, Janett and all the others were running up the garden path with wide smiles on their faces to her.

Soon, the students formed a semi-circle close around her; each of their little eyes staring up eagerly at their teacher. Milina touched her hand. “We missed you.”

As if the clouds had made an opening for the sun, Rydia felt, for the first time in a long time, warmth in her heart. Her lip quivered, she smiled, and then broke into happy tears. “My... my children!” she exclaimed through the sobs.

“Miss Rydia!” Janett exclaimed. “Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see us?”

“Yes!” Rydia choked. “Of course I am! ... sometimes... when people cry... it's because they are happy. Very happy.” She beamed at every one of them. “And I am so happy right now. To see all your shining faces... I thought...” She stopped. “Come here.” She opened her arms.

One-by-one, Rydia gave each of her students a motherly hug. After she finished, she said, “I... I missed all of you so much. Each day, every one of you filled my heart with light. How... how is Mist?”

“All the grow-ups are busy repairing the town,” Mark exclaimed. “That meanie, Juste, is trying to make everyone forget about you. But we won't!”

“And mommy,” Milina added. “She hasn't either. She tries everyday to help people remember you.”

_Elena..._ Rydia wiped her eyes. _You never did give up on me._ “How... how did you all get here?”

Janett turned around and pointed to the garden-area entrance. Rydia looked and saw Kain and Edge standing there, smiling at her. Rydia rose to her feet.

“You... you didn't!”

“We did,” Edge answered.

“Indeed,” Kain said.

Rydia looked at her students. “Oh dear... you can't stay here much longer! Your parents will think you're missing!” _But... I want them to stay,_ she thought longingly. _Isn't there anyway...?_

Mark grinned. “They think we're at school.”

“What?” Rydia blinked.

“Milina's been teaching us! At school!” Janett explained.

Milina scratched her head. “But... I'm not doing a good job,” she admitted. She met her teacher's eyes. “I'm not as good as you, Miss Rydia.”

“You... all of you...? Still go?” Rydia asked, gasping. “But... but why?”

“Because we love you, Miss Rydia!” the children all said at once.

Rydia's eyes broke into tears once more. Her heart felt like was about burst with warmth and love. Kain was right, they still loved her, they did not hate her.

“Please,” Mark spoke. “Miss Rydia, will you teach us more about summoning today?”

“Wha?” Rydia said, taken aback. She had no lesson materials, no manuals, nothing. How could she teach them? And yet, _how can I say no to those eager little eyes?_ she thought.

“That would be most interesting to see,” a voice remarked.

Rydia spun. Cecil and Rosa stood at the north entrance of the garden area. The paladin beamed at the summoner. “I've always wanted to see you teach, Rydia. But I've never had the time.”

“Ooh! It's the King! It's the brave Paladin!” one of the children exclaimed.

“And the Queen, too!” Janett cried.

“What blessed children you all are,” Rosa said warmly. “Coming to see your teacher like this.”

“Indeed,” Cecil added with a nod. “Rydia is lucky to have students such as yourselves.”

Rydia couldn't help herself, it was as if the clouds had parted completely and only the sun remained. She felt the loving warmth of her students, Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Edge, and she was sure Cid was watching from somewhere.

_I don't have anything on me,_ she thought as she turned to face her students. _But..._ She nodded and sat down. “All right, I'll teach you a lesson today.”

The children cheered.

“Come, sit in a semi-circle around me and listen,” she said. They obeyed without hesitation. Rydia saw their wide, anxious smiles. “I'll teach the most important thing I ever learned.” She paused, her thoughts returning to Leviathan in the Feymarch after Rydia had earned Ramuh's trust. She would give them the same lesson Leviathan gave her before she would leave for the Dwarven Castle.

“Forgiveness,” she said.

 

-S-

 

Kain and Edge watched as Rydia taught her students once more. The dragoon caught sight of several Baron soldiers gathering to watch, all with cheerful smiles on their faces. He saw one of them wipe a tear from his eye.

Then, he looked upon Rydia. She was radiant, brilliant, bright, and happy. Her eyes were no longer empty, but filled with an emerald aura, and her smile glowed like the bright sun. Kain removed his helmet, and wiped away his own tears.

“We did it, Kain,” Edge said with a proud voice. “We did it.”

“Indeed, we did,” he agreed. “Edge... do you see the change in her appearance?”

“Yes,” he said with a happy voice. “Yes, I do! She's brimming with that wonderful, beautiful light that made me fall in love with her in the first place!”

“She is,” Kain said with a nod. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at him. “We _must_ find a way to get her home. We must. This is her dream, her happiness. I won't allow Juste to take away her light again.”

Edge placed his hand on Kain's shoulder, and nodded. “I completely agree with you. No more suicide attempts, no more sorrow. We're going to get Rydia home, and we're going to make Juste pay!”

“All in good time.”

“You got it!”

 

-S-

 

“So, that's how our little sister teaches,” Cecil remarked; hand on his chin. “Amazing. No wonder they love her so much.”

“Yes,” Rosa answered. “They really do love her. And she loves them just as I thought she did: like a mother.” She turned to her husband. “I wonder... will we be able to love our own child one day the same?”

“Not exactly the same,” Cecil answered. He put his arm around Rosa and pulled her close. “But our child will receive the love he or she needs from us. And more than he or she will deserve.”

“Love...” Rosa whispered.

_Rydia, you're an inspiration to us all,_ Cecil thought. He and Rosa continued to watch the beautiful lesson to her students. To her children.

 

-S-

 

_Later that day..._

The Falcon landed in at Baron Castle. Rydia gazed upon it, a smile on her face. Kain and Edge had just returned from taking her students back to Mist. She would miss them. Yet, her heart was no longer empty, cold, or dark, but filled with warm, brilliant light.

Then, Kain and Edge walked down the gangplank. Rydia embraced the two as soon as they got off the Falcon. “Thank you! Thank you both!” she said with wet eyes and cheeks. “You've made my day, no, my entire week! I couldn't be happier right now!”

“Heh. It was Kain's idea,” Edge said, accepting her embrace. “I only provided the ship.”

“You played your own part in this plan, Edge,” Kain countered, also accepting Rydia's embrace. “'twas not my acts alone.”

“I... I don't care who did what,” Rydia interrupted. “I'm just so grateful to you both!” She began to weep tears of joy. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

Because none had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time, huh? I was tearing up while writing the last scenes of this chapter. :')


End file.
